Another Chance
by Isazu
Summary: After the coronation Mal and Ben break up and Mal is not sure if they will get back together or not. New friends appear and help them see what the future can bring them if they only open their eyes. Disclamer I only own the ideas.
1. Chapter 1

7 months had passed since the coronation of King Ben and 6 months since Mal and Ben broke up. At first they tried to make it work between them with everything in the open but Mals confession about the real reason she gave him the magic cookie made Ben doubtful. He tried to stay positive because Mal choose him over her mom, but this little doubt grew stronger with the rumors of some students that didn't accept the ex-villains until it finally won over him. So at the end he decided it was best for them to be apart. Once they broke up Mal wasn't sure what her place in Auradon was. She saw her friends bloom around her and she felt lost; going back to the island wasn't an option, but staying was too painful.

With time though and the help of the other three and some new friends she moved on. Mal didn't forget Ben and how much she care for him, but she also realize that if she and Ben were meant to be they would find their way to each other. After Ben's coronation, there was a big celebration a new year started in the Auradon Prep and with it new kids arrived from other kingdoms to enroll and be part of the change. For this semester though no new villain kids would come to Auradon. Ben continue to believe in giving the kids of the island a chance, but his advisors decided that it was best to study a little more about the chosen ones before agreeing to welcome them to the kingdom. So next semester a new group would arrive.

Mal and her friends spend the month-long celebration of the new king visiting Doug's family. It was awkward at first specially with Evie being the daughter of the Evil Queen, but Doug's family was as kind and forgiving as he so after the first-day things got better. Now to say that Grumpy was unhappy about visitors was an understatement but he end up warming up to them, especially to Mal because of her sarcastic comments. The week before the begin of the semester found the five friends going back to Auradon Prep at their arrival they notice that the place was mostly deserted. Once they got out of the car and walk towards the statue of the morphing beast, Mal felt nostalgic thinking about Ben greeting them when they came to study for the first time.

"You really like the statue don't you?" said an unfamiliar voice behind her. Mal turned slowly and saw a guy with the build of Jay with black short hair big brown eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Why would you think that?" She cross her arms and watch the guy with interest. She didn't remember seeing him before or any of the other three that were walking towards him. She felt someone behind her and from the corner of her eyes she saw Jay and the rest of her friends standing with her in case she needed back up. She like the feeling of having people that actually care for her, that feeling alone made choosing good over evil worth it. Just then she saw Doug walking towards the guy with a smiled.

"Aziz? when did you get here?" The other guy hugs Doug. They talked for a while almost forgetting the rest of the people around them, it seems they knew each other from kindergarten.

A boy with brown hair and green eyes clear his throat evidently trying to break the conversation with no luck, suddenly a petite blonde girl with brown eyes took a step forward and slap Aziz on the head. Aziz turned around and laugh saying he was sorry. Mal turned to see Jay looking flirty at the girl when a boy that look very much like a male version of Lonnie gave him the evil eye while taking the girl's hand.

"Sorry Doug, let me introduce some of my friends. This two are Ryder and Cora they are the son and daughter of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene. And he is Zhou the son of Mulan and Lonnie's brother" Doug shook the hands of everyone then he turned around and introduce Mal and her friends. The gang stood tall ready for any harsh comment or action that would come their way after their heritage was known. None of the kids seemed face for the information and they even shook hands with them. Realizing the reaction the gang was having Ryder explain that the story of what happened on the coronation was well known around all the kingdoms due to the tv. He then said that none of them had a problem with them.

"We are kids of rule breakers so our parents have thought us to be open minded and the importance to know the person before deciding what we think of them." They couldn't help the smile at this statement it was a relieve to see that not all the children of goodies were so judgmental as the ones they met.

Although Jay wasn't sure about one thing "Zhou if Lonnie is your sister how come we haven't met already?". Before Zhou could open his mouth to explain anything Cora did it for him. "He was taking a semester abroad" she turned and give him a dreamy look "he is trying to be in the guard of the emperor." They all nodded and Jay took the hint that Cora was definitely not available for any kind of flirting, it was a shame he like the way she slap Aziz.

The rest of the week pass really fast all of them decided to hang out and get to know each other. Although Azis, Cora, and Ryder were new in Auradon Prep, they knew people that went there so the gang was a little skeptical if after everyone had come back they would still be as close as they were now. Two days before the semester started Mal found herself alone walking the grounds of the school reliving little moments she shared with Ben. Just as the memory of their first kiss end up playing in her mind, she felt someone touching her shoulder she jump scare and turned to find Cora.

"I'm sorry Mal. I didn't want to scare you, but I saw you crying and I was concerned…" Mal ignores the rest of what she was saying. Crying? What was she talking about? She notices then that her face was wet with tears and her vision was blurred for all of them. She turned to Cora not knowing how to explain what was happening to her, she couldn't think what to say and suddenly she realized she was sobbing. Cora hugs her for what felt an eternity and after she calmed down they walk in silence going further away from the entrance and deep into the forest. "I'm not used to crying, I never did it before I came here." Cora nods at the statement. "Mal you are a very strong girl , trust me it gets one to know one" that make Mal chuckle in the short time she known Cora she notices she was a strong-minded girl but at the same time she held a rare kind of kindness.

"We never mention anything to you, but we know what happened with Ben." Mal wasn't shocked she was aware of the gossips that their short live romance created, but she also knew that not all of what was said there was true. "I'm sure I don't know the entire story, but I do know that you two were in love, did you ever cry about the breakup?" Mal nod once but then she felt like she needed to say more. "Evie, Jay, and Carlos have been great about it, but I feel like I'm spoiling their happiness. So after a couple of days I just kept it inside, we talk about sometimes but I usually try to avoid it.". Cora told Mal about her ex-boyfriend Gerard and how in love she was with him. She open up to Mal about how to destroy she felt about their breakup and how she move on eventually when she met Zhou.

"I'm not saying that you should forget about Ben, but maybe you should grieve a little not just ignore your feelings. Maybe your destiny is to be with him or maybe not but you will be able to remember those amazing moments you both lived without feeling bad about it." They walked back to the dorms and Mal hug Cora "Thanks, I needed that". Cora smile and told her to come to her if she ever felt weird talking with her other friends about Ben. That night Mal rest peacefully with hopes of a tomorrow where she would be able to relieve her history with Ben without feeling bad. When classes started the gang was happily surprise to see that although their friends talk to the people they used to know they would always sit next to them and hang out just like they did a week before.

Ben was gone the first two months of the semester and that was enough time for Mal to get center. They had parted amicably and he promised that they will always be friends now she felt like that was a real possibility. One afternoon while Mal, Cora and Evie went to see the guys practice they passed near the entrance when Ben's limo arrived. Mal felt excited to finally see Ben after all this time. When the door of the limo open he appear looking as handsome as ever, but her excitement was destroyed when he turned to help a beautiful girl get out of the car and then lean in to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal felt herself move but at the same time she didn't made any motion to move. What was happening with her? She look to her sides to see that Cora and Evie had grab one arm each and where basically carrying her out of the view of Ben and his girlfriend?. "Mal? Are you ok?" Evie seemed so worry she could see the pain in her eyes, she turned to see the same look mirror in Cora's face. She felt hurt and a little betray but Ben had been very forward in telling her that they should be friends, she was the one that dreamed of being together again. For a second though anger consume her and without seeing them she just knew that her eyes had turned green.

"Mal snap out of it!" Evie raise her voice to make her listen and she felt her eyes going back to normal, it would be to easy to go back. "You have to control your anger, remember you told us he said he wanted to be just friends Mal, please don't go back". Cora listen but Mal could see that she didn't understand the implication of what Evie was telling her, sure she must have heard stories from the other girls at school but she wasn't one to judge someone based on the past.

The past, that was all this was, vindictive Mal that would go in search of her magic book without a second thought to get revenge was gone. If she was being completely honest she never truly existed there was only Mal that would do anything for her mothers approval but she was long gone now. She took a deep breath and let go of the air slowly she felt the anger leaving her body and sadness settling instead. "Hey are you alright?" The girls turned to see Jay, Lonnie and Zhou walking towards them, Evie help Mal up giving her a tissue while Cora walk towards the other three making them stop a few feet's away from the other two. Jay notice this and avoid Cora making his way faster to where Mal and Evie were giving them there backs to them"Tell me who I'm beating up".

Mal love protective Jay and part of her was dying to say Ben and his girl but she shook her head. Evie took the opportunity to signal with her head towards the entrance where now the limo stand alone. Jay nod and look at Mal with eyes full of worry, "I'll be alright Jay, honest. It was just weird to see him with someone else." His expression turned in a second from worry to shock melt with anger. They felt the other three approach them all of them looking concerned. Lonnie took a step forward and after apologizing to a confuse Mal she hug her for the longest time, Mal wasn't used to all this hugging but she will admit that she felt very love lately.

"I'm really sorry Mal I heard some gossip about it but I wasn't sure if it was true and I just didn't know what to do. I'm truly sorry." Mal could see how awful the girl was feeling his brother trying to comfort her with a hand on her back while Cora put another on her shoulder. "It's ok Lonnie, I think it was best this way. Like a bandit." Lonnie stood there not knowing if she should say more about the new girl, Evie notice her indecision and shook her head slightly. "Practice was cancel today, something about problems with the grass" The girls turned to see Jay like he was crazy, everyone knew the field was enchanted to make it be perfect all year long. "He is right, Fairy Godmother is investigating what happened to the spell" Zhou added and the rest nodded a little confuse still.

"Well how about we all go and do something fun in Zhou's suite" Cora said while taking his boyfriend hand and Mals's hand in the other. That is how the six friends spend the afternoon trying all kind of games only stopping to change for another game when they notice that Mal started to look sad. By the end of the afternoon Cora announced that they were going to break some rules in honor of their parents and a sleepover was arrange. Jay and Zhou went to look for the rest of the guys while Cora and Lonnie went to look for some clothes leaving Mal and Evie to make some room in Zhou's room.

"Are you feeling better Mal? The voice of a concern Evie broke Mal from her thoughts of Ben and the new girl, she nodded. " I wont lie and say I'm happy to see him with someone but I think I'm going to be ok with it, not now but eventually. I want him in my life Evie and I think Ben as a friend is better that no Ben at all". Evie nodded but went to give Mal a hug "hahaha oh my god what is it with everybody and the hugging" Evie playfully push Mal and laugh with her.

While in the girls dorms Cora and Lonnie where collecting the pj's and some essentials for the night. Suddenly Lonnie turned to Cora "I have to tell you something. I cant keep it in anymore" Cora sigh she really like Lonnie but the girl love to give information to people, she was proud though that she manage not to tell Mal anything about the new girl. "Is about Ben's girlfriend" Cora nodded and sat on her bed. "I heard Audrey telling some of her friends about Ben's new girlfriend. It seems she is the daughter of Anastia. When Ben was younger her parents spend sometime in Russia and he met Alexandra and a couple of months ago when he made a diplomatic visit after his coronation they reconnected. She joined him in the rest of his visits because she was coming here to study anyway and well a couple of weeks ago they got together. I'm worry about Mal, he seems very serious about her and she is nothing like Audrey she is nice."

Cora nodded "Yeah I recognize her, I've seen her a couple of times in the past. We don't really know each other well but her kindness is known. I think is going to be a difficult time for Mal because she still has strong feelings for Ben but as her friends the important thing is that we all be there for her not give her extra information that she can torture herself with." She made a point to look at Lonnie right in her eyes and the girl nodded understanding what she was really telling her. Both girls knew that people like Audrey would be more than happy to make awful comments to Mal about how she wasn't right for the King but they will have her back.

At the other side of the castle Azis, Carlos, Jay and Zhou were going back to Zhou's suite "So the girls actually believe that practice was cancel?" Jay nod once " We told them that there was a problem with the spell we just didn't want them to be alone with Mal when she was feeling so bad. You can tell them that everything was sort out in the end if you want." The other two nodded, Carlos told the guys about Ben's girlfriend. King Ben made an appearance at practice and took his new girlfriend, Alexandra, to cheer him up. "I just don't know how to act. He is our friend but at the same time I hate that Mal is hurting because of him" a very confuse Carlos said while passing his hand through his hair for the eleventh time since they pick them up from practice.

"Look guys I know Ben and he is a great guy. I understand that you are loyal to Mal but you are not doing her any favors if you start a fight with Ben, he is going to know is about her no matter what excuse you try to come up with and he is going to talk to her about it. The last thing Mal needs is for Ben being all kingly so that everybody can be friends." Azis said stopping just a few doors away from Zhou's room. All of them nod their understanding. "Now if for some reason we are practicing and he is in the other team and he has the ball and we need it, well fair game" Carlos and Jay smirked at that while Zhou just shook his head.

The night was spend between laughs and games, stories about the childhood of the new kids that were so unreal and some stories about their parents. Mal was amaze at how amazing the other mothers were and her heart hurt a little thinking about how different her mom was from them. Evie kept texting Doug, he was sad he couldn't join them but sharing a room with Chad Charming meant that if he went missing one night the other boy would tell on him and they all would be in trouble. Really Charming was the worst name for that guy. Cora, Zhou, Evie and Doug went on a lot of double dates since the four met and Zhou and Doug were becoming really good friends. Zhou even try to get Doug transfer to his room without luck, being a senior meant that he didn't have to share a room so that is why everybody prefer to hang out in his room it was bigger and private.

If you ask Ryder though he'll say that it was way to private and that comment was usually follow with a strong punch of her sister in his stomach. Ryder wasn't able to joined them either for the same reason of Doug but both of them were trying to convince Chad that Ryders rooms had a better view and mirrors so that he accepted to move in, there was some progress there. Ryders roommate was a nice guy but he loves to follow the rules and that annoyed Ryder to no end, really some princes were just blah. At least in his case he was able to make an appearance via Skype until his roommate try to look what he was laughing at and he had to end the call before they were busted. Ryder's friendship with the guy was strong he felt more incline to spend time with Jay he wanted to be as good as player as Jay was and that meant a lot of hours practicing which help to bond. That is one of the reasons Ryder had become very protective of Mal and Evie, he felt he had gain two more sisters and he was always ready to defend them.

Morning came and went and everybody stay in Zhou's room it was Sunday and that meant a little liberty for them to do with their time what they wanted. Ryder and Doug joined everybody and even brought food and but the end of the day they were all in dying need of showers and warm bed. Sure sleeping in the floor with friends is fun but it has its limits. The girls were the first to leave the room and that left the guys with a unique opportunity to discuss what their plan of action will be for the out coming week in regards of Ben and the rest of the goodies.

"Look I already told you what I think is best for Mal. Ben isn't a bad guy and for what I've heard neither is Alexandra. Let's just let time pass and see what is going to happened." Azis say while standing and stretching. Jay and Carlos nodded but Ryder shook his head. "I'm not saying that we should do something against him but what are we going to do when he is there and Mal feels bad. Are we supposed to just stand there like nothing is happening?" Again Jay and Carlos nodded and look to Azis for answers but Zhou was the one that talk. "We all here love Mal and we want what is best for her so we are not going to do anything except being there for her. She shouldn't be alone in case she finds herself in a situation where she needs to talk to them let her talk but be there in case she needs someone else to talk to."

All the guys agree then that they would not middle in the situation but would always be in alert in case Mal needed something. "What about Audrey and her friends" Doug wonder aloud. Zhou laugh "I think Cora and the girls have that cover. I can't think of anyone that could outsmart any of them specially Audrey".


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found the friends going in to their classes with a smile, Monday was the day that they share more classes. Zhou said goodbye to the rest and went on his way, he was the only senior of the group. Doug, Carlos and Azis went to their first period together the three of them enjoy spending time together talking about video games and inventing stuff so when they found out that they share math together they usually spend the entire class not doing math well Doug a little less than the other two. Jay, Ryder, Lonnie and Mal share their first classes together, literature, they love the way the teacher talk about famous author and even throw some songwriters to explain the different ways people can relate to a story. Evie and Cora had physics together, those two were going to join forces one day and rule the world in a nice way, they were really smart and now everybody knew that.

By lunch time Mal was dreading going to the cafeteria she was sure Ben would be there with his girlfriend, Alexandra, yes she knew her name. Last night after Evie fell asleep she google Ben and found out about the new girl in his life. Princess Alexandra from Russia was the perfect fit for King Ben of Auradon or so all the articles she read say, some even went to compare the three known relationships Ben had and of course she was the one with the worst comments; had anyone really get to know Audrey because come on , no way Mal was the worst. "A cookie for your thoughts" Ryder's voice came from behind her as he appear with a tray full of food while lightly pushing her into the direction of an empty table in the cafeteria. She didn't know what to tell him but he put the cookie in her mouth preventing her for saying anything. "Never mind is not like I'm clueless" This is the one thing Mal didn't like about having friends, is like she became an open book when she love being a mystery.

"So I was thinking, what would you say if I invite you to a secret rehearsal tonight. Only some lucky chosen ones have ever being let into this rehearsal is more exclusive than any ball or dumb things kings do." Mal raise and eyebrow looking at Ryder like he was crazy. "I would say let me smell that bottle of "water" because I think you are drunk". He laugh out loud and Mal found herself joining him, they had become very close lately since he hang out more with Jay. Carlos had recently starting to date Jane and Azis was constantly going on dates with all the girls that cross his path. He usually say that he was looking for the one, only for Ryder to laugh in his face. So the three of them and sometimes Lonnie, who Ryder and Mal suspect was feeling something for Jay, would go out to explore the woods they once found themselves in the enchanted lake and spend an afternoon there where Mal try and failing not to cry. Mal didn't say anything later when they left about why that was a bad place for her but they have never gone back there after that.

"Hello Mal" Ben voice broke the moment and Mal found herself struggling to say hi or even raise her eyes to see his. "Hello there King Ben of Auradon, I'm Ryder the son of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene" Ryder surprise Ben by standing up and shaking his hand for almost a minute while at the same time making him take a few steps back, he then turned to Alexandra. "Hello Princess Alexandra, is a pleasure to see you again" he did a exaggerate bow and Mal fought the laugh that came to her mouth, she saw Ryder wink from the corner of his eye and felt better. Mal decided to took strength of her friends obvious over the top manners and stand up to curtsy in front of the princess. "Princess Alexandra is an honor to meet you. I'm Mal" the smile she send her though was sincere, Mal wasn't going to be rude to her, for what she heard she was truly a great princess. She then turned to Ben and curtsy too "King Ben I'm glad to see you have arrived well from you trip" she avoid his eyes completely focusing on his nose, there was no way she was going to make it if she saw his eyes. Both the King and the princess seemed out of words with the way they were receive but Alexandra kept it together and greet both of them properly. Ben was going to say something when suddenly he found himself surrounded by Cora, Lonnie and some other students that Mal usually hang out with, all of them greeting him the same way Ryder and Mal did. Each of them took a turned to bow or curtsy to Alexandra and the boys shook Ben's hand for the longest time giving Ryder and Mal the perfect space to get out of there, just for Ryder to go back in for the food, he was not going to starve for this.

"What a bunch of well manner people we are" he said while chewing on a cookie, Mal wrinkle her nose at the sight of parts of the cookie flying out of his mouth but at the same time laugh when he try to eat the entire cookie in one bite. "Thank you for what you did there. I didn't know what to say" Ryder, who at this point had manage to swallow the entire cookie just shrug. "We all have exes Mal, is though at first but then things get better." Mal nodded, sure it wasn't a weird situation but for her it was really strange just to think that she had care for someone as much as she care for Ben. "So are you coming to the super secret extra special rehearsal or what?" Mal took a cookie from Ryders hand and nod "Sure, but if you try to blindfold me I'll kick your.." Ryder push the cookie in into Mal's mouth. "Yeah yeah no need to finish that sentence"

Every Monday Mal last class was art, she remember how Ben told her that maybe she would like to join it when he saw the graffiti on her locker. She did enjoy the class she loved to draw and paint, she even venture into doing some sculpting but she didn't enjoy it as much as drawing. Usually after class ended she would stay there a couple of extra hours just doodling, her first drawing were mostly of Ben those she quickly hide from everyone. Now she was dedicating herself to draw a picture of all her friends together to think that now she had to see how would they fit all in the blank space. She was so focus in her drawing that she didn't feel Ben approaching her until he touch her shoulder making her jump and ruining Cora's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Mal huff angry to see her hard work destroy "Well then maybe don't go sneaking around people Ben" The second the words left her mouth she was shock she expected Ben to say something awful back but she just heard him chuckle which only confuse her. "You are right Mal I should have made some noise, but you were really focus on your drawing and after the first time I said your name and you didn't answer I just wanted to see what were you drawing" . Now that her anger was passing she started to be nervous about him being so near her, she needed him to move "So what are you doing here?" She wanted to ask about Alexandra but she wasn't sure how was he going to take it.

" I was just passing by and …that's a lie" He moved to stand in front of her just behind her drawing making it impossible for Mal not to focus on him. "I wanted to see you. I know that when I left it must have felt like I wasn't being truthful about being your friend but you have to understand that it was a difficult time for me too. I really do want to be your friend Mal I like having you in my life. And today when you curtsy, I mean… really you never curtsy specially if it's me. I didn't know what to think, are you mad at me?" Mal chew the inside of her lip for keeping it from trembling, she wasn't mad not anymore but how can she tell him what she was really feeling seeing him with Alexandra after the last time they saw each other she was the one holding his hand.

She shook her head unable to say anything. Ben must have read something in her eyes because he started to look away from her like when a kid has done something bad and his parents confront them. "Mal, about Alexandra" Both of them look up at the same time and their eyes connected, for a second there they both felt a spark but Ben look down quickly. "She and I, we ….she is my girlfriend. I hope that doesn't stop you from accepting my friendship but I'll understand if you decided not to." That wounded Mal, he was making it perfectly clear that Alexandra was staying and either Mal could join in or be out. He was a very loyal boyfriend she knew that from experience which make him a very lovable guy.

Ryder and Azis appear at the door at that moment looking for Mal, they were laughing but the second they step into the room and saw the scene both of them practically run towards Mal standing one at each side of her. "Hi Ben, how are you?" Azis shook Ben's hand and look at Ryder signaling to do the same. Reluctantly Ryder shook Ben hand again making him take a few steps back and blocking his view of Mal, he started asking him about his trip and things like that obviously trying to distract him from Mal. Azis took this little opportunity to ask Mal as soft as possible if she was ok. "I need to get out of here" he nod and put and arm around her shoulders guiding her around Ryder who kept shaking Ben's hand and was asking him now about the millage on his car.

"Hold on for a few more seconds Mal" he clean the few tears that scape her eyes while using himself to block her from Ben's view in case Ryder's body wasn't enough. Mal took a deep breath and nod Azis move to put a hand on Ryder's shoulder "Dude leave the King alone the poor guy needs to rest" Ryder took the hint and release Ben's hand "Sorry I get overexcited sometimes". Ben nodded his eyes instantly try to find Mal who was now looking at the floor and had Azis arm around her shoulder. "Well Ben we are getting out of here, we have to meet the others and is late. See you at practice" Azis said while tugging Mal to the door and whispering something in her ear. "Bye Ben" Mal manage to say and she was practically outside the room with Ryder walking behind her as if shielding her from Ben's view. "Bye Mal" it came almost as a whisper from Bens mouth.

Ben wasn't dumb he knew things were going to be awkward at first. The main reason for the long tour he took as a new King was because he didn't know how to act around her without being open with his own feelings. For months he just wanted to go back and tell Mal to forget the break up and ask her to be his girlfriend but the doubts would appear then and he would stop himself. It wouldn't be right to ask her to rekindle their relationship if he still had this doubts in his mind, yeah it was only his mind because his heart was shouting for him to go back to Mal. After a while he just focus on being a King and then he went to Russia and Alexandra was there for him, she was beautiful, fun, honest, kind, it felt like being in the presence of young queen Belle. They spend so much time together and he started to stop thinking about Mal all the time so after a couple of weeks he decided to go for it and ask Anastasia to be his girlfriend and she seemed happy to agree. She kiss him, that was a nice change for him, with Mal he had being rejected more times that he care to remember.

Everything was find, he was moving on until he walk into the cafeteria and heard her laugh. He was drawn to her, he even forgot that he was talking to Alexandra about his day, Mal seemed happy and that make him happy if only he was the one sitting next to her but he made that choice for both of them. Later Alexandra was call for an audience with his mother so he found himself with time to kill and as usual his first thought went to Mal. Without stopping to think he went to the art room to see her. One of the privilege of the throne was information, he could have any type of information of the students on Auradon Prep so without even thinking he had copy Mal's schedule when he arrived on Saturday at the castle it was like second nature to him to want to know more about her.

He stood outside the door looking at her and how she seemed to be incredible focus on her drawing, a little hope grew in his heart wondering if maybe she was drawing him like she used too. Slowly he walked behind her happy to notice that he was still able to sneak up to her but when he saw the drawing of the different people he felt a pang of pain in his heart. He put a hand on her shoulder trying to be a apart of her thoughts again and of course he had frighten her, she jumped and he re-lived so many times when he used to do this just for fun to her. When she went on to tell him off he was beside himself this was the Mal he remembered but he couldn't just tell her what he used to, that he enjoy sneaking up to her so she would jump into his arms, so he made a lame excuse about trying to get her attention before.

Ben decided to let everything in the open about wanting her in his life in the four days that he had being back it was clear for him that he needed to be able to talk to her. So he went on with his speech but then he remember that he had a girlfriend and the look that Mal and he share went straight to his heart so once again his mind did the talking and he told her that he would understand if she didn't want to be his friend. He knew Mal and he saw how upset his comment had made her, he was going to try to fix it but Azis and Ryder intervine and stop him, maybe it was for the best because he didn't know what he would have said. It was nice to see how Mal now had more people that care for her but part of him really missed being her one true protector.


	4. Chapter 4

The guys left Mal at her dorm and told her not to worry about the rehearsal they would schedule another one for next week if she was up to going. She enter her dorm and found herself alone, Evie was on a study date with Doug but it was almost 9 so she should be getting back in an hour, earlier if the guys text her. Mal went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower trying to forget what had happened an hour before with Ben but the same words would repeat themselves "she is my girlfriend, I understand if you don't want to be friends". She lost track of time until she heard a knock on the bathroom door "Mal? Mal are you ok? You've being there for at least half hour. Mal?"

Mal snap out of it and told E that she was getting out. "Hey E!, how was your date with Doug?" E look at Mal with a worry. "What?" Mal knew exactly why E was looking at her like this but she didn't want to talk about Ben anymore. Thankfully Evie understood that sometimes Mal just needed to move on and when she was ready she would talk about it, Evie was not going to push it. "Nothing, my date was great thank you. We study for a while and then just hang out" The blush in Evie's cheeks told Mal that hanging out was definitely understatement, who would've thought the son of Dopey would be so accomplish in so many areas. "Should I make some pop corn before you start elaborating in the hanging out part" Mal said while winking at Evie which only made the other girl blush more.

There was a knock on the door and the girls exchange a confuse look, Mal open the door to find Cora and Lonnie with huge bucket of pop corn and she couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her. She move to the side and signal both girls to get in. "We heard Evie and Doug had a date so we assume pop corn was in order" Lonnie said while all the girls sat in different places ready for a steamy story from Evie. " You guys are making me really self-conscious" the other girls shrug and started eating the pop corn. Mal took a moment to look at the other three girls, she was sad for what Ben said earlier but she no longer question the Auradon was the right place for her and that help her feel better.

The rest of the week flew by, two more weeks and they would have a free week in celebration of Belle's birthday. The only thing Mal knew was that she didn't want to spend it Aurodan because all the students that decided to stay would be invited to different activities and the castle including a huge ball. Sadly she was the only one that felt like this, most of the students were planning to stay she even overheard Evie and Doug talking about how romantic all the week would be for them. "Hey Mal" she turned to see Lonnie standing there with a big smile on her face, Mal knew that Lonnie and Jay had started going out on there own but they didn't necessarily told her about it but they weren't hiding it for her either so it was weird to see Lonnie without her friend. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Lonnie blush a little and suddenly squeal loudly which startle Mal "I try to find Evie and Cora but I couldn't and then I saw you here and I just needed to tell somebody but now that I'm here I don't know if I should because.." Mal put her hand over Lonnie's mouth, the girl was great but honest to god she could give someone a headache just by talking. "Did Jay ask you to be his girlfriend?" Lonnie's eyes grew like sausage and the girl furiously nod.

"I'm going to move my hand now, please don't squeal again", Lonnie look a little sad but nod. "Congratulations Lonnie, I'm so happy for you two" Mal gave her a hug, yes they had turned her into a hugger, and both girl jump up and down . After a couple of minutes of doing that Lonnie told Mal every detail about how it happened and Mal could see more popcorns night in her future. She was really happy for her friends but this meant that Jay would stay for the week long celebration because Lonnie's mom was invited to come. Azis appear out of nowhere next to Lonnie and when the girl turned to talk to him he stop her. "Congrats Jay told us about it. Hey he also asked me to tell you that he is waiting for you at the field" Lonnie nod and went on his way. Azis turned to Mal "He actually didn't but he wont mind showing off some skills to her specially after their sparing incident" Azis laughed until he saw the confuse look on Mal's eyes.

"Right you weren't there. We were hanging out watching Zohu practice his combate skills, of course Jay was making little comments about how anyone could that. It went on for a while until Lonnie and Zohu look at each other and Zohu smirk." Azis went on to describe what happened next, it seemed that Zohu told Jay that he bet anything he wanted that Lonnie could do it better than Jay could. Jay laugh and make a dumb comment about how that was impossible only to be proving wrong when Lonnie clean the floor with him. "Lonnie did that? But she seemed so princess like" Azis shook his head laughing. "Wow you guys really need to do some research. Mulan is not a princess she is a warrior and Lonnie is just like her mom, Jay was lucky she like him or she would have hurt him" Mal nodded and laugh imagining the scene she understood why Jay didn't mention anything but she wonder why the rest didn't do it. "I think that was what made Jay ask her to be his girlfriend for a thug guy he looked extremely happy to loose to Lonnie" Azis was right, Mal could see that Jay like Lonnie but after something like that he must felt like he had found a girl to put him in line.

"So why am I hearing about this just now?" Azis look down and clear his throat "Ryder and I were going to tell you after it happened but when we arrived at your art class…well you had other things in your mind". They stay silent a couple of minutes, Azis try to fill the silence "Are you ready for Queen Belle's birthday?" Well this conversation was getting worst by the minute. "I don't want to be here but I think I don't have choice in the matter, how about you? are you parents coming?" He made an awkward nod "All our parents are coming, is going to be interesting to see them together for the first time. All of them are also really excited to meet you guys, we all have talk about how cool you guys are." Mal doubt that their parents were happy but she really hope Azis was telling her the truth. Just then Carlos appear holding hands with Jane, they were so cute, "Guys what are you doing here, practice is going to start and coach doesn't like when we are late".

Mal try to say her goodbyes but the other three wouldn't let her, Jane told her how she was going to be bored out of her mind if she didn't go with them. The second she arrived her eyes scan the field for Ben but he wasn't there, however once she turned to sit on the bleachers he found him kissing Alexandra. She heard Jane gasp and Carlos cursed, this was it whatever she choose to do now was going to set the tone for the rest of the year. Mal took a deep breath held her head high and ask Jane where she wish to sit not waiting for an answer and walking to a sit where she knew she could see the field but probably wont have any contact with the players. A second later Jane was sitting by her side trying to apologize for Ben but Mal shook her head "It's ok, he is the king is not like I'm not going to see him. But now you own me some juicy information about Carlos and you to distract me" that comment made Jane blush and Mal smile.

Jane was a very detail oriented person which made Mal really happy that Carlos was such a gentleman otherwise she would never be able to see him in the face again. Once in a while though her eyes went to the field and she would watch Ben playing, he score and he had to remind herself not to cheer, it got easy when she heard Alexandra cheering really loud. Jane must have notice because she ask her to go to the bathroom she only nodded in response and when they came back the other team was being a little more aggressive. For the rest of the game every time Ben try to score or even held the ball a second later he would be on the grass. She turned to Jane and she could see the other girl was shock but there was little smile making her way to her face, for the first time since they arrived she search the bleachers for Lonnie, and found her with Evie both of them were smiling a clapping?. Mal wanted to be mad at them, the boys had no right doing that to Ben but the game ended and Alexandra practically flew to Ben side giving him a kiss, suddenly Mal felt ok with what happened. Maybe she wasn't rotten to the core but she was no angel either.

"Great practice guys" said Lonnie while walking to stand next to Jay. At least the guys had the decense to avoid eye contact with Mal, she stood next to Ryder who was the last one to basically punch Ben and was about to say something when Ben's voice broke the conversation. "Guys, that was great really. We have a very solid team for this season with you here." Everybody turned to see him and Alexandra approaching the group. The guys nodded acting truly proud of themselves. Mal heard Ryder whisper "is this guy for real?" that made her smile, to anyone that didn't know Ben this would seemed weird but he was this amazing. "So do you have any plans for today? If you don't we would love for all of you to come to the palace to hang out. It's been to long since the last time we all did something". Ben sounded truly hopeful but Mal could see the hesitation on everyone so she took the lead. "Sure, let's all do something. What time would be good for you guys?"

She didn't need to look around to know that everyone was shock about her answer but the look Ben gave her reminded her of the one he had when she ask about his coronation, so full of hope and happiness. "Seven would be perfect, see you guys then" He turned to walk with Alexandra while the others openly stare at Mal "Yes, I know but I'm moving forward and you guys are my backup". They all nodded and went to get ready for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** **I'm really sorry this one just got way out of hand..I promise to write less.**

Mal felt bad for Evie because while the rest of the gang went on their ways to get ready for a "fun" evening, she had to help Mal keep it together. "Why did I do that? I'm selfdestructive that's why. E! why I'm like this?" For the entire duration of her rant E just sat on her bed and follow her with her eyes, once she saw that Mal finally had finish she stood up and walk over to her and hug her without saying a word. "Thanks Evie I needed that". Evie smile at her while making her sit in front of the mirror "You did it because you want all of us to be happy Mal, even Ben. And yes he didn't do anything wrong but we still get to not like him sometimes because we see how upset you are about his relationship with Alexandra". Mal lean on Evie looking really vulnerable. "How about we skip the "fun" night and do something, just the two of us? I'll tell Doug to make something up and I'm sure no one will be mad."

As tempting as the idea was Mal knew that it was wrong for her to choose to run, after all she was the one that accepted the invitation. " No E, thanks but I think we should go and try to have fun. We usually have a lot of fun with the guys and Ben isnt going to spoil that for me". Evie smile widely and nod, the girls change clothes and spend a few minutes wondering if they should bring something to the castle just as a precaution if things got awkard they finally decided that they would used the app Heads Up! if things got boring it usually brought a lot of laughs to any gathering. They walk towards the castle finding the rest of the gang in the way except for Cora an Zohu who prefer to spend their evening alone, Ryker shrug while telling them "I don't even want to think about it" and Lonnie agree with him making everyone else laugh. They enter the castle and where greeted by Chip who told them that King Ben was expecting them and went to show them the way to one of the many living rooms of the castle. Mal stayed a little behind from the rest reliving in her mind when she used to come here with Ben, she shook her head getting rid of the memories and just as she was just about to go into the living area Chip stop her. "Im sorry Miss Mal but Queen Belle asks if you would joined her for a few minutes at her library before you join the group". Panic overtook Mal all the others were inside the room already and she didn't know how to get out from this, Chip sense her panic and smile softly at her "Don't be scare she is alone and is nothing bad".

Mal agree to follow Chip to the library, in the moth she was with Ben Mal used to wait for him to get out of meeting at that room. Belle told her that she was always welcome there since they share a love for books that wasn't common in people Mal's age. Since Ben broke with her though she hadn't been even near the castle and she wonder what exactly was Queen Belle up to. "Mal please do come in" the voice of Belle startle her. "Your majesty is a pleasure to see you" she did a curtsy and heard Belle laugh she stood from her chair and walk towards Mal and hug her. "No need to be so solem Mal." She guided Mal to a chair, the one that Mal used to sit many months ago, and signal her to sit while she did the same on the other chair. "I've been wondering when I would see you again. Ben told me that you guys broke up before he left, I was very sad to hear that Mal. I wonder what had happened until a couple of months ago when he finally told me. Mal let me say that I'm really sad for what happened between you two, Ben is just a boy and I guess sometimes we don't hear our hearts by instead we listen to other peoples hate." Belle went on to tell Mal how she thought that Ben had made a mistake about the reasons why he broke things of with Mal but ultimately it was best for them to be apart if he wasn't sure he would fight for her. They talk for a while and Mal was glad to be able to open up to Belle, since the coronation both of them had grown to have a unique relationship. The older woman was starting to become a mother figure for Mal but everything stop with the break up, now Belle was there for her and she made it perfectly clear that their relationship had nothing to do with Ben.

A knock interrupted their conversation and Chip appear excusing himself for intruding "Im sorry Lady Belle but King Ben and the other guests are wondering if Miss Mal is ok." Belle raise and eyebrow and Mal could see that she was getting annoyed, she love that side of Bell "Exactly why wouldn't she be ok?" Chip gulp and made himself as tiny as he could "She's been gone for over 3 hours". That made both woman turned to each other in shock and then laugh, they were known for being able to talk for hours but neither of them notice that they were doing it now. No wonder they had at one point ask for something to eat without even noticing the time. Belle clear her throat and said "Well tell my son that I didn't know I had a limit for the time I could spend with the guests on my castle" even though the words sounded harsh Mal could see Belle trying to hide a playful smile "Mal would you rather join them now or maybe we can continue to have fun" Mal chuckle at that "If you don't mind Queen I rather continue to enjoy your company, but I would like to send a note to Evie so that she knows I'm fine." Belle nod and Chip took the note and left the room.

Once he was outside he could hear the laughter that came from the library and shook his head, he missed those two together. It was truly a shame that King Ben broke things with Mal, he remember seeing them together and he also had a vivid image of Ben walking into the palace after the break up and hearing him crying in the study for hours. He shook his head and knock into the room were the rest of the kids were talking, not exactly the best party ever but he wasn't one to judge. "King Ben I have a private message from the Queen for you. Princess Evie Miss Mal send you a note". Chip was one of the few people that called Evie princess, she appreciated the gesture and both of them share a happy smiles. Ben hesitated, he saw the paper pass from Chip to Evie, he wanted to know what it said but Evie only read it and say thanks to Chip folding it and putting it in her purse. Chip whisper the message his mother send him and Ben felt like he was a little kid that was in trouble with his mom, from the corner of his eyes he saw Evie texting and the others checking their phones just to put them away quickly. What was going on with Mal? At least he could be sure that she was ok because the others remained in their seats and continue to talk with Alexandra. He wish things weren't as awkward as there were, everyone was making an effort but this resemble more a bussiness meeting with pleasant conversation that a get together with friends.

He sat down next to Alexandra and try to pay attention to what was said but his thoughts took him back to the events of that afternoon and particular conversation with Alexandra. "Ben, why did you invite them to come? They were acting unecesarily rough with you at the game. Is like they were purporsely trying to hurt you". He laugh lightly trying to reassure her "Alex that's just the way we play when we are getting near a big game. They are my friends trust me" of course he knew better to actually think that himself. That afternoon he arrived with Alexandra at practice and after a quick kiss goodbye he turned to see a purple hair girl sitting a couple of rows down a smile came to his lips until he remember he had just kiss his girlfriend. He wonder if Mal saw them kiss, he really hope she didn't he would feel horrible to upset her in anyway specially after the conversation in the art room, he still wasn't sure where they stand on being friends or not. During practice he would try to focus on the game but his eyes kept searching for her; he saw Mal nod a couple of times and recognize the look in her eyes, she was trying to pay attention but she was distracted. Ben wonder if she was looking at the field and he try to see if he was in her line of vision but all the guys were pretty much in the same place, he took a chance to see her reaction when he score wondering if she would cheer or give any indication that she was paying attention to him. For a moment there he saw her smile his way but suddenly she was back to nodding, he heard Alexandra cheer so he wave at her, when his eyes tried to find Mal again she was gone.

The guys started to get a little rough then, the once on his team would shove him out of the way and the other ones basically hit him as hard as possible if he so much as got near the ball. He stop for a second trying to catch his breath after one particular rough shove from Azis and then he notice her again, Mal was sitting there looking mad at the guys and then turning to see the bleachers, he follow her gaze and saw Lonnie and Evie cheering and clapping? Where they clapping because he got hit?. He would have felt bad but he saw the way Mal was looking at them and his heart did a flip, she really didn't want him to get hurt. There was time for one last move and he was going to see if he could make Mal cheer for him but the second he move with the ball he felt Ryder pushing him into the grass and then he heard the whistle. Alexandra was there in a second asking him if he was ok and kissing him on the cheek. He assure her that he was fine and made use of all his beasty strenght not to flich when he started walking, he turned to see Mal and the rest of them getting together it seemed like except for Mal, Ryder and Azis they all were in couples. Ben felt a pang of jealousy looking at Mal next to the two boys that came to her "rescue" at the art class, who also were the two that hit him the most aside of Jay of course.

"Ben are you sure you are ok? Maybe we should go back to the castle now and see if you are injure" Alexandra was such a loving person she was nothing like Audrey, instead she remind him of Mal and how much she would care for him when he got into an accident or got hit the middle of a game. One particular game came to mind when a player hit him the entire first half and by the end of it he saw Mal's eyes truly green focusing on the guy while she mutter something he remember that he had to miss the second half of the game to be with her so that she wouldn't do anything to the guy. "Ben?, ok that's it we are going to the castle. Just let me call Chip or someone to help me, you are obviously not well enough" That shook him out of his thoughts. "No Alex I'm fine really, I just need to talk to the guys about something?" Alexandra look at him like he had grown two heads "Do you mean those hooligans that hit you for fun?". He chuckle "Is a game Alex, come on".

He made his way to the group where Lonnie was congratulating the guys, he also notice the guys avoiding looking at Mal; yeah she still care for him and that felt amazing but the feeling stop when he felt Alexandra's hand on his. His plan was to make sure the guys knew he understood why they did what they did, but once he was there and saw all the familiar faces and how one could just feel how nsync they were with each other he changed his mind. The second he ask them to come to the castle he could see how uncomfortable everyone look his eyes went to Mal's and he saw her chewing her lip, Alexandra choose that moment to tug on his hand clearly aware that something was going on and also in a hurry to get him medical attention. Of course she wouldn't undestand why he was doing this, part of him didn't understand either. He was sure everyone was going to say no so when suddenly Mal agree, he was so happy that he had to stop himself for hugging her and making her twirl like he did at the coronation.

"Ben?, are you listening?" he shook his head and notice that everyone was standing up and looking at him with concerned. "Sorry guys, I guess I'm a little tired". They all nodded but not one seemed convince. Alexandra was staring at him like she was about to ask him something, he was sure he was in for big explanation when the other were gone. "The guys were saying that is almost elven and they need to leave. Chip went to see if Mal is ready too" Ben nodded and stood up to joined the rest of them as they walk to the door, from behind him he could hear the voice of her mother and the laugh of Mal and he was again transported to the past when the side of both of them together laughing was as common as waking up. Everyone said hi to his mother as she apologize to them for taking Mal away, she hug Mal and said something to her ear and Ben saw how happy Mal looked. "Well is late so don't let me get you in trouble for being out later than curfew" They all nodded and say their goodbyes, Ben try to walk near Mal but none of the others made a move to shake hands or anything other than saying goodbye so it would have been weird if did it.

Just as they dissapear in the distance his mom who stood beside him at the door turned to him and wink he didn't get the gesture but suddenly she shout for Mal to come back. The girl turned and run towards them "Yes Belle?" she said looking at the Queen "I forgot to give you the book I promise Mal would you be a dear and come and get it tomorrow?" Mal seemed like she was about to say something but Belle continue to talk. "Oh you know what, Im the queen so I give you permission to be late,just wait here a second while Chip brings it" She motion for the rest of the gang to go on without Mal they seemed reluctand but seeing that Mal spend her evening with the Queen they went on however Azis and Ryder remained there until Mal motion them to leave. Chip went on his way and then there were four standing at the door, Alexandra smile "Is nice to see you again Mal, I would have loved for you to join us today" Belle didn't miss a beat and answer before Mal "Well it was my fault, I love to monopolize her. She is such a great company but maybe soon we can invite everyone again so that we can get to know each other" Mal wonder what was taking Chip so long and also if there was a possibility the ground could open and swallow her.

Ben look at Alexandra and then at Mal wondering what could he say to make the situation more relax for Mal thankfully his mother was there to help him. "Oh god I bet Chip already forgot what book I told him to get" Mal laugh at that, Chip was lovable but also very forgetful actually that was one of the things that make him lovable. Seconds later Chip came back with three books no doubt not sure which was the one he was supposed to bring and a message for Alexandra, it seemed her parents were on the computer calling for her. She said goodbye to Mall and went on her way, Belle gave Mal the correct book and told Chip to go put the others back before something happened to them. She hug Mal again "I hope to see you before my birthday Mal, please do call me so we can make a date" the girl nodded and smiled at her. "Ben would you please walk Mal to her room so she doesn't get in any type of trouble?" Mal pale and Ben beam at the opportunity, of couse his mother had a plan.

Before Mal could even say a word Belle was out of there. "You don't have to Ben, I'm fine going to my room alone", she was trying to get out of it but he wasn't going to let her. "I know you can Mal, now let's go because you know I'm going to walk you". She scrunch her nose but smile at him at the end. They walk slowly without talking in a awkward silence until Mal stop and took a deep breath. Ben got worried, if she told him again that she wanted to walk alone he would let her, sure he would follow her but he didn't want to make her feel awkward. "Mal? Are you ok?" She turned to him and he could see she look determined, whatever she was going to say would set the course for their relationshio from now on. "Ben, I didn't like that you imply that being with Alexandra meant that I wouldn't want to be your friend." He was about to respond but she put her hand up to stop him, he love determined Mal, like he like determined Mal. "I know the start of our relationship was not ideal but I think there was a point there when we both were honest about our feelings for each other. I respect that you didn't feel like you could trust me enough to be together." he try to interrupt"Mal that isn't.." She gave a look that could match his father growl and he stop talking. "Like I was saying I get it is fine. Ben I want us to be friends, I told you that before and I'm telling you again now. Sure is going to be weird to find a way to be it because we were never friends but I'm willing to try."

He stood there frozen she wanted to be his friend and that made him happy but also a little sad. "You can talk now Ben" He nod "First I do trust you Mal. And don't interrupt me ok I let you have you turned" That earn him a raise eyebrow from her which he match with his own. "I would love for us to learn to be friends, but I really want as to do it not only say it and then avoid each other. So for that reason I want you to be my partner in chemistry class, I know that you are used to sit with Evie and have amazing grades but in an effort of as being friends I'm asking you to suffer with me." She chuckle but accepted and to make it official they shook hands, after they let them linger together looking at each other like they used to, suddenly Mal clear her throat and took her hand away. They walk the rest of the way making small talk about Ben's tour minus Alexandra and Mals vacation with Doug's family until Mal was outside her room. "Bye Ben have a good night". He wave and saw her go into her room, this day ended being a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** **Everyone meet Alexandra.**

Ben walked back to the castle feeling a million pounds lighter, once in the castle he went to visit the kitchen where he was sure Alexandra was preparing some midnight snack. It was a little tradition they developed from the time they were little and he visited her in Russia, he was glad when he went to see her a couple of months ago and they continued it without even talking about. "Hey babe" he said while walking to stand next to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, Alexandra smile and turned her face so that he would kiss her on the lips.

"How did everything went with Mal?" He smiled at her concerned, she knew it was important to him to be in good terms with Mal "Great, we talked and she told me that she wants to be friends. She also told me I was out of line when I thought she wouldn't because of us being together" Alexandra gave a sly smile she had told him that he was way out of order telling Mal those things and that it was no wonder the other girl look hurt. "Yes, yes I know you told me I shouldn't have say anything but I couldn't help it. I asked her to be my lab partner so we could build our friendship, what do you think?" Alexandra finish preparing the snack and sat next to where Ben was eating some chips. He now wonder if he had cross another line when asking Mal that, he knew Alexandra had no problem with him and Mal being friends but didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I think you should slow down, don't get me wrong I understand that you need to build your friendship. However I don't think you should push Mal to treat you like she treats Evie, Carlos or Jay, they have a life of experiences that made them as close as they are now. Even the other guys, they have known each other for a while and they are not in the same level than the others, with Jay for example you can see how easy they read each others body language." Ben nodded maybe he was trying too hard but part of him knew that if he wasn't the one pushing the subject Mal would probably try to get out of it when things got uncomfortable.

"They hit you because of her right?" She spoke softly and Ben could hear the accusation in her statement, he was not going to lie to her. "Yes and No. They hit me because they were mad at me because Mal was sad, I'm not proud of how I handle our break up. I told you what I did and then I actually ran away and I just know that I hurt her with that. So yes they probably thought it was time to show me some of the pain she felt" He saw Alexandra's expression morphing from loving to angry "But Mal didn't want that, she never told them to do it and I'm sure she gave them a good talking too after the game. Can you honestly tell me you think they are bad? Maybe you don't know them a lot but now that you have talked to them, can't you see that they only have the best interest for each other?"

Alexandra took some time to process all of what Ben told her, they sat in silence eating the snacks while one of Ben's hand found hers and started to rub little circles on her palm to calm her down. If she was being honest she wasn't happy about what happened in the game, after she saw how bruise Ben was she wanted to tell all of them off for hurting him. She was beside herself when he not only wanted to talked to them but actually invited them to an evening at the castle, if she didn't know Ben she would wonder if the beast gene meant he was dumb. At least the guys had the decense to look uncomfortable and she was more than ready to take their hesitation as an opportunity to get away but then Mal had said yes and the look on Ben's face dissolve her anger. She left the field holding hands with a happy Ben and wonder if maybe this was like a ride of passage, a sick one of course, for all of them to be friends again, he had told her that he used to be good friends with them even with the "new kids".

After hanging out with them though she wonder if maybe Ben was exaggerating about the level of friendship he share with them. It wouldn't shock her though Ben was such a friendly guy that he assumed everybody would consider him his friend just like he did with them, however if the way they share information with him that evening was any indication to say that they were acquaintance was more like it, actually it was being generous. "Hey are you ok?" His free hand came to her face softly making her look his way and she could see that he was worry about her silence, he was such a kind spirit it was funny to think that he was supposed to have a little of beast in him. Even his growl was cute to her. "I'm fine don't worry". She try to play it cool but he wasn't having any of it. "No, you are not fine you are never this quiet. If anything I said upset you please forgive me.." She shook her head she knew that he would do anything to make her feel at ease .

"Ben, really I'm fine I was just thinking about everything you said and even though I'm not happy about the way they acted I guess I understand. Mal sounds really great and I'm glad she wasn't happy about the way they treat you, that speaks well of her. Trust me I'm ok with you being her lab partner but is she ok? Because let's be honest you are really bad at chemistry" the second she finish the sentence Ben started to tickle her telling her to take it back while she laugh really loud. After a while when she accepted he was a decent student, poor Mal honestly she was going to have to work really hard, he stop tickling her and they just smile at each other until they lean and start kissing. There was definitely a benefit to arriving late into a semester when all the housing were already full, for them it meant that Alexandra was a guest at the palace and they could continue to share this moments with each other without interruptions"

"Sorry to bother you, but its late and you two need to sleep" The voice of Belle made them jump apart and they both turned to see her smiling from the door. "I get it you are in the castle and all but there are still some rules and curfews, so come on go to sleep". They nodded and Belle waited for them to walk out of the kitchen and into their rooms, Alexandra could feel her face hot and was about to go into the bathroom when she heard a faint knock on her door. She opened it and found Ben standing there "what are you doing here?" she whisper while looking to see if Queen Belle was anywhere near, he chuckle "I forgot to give you a goodnight kiss" he lean and they kiss again. "Honestly you two if I have to tell you again to go to sleep I'll build a room at the school myself" Belle's voice came strong from down the hallway. Both of them blush and said their goodbyes, Ben walk to her mom and give a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight mom" he went into his room and started to get ready for bed. Today was a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday came and everybody relax, Mal told the group about her conversation with Ben and also about what the guys did in the game. She made clear that she appreciated the motive behind it but still she didn't want a repeat of the same situation. All of them nodded, but not one look at her in the eyes or promised not to do it again. The guys were bored and convince the girls that they should do something special just for fun, Ryder told them about this place he found a couple of days ago. He loved being outdoor so of course he found this secluded little lake, not the enchanted one he assure them, that had a waterfall and at the side was this rocky wall that one could climb. All of them agree and they were on their way to have some outdoorsy fun, the majority of the time spent swimming since Ryder had managed to teach Mal how to in the school pool.

At the end of the day the guys were goofing around, they decided that they should do a race, but running was boring, so they decided that they would climb. Everything was going great until Azis slipped and fall everyone run to his side he assures them that he was fine but the second he tried to stand on his left foot he fell again. The guys carry him all the way back to the school and by the time they arrived it was night and they were laughing so hard that they had to stop every few steps to calm down. Ryder kept referring to Azis as a delicate flower, Jay and Carlos would take turns to act like they were fanning him with their t-shirts so that he would comfortable and Zohu offer to avenge him. Azis was a good sport about the jokes and even made a few requests about the way he wanted to be carry and mockingly complain about the scenery. The girls seemed a little apprehensive about the entire situation but the constant good mood in the guys made them feel better. When Azis was being checked up by the nurse, the rest of the gang stood outside waiting by the door and he appeared with crutches and a black boot. The guys mood somber, but he smiled at them "Is ok guys, I just sprained my ankle. So I'm out of the field for a couple of weeks no worries."

They helped him to his dorm, Mal kept wondering if maybe she could find something to help him in her magic book. Part of her couldn't wait to go to her room to check it out but at the same time she didn't want to leave him in case he needed something. The hours pass and everyone started to leave, but she stayed, Jay and Carlos went to their room to change they would take turns to sleep in Azis room now that his roommate was out of town. "Hey, don't look so worry Mal. I promised I'm ok." She smiled at him wondering when she became so soft. "I'm going to look in my book and see if there is something that I can do to help you". Azis smile and push himself so that he was sitting Mal went to help him, but he shook his head. "Thanks, Mal but I'm fine I just need to stay away from the field for a two months and everything will be alright. The only problem now is that I'm going to need to join an after school class for my extracurriculars." No matter what he said she was going to try and find a spell to help him, she knew how much he loved playing. Also, him and Ryder used to go running every morning as ritual and now he was going to be out of his mind bored.

"I'm not going to be that bored Mal," she was confused "You were talking out loud, and you should listen to me about the spell book, I really don't need it. This is not my first injury remember that I like climbing " Just then Carlos came in and announced that he was the one staying in the room and turned on the tv. Mal said her goodbyes and went to her room where she spent the better part of the night studying spells. Monday came and she was exhausted, she drag herself to her class but by midday she gave up and went to take a nap she but overslept and woke up the next day at 5 am. She took a quick shower it was early still so she decided to go for a walk before classes started and then she remember Ryder. For the first time ever Mal put on shorts and sneakers and decided to go for a run, yeah this really didn't sound like a good idea. She went to the point the boys said they usually started their running and she saw Ryder stretching, "Hello there Sir." Ryder turned around looking confuse until he saw Mal's outfit and started laughing so hard he actually was on the floor laughing and almost rolling over. Mal raise and eyebrow and begin to stretch while he calmed down "Sorry sorry I just, why are you dress like that?", she explained to him that she felt like running and stop him before he started laughing again. "Ok, but you never run, maybe we could walk for now and if you are still up for running we can run the entire way back, how about it?" It was a great compromise specially since she wasn't sure she could be able to make it if they actually run the entire time.

By the time they finish their way back they only had time to grab a quick shower before the first period started, Ryder told Mal that she did great, but she knew he was lying. She had to stop several times and at the end they had to walk because she couldn't run anymore. After her quick shower, she made her way to the lab and made it just before the teacher close the door, "Did you oversleep?" Ben asked while looking at her wet hair and giving her some tissues so she could dry her hair a little more, Mal shook her head. "No, I went running with Ryder and we lost track of time" that took him by surprise "You run?!" suddenly the entire class went quiet and all the eyes were focused on them. The teacher clear his throat "No disrespect King Ben but please be quiet in class" Ben look down and apologize to the teacher and the class went on. Mal just shook her head and for the rest of the class Ben tried without success talking to her and writing notes only for her to ignore him or burned his notes. After the teacher dismiss the class she finally look at him "Look Ben I appreciate the fact that you want us to be friends but if you are going to get me in trouble in class I rather go back to being partners with Evie". She tries to walk away, but he stop her "I'm really sorry Mal, it just took me by surprise is just..you don't run Mal".She huff at the comment "I know that Ben but people change. Now excuse me, I have a free period and I'm going to see Azis". She moves past him, but he caught up with her outside the class. "I'm going there too, can I please walked with you?" he gave her the cutest pout and she just laugh playfully pushing him. "You and that pout, why do I always fall for it."

They talked about different things while walking to Azis, Mal told him about the accident and how scared she felt. It was such weird feeling to care so much for others, she mention how her nap went longer than expected. How when she woke up and decided to go for a run so that Ryder wouldn't have to do it alone. "In the end I think I like running, sure I'm no good at it but Ryder said that I will get better at it with time." The entire time she talked Ben listen noticing how much he missed hearing her talking about her life. Also, he realized how much she had changed. Sure Mal wasn't evil but no she had grown to be a selfless person and he was happy to see her bloom, he was really proud of her. "Wait, so you haven't eaten for almost two days?" his concerned was evident in the way he said it and just then Mal notice that her stomach was hurting a little. "I guess you are right, I hadn't noticed. Well, I'm sure Azis must have something I can eat in his room".Ben stopped her and turned her towards the cafeteria "No Mal, you have to eat first" She went to cut him off, but he stop her ."Listen whatever Azis has there he should keep it in case he is hungry we are going to the cafeteria. I promise that if we don't make it in time I'll get you pass to visit Azis anyway." Mal wasn't sure about it, she try to turn towards the building where Azis was staying, but Ben clear his throat. "Don't make used the pout Mal" she turned to see that he was smiling at her. "Fine! But don't worry about the pass I have an exam on the third period, I'll just go and see him at lunch".

From that moment on things between them got gradually easier, Mal felt comfortable talking to Ben even when Alexandra was there holding his hand. She was actually a very cool girl and Mal was happy that Ben had found someone worthy of him. Any free time Mal had though spent with Azis and the others. They would all go to his room until he was able to move and then they would just hang out talking mostly on the grass in the back of the doorms. She got to know more about Azis in this time, he was a great guy very loyal to his friends and a great athlete or so he said. He decided to enroll in Mal's art class for his extracurricular and was quite good making sculptures, but he would excel in photography. The closer they got the more she wonder why a guy with such depth would be so casual about his relationships. Mal tried to ask Ryder, but he wouldn't say a thing "That's something that he has to tell you by himself sorry." Also, she really enjoys running with Ryder, they had developed a playful was determined to win one race before Azis would join them so that she would establish she was a good runner, Ryder kept laughing at her but at the same time encouraging her to do it.

Two days before the week-long celebration of Belle's birthday started Mal found herself laying on the rocks near the enchanted lake with Azis while he took pictures of everything around him. She couldn't help how her mind wander back to the first time she came her with Ben "So are you going to tell me why are you so sad?" Mal looked at him for a second and sigh "He took me here for our first date. Well, it actually doesn't count I guess because he was under the cookie spell", yes all the gang knew about the cookie but no one ever mentions it."By the end of the date he was no longer under the spell but still he stay with me" a couple of tears escape her eyes but she didn't make a move to clean them up. "He asked me if I loved him because he had already said it to me and after I had told him I didn't know how to love he promised to teach me."They stayed quiet for long time Mal took a shaky breath in. "I was in love with Cora."Mal gasped and turned to looked at Azis he had his eyes fix on the lake ."For years I dreamed of the day that we would be together, how I would take her on fantastic trips and we would have a family. I met Ryder and her when I was 3 and from that moment on she own me. Ryder and I became good friends and the three of us would hang out, sometimes with other people sometimes just us. I think she knew but never made any comment about it, suddenly one summer when we were thirteen she went away and when she came back she was with Zohu. Don't get me wrong I don't blame her, I never told her anything and I actually tried to make her jealous dating other girls from time to time just to see if she cared. To tell you the truth I didn't even tell Ryder about it but he knew, so when she announced that she was coming back with his boyfriend he tried to warn me, but I was so mad. I went to their house that day and made a complete ass out of myself in front of everybody. Zohu was great though he never said a thing about all the stupid things I said or how I acted."

He turned to focus on Mal "I didn't speak to neither of them for over a year, Ryder would try to talk to me and I would act like he didn't exist. He kept trying to talk to me for a year and then he stop. He was dating this beautiful girl named Alyssa and they seemed happy.I cared for him as a friend, but I felt betrayed by all of them so I would just listen to a conversation about him but made no move to talk to him. Then the last party of the year came and I went with some girl and saw Cora dancing with Zohu, I was about to leave when I saw it. Alyssa was making out with this douche that hated Ryder for no reason since we were little.I was shocked part of me wanted to walk away, but then Ryder walked in and saw them and he seemed destroyed." Mal grew upset just to imagine how upset Ryder must have felt if she ever found that girl things would get ugly ."One moment I was staring at Ryder and the next I was beating the lights out of that guy, I could feel Alyssa trying to stop me, but I didn't. Then Ryder put his hand on my shoulder and I just stop, the guy was a mess and I was asked not to returned next year." Mal was shocked that made sense all of them came out of nowhere to the school. Ben's policy about new kids had made him popular in some circles this guy weren't the kind of people that needed to learn how to act in front of outsiders. "So that's why all of you came here?" Even though she tried to make it a question, it was more of a statement in the case of Azis though she wasn't sure why the others came.

Azis nod "That's why I came. After I was basically "expelled" though you can't expel the son of Sultan Aladdin so it was more a, please leave. My parents and I walked outside the headmaster office to see Ryder standing there, I swear you would have thought we were in love because both of us run to each other and hug for the longest time. We told each other how much we missed each other and ask for forgiveness". My parents were glad to see us being back to be friends, best friends, they knew about everything that happened, later they told me that Ryder sometimes called them to asked about me or to tell them when I was in need of extra support." .That sounded like Ryder he always seemed to be trying to take care of everyone around him. "He went back to the palace with us and we research schools there was no need to say anything it was obvious he was leaving too, Cora and Zhou were a surprise and I thanked them for the support." Mal knew that the group was close and loyal, but she never would have guessed all that happened between them before. She was glad Azis share that information with her she felt special to be worthy of that kind of trust from him. "Ryder told me you asked him about it, I want you to know that he gave me permission to tell you the part that involve him. He thinks, well we all think very highly of you guys."

They started their walked back to the school "Mal, I wanted to ask you to go to the Ball with me. Ryder's dad is not coming so he is going to escort his mom which is hilarious. So that just leave the both of us dateless, so how about we go together" She hesitated, was he asking her out? Like a date?. " I know that is short notice, but I'm sure Evie already has a gown ready for you, so what do you say?" Mal turned and look and ask if it was a date but just then Ryder appear in front of them telling them to hurry, they were late for the rehearsal. "Damn I keep forgetting to set an alarmed for those. Let's go". They met the rest of he group in the basement and the guys started to get their instruments ready. Mal had discovered a couple of weeks ago that they had formed a band, for what Ryder told her it used to be Azis, Ryder, and another dude for a long time then they took a break. Since getting to Auradon, they decided to do it again but now Zouh was on drums and Doug joined them in keyboards. The guys played original songs and Mal enjoy fangirling next to the others girls, Jay and Carlos were trying to learn to play something so that they could join them. They play for two hours straight and then Azis and Ryder walked Mal to returned the book Belle had given her weeks ago, the guys kept singing and making air guitar which kept Mal laughing non-stop. Ryder knocks on the other of the castle in the rhythm of the song they were singing and a confuse Chip appear, Mal and Azis laughed while Ryder blush. "Hey Chip, could you please give Queen Belle her book back? I finished it already." The door open widely and a Ben and Alexandra appear in front of them holding hands. "Hey guys, do you want to come in?".

"No, thanks, though. We need to go back the rest of the gang is at the cafeteria waiting for us" explained Ryker that still rather not spend time with the couple if he could help it. The other two join in nodding their heads. Alexandra looked at Mal and smile "Hey Mal are you ready for the big Ball? Evie told me about all the worked she was doing on your dress and it sounded beautiful" well that was the first Mal heard of it, but no doubt it would be perfect knowing Evie's ability. "Well, the dress doesn't matter Mal is going to look amazing as always" Azis comment made her blush and suddenly she remember his question oh god he asked her on a date!. Alexandra nodded "You are right, so are you guys going together?" Azis put a hand around Mal's shoulder and nodded, Ryder who was at her other side squeeze her hand and she smile. "Well great then see you at the ball," Ben said ending the conversation while shutting the door. Mal frown and turned to leave missing the look the guys share behind her. After eating with the gang they walked Mal to her room later, the other two went to Fairy Godmother offices to sign some papers that finally made them roommates. When Chad wouldn't agree to move out so that Ryder and Doug could be roommates, they decided to ask if maybe they could move in together. Fairy godmother wasn't sure about it at first but finally agree, Doug was sad to see his chance of getting away of Chad gone but was ultimately glad for his friends.

"So what do you think of the way our King reacted ?" Azis said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Ryder tosses back the ball they were playing with and sigh "First, he is not our King" Azis make a mocking gesture and toss the ball harder."You really don't like him, do you?" Ryder sends the ball straight to Azis face, but the other boy caught and smirk "Is not that. It's just that I can't figure him out and that annoys me. Is like one moment we are sure he still loves Mal and then he is all lovey dovey with his girlfriend. Still he wants to keep Mal near, sure he tells her that just as friends but there is something else going on there. Then is cool we are all "friends" and now he basically slam the door in our faces because you are dating Mal?" Azis raise and eyebrow "I'm not dating Mal, we are just going to the dance together as friends". Ryder mimic the mock gesture Azis did before"Yeah yeah whatever but you have to admit is weird. I don't know if he is really this clueless or he is just excellent at manipulating people". They continue talking with Azis basically saying that Ben was just clueless and maybe they could help him realize what his true feelings were. He either likes Mal or he was happy with Alexandra they would respect his decision, but they didn't doubt he would be back with Mal at the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the ball was here and everyone was ready. Mal was really nervous about going out with Azis, but he assure her that it was just a friendly outing so she just needed to relax and enjoy the perfect company of a hottie like him. She laughs for a while about the comment, they joined Ryder and his mom near the entrance. Rapunzel was as beautiful as Belle and she had a little mischief glint in her eyes that made her remember of Ryder when he was excited about something. They talk for a while and Ryder told them that the rest of the group was already inside. "They are announcing each couple as they arrived, is really lame" Mal went pale in a second but Rapunzel help her calm down, it was just a dumb thing they usually do at balls. Azis assure Mal that the best way to go was to just blend with the rest and go in as couples, that way they could move fast and the next couple would come and that was it. When they went in Ryder gave Mal a kiss on the cheek and told her that he would be waiting for her at the end of the stairwells, Mal grab Azis arm and they were on their way. Ryder and his mom went first and Mal was fascinated to see the change in him. He seemed taller and stronger like he could protect everyone from anything his usual goofy smile face was set in a more serious yet pleasant one while he walked with elegance down the stairs. He made good on his promise and once the light left them he turned to wait for Mal at the last step and made a funny face, it was his way of reassuring her. "Ready? I won't let you fall, promise" Great she hadn't thought about falling till that moment. Azis whisper something to the announcer, the man nodded and asked them to please stand forward "Prince Azis and Lady Mal from Agrabah" what the …! Mal didn't have time to react, suddenly the light was on them and Azis was moving them forward while Ryder kept making funny faces to distract her from down the stairs so she just smiled and started going down the stairs. She could here Evie squeal from somewhere in the room and that almost made her laugh but she manage to contain it with a bigger smile. They were only two more steps and by the last one Azis was chuckling and Mal couldn't help but joined him. He gave her a hug and twirl her "I'm really proud Mal you excel your first walk in a ball". That reminded her of what the announcer said but once again Ryder intervene and hug her and she found herself surrounded by her friends. They went to find a couple of tables and talked about how weird of an experience was to be here especially the entrance.

Ryder, Cora, Azis, Lonnie, Doug and Zohu excuse themselves for a while. They were supposed to congratulate Belle on her birthday at the same time their parents did, so finally the four found themselves alone for once in a long time. "You looked beautiful Mal" Evie was gushing over her like a proud sister while the boys agree. "I think we all looked incredible, who would have thought that we would be here a year ago. So many things have changed" Carlos seemed happy but a little nostalgic, Jay nodded and everyone stay quite for a couple of minutes. "I miss us," Jay said, but it wasn't more than a whisper the other three turned to him and Evie had a sad smile on her face "Me too." They all looked at each other with teary eyes. Mal took a long breath trying to calm down "We are family. Maybe we don't spend as much time together as we used to but we are still the most important thing to each other, right?" They all agree and hug each other. "We need to make more time for us. I love the others, but I want us to stay close" Carlos seemed excited while saying it and he started giving ideas of how to spend more time together. " Unknown to them Zohu was listening to them he needed to talk to the others about giving them some space after the Ball.

"Guys?" Zohu appeared out of nowhere and startled them. "Our parents would like to meet you. Aso I think is your turned to wish a happy birthday to Queen Belle". The four got up and went into the line where the parents of their new friends hoping for the best. The hours flew by all the parents were amazing to them, they all have invitations to visit them any chance they see fit. Even Jay, who was really nervous, about the reaction of Lonnie's parents to dating her, was thrill to seemed fit to be part of their family. He was sure Lonnie and Zohu had made him look good and he was very thankful for that. Mal spend her night dancing almost every song, she even danced with Lonnie's dad who like Zohu was an awesome dancer. "Are you guys having fun?" Belle appeared next to them while they were discussing the band and made everyone jump scare. "hahaha sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but I wanted to be sure you were having fun."

"It's a great party Queen Belle," Ryder said and the rest of them nod in agreement. "So who is in this band I heard you taking?" They didn't know what to say there was a reason they didn't tell people on Auradon about them. When they were back home, they had played in different venues, even with their parents there but they didn't like how judgemental people in Auradon were. "Is just a little band we have, nothing serious." A scoff was heard from behind them and Queen Jasmine appeared next to her husband, Aladdin. "Nothing serious? You guys played every weekend for a year and don't even make me start about the rehearsal time you put into it". Azis looked at his mom with pleading eyes trying to make her stop, but she kept rambling about the band for quite sometime. "It seems you've been holding on me, guys," Belle told them after listening to Jasmine. She turned and called Chip over, "Chip, please make sure that their band plays on Friday with the rest of the music numbers." Chip nodded and went on his way. She turned with a raised eyebrow daring any of them to say something against her wishes but smile after she was sure nobody was going to say anything. "See you later kids, have fun." With that, she went on his way.

"Mom" Azis whine and was joined by Ryder and Zohu. "Ops, sorry dear. Me and your father are going to go now. Bye, kids." After the initial shock, everyone went into a panic. The girls decided to help by making the guys forget about it for a while and dance. Azis and Mal were dancing a ballad while continue to moan about his misfortune." Mal laugh, for someone who really try to be the coolest guy in the school he really was a whiner. "Sure you laugh, but I'm sure nobody is going to like our songs here, they are all too preppy for our taste." Mal laughed harder and Azis started to twirl her to make her stop, he even dip her and when they came up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Of course King Ben would be near he thought "May I interrupt?" He was alone and Azis couldn't help but wonder where was Alexandra but he instead of asking he just nodded and gave him Mal.

"You look beautiful tonight." Ben said and twirl Mal while they dance away from where Azis was standing. She blush and remember when he went to pick her up for their first date. "Thank you King Ben" He raised and eyebrow and pout, Mal instantly chuckle. " Again with the pout Ben?" he chuckle and shrug they danced in silence enjoying being in each others arms and forgetting about the rest of the people around them. "So I have to admit I was surprised about how you were announced" she had forgotten about that, she needed to ask Azis about that. "Yeah well.." Ben cut her of before she could elaborate. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping. I just think is weird that you decided to be called that. I want to make it clear that it would have been perfectly fine if you decided to use Auradon as your city and, of course, you Lady Mal sounds lovely." Mal looked at Ben, was he upset?. She didn't want to do anything to make him sad, she was about to say something when Ryder cut them off. He was dancing with Alexandra they seemed really relax with each other and Mal wish that Ryder would find a girl who deserve him and made him happy.

The night ended without a chance for Mal to talked to Ben, they did manage to exchange some looks between them and Mal try to convey how much she care for him. And in breves moments she could swear he was trying to do the same, but it was probably just her heart playing tricks on her. They all went to sleep at the early hours of the morning with the promised that they would meet that afternoon to talk about what songs they would play for the Queen. Mal woke up the next morning to a knock on her door, she opened it and found Chip standing there looking ashamed "I'm really sorry if I wake you Lady Mal" Lady Mal? What happened to Miss Mal?. "No problem Chip, do you need something?" he gave a note from Queen Belle with a special request for her birthday concert. Mal walked back to her bed to sit, she opened it and practically pass out, she really hope this was a joke. She read it once, twice, ten times and it was no joke. Queen Belle requested Mal to sing her a song, if she wish she could do it with her friends or alone. Mal tried to go back to sleep but it was no use, she couldn't stop thinking about the song.

That afternoon when everybody was talking about their presentation she show them the note, they decided that it would be best if she just performed with them. Now the only problem was the song, what song would Queen Belle want her to sing? Ryder suggest she could sing something related to some of the novels she knew the Queen like. While the boys decided on a playlist and started to rehearse she rack her brain thinking of what novel could she sing about. Then the idea came to her like lighting, Queen Belle loved Romeo and Juliet. She didn't want it to be a sad song so she was going to give it a happy ending where they would bite the odds against them. Mal wrote for a while usually just to stop and crumble the piece of paper and toss it to the floor, that went on for hours. Everybody went to eat and they even spent sometime with the guys parents meanwhile her mind kept trying to finish the song without luck. "Mal, it can be anything you want. How about you write your happy ending?" Evie said just before getting to sleep and so she did. She wrote a version of Romeo and Juliet, but this two were going to be happy in the end. They were going to be together, he was going to fight for her until the end and there would be happy ever after. Just like she wish Ben did for her, Romeo was never afraid to be their for Juliet and she wanted that.

Notes:

Sorry for my ramblings, inspiration usually hits late at night and even though I try I think I'm failing at making this readable. Anybody know any betas?

KRDABC123: Thanks for your comments and ideas. I'll try to talk more about the other characters don't worry. I try to fix 7 can you read it again?

Lilly: There is going to be singing but not the song..for now. Maybe in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Mal went with Azis to the enchanted lake, she had been going back every day. She was tired of walking there so she asked Azis to lend her the magic carpet that his parents brought with them to Auradon. Now she was flying to the enchanted lake while talking to it, her life really had changed since last year. Mal was talking about her song and why the lake was a special place that she was sure would give her the necessary inspiration to finish it.

Suddenly the silence that usually accompany the enchanted lake was broken by laughter, the carpet sense her hesitation and slow down. Mal wasn't sure what to do, who could it be?. Again laughter and then she heard him, he was playfully growling the carpet stop a few feets away from couple between some trees. There she could see them, he was carrying Alexandra and she was laughing asking him to put her down, Ben jump in the lake with her and once they came out of the water, they kissed. She should have leave, it wasn't healthy to stay and watched them, but something in her didn't let her. The carpet tentative move but she told it to stop and just hide better, she felt it lower and it was like she had climbed a tree.

There was a picnic just like the one he had made for her, she was sure he still had those boxers with little crowns too. They were still in the water kissing and she felt her eyes getting green, this was something he usually did with his dates? Finally, they stop kissing and they came out of the water, yes the crowns were there and his hands flew to Alexandras waist pulling her to him. She knew she needed to leave when her vision started to get blurry with her unshed tears, the carpet made another move and she whisper to it to just go. Sadly the last things she heard was how the happy couple exchange I love yous.

The night came and found Mal curled in her bed with Evie patting her back, Cora and Lonnie were on her other side trying to convinced her that everything would be ok. The guys tried to joined Mal, but Cora told them that it was better for her to have a little girl time, they agreed reluctantly but made it clear the second she needed them they were there. Morning came and all the girls were curled up around Mal resembling a shield that protect her from the outside, she woke up and noticed them a genuine smile came to her lips. They all joined the guys and their parents are breakfast were Rapunzel, Mulan and Jasmine announced that all the girls were to joined them to have a little girly outing. Evie and Lonnie were beside themselves with joy, but Cora and Mal seemed slightly more apprehensive about the plans. Mal tried to get out of it, she really needed to finish her song, but the look the moms gave her made it pretty clear that they were not asking her they were telling her.

The spa was a specially built as a gift to Queen Belle by her husband a couple of years ago and was open to the general public on especial occasions like this one. Lonnie, Evie, Jasmine, and Rapunzel went to get a massage, they promised to see the others after. Mulan gesture the others to a room where they would get manni peddies, she was really cool like a calmer, wiser version of Lonnie and Mal loved that. They talked the entire time and she told Mal her story, it was incredible to see the love one could have for a parent and she understood the desire of making them proud. From the left a familiar voice came and Mal stiffen, Alexandra walk into the room looking radiant as always, Mal couldn't help but look for a ring in her hand. Sadly she found it, there in her left hand was Ben's ring.

Alexandra came and asked them if she could join them, Mulan graciously accepted and motion to the chair next to her. A couple of seconds later a beautiful brunette with blue eyes joined them, it was Alexandra's mother, Anastasia. Mal stiffen and Mulan noticed her discomfort and felt guilty about the situation, Cora decided then to asked Anastasia if she would be so kind as to tell them her story. She explained how all the stories were new to Mal and it would be best if she heard them from the source, at first she seemed taken aback by the request but agree to it nonetheless. For a while then she started to tell them about her childhood and the horrors of the night that changed her life forever, Mal felt herself weep a little imagining the scared little girl. During the story Mal could see Alexandra watching her mother with such kindness that all the resentment she felt towards the girl yesterday melt, she was a perfect fit for Ben and she would have to just get over it.

Finally, the spa portion of the day ended and Mal didn't know where to go to finish her song. She started walking with no clear path in her mind and she finally stop in what seemed like an abandoned greenhouse that know was pretty much obscured by trees. She walked in and layed on the floor with her eyes close the air was fill with a subtle smell of floors and she felt safe. Suddenly she heard footsteps, maybe is she stayed really quiet whoever was there would just go on. The footsteps got closer and Mal groaned "Does anyone knows the meaning of privacy?".

"Aww, you are rude again. Is nice to see that our little sarcastic Mal is alive." Jay mocked Mal while he and Carlos lay next to her.

Mal laughed, Jay was right there had been some time now since the last time she let herself be openly rude to someone even though some of the people here deserve it. Of course the first people that came to mind were Audrey and Chad, even though he was getting better she seems as awful as ever.

"Well you know I am rotten to the core."That made the three of them laugh hard, there had been a time when they felt awful about that, but now they were sure it was a lie that had been fed to them by their parents. They even had a song about it, sure that one was easy to write.

"So, what are you doing here? Carlos try to hide it but concerned was evident in his voice and Mal appreciated how much he care.

She went on to explained how she needed to finish her song but that now the enchanted lake was no longer "safe" for her to go well she was just looking for a place. The guys didn't say anything but Mal felt the air thicken, they were mad and she understood them, but Ben didn't do anything wrong. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Carlos asked her about her song and things calmed down again. They stayed in the greenhouse for hours finishing the song, Mal remember then how they were the ones that write their song back on the island. She also told Jay that he should sing for the guys because he would make a great lead singer.

That night they went to find the others with a complete song, everyone was excited to hear it and so they decided that they were going to have a little rehearsal later. "Do you have a band?" Ben's voice came from behind them, he was alone for a change, Ryder nodded.

"That's awesome, how come I never heard you guys played? He said while taking a seat in the only available chair next to Cora.

"is he kidding?" Ryder whisper to Mal while Azis answer that it was just a thing behind doors so really nobody knew about it. Sure that was a complete lie, they were very well known in their kingdoms, but there was no need for Ben to know that. Mal nudged Ryder with her elbow and he stopped talking before Ben could hear him.

"My mom told me how you are going to play on Friday and I was shocked." He made no comment on Belle's request for Mal to sing, she wonder if he thought she was on the band or maybe Bele didn't tell him that part.

There was a long silence and they all were very aware of Ben's desire to continue the conversation, but not one of them seemed able to come up with a topic. Alexandra appeared then and asked Ben to joined her for a walk before he could even say anything they were all saying their goodbyes to the both of them. Later that night at the rehearsal everything was ready to go they had managed to decide in four songs including Mals and they were pumped. Azis tweet about their concert and ask for good luck wishes, a second later he was shocked to see that a lot of people promised to come for their set. Well, that was an interesting turned of events.

On Thursday morning Mal woke up late and found a note on Evie's bed, today was family fun day so all the guys were going out with their families. Evie was invited to go with Doug's, Jay with Lonnie's and Carlos with Jane's. For the first time in a really long time, Mal felt alone without a family to join. Still it was mandatory for everyone staying to go in the celebration so she changed into her sporty clothes ready to joined the cheering section of any of the families. However when she saw her friends and went to say hi everything change, all of them assume she was joining them. Ryder came running at her with a t-shirt so that she had the same color as the rest of his family, the others did the same and then they were all arguing about which team was Mal joining. She was overwhelmed with a warm feeling of love and acceptance, but now she was faced with a question she never thought she was going to answer, which family was the one she was going to joined.

Ben came walking with Queen Belle and stop near the fight. "Hey everybody what is going on?" he seemed trouble with the scene before him.

The rest pretty much ignore him except maybe for a few glances his way that in some cases look more like daggers, they definitely didn't need him to add to the drama being all kingly. Queen Belle stood next to Mal while Ben continues to get everyone's attention. "So what is going on here Mal? She asked. Mal was a little embarrassed to explained, but she did and the Queen responded with a huge smile and a hug. She was so happy that Mal was surrounded by so many loving people and she told her so. Also, she made it clear that she needed to decide before things escalated.

"Excuse me, everybody," Mal said and clear her throat to make them pay attention. Ben turned to look at her shock that even though he had been trying to make them stop for a good four minutes, she made in one attempted. He was about to talk assuming that she had made them stop to help him, but she continue to talk. Then he finally understood what was going on and he looked around him, long gone where the time when he was the only one that was on her side. Ben listen with the rest of them how an visibly uncomfortable Mal thanked them for thinking of her for the games, but she was going to have to choose Rapunzel's family. Before she even said a word after that Cora and Ryder fist bumped and hug her, Ryder also kept pointing at Azis saying "In your face dude."

Ben and Queen Belle excused themselves and went back to find Adam. Belle noticed how Ben looked a little sad, she was sure that it have something to do with Mal and the others. Belle really was losing her patient with her son, she was of course still in love with Mal, but he kept trying to prove that his relationship with Alexandra was the best. She was really worried about the girl, she seemed sweet and truly in love with Ben, but she was not going to have a happy ever after with him. "Are you alright Ben?"

He nodded but Belle asked again "Is just.. I missed being the one that save them and I know is stupid because all I wanted was for everyone to give them a chance. Now that they have that I missed the old days."

Belle nodded "Ben maybe is time that you think about what is it that you really miss. Is fine wanting to move forward but I honestly think that you don't miss saving them, maybe you just miss them. Or maybe just Mal. And before you cut me off Florian I am your mother and I know you, maybe is time that you try to know yourself."

Ben was stunned, Belle never talked to him like that and he was sure that she like Alexandra so why would she said that he missed Mal. He was about to walk on when he heard her laugh, Ben turned and saw Mal laughing at how the boys were "fighting." He sighed and turned again, okay he did miss her.

 **Notes:**

I'm falling asleep here but I wanted to post this today before I forgot. The concert is next.

Unicorn: Yes, good guess.

U don'tneed2know: None taken. They will.

KRDABC123: Thanks! Yeah they are cute together but no future for those two.

Lily: I wish I could tell you but I'm never sure, hopefully three times a week :s


	10. Chapter 10

"You are the daughter of Maleficient. You are powerful. You can do magic. You are the daughter of Maleficient. You are powerful. You can do magic…"

"Is she still repeating that?" Azis asked everyone in the room. Ryder and Zouh, who were talking in a corner, just nodded their heads and went on with their conversation as if Mal's litany was background music to them. He turned to see Evie curled up to Doug on the couch both them barely looking at him before shrugging and going back to enjoy each other. He walked towards Jay and Carlos, who were with the girls playing some card games and plop into a chair.

"She is just nervous. I'm sure when the time to go on stage come she will be fine." Cora tried to reassure him, but Azis wasn't convinced. Mal had been repeating those same phrases for over half an hour and she didn't seem any calmer. They had their final rehearsal a couple of hours ago and everything went great, Mal was an astounding singer and her song was beyond perfect. He was sure that Queen Belle was going to love it, the cherry on the icing for them though was that a ton of their friends and "fans" were already there waiting for them to play. However what made them feel comfortable had freak out Mal at the end. When Azis show her all the people that were there with huge signs with their band name she had run into the dressing room and started her chanting.

Only five minutes and they would have to play and all the boys were going to the stage, all of them gave Mal a kiss on the forehead and told her to relax. The band was going to start with their own songs, the third one was going to be Mal's and then she would join them for a special surprise. Everyone except for Evie left the room to go see the guys so they could finally have some privacy. "Are you alright Mal?"

Mal gave her a look that clearly said that she wasn't and Evie gave her a hug. Evie stood and offer her hand to Mal and together they walked to stand at the side of the stage. Music Friday was the last public activity of Queen Belle's birthday celebration, the first numbers were classical music in the morning. In the afternoon, some numbers resemble what Ben and his friends did at the banquet of family day. Actually they were the first number, the guys were happy that at least Ben didn't dedicate a song to Alexandras not only for Mal's sake but because they honestly dislike how he sings, it's just ridiculous.

Finally, all the instruments were set and ready. Chip was in charge of presenting the numbers so he made his way to the middle of the stage were the guys were hidden by darkness but when the light follow him, the crowd went wild. There was no need or opportunity for him to introduce them due to all the noise so he just excused himself. Ryder moved forward to the mic and presented the band with a smirk on his face and for a second he raised his eyes to where the royals were watching. He saw a confused look on Ben's face seeing the reaction of the public for them and that made him smile.

They started playing and it was like being transported to any concert of a huge band, everybody was singing their songs. Some girls were fangirling over Ryder and Azis, sure maybe some try to do it for Zohu or Doug but Mal was sure her friends in the audience were making things clear for them. Her song was next and she saw how Ryder started walking towards her to get her on the stage. Azis started to wish Queen Belle a happy birthday so that everyone's attention was on him while Ryder walked with Mal so she could stand behind Zohu.

"We hope you liked the songs we played for you. Now a special present that you request it yourself, please everyone join me to welcome our incredible friend". He moved and the light went on to Mal she froze, but then Zohu encourages her and she turned to see him wink at her and that did it. She raised her head "Happy Birthday Queen Belle" she said and started her song. She focused herself on the crowd, Mal could see all her friends faces signing the song they heard already a few times.

"We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts…" She closed her eyes and when she open them again, she saw a lot of faces that seemed to love what she was singing, suddenly Azis was at her side and was acting what she was singing. Mal almost forgot that they had rehearsed that today, it was a nice touch to add some acting to the song for Belle.

By the end of it though she was so comfortable that she just let all her feelings out. She didn't care anymore if Ben notice that part of the song was just for him and how she wishes he would have behaved himself. She was living the song and everyone was cheering "Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..."

In the rehearsal though Azis didn't have a ring but now that she turned to sing the last verse he was there kneeling with a beautiful ring. She couldn't help it she froze for a second and Azis took a mic and started to sing the last verse just for her joined and get back into character. That was it, they were going to have long talked about this little things he kept throwing at her. The song ended and the crowd went wild chanting her name, only one more song and this would end. Mal understood now why it was so important for the guys to have this band and the hours they put into it, the way the people reacted to them was electrifying.

Ryder stepped forward and thanked everyone for coming to the celebration. He wished Queen Belle Happy Birthday and announced the last song "The next song is a brand new one that our friend Mal basically wrote in 10 minutes, even if she says denied it. We only help with the arrangements."

Mal was blushing but calmed down the second the Ryder stood by her and start playing the first notes of the song "This one is for you guys. Oh uh-huh, If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea. I'll sail the world to find you If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see. I'll be the light to guide you.."

She search the crowd for her friends, they were in the front looking shocked but happy the guys joined her for the chorus and everyone seemed on point with everything. She felt comfortable being there with them so she started to walk the stage and even playing with them. "We find out what we're made of when we are called to help our friends in need.."

The final chorus ended and then everything stop, it was done. She had made it to her first live concert without any trouble and she was thrilled, the guys were saying goodbye to the crowd they put her in the middle. They gave their backs to the crowd and joined them in clapping for Mal, she was so embarrassed yet flutter that she just curtsy and laugh. They exit the stage and were surrounded by their friends.

The four island friends move to the side and hug Mal asking her when did she had the time to write the song. "I wrote it the afternoon after the greenhouse. After our conversation about as not spending time together, I wanted to express how much you all mean to me."

From the corner of her eye, Mal saw Azis talking to some girls and she remembers the ring that was still on her left hand. She excused herself from her friends and walked right towards him ready to tell him what she was thinking. "You were great Mal" she turned and she saw Ben coming her way.

Why is everybody interrupting her when she needs to tell off Azis, why?. She thanked him and then she realized that she didn't remember if during her song for Belle she actually tried to find him on the balcony. He kept congratulating her, but his tone was a little sad, she follow his eyes and saw him focusing on the ring she was still wearing. Did he actually care that Azis gave her a ring? Her heart skip a beat, but she made herself remember he was with Alexandra now, where was she by the way?

She saw Azis and Ryder standing watching her talking to Ben, but they weren't making any move to come to them. "So, I didn't know they were this famous. I thought Azis said they were just playing around. And I certainly didn't know you could compose."

Mal didn't know what to say, she knew Azis lied because they didn't like people in Auradon, but Ben wouldn't understand that. She tried to tell him that they were embarrassed about playing in a new place so they were just discreet however he didn't seem to buy it. They talked for a while, but his eyes kept drifting to the ring, she wanted to tell him so bad that it was just a prob she just needed him to ask her about it. "So where is Alexandra?".

He seemed really uncomfortable and took a really long time coming up with something. "She is a little mad at me. Nothing mayor so she is with her mom, I think is mostly that she misses her mom." After the first part of his explanation he avoided looking her in the eyes, he always looked at her in eyes. Ben was hiding something from her about his girlfriend?. That was strange but now more than ever she needed him to asked her about the ring on her hand, she looked at him like trying to will him to asked her but nothing came up.

They talked more and were finally joined by the others, Azis had the good conscious to apologize for his little white lie. The air thicken near them and Mal could feel the presence of evil, Audrey was near. She walked towards them with Chad and two other girls all complete with a fake smile and friendly wave. "Oh guys you were all so great. Even you Mal I didn't know you could sing, maybe is magic."

She continue with her "friendly" attack for a couple of minutes waving off any attempt to being interrupted and finally commented on the ring. For the first time since Mal knew Audrey she was thankful for her big mouth, she took te opportunity to make it clear that it was just part of the act. Audrey made another acid comment and walked away, Ryder seemed like he wanted to punch her and actually asked Cora why she didn't do it. They started to argue about impossible Audrey was but Mal could only focus on the look of relieve that overtook Ben's face when she said the ring was fake.

Chip announced the end of the festival and asked everyone to join him in saying goodbye to the royals. Mal looked pointly at Ben and he seemed to snap out of a trance,"I have to go. See you in class on Monday?. Bye" He hurry to meet his parents while Mal toss Azis his ring with a smile and a wink. She loved today.

 **Notes:**

The songs are Love Story (Taylor Swift) , Count on me (Bruno Mars). In my mind though the band played Counting Stars and Love runs out (One republic) first. No copyright infringement intended, all rights go to their owners.

KRDABC123: Oh she is going to but not for that.

U don'tneed2know: Thanks the turned is near


	11. Chapter 11

**_We are going back some time to see Alexandra's point of view of what is happening..._**

Alexandra came out of the spa with her mother and went to find Ben, who was talking to some friends near the entrance of the palace. They were all laughing at something one of them said so he didn't notice her coming, she put her hands over his eyes "Guess who it is?"

He made a joke and turned giving her a quick kiss on the mouth asking how her date on the spa was. They walk around the palace while she joked about all the torture woman go through to look beautiful. Finally, she mentioned that she had run into Mal and some of her friends and she felt Ben stiff a little, he always seemed tense when she mention any encounter with Mal even tough they were always pleasant.

A week after she arrived at Auradon she met some people and one girl stood up for her "personality", Audrey. Of course Alexandra was well aware that she had dated Ben for over a year and she really wonder how come they dated for so long, Audrey had such an awful personality. She had a rule of never discussing any exes with any of her boyfriends, she was once told that past relationships should stay in the past because they never bring nothing but problems to any relationships.

So she was left to wonder how did that relationship had subsisted for over a year. The end of the relationship was known by everyone, she actually talked to Ben about that before they got together. She was scared that if anything went wrong they would have a horrible and very public break up as the one he had with Audrey. That's when Ben told her the truth about what happened between him and Audrey, Alexandra was appalled, to say the least, what kind of person would do that. Mal destroyed a rock-solid relationship between two people that share feelings for each other, when she started to tell all of this to Ben, he stopped her. He didn't love Audrey and Mal did him a favor helping him to break up with her, yes he would have done it in another way but he was happy with the end result.

He always spoke very highly of Mal and Alexandra knew from the started not to put in doubt any comment he would say defending her. Mal seemed like an incredible person that like her friends overcome a very rough childhood and fought to become a better person. The way he talked about Mal, even when he assure her that he was over her, there was something that didn't quite completely convince her. Ben was always something of a platonic love for Alexandra and when he asked her to be his girlfriend she just couldn't deny herself the chance to try it out. So she was more than a little hesitant to meet Mal after meeting Audrey if Audrey was the longest relationship he had what kind of person was Mal.

However when she met Mal at the cafeteria at first, she thought she was making fun of her, but then everybody was doing the same thing so she let it go. Ben face, when she greet him, though, made it clear that he wasn't over Mal like he thought he was. The day they talked about Mal and he admitted that he needed to have her in his life marked the start of something. He felt responsible for abandoning her after the break up went she basically picked him over her mom, yes she choose good, but he was part of the package. Alexandra felt bad to be happy about it, but if she was honest, she was glad that he felt pity for Mal.

After the game were her friends hit him repeatedly, Alexandra was upset because she was sure that Mal was the one that made them do it. Later Ben told her that she didn't and he even invited them to the castle. Everything started to change in her mind about the kind of relationship Ben had with Mal when all her friends came in without her, she felt him tense. He went out to looked for her and came back a little sad when he knew his mom had taken Mal into the library. That night he kept looking at the door, it was like if he didn't stare she wouldn't come. With time though she could see the difference in his behavior when she saw her and had a good conversation on when she saw her and things went bad. Alexandra could even tell when he didn't saw Mal at all. She sometimes saw Mal walking with her friends and wonder if they could tell when she saw Ben and what type of conversation they had.

He even forgot about her one time that they were supposed to study after his lab class, she waited, but he never came to find her. She went to the cafeteria and found him talking to Mal and they were laughing, Alexandra stood watching them for a while. They weren't doing anything bad there was no hand holding or flirty touches, but still you could see a level of intimacy between them that she envy. Sure she and Ben were close they had been since they met as kids, he was supposed to be king so she knew that inviting to spend lengthy periods of time in her kingdom was out of the question but still he came to visit every year. Yes, they were close but that closeness was achieved after years of knowing each other, he didn't know Mal that long.

Alexandra was about to go to them when Audrey appeared and follow her eyes " I know we don't know each other very much but as princesses we should stand with each other. So let me give you a little advice, ok?. Mal was raised by Maleficent she is devious and has no boundaries when she wants something. Ben is too nice to notice when he is clearly being set up, last year she was this exotic girl from the island that needed his help. I'm sure this year she will play whatever part she needs to steal him back."

With that last thought, she moved forward to sit at a table with the rest of the group of friends that she usually hang out with. After that, Alexandra decided to get to know Mal sure it would be easy to think that Audrey was right, but she was obviously a sore loser. She decided to join them and she was glad to see that it was really easy to talk to them, Mal told her about her friend Azis and all the adventure the group usually got into. From that point on she tried to know more about the group of friends, she knew a little about Cora and Ryder but nothing personal. She usually went for a walk early in the morning and there she notice Ryder and Mal running making fun of each other. He seemed really cool and she could see how protective he was of Mal, her thoughts went back to the game and how ruthless he was with Ben.

Azis seemed more like a flirt when she first met him, but he seem to have a serious side, she usually watched the group talked behind the boys dorms when she went to meet Ben at his afternoon classes. She had a friend that went to school were the majority of them went last year and she asked about them, she found out the reason why they left the school and paid more attention to the kind of loyalty they profess to each other. One day during one of the multiples meetings Ben had she decided to ride his bike to the enchanted lake, she had heard a lot about it from him and was dying to go, but he always had other plans when she asked him.

So when she was near she heard people talking she recognized the voices as Mal and Azis, she wasn't sure what to do and was about to go back when she heard Mal's confession. The sadness in her voice broke her heart a little, Mal was still in love with Ben. She wasn't shocked about the cookie, but she was surprised to see that Azis seemed to know about it, they were really a close group. She felt horrible about hearing something that it was obviously a secret so when Azis started to talk she went back as fast as she could. She found herself speeding to the castle, she didn't know what to do with the information she had just heard. Audrey's words came rushing back, but something in her told her that Mal wasn't doing anything to be with Ben. She actually confessed her love for him and all her actions acknowledge Alexandras as the owner of Ben's heart.

The only problem was that she wasn't sure that she own Ben's heart, she desperately wanted to be, but there was this doubt in her that wouldn't let her believe it. Ben found her passing in her room and asked her what was wrong she made something up and was rewarded with a huge hug and kiss. Those kisses kept convincing her that he did love her and she felt herself relax again. Ben invited her to go for a walk and when they were passing near the entrance they heard Mal talking to Chip, she was going to keep walking, but Ben made his way to the door and open it more.

This was her chance to see if her doubts had any reason for existing she asked Mal about the dance with the excuse of her dress. That week she had found an opportunity to talked to Evie, she was such a breath of fresh air and so knowledgeable about fashion they click instantly. When Azis answer she felt Ben tense and the way he practically threw the door at them shocked her. Yes her doubts had a reason for existing. After that Ben told her that maybe they could just stay and cuddle, she agree, she needed to feel him close to her to make her doubts silence.

On the day of the Ball she felt like a Queen, Ben made her his official date and she was included in all the activities of the Royal Family. Everything was like a dream until the announcer present Azis and Mal, the second Ben heart the way she was presented his mood turned sour. He tried to hide it but he was a horrible liar, he even growl a little. They danced for various songs she tried to make conversation and he tried to continue it, but it was hollow. The opportunity came to change partners and she embrace it, she made her way from partner to partner until she end up with Ryder. He bowed to her and started to dance while making pleasant conversation, she noticed so many things about him from his manners to the way he tried to find a topic that interest her.

Alexandra took a chance and asked him about his views about Ben and Mal, he was shocked and told her that she shouldn't be asking those question to anyone but her boyfriend. Then he directed them to where Ben and Mal were dancing and change partners. She was sad that she messed things up with him. The week-long celebration continue and she finally tricked Ben into taking her to the enchanted lake, it was supposed to be a quick trip, but she manage to get Chip to prepare a picnic for them there. They had a great time even though he seemed lost in thought a few times.

That bring her back to the present, Ben made no effort to asked about Mal and just changed the conversation entirely. They spend the day together in the different events the royal family had to assist including a private dinner with her parents and his parents. The next day was a family day and his dad had insisted that she was to compete with them, he was ok with her spending time with Ben, but this day was for the families. She wasn't surprised to see Mal laughing and having a good time with her friends, but she was a little-taken out of place when she noticed she had joined Ryder's family. After the ball, she had assumed that there was something between her and Azis, but maybe she was wrong. She had seen Ben for a second before the competition started and he seemed sad, Alexandra was sure it had something to do with Mal and her mood agree with Bens.

The last event was a series of musical numbers on Friday she even sang with Ben and his friends for the first one of the afternoon. She knew that the boys band, which was quite famous, was going to play and some of her friends were coming from other kingdoms to listen to them. When she told Ben that after they sang he seemed shocked, the guys told him that they weren't famous or nothing more than a little band of friends.

When Ryder started singing the first song though and the crowd went wild and she joined in. She was holding Bens' hand and dancing with him to the song, he even laugh a little seeing her enjoying herself so much. In a second everything changed, Azis announced a special guest and she just knew that it was going to be Mal. The light focus on her and Ben gasp, still they continue to hold hands until Azis and Mal started acting the song that was something like the story of Romeo and Juliet. At the end of it however Azis "propose" to Mal and Ben let go of her hand and growl she could see how every muscle in his body tense and she wonder if he was going to try to jump to the stage.

The next song came and she couldn't take it anymore, Alexandra started to get out of the balcony, minutes later when she was out Ben caught up with her asking her if she was alright. She wanted to slap him, was he kidding her? Of course, she wasn't ok and she told him so. Alexandra explained how patient she was with him, but it was obvious that he needed to think if he was really ready to be in a relationship with her he tried to cut her off, but she wasn't having any of it. "Really think about it, Ben. You were so upset during a song where there is clearly no true behind any of what was happening, just think if you would be ok if it actually happened for real. Please don't use me as an excuse not to think about what you feel. After you think about your feelings, we can talk but for now I'm going to stay with my parents for the weekend."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to find her parents, that night she cried herself to sleep but woke up the next morning feeling better. Yes, she love Ben but maybe it was more of an infatuation mix with friendship feelings than a couple relationship love.

 **Notes**

Again sleepy here but I really wanted to publish this today, I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben arrived at the castle and went straight to his room his parents try to ask him about where Alexandra was and his mood changed drastically from content to quiet and worry. He close the door and lean into it his head was a mess, how did he got into this problem is like one day everything was ok and the next day everything just blow out. Ben pounded his head against the door a couple of times and contained the growl that threaten to get out just so he could vent all his frustration.

After taking a deep breath, he took his blazer off and sat on his desk just in front of him there was a photo of him with Alexandra making goofy faces from when he went to visit her in Russia. They seemed happy and everything was great at the time, he pounded his head against the desk and stayed down for a while trying to think exactly when everything went to hell in his life. He sighed and slowly raised his head, he didn't want to think anymore his head hurt and not for all the pounding.

It was late and the typical thing for him to do was to change and go to sleep, so he went into this closet and change but instead of his pajamas he grabbed his swimsuit. He went to find his iPod on his nightstand, but it wasn't there, he started to open hs drawers and moving things. He really needed music to make his mind numb so he went into his closet again. He remembered that his old one was there so he open his last drawer and found it on top of a little box, before he could even think about it he took the box out and sat on the floor. Ben took the lit off and stare at the picture in front of him and a smile appear on his face immediately.

Looking at him was his favorite picture courtesy of Carlos, he had taken it without Mal or Ben knowing and gave it to him as a birthday present. They were really close like they were about to kiss but what he loved about it was the look in both their eyes, it was a declaration of love. He remembered when Carlos gave it to him, he told Ben he wanted to give him something special and he was hoping for the photo to be of them kissing, but he hoped he like this one.

He remembers hugging Carlos and going into his room after his belated birthday party ended to contemplate the photo for hours. Each time he couldn't help smile, one time after waking up he noticed that he had slept over it and Ben had iron it to try to get it back to his original stated, but it didn't work. Thankfully Carlos had a copy and gave it to him but told him to be careful, he treasured it more from that point on.

The last time Ben let himself see the picture was minutes before his tour as king, part of him knew his feelings for Mal were real and the cookie only helped him to realize them. Still his mind was poison with doubts that were daily fed to him by his advisors, people like Audrey and Chad that just would never accept Mal as their Queen. Sure his heart try to tell him to listen to it first but his heart had put all the kingdom in danger, what would've happened if Mal and his friends finish their plan?. He couldn't think of himself alone, he was the king and he needed to put everyone first.

Ben felt lost at times like this, he had two parents that loved him and wanted what was best for him, he had Alexandra that was the perfect girlfriend or maybe now ex-girlfriend he was a little confuse about that. He had friends and was respected for the most part sure some people still saw him as a young boy and maybe they weren't entirely wrong. He was sixteen and he had made some difficult decisions that had involved fights with people in high places, but he won the majority of them at the end. Sadly the one he lost was haunting him now, he took another picture out of the box and look at Mal and him smiling to a camera after his coronation. He still was on his suit with the crooked crown and Mal in her beautiful dress, no way those two could have known that their relationship would end so soon, they seemed so happy.

He was happy then he remember hearing her confession and feeling a little hurt but when she turned to him and show his ring and profess her love for him Ben was elated. That night was fun singing and dancing with all the kids, even Audrey and Chad joined in and he was full of hope for the future. Then of course some of the people change to their old ways of thinking in regards to the four islanders. All the meetings he had at some point when back to the islanders and their future on the island, some of his advisors were pushing for him to make them move to another kingdom at least. He had no intention to do that, they were his friends and he was not going to make them move away from the only place they new aside of the island. However, he did go on the tour to be sure that if something did happen and they wanted to move the other kingdoms would accept them with open arms, he was glad to see that they would be welcome.

That made him remember Alexandra, he had hurt her and that kill him. She was his friends since they were little if he was honest, she was more. For years, he had like her as something more than a friend that's why he would do anything in his power to go back to see her every year. They would always flirt and sometimes even hold hands, but they wouldn't move from that, it wouldn't be fair to any of them if they went forward just to stop until he could go back. In Auradon Audrey kept flirting with him and he felt flattered, sure he had friends and some puppy love relationships but nothing serious until one party were she kiss him. Later she took his hand and walked around the party telling people they were together, he didn't know what to think but she seemed so sweet then that he decided to give it a chance.

Ben wrote to Alexandra telling her that he finally had a girlfriend, she always made fun to him for not having one. When he went to Russia after that Alexandra was dating a guy too they talked about their relationships, he saw she looked a little disappointed but ultimately happy for him. He also remembered the mail he wrote to her telling her about the islanders that had arrived at Auradon, Alexandra mention in the response that he seemed particular interested in a purple hair girl. Ben eyes went back to the box and there was another picture, but this one was of Mal alone, he took it himself and never show it to anybody.

Mal sometimes spent the afternoon with him in his bedroom doing homework while he worked in his King duties, he loved how when she was bored she would go and sit next to him window and just look out. Ben loved how peaceful she looked and the light hit her hair and it made her glow like an angel so one day finally he got the picture and hide it. He just loved that it was just him that got to see this Mal and he didn't want to share it with anyone. His mind started to replay little moments for him, little things like when they walk holding hands or when he teach her how to dance for a formal ball in his honor. She was so nervous that she kept stepping on his shoes and saying sorry, that night he went to sleep with a huge smile and sore feet.

Morning came and Ben found himself laying on the floor of his closet surrounded with pictures and drawings, his neck hurt and when he tried to move the first thing he saw was the picture of Mal he took. A smile appeared on his face and then he notice he was holding something so he move his arm to his face and it was the photo Carlos took and his smile widen. Ben started to put all the picture and momentos back into the box but when he was about to put it back he look at it and shook his head. No, he was not going to deny himself anymore what he wanted more in the world. First he needed to talk to Alexandra and come clean about his feelings although it was pretty obvious she already knew about them.

He put on a sweatshirt and went into his room he move the picture of him and Alexandra to his bookcase and put the photo of Mal and him on his desk. For the first time since he woke up, he noticed the time it was ten past nine he went down to the kitchen and fix himself something to eat. When he enter his room again he found his mom sitting at his desk watching the box he had left there, he cleared his throat to get her attention and she turned smiling sheepishly. "So exactly what happened between you and Alexandra yesterday?" asked Belle while holding the picture of Ben and Mal after the coronation.

Mother and son talked for hours about what happened the day before and what had been happening lately. Belle made it clear that even though she love Mal and was more than glad that Ben finally came to his senses but he needed to think of Alexandra's feelings too he couldn't just end things with her and go on after Mal, the girl was living in the castle and she was to be respected. He was glad that he had the opportunity to confide in his mother, but he was reluctant to the same with his dad. It was common knowledge that even if the King had accepted the Islanders as part of his kingdom he wasn't exactly thrilled to make Mal part of his family. Ben took the opportunity and confess his fear to his mother, he was sure that he love Mal now more than ever and he was no longer afraid to defend her from anyone, however, he was afraid that his father would turn against him.

Belle listened and told Ben that even though his father wouldn't be exactly happy about Mal coming back in their lives he would be glad to see Ben happy again. Yes, they were pleased he and Alexandra were dating but they also noticed the difference in Ben when he was with Mal, back in those days he acted like there was no problem he couldn't solve and they wanted that for him. Not only someone that love him but someone that would make him be the best version of himself with that last though she went to find his father to have a talk just in case. Just as she was about to disappear out the door, she turned "I'm serious about Alexandra Ben. You need to make sure she is ok with you moving forward while she is staying with us."

Ben sighed feeling defeated, now that he finally came to terms with his feelings for Mal he had to wait to go tell her to forgive him and accept to be his girlfriend again. Suddenly fear took over him, what if Mal didn't want to get back together with him?

He knew that the ring was fake but also he was very aware of the closeness between Mal and the two single boys in her group. Azis went with her to the Ball and even announced her like as a Lady, which meant that he had taken her under his family wing giving her a title. Sure he had offer to the same but it was too late now, and if he wasn't wrong Azis also joined Mal's class so maybe he was trying to make her consider him as a potential boyfriend. His mind went back to the game when everybody hit him, well except Chad, but he doesn't count. Azis actively looking for ways to hit and he was excellent at it, like Ryder.

Ryder really scare Ben, he knew Mal usually hang out with him the most and the guy was very good looking or so he kept hearing all Alexandra's friend say. Even he would admit that Mal and Ryder looked like a good couple, but she and he were a great couple, the best couple ever if anyone ask him. Plus he didn't give people the weirdest and longest handshakes ever like Ryder did, honestly shaking that guys hand was basically a three-minute activity and his questions, that was not cool. Still Mal that hated doing physical activity had started running just so he wasn't alone in his morning run, that really worry him because that was a huge thing.

Finally, he gave up trying to control all this tension he was feeling so he went looking for an outlet for it. Ben walked to the pool and spend the rest of the day in there swimming from one side to the other, but, of course, that reminded him of the enchanted lake and her first date with Mal. If they got back together, he was going to teach her how to swim so she can enjoy wen they go back to the enchanted lake. By the end of the afternoon he was hungry, so he dried himself and went to change into warm clothes.

He had dinner with his parents and his father, who evidently had talked to his mother, told him that he would be ok if Ben decided to get back together with Mal. However just like her mother did he made it clear that Alexandras feelings needed to be taken care off. Before going to sleep, Ben went for a walk to a special spot and lay there remembering the first kiss he shared with Mal. After weeks of dating they were laying looking at the stars, he was trying to be funny making names and stories about constellations and she seemed to enjoy it a lot.

One particular thing made Mal laugh out loud and he took the opportunity to try and mess with her. "Excuse me but are you laughing at your king?".

Mal tried to contained her laughter, but she failed miserably at it. She apologized while she continue to giggle, Ben took this opportunity to turn and get over her while tickling her making her laugh harder. "Please please stop" Mal manage to say between laughs.

He stopped but made no move from where he was hovering over her, he understood that Mal needed to take things slow especially with this one being her first relationship and he really was ok with it. But moments like this when he had her so near he just wished he could kiss her and show her how much she mean to him. Ben kept looking into Mal eyes while her laughter slowly dies and he couldn't help looking at her lips and back at her eyes a couple of times.

Ben was trying to give her time to move or tell him to move, but as the second pass he notices she was staring at him too so he decided to go for it. Slowly he lean into her and saw a little hesitation in her eyes so he started to go up again until he felt her hand on his neck playing with his hair. He lean again and she closed her eyes and he almost pass out right there, she was giving him permission to kiss her and he was getting so nervous about it.

Finally, he lean in and their lips touch and hers were so soft he felt like dying of happiness right there. He had found his home and he didn't want to let this feeling go, they slowly move their lips together and he had to stop a moan that was about to burst from him at the pure ecstasy to have her kissing him back like that. His arms were getting tired from the force of keeping his body from crashing her, but he wouldn't move an inch if it meant that he could continue to kiss her. He tentatively started gently sucking her lower lip asking her to open them so he could deepen the kiss and to his surprise she did. However, the second he did and he felt her tongue touch his he lost it, his arms gave up and he fall on Mal making her huff. "That ruined the moment right?" he asked trying to light up the mood.

She laughed and he was glad she was such a good sport about it. They continue to look at the stars but that night after he walked her to her door he rewarded him with an intense good night kiss that made his dream that night out of this world.

Now that Ben decided that he was going to listen to his heart all this memories of them being together came rushing back at him in every corner of the school and he had mix feelings about it. For one he loved thinking of her and all that they share, but he also understood how hard it must have being for her to stay and remember all of this when he was gone. He really hopes Mal love him enough so that she would give him a chance to make it up to her. He looked at the dorms and noticed that all the lights were off, it probably was after curfew now. Ben walked back to his room, kissed the photo of Mal goodbye and went to sleep thinking of her.

Sunday came and went almost as fast as Saturday with him remembering more things and purposely not going anywhere near the dorms so that he wouldn't see Mal. Alexandra was supposed to come back to dinner, but she send a message excusing herself and Ben moods drop immediately. After midnight, he went to the kitchen to eat a snack and he found her there making something, he stop not sure what to say other than sorry. So that was he did, he went in and apologize for the terrible way he had been acting towards her.

They talked for a while and Alexandra told him that he really hurt her but that she also knew from the start that he wasn't over Mal, she just didn't know that he didn't know. A couple of hours later she put a sandwich in front of him and told him to eat it, they weren't ok yet but they would be soon. After all, they were friends for so many years that she couldn't hold a grudge against him for a long time even if she tried to. Ben thanked her for being so understanding, he honestly didn't deserve it, but he was really thankful for it.

He took a bite from the sandwich and almost die, it was so hot he thought he had just eaten lava, his eyes started to water and his nose to run and he was in desperate need of water. Ben raised his eyes and looked at Alexandra who was smirking at him "Is it too hot? Maybe I shouldn't have put all the jalapeño jar in there. Oops sorry".

Ben really wanted to be mad at her but more than that he really needed water, he looked at her with pleading eyes while coughing "Fine fine, here drink some milk" she said while giving him a glass of milk.

After drinking all the glass without stopping for air and with a horse voice while cleaning his runny nose and eyes, he raised an eyebrow "Are we closer to be ok?"

Alexandra seemed to ponder her response "Finish the entire sandwich and we'll see".

He got up to the refrigerator and took a gallon of milk out and put it next to him, then he raised his sandwich "Long live our friendship Alex" and took a bite.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday came and Ben felt like dying, his friendship with Alex was ok, but his stomach was in bad shape. Sadly there wasn't enough milk for him to eat the entire sandwich so he had to finish it without it, Alexandra tried to stop him, but he wanted to prove her that their friendship matter. He opened his eyes and made a move to stand, but his body didn't respond he tried again and again until he gave up, he closed his eyes.

There was nothing wrong with missing a day of school and just as he was about to fall asleep he remember it was Monday and he had first period with Mal. That did the trick he threw himself off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean himself up but his stomach acted up again. There was no way he was going to make it to class today.

Meanwhile, a car stop in front of the main building of the school and the door opened the sun hit Ryder in the face and boy groan "Why is it always sunny in this place?"

He stood outside the car stretching and was soon joined by Azis and Cora whom like Ryder try to avoid the light. After the concert, everyone went to find their parents while the four islanders talked about Mal performance, all the of them were to join their parents at their kingdoms for the weekend. Of course, the parents wanted to meet the significant others of their children so once again Mal was left to choose between going with Azis or Ryder and Cora. She felt really uncomfortable having to choose but for her delight Azis told her that they were all spending the weekend in Corona.

So that same night they all packed their things and said their goodbyes wishing each other a good weekend. Corona was such a beautiful place that Mal felt immediately at home, Cora's grandparents were so sweet they told Mal that she could feel free to call them just like Cora and Ryder did. Mal smiled they were such caring people "And how do they call you?"

"Well we call him old man," said Ryder without missing a bit and receiving a slap on the back of the head from Cora. His grandparents on the other hand laugh and shook their heads.

Cora showed Mal her room and stayed with her while she unpacked just telling her about Corona and what kind of things they could do. After Mal had finished putting her clothes in the closet, they went to the kitchen and Cora made them some sandwich, it was almost midnight, but they stayed there eating. Mal could see that Cora was trying to make conversation and she wonder what was exactly on the girls mind. "So what did you think about today Mal?"

"It was great I never thought it could be this empowering to stand there in front of all those people and sing my heart out." Mal continued to tell Cora about how she wanted to sing again with the guys. The other girl nodded and smile giving her some encouraging words. However, Mal noticed that Cora seemed a little distracted, she finally told her about how while singing she didn't care if Ben noticed the song was for him and then she saw the spark in Cora's eyes.

"Now that you mention Ben, what were you guys talking about after the concert?" Cora tried to look like it was just a question, but Mal could see that the girl was dying for some information. She wanted to play a little with Cora so she played dumb for a while until the other girl finally lost it. The rest of the night was spent with Mal telling the story over and over again each time she had to contain her excitement for Ben's evident interest in her.

The girls woke up hours later and notice that it was near eleven, so they change into their swimsuits and went to find Ryder and Azis who Cora was sure were in the pool. Just as they turned a corner, they found Rapunzel and Eugene kissing and Cora groaned "Really guys, come on."

Both her parents laughed at her embarrassment, Rapunzel asked the girls if they had eaten anything and when they answered she asked Mal to go with her to the kitchen so they could bring the snacks to the pool. Cora knew that her mother just wanted to spend some time with Mal to get to know her more so she didn't say anything and went to the pool to meet the guys.

Ryder jumped into the pool making a huge splash and Cora saw Azis getting ready to the same, she waited for the boy to jump before walking to the pool. "Look is snoring beauty" his brother joke making Azis laugh really hard.

"Hilarious Ry, why don't you come out of the pool so I can show you how funny I think you are" The boys laugh harder and swim to her but before she could do anything Azis was asking her about Mal and her talked with Ben. Last night they saw them speaking, but they weren't able to make out anything they were saying. Nonetheless, the way they were looking at each other made them wonder what was he saying. Also, the wink Mal gave them later confuse them.

The boys had a little chat with Cora before Mal came to joined them at the limo that brought them to Corona telling her everything they saw. Cora like them wonder what was going on, sure they would love for Mal to be happy and it seemed her happiness was in a way link to Ben, still they wanted to know where was Alexandra. So Cora was sent to gather information about what was going on with Mal and Ben, the boys promised not to interrupt them until they went looking for them.

"For what she told me he was really interested in the ring and when he find out that it was all fake he was very please. I don't know what to think though she did ask him about Alexandra and he told her that she was mad at him. Guys I think is very possible that Alexandra finally had it with the obvious feelings between Ben and Mal now I just want to know what is he going to do about it" Cora sat with her feet in the pool while the guys ponder what to do now.

Ryder and Azis had a talked of their own last night building theories about what would happen next between Mal and Ben. Of course when Ryder told Azis about the comment Alex did to him they were sure that the end of that relationship was near however they were impressed with how close it really was. Now the only thing they needed to know was if King Ben was really in love with Mal or it was jealousy about her "relationship" with Azis.

Before they could say anything more Rapunzel and Mal came from the kitchen bringing some snacks for them. Mal looked relax and was even laughing with Rapunzel all of them were really happy to see that her spirits were high. Azis parents came to joined them at the pool and suddenly a game of volleyball started between boys and girls and everyone had a blast.

That night in her room Mal felt exhausted but happy to think that she fit in places other than Auradon gave her such hope for the future. She lay on her bed ready to sleep when her thoughts went back to Ben and the moment after the concert, Mal was sure that there was something there. At the same time she just wish her heart would let go of him, she had gotten to know Alexandra and she knew the girl was great. She was beautiful, humble and honestly a good person Ben deserved someone like her. Still part of her couldn't help to think that even though Alexandra had those qualities she couldn't possibly love Ben like she did.

Mal closed her eyes and little images of them play before her, the way he would always look for her first thing in the morning just to wish her a good day. How he would look for ways for them to spend more time together, she would go to his room and draw while he worked on some paperwork that had to do with his king duties. Afterward, they would take a walk around the gardens and sometimes they would lay on the grass to watch the stars. That brought back the memory of their first kiss and Mal couldn't help but blush, she was so nervous to kiss him, but the moment was magical.

Slowly she felt asleep with images of Ben and her in her mind and so that night she dreamed of them, the memories of the last days they had together playing in her mind. Every day Ben seemed more distance when he look for her in the morning, sure after a while that they spend together he would be as warm and sweet to her as always, but those moments were so strange. He even asked her a couple of times about how she decided to made the cookie and every time Mal would explain herself and apologize for what she did. One day though after she had answered his question she noticed he was still distant and she ask him what was going on with him.

Ben was an awful liar so even though he tried to play it cool she knew that there was something else going on and she push for an answer. Suddenly what started as an innocent conversation turned into a huge fight, where Ben started telling her so many things, for the first time Mal understood that he really didn't trust that she changed. It was like he was just waiting to see if they would go back to be "villains." He tried to deny it, but she wasn't hearing him anymore she was so hurt and angry that she had to control herself before her eyes would turn green, she didn't want to hurt him, but he was hurting her so much.

Mal walked away from Ben and their fight fearing that if he said anything more she would hex him, after a while when she had finally calmed down he came and sat next to her on the grass. He apologize and ask her to forgive him, Mal wanted too but she just didn't understand why did he think all those things, why would he lie saying that everything was ok when it wasn't. For the first time, Ben told Mal about what some of his advisors kept telling him and he admitted that even though he defended them in front of them he was starting to doubt his way of handling things.

The first thought that came to Mal's mind was that of course something was wrong, her relationship with Ben was too good to be true. So they talked for a the rest of the afternoon, but as much as they talk Mal could see that Ben still held some doubt in his mind and she was out of ways to prove her love for him. As much as it hurt her the end was near and she would not beg him to stay with her, she wanted to be loved not pity. The night came and almost went with practically no conversation between them, there was no more to say, but they knew the moment they said their goodbyes they would be ending their relationship so they didn't move.

The sun was threatening to come out and there was no way to make the moment last more that they already had, Ben stood and help Mal up they stood looking into each others eyes again and he lean in. Maybe it was a selfish move from his part to kiss her when they both knew that things between them were over but he did and she responded with the same intensity he put into the kiss. On the way to her dorm he promised her that they would stay friends, he wouldn't abandon her or her friends, if she ever needed anything he would be there for her. Sadly the only thing that came to Mal's mind was him, she needed him, but she was determined no to say anything so she just nodded and thank him. She also promised that they would be friends, but her heart told her that it was an empty promise because she couldn't imagine being able to be near him and not be with him. Maybe in the future her mind tried to reassure her and when she was finally at her door she turned and smiled awkwardly at him saying her goodbyes, she closed the door behind her and saw that Eve was sleep. She went to her friend and laid next to her and started to cry, poor Eve she was so scared for her that morning.

Mal woke up feeling sad, she got ready and went to look for everyone, but everybody notice her mood. The day was great though they went to the city and in each corner Ryder or Cora would tell a story, Azis would sometimes join in with some comment that made everyone laugh. By the end of the day, she felt better, after dinner she went to have a walked near one of the towers just to find Ryder standing there looking a little lost while admiring the city.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said to him making him laugh he turned and she could see in his eyes that he was a little sad. Mal asked him about it and with the trust that he always had with her he explained that he felt nostalgic, it was true that he had studied away from his kingdom since early on, but every time he was back he wish he could just stay. She didn't understand why his parents send him away, it was clear that Corona was an incredible place to grow up and she knew that they were a very close family so what would they keep him away. Ryder could see she was dying to ask him something so he told her to go ahead and so she did.

Ryder smiled at her, she could see that Mal had a sincere interested in getting know them so he was honest with her. "My father, like I have already told you wasn't always the most honest person in the land. He actually was a thief for a while and although he change after he met my mother not everyone in the kingdom was ready to forgive and forget. So he prefer we were surrounded by people that didn't judge us for his past."

He saw how Mal's face change as recognition of the situation hit her, she was wondering how Eugene felt and if things for him were as they were for the Islanders. "I grew up with loving parents that told me the truth from the start, my dad didn't want anyone to say something that could hurt us. When I was four Cora and I went outside the castle during a festival to play with some friends, I had a crush on this beautiful blonde girl named Maya and I went looking for her. We were playing when her father came and took her away I asked him if maybe I could go play with her in their house, he stopped and looked at me and told me that even though I was Prince my father was a thief."

Ryder sighed and continue "The last thing I remember was Maya looking at me with shock and then going with her father. My dad had told us about his past and the reasons why he did what he did, but it was the first time I heard someone speak of him like that. Cora came looking for me and she knew something was wrong because I was crying, I didn't even notice that I was doing it and she hug me. We talked about what happened and she wanted to go look for Maya's dad and tell him off. Instead, we went home and stay in my room just sitting there wondering what should we do, should we tell our parents and risk our dad feeling awful. Thankfully our grandfather is a wise man so he notice how sad we were and we talked".

Mal listen while Ryder told her about how his grandfather was the perfect example of a father figure. He had told them that there would always be people that judge others from past experiences or just from what other people say about them, but those people would never be happy. One can't never be happy when the heart is poison with hate, after that day Ryder and Maya barely saw each and even though he still had a crush on her he would never say anything bad about his parents to please hers so they could see each other. She was dying to see Maya and so she asked him if they could go for a walked and he chuckle knowing her intention but accepted.

Ryder went looking for Azis and Cora and the four friends went into the town in search of Maya, they found her sitting near the fountain with some teenagers that came running to greet Ryder and Cora. Azis and Mal stood back a little, even though Azis had gone to Corona he wasn't close with all of the others friends. Mal focused on Maya's reaction to seeing Ryder, she saw the girl blush the second Ryder looked her way and they exchange an awkward hug. Cora said hi too but Mal noticed that she wasn't very happy to see Maya, they introduced Mal to the others and spent the rest of the night with the teenagers. Once they went back to the castle, Mal went to sleep wishing that Ryder and Maya could have a chance, she was tired of other people messing relationships based on their own opinions.

At dawn the friends after saying goodbye to their parents board the limo and went back to school, however, they were so tired that they fell asleep on the ride back. Finally they arrived at Auradon Mal was the last one getting out of the building, suddenly butterflies fill her stomach thinking that she would see Ben soon.

"So we'll see each other at lunch, ok? Have a great day guys" said Cora and went on her way. Ryder and Azis nodded and went to their class, Mal was left standing there. Was she ready to see Ben? She took a step towards the building and decided against it, she was turning to leave when she heard someone calling her name. Mal raised her head and saw Alexandra coming her way.

"Hey Mal, I'm sorry to bother you but Ben is sick so Queen Belle ask me to tell you to please go and see him after classes today so he can copy your notes." Mal didn't know what to think. Why didn't Alexandra collected the notes and share hem with Ben? She didn't feel like asking her so she just nodded, Alex smile at her and started to turn but stop. "Just so you know we broke up" she gave her another smile and went on her way.

Mal stood there in shock not sure what to do with the information until her teacher call her to come to class and so she went.

 **Notes**

 **Thanks to everyone that is following, reading and reviewing this story. You are all awesome thank you so much.**

KRDABC123: hahaha you like Ben to suffer, I like that. Hope you like the Ryder part, it was for you.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Mal!" Mal turned and saw Cora and Zohu walking to her table, as always they were holding hands and looking happy. She was glad to see them always like this even though Cora had told her that they had their problems, they always talked them out because they love each other. They took a seat in front of her and chat about how Zhou's weekend went, Lonnie had told them at lunch that Zohu and his dad had gang up against Jay for the better part of the first day. However Jay and Zohu were actually closer now and said that it was like a ride of passage, Jay like being part of the family. They were all very athletic and competitive between each other, but one could still see how much they love each other, it was like a perfect balance of what he wanted for his life and by the end of the weekend he was invited to joined them anytime he wishes.

"Mal I don't know if Ryder had the opportunity to tell you, but we are going to play this weekend. Is out of town so we need to leave early on Saturday and we were wondering if you want to play with us" Zohu seemed excited about the possibility of Mal joining them, she felt nervous but in desperate need to say yes but before she could say anything Cora squeal. "This is so awesome you are going to love it Mal, I know the concert here was good but seeing them play in a club is amazing."

Cora started to tell them about different shows and Zohu chuckle at her excitement, he was new to the group so just as Mal all he had to go by was the different stories Cora was telling them. It was getting late and he was in dying need of sleep the weekend had really taken a toll on him. "Sorry to cut you off babe, but I'm dying here. How about I walk you to your dorms before curfew, is getting late."

Mal went pale she had been avoiding going to visit Ben promising herself that she would do it later but now it was almost curfew and she hadn't gone near the castle at all. Cora turned to say something to her and notice her expression and quickly signal Zohu to looked at Mal, he seemed as confuse and worry as she was. She give him a look and clear her throat to bring Mal back from her thoughts "You now what Z, I think we can go alone you go and crash before you pass out."

Zohu kissed Cora goodnight and gave Mal a kiss on the forehead telling her to keep in mind what he told her about the band. The girls stood up gathering their things and went on their way to the dorms, Cora was silent the majority of the way but couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Mal, at lunch she seemed distracted but she thought it was because she was tired now she didn't know what to think. "Hey come here, let's sit here for a while" pointing to a sit outside the dorms building.

Both girls sat in silent Cora trying to wait for Mal to be ready but losing her patient little by little. If there was one thing Cora hated was the people she cared about getting hurt, and even though she wasn't sure Mal was hurting she definitely wasn't ok. "Ben and Alexandra broke up, she told me herself this morning and she asked me to go visit him so I could give him my notes." Mal sighed and continue " I didn't go .."

She didn't say anything more and Cora was trying to process the information she just gave her. Sure she and the guys knew that there was the possibility of Ben and Alexandra breaking things up but for it to be true was another thing completely, especially if the information came from Alexandra. Why would she tell Mal that? Did she want to see her reaction? She wanted to blame her? Cora didn't know the answer to any of this questions, but she was going to find out. "Why didn't you go Mal?"

"I'm scared ok? At first I felt lost without him I didn't know what to do with myself. Finally, I move on with my life and I've been doing good, I have you guys and I'm getting to know more people. Yes there is still people that I dislike and that dislike me but I have a strong support system, even now when I went to Corona with you guys I felt at ease. However, if Ben and I get together again, those people that kept us apart will go at it again and I don't want to go through that again."

Cora hated how defeated Mal looked and she understood her hesitations, but one of the things Mal had said wasn't true, maybe she move on with her life but her heart was stuck in Ben. At one point, she had even hoped that they could be something between Mal and Azis, but it was obvious that neither of them was actually looking at each other that way. "Look Mal I know is scary, but maybe you should talk to Ben about it before making a decision. Sometimes people do work things out just looked at my parents, do you think it was easy for them to overcome their past?"

Mal remembered how happy Eugene and Rapunzel look and looking at Ryder and Cora she could see that their love had managed to overcome everything, but that wasn't what happened with everyone. It didn't even happened to Ryder who was one of the best guys Mal had ever known and she told Cora about it, she could see the other girl stiff at the mention of his brother love live.

"That's not the same Mal. I trust you to keep what I'm about to tell you as a secret between us. Yes Maya's dad was the one that had a thing against our father but things don't stop there, a couple of years ago I went to Corona alone while Ryder went to visit Azis in Agrabah. I was walking with my dad while he showed me the improvements that were happening to the town when Maya and her dad pass as by of course neither of them greet my father or me. I was about to say something to them, but my dad stopped me, he told me that one should never force people to act like one wanted them too. It was ok if they didn't like him it was their choice and we should respect them and we didn't have to like everybody either, that was the great thing about freedom."

Mal could see Cora was getting agitated while she told the story but the way Eugene describe how he manage the situation made her feel better. She understood why he didn't want to force people to like him, sure when she heard about Ben advisors she had wish they like her. Later on when she met Cora and the others she understood that everyone serve a purpose in your life, some are there to help you be stronger with their support while other do it with their rejection. "So the next day I went back to town looking for a book and I went to the bookstore where I saw Maya and some other girls talking. I don't know why I did what I did then, but I hide and got closer so I could hear what they were saying. To my surprise they were talking about Ryder and me, some were saying how they wished Ryder would have come with me because they thought he was hot. I'll be honest I puke a little in my mouth with all the things they were saying about how dreamy he was, but the point is that some of them comment that it was obvious he had a crush on Maya. Now, what I'm about to tell you I sometimes wish I didn't know but she said that he was cute and all and, of course, she was flatter that a prince like her but she could never be with the son of a thief."

Mal gasped she couldn't believe that the girl that she saw was such a witch, Cora continue her story about how she just wanted to scream at the girl, but she knew that Ryder would find out about it. So she went back to the castle shaking with anger, there she had a talked with her mother about what happened and asked her if maybe they should tell her dad about it. Rapunzel went to the kitchen in search of her frypan which was something she always did when she was mad. After a while, mother and daughter calmed down and Rapunzel asked Cora a weird question "Do you love your father?" Cora was taken aback by it, she answer that, of course, she love him. "That is all that will matter to him. Our family is all that matter Cora, we love each other and that's enough". Since that day Cora understood that you should defend what you think is right like her mother did when she married her dad and that true happiness did exist no matter if others try to destroy it or not.

"My point is Mal, maybe they will be people that try to advise him against your relationship but if he is sure about what he feels he will choose you. Don't be afraid of trying again, we are all young Mal we can make mistakes, but we also need second chances to make things right again". Cora then stood up and signal Mal to follow her both girls said their goodbyes and went into their rooms, Evie was asleep already so Mal walked to the window from where she could see the castle and sigh. She changed into her PJ and went to sleep thinking about all the things Cora told her.

Meanwhile in the castle Alexandra run into Chip and asked him if Mal was still in Ben's room, Chip turned a little confuse to looked at her and told her that he hadn't seen Mal since she drop the book before the ball. There was no way she didn't come right? She had told her that Ben and she were no longer together, she even said that Queen Belle had sent her which wasn't true, but she thought that it was safer to say that to make sure she would come. Where did she go wrong with her plan?

After making Ben eat the jalapeño sandwich, she felt awful so she wanted to make sure that those two talked as soon as possible so they could be together again. But now Mal didn't come to see Ben and she was confused, maybe she did come but Chip didn't know it wasn't like he was the only person that opened the door in the castle. She walk slowly to Ben's room and knock twice before going in, she saw him sitting on his bed with his eyes close playing air battery, he was such a kid at heart.

"Hey Dave Grohl, what are you doing?" That made him laugh, he looked better that he did that morning and that gave her some peace of mind. She remembered coming in so they could walk to school together, but she didn't see him and was about to go out when she heard him complained from the bathroom. After she had helped him to his bed he tried to stand but he couldn't, he looked defeated and finally told her that he was going to miss the chance to talked to Mal like he wanted too. She felt awful for him, it had been a cruel idea to make him eat the sandwich, she honestly didn't think that it was going to affect him as it did, but now that he saw him laying on his bed sad and defeated she knew something needed to be done.

All the way to class she tried to think of ways to help him until she saw Mal just standing there in front of the building and it came to her. She told Mal about Ben being sick and how "Queen Belle" had asked her to come helped him out, she was going to leave it there, but she wanted to help him sometimes Ben was too shy and she didn't want Mal to think he was trying to take advantage of her. So she mentioned that they had broken up and saw the shock on Mal's face before she walked away.

"So did anyone visit you, today?" she tried to sound like it was a simple question, but fail miserable and Ben looked at her with a weird look in his eyes.

"What did you do Alex?" He sat on the bed looking a little apprehensive and for a second she wonder if maybe she had gone too far, it was obvious that Mal didn't come to visit him. Did she scare her away? Oh oh if she did Ben was going to kill her. Alexandra took a deep breath and told him everything she did and by the end of her story Ben eyes were popping out of his face, he groan and fell back on the bed. She moved to sat on the bed with him while he continue to stayed quiet, the door open and Queen Belle appear with a bowl of soup. Alexandra had already told her about the breakup, she also made it clear that it was ok with Ben and Mal dating.

Belle walked into the room and notice Ben defeated look and exchange a look with Alexandra, the girl sighed again and told her everything she did this time though while she was telling the story Ben would groan in some parts. Belle told them that even though she was sure that Alexandra did it because she really wanted Ben and Mal to be together they shouldn't assume that Mal was ready for something more. Yes, Ben realize something he had been feeling but Mal had a journey of her own and he should take it into consideration when trying to move on with their relationship. "Now Ben please eat your soup. Alexandra come he needs to rest."

Both women walked out of the room leaving Ben to ponder what his mom said. He was sure that Mal felt something for him but if he had a hard time coming to terms with his feelings after the breakup, he could only imagine how it would be for Mal. He remembered that night like it was yesterday sometimes he had dreamed of it from an audience point of view, he saw how mad he got and how hurt Mal looked, how everything was getting out of control and finally she walked away from him. The part that would always kill him was the way she looked like she was on the verge of crying the entire time and how he didn't notice it at the time. His heart ached when the kiss came it was the last time he felt her lips on his and each time he could feel his lips longing to kiss her again. Finally, he would walk next to them listening to all his promises but knowing that in the end he would run away as soon as he could. When Mal close the door, he witnessed his eyes filling up with unshed tears on the way to his study and how he cried for hours. His heart had screamed at him the entire time to stop it, to go back to Mal, but his brain had shut it down. Two days later he left Auradon to go to his tour trying to put some distance between them.

Once again the fear of Mal not wanting to get back with him invade him but this time the boys had nothing to do with it, he had doubt her and he wasn't sure she could move from that. Ben wouldn't blame her if she didn't, but he was going to try to change her mind at least he would make sure that she knew he still love her. The next day came and he got ready to go to class, he took a look at himself in the mirror and wonder what the day had prepared for him. Alexandra joined him at breakfast and try to ask him if he was going to talk to Mal, but he told her the truth if the opportunity presented itself he would take it. Ben share some classes with the rest of the gang and he usually tried to talk to them without much success except for Azis, so today when he sat down he was surprised when Ryder and Azis sat next to him.

"So, what's new King?" He turned to looked at Ryder and smiled, he was sure that this conversation had everything to do with Alexandra's announcement that they had broken up and if the boys wanted his side of the story he was more than happy to tell it to them. He stood up and motion the guys to follow him outside the classroom he needed to speak freely and he wasn't about to interrupt the class. At first the guys seemed a little apprehensive about it but they follow him outside ready to have a serious talk with him. The three of them spend the better part of the morning talking about what had happened between Ben and Alexandra, Azis was the one asking the questions, but he could see that Ryder was analyzing every single word he said.

He admitted that he was jealous of her relationship with Azis and the boy assure him that they weren't anything more than friends. Ben turned to Ryder waiting for him to say something on the matter, but he just looked at him without blinking for a while. "We are friends too. So now that you have finally realized what was evident for the rest of us for a while what are you going to do about it?".

"Yesterday I was ready to go to Mal and declare my love for her but after a conversation I had with my mother I'm not sure that is the best way to go at it. Don't get me wrong I want to be with her more than you can possibly imagine but I don't want to rush her into anything, if she feels trap, I know she is going to run away and that is the last thing I want."

The boys share a knowing smile, at least Ben had an idea about how to go about declaring his love to Mal. "Well, I respect the fact that you understand the need to work in the matter before diving into a relationship again. Mal already knows about the breakup thanks to Alexandra hence why she didn't go to see you yesterday, tell us what is going to be the next step then." Ryder crossed his arms waiting for an answer from Ben.

"I think I'm going to go look for her today, I know she usually goes to the art class to draw a little every afternoon so that is where I'm going to talk to her." The other two share a look that got him nervous, maybe it wasn't a good plan. He was about to asked them what should he do when Azis told him that Mal usually spent Tuesday lunch time in art class, with that last thought the boys stood up and walked away. Ben looked at his watch and notice that it was the middle of the lunch hour so he took a deep breath and went on his way to looked for her.

Mal looked back at her drawing and smile, it was a long time since she had drawn Ben, but it came like second nature to her all the little details that made his face seemed alive. She couldn't help herself and started to trace his face with her finger until a voice startled her. "That's me."

His voice came front behind her making her jumped and knocked her drawing to the floor. Ben apologized for scaring her and helped her pick up the drawing, Mal blushed trying to think what she should do now but luckily for her Ben was the first to made a move. He put the picture back in its place and turned to smile at Mal with such hope in his eyes that her blush deepened. "I was looking for you, that is a beautiful drawing by the way."

"Thank you. I'm glad you are feeling better I heard you were not well" The second she said that she wanted to take it back, he was going to ask her why she didn't go to see him yesterday. She needed to change the subject, but nothing came to her mind, well that was a lie the fact that he had no girlfriend anymore was becoming a mantra in her mind.

They stood looking at each other and Ben felt himself losing his courage, it was now or never. He told Mal that he really needed to talk to her and asked her to go on a walk with him, and so they left the room going on their way to the garden behind the main building. Both of them were nervous and the small talk they made seemed awkward at best, Ben finally started talking about Alexandra and Mal listen taking in everything. He explained again why he left after their breakup and how he went to find Alexandra and started a relationship with her, Ben needed Mal to understand that he never forgot her.

Mal heard Ben explained his point of view on everything that went on this past few months, she knew that he went away as a way to deal with what happened between them but for the first time she heard that he still felt something for her. Sure she felt great hearing that he never forgot her but what about Alexandra, did she knew that he was feeling this?. Ben notice her eyes growing sad and he understood that she was concerned about Alexandra and that made him love her more. He continued to tell his story until he ended up with him making things better with Alex by eating the jalapeno sandwich. "So you were sick because she made you eat that sandwich?"

Ben notice how her eyes were turning greener slowly with each second that pass and he couldn't help smile at her show of affection. "Yeah, it kind of destroyed my stomach I felt like dying, to be honest, that is why I didn't make to class yesterday."

Mal was mad, she understood that sometimes people wanted revenge but making Ben sick wasn't acceptable and she was going to make that perfectly clear to Alexandra. She noticed that Ben was still talking, but she was so lost in her own thoughts that she missed most of what he said, Mal focus her attention on Ben and she understood that he had eaten the sandwich willingly to help mend his friendship with Alexandra. So maybe she should listen to all that Ben had to say before deciding what to do with Alexandra, it was cute to see how many times Ben would say that he and Alex were just friends.

"Mal I know I hurt you. I'm really sorry for how I handle things and I know there is nothing I can say that could change that. When we were together, people would tell me things about how you could turned on me at any time because you were just using me and I knew that it was a lied, but part of me was never sure what did you see in me. I always knew that Audrey was with me because she dreamed of being the Queen of Auradon she was always telling people that she was a princess and I was a prince so it didn't take a genius to see where her mind was." Mal could see that Ben looked a little sad, she understand the feeling of being used, but she never thought he could relate to that.

"From the moment I met and heard all the comments you made about everything I wanted to know more about you. Later the more I saw you and talked to you the more I wanted to try to be part of your life, but you didn't make it easy. At the lake when I felt the magic of the cookie leaving me I was shocked, I thought you just wanted to take advantage of me but I wasn't sure in what way. I was mad, but then you jumped in the water and when I help you out and you told me that you didn't swim, I thought you were lying until you remind me of the barrier. Mal from that moment on I felt like I finally found someone that honestly care for me that's why I promised to teach you to love because I was in love with you already and I hoped you would feel the same." She was shocked about this part of his story, sure she knew he care for her a lot but Mal thought that the moment he said I love you was because of the cookie. To hear him saying that it wasn't the cookie which made him think he was in love but that he actually was in love with her was unbelievable.

He continued to tell her about how he felt about everything that came to light after his coronation, how the way she would duck his attempts to kiss her made him insecure about her feelings until he understood the real reason why she did it. Mal noticed that this was the first time they had actually talked about his feelings during their relationship, he usually didn't say anything and tried to keep everything light whenever they were together. Sure they would have some conversations about how she was feeling but now she noticed that it was always him trying to know more about her past. The only fight they had was when they broke up. "I'm really sorry Mal, I guess I wanted to be the perfect boyfriend for you, but instead I ended up making a mess of things."

She looked at him for a while without saying anything and notice how he started to blush a little under her gaze and that made her smile "I think we both made some mistakes. You really hurt me with everything you said when we broke up, the fact that you doubt my intentions and that I had changed was very hurtful."

Ben nodded, he was sure that she had more things to say about it, but he needed to move pass this for a second. "Mal I know that now and we can talk more about it later, but I need to tell you something before. I know how I feel about you Mal, I'm sure of it and there is anyone in the world that can change my mind now. What I'm asking you now is for a chance to show it to you. Would you give that chance?".

 **Notes**

What do you guys think?. Again thank you so much for reading this and for reviewing it means the world to me.

KRDABC123: Thanks. I think Eugene can be an inspiration for the Islanders on how to manage many situations. Azis is going to help too lets remember Aladdins past.


	15. Chapter 15

"And what did you say?" Evie asked bouncing a little on her bed after listening to Mal telling her everything that happened with Ben. It was just after curfew and the two girls had finally been able to be alone in their room after the band rehearsal. When Mal appeared in the rehearsal a few minutes late, she went straight to Evie and whisper to her "Something happened with Ben, we need to talk."

Right then Evie wanted to scream but the fact that Mal came to her and whisper wasn't lost on her, so she just nodded and went on the rest of the rehearsal imploding with the need to know what happened. Lonnie even asked her if she needed something because she was shaking a little, she just laugh it off saying that it was the adrenaline from the music and made a mental note to relax. Finally, the rehearsal ended and she was about to take Mal to their room when the Ryder and Azis started asking how was everyone's afternoon their eyes focus on Mal and she knew then those two were up to something, but it wasn't the time to asked them what exactly. She basically push her way to Mal and started walking to their room without a second glance at the rest except when Cora asked her if she was ok, Evie just shrug and told them that it was just that time of the month.

The girls nod and the guys looked awkwardly everywhere but at her while saying their goodbyes she took this as the best way to end the conversation and started their way to the dorm. The second Evie close the door Mal let out a big laugh that fill the room it was so pure and unexpected that Evie couldn't stop herself from joining in, she missed how close they got before the others came into their life, but moments like this made up for it. Mal sat on her bed and Evie run to hers ready to hear her friends story only wishing for a snack, she notice her friend reaching for something under her pillow, she took a chocolate bar handed it to her and so the story began.

Mal blushed a little under Evie's gaze but also seemed a little unsure "Well I was quiet for a moment thinking of the best way to answer him when the rain started. We ran to the building looking for shelter and there was Fairy Godmother apparently she was looking for Ben some urgent matter that needed to be dealt by the King. In his defense, he tried to dismiss her telling her that he would be right there but she wasn't having none of it and wouldn't move until he went with her, I swear this is the first time in the history that a fairy ruins a romantic moment."

"You said romantic! So you are going to say yes to Ben" Evie squeal and started to dance all around the room singing "Mal and Ben sitting in a tre G." Mal didn't know the song and was a little confuse as to why Evie was singing something like that. Evie aside from the weird chanting she kept repeating seemed really please with herself it was great to see her this carefree, since she had been helping at Auradon kindergarten two times a week she seemed more relax and happy. Evie had invited Mal to joined her, but Mal was a little reluctant to be caring for children since the only interactions she had with kids would usually end in them crying because she did something mean to them. Mal was sure she wasn't going to do anything bad to this kids, but she was still scared of not knowing what to do,maybe some day she would accept and join Evie at the kindergarten.

Mal threw a piece of chocolate at Evie making her stop and playfully glare at her just to put the offending piece of chocolate in her mouth making Mal laugh. Finally, Evie sat on her bed again and motion Mal to continue her story "I wasn't going to say yes and before you say anything I wasn't going to say no either. Evie, I don't know what to say when we broke up I felt so bad that I actually consider going back to the island."

Evie's eyes grew like sausages she knew Mal was upset about what happened, but she didn't know that she went as far as to consider going back to the island and that made her sad. They were supposed to be family and they should know when the others were thinking of something that would impact their lives in such a significant way and she would talk to Mal about this after the other girl finished pouring her heart out. " I know what you are thinking E but trust me it was just an idea I would never go back without telling you guys. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to understand how devasted I felt at that moment, but now I'm great, I have you guys we meet the others and my life is ok. I won't lie to you saying that I don't think about Ben sometimes but to put myself in a situation where I can get hurt like that again."

Mal stayed quiet and a little lost in thought while Evie wasn't sure what to do with the information she was given. Finally, Evie took a deep breath she needed to be completely honest with Mal. "Mal I understand where you are coming from with everything you are saying but you don't just think about Ben sometimes you actually think about him every night. You talk to him in your dreams I know it sounds weird but trust me you do, sometimes you even laugh with him. I thought it was just you remembering something but one time I listen to you telling him about the band and how you were writing a song for him. Didn't you notice I'm using earplugs every night now? I felt weird listening to your private conversations and if it's any consolation lately you haven't been as chatty though I think that is because you are talking to the real one now."

That was like a bucket of cold water for Mal she honestly thought she was doing fine without Ben but apparently she needed to talk to him and she had been doing the talking with dream Ben instead of real one. Evie stood up and went to sit next to Mal, who put her head on Evie's lap both girls were quiet one thinking what to do or say to make her friend feel better while the other try to listen to her heart. Evie started to stroke Mal's hair while humming twinkle twinkle little star which seemed to always make the kids feel better.

"So you think I should get back with Ben?" Mal's voice came as a whisper, but Evie could tell that she was afraid of her answer. Did she think Mal and Ben should be together? Yes. Will people make it difficult for them? Probably. Now the real question was Was everything that they were going to have to endure worth it?. She can only go back to her own experience, Doug and she had a good run and she wouldn't change anything that happened between them but now that things were over she was nostalgic about it. She looked down and saw her friend looking like a little girl that wanted her mommy.

"I think it would be worst not to try to see what you guys can be together." Mal sensed Evie's sadness and look up to see her friend with her eyes full of unshed tears. She asked her was wrong and Evie finally open up about her break up with Doug and Mal was shocked how come she didn't know about this, she felt awful was she so focused on her relationship with Ben that she didn't even notice Evie's pain?. Evie calmed down and told her about the little problems she and Doug had. Also how Doug was always nice but if any problem would happen he try to ignore it. Eventually, the little things would build up and when she confront him, he said that he really didn't want to fight. It sounded so innocent he didn't care to fight and that should be a good thing but for Evie wasn't, she wanted to fight she wanted him to show her he care in more ways that just being a yes guy.

Doug was a good boy, but he wasn't the guy that she wanted for her and so they broke up, she cried not because she wanted to be with him but because she finally had a choice in what she wanted. She didn't need to be with someone to feel validated and so she was free to choose if she wanted to be in a relationship or not and for now she didn't want to be with Doug. At it was ok to be single and it would also be ok if she would find someone in the future because she knew now that she was worth so much more than her mother told her and any guy would be lucky to be with her. Both friends talked about it for a while and Mal was glad to see that actually Evie was ok with the breakup and with everything happening around them they were in huge need to have more moments like this.

Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep and the alarm was sounding making both of them groan. They lazily stretch and Evie went into the bathroom to change leaving Mal sitting on her bed wondering what should she do about Ben, talking to Evie yesterday she realize that she wasn't ready to jump into a relationship with Ben but she wasn't prepared to let him go either. Her friends voice interrupted her thoughts "Still wondering what to do?".

Evie was preparing her book bag getting ready to head out near the door giving her a knowing smile, Mal stood up and went into the bathroom to change "Everything is going to be ok Mal, just do what your heart tells you. You will know the second you see him what you should do."

With that Evie open the door to leave and almost run into Ben that was about to knock the door at the same time Mal was getting out of the bathroom and stop the second she noticed him at the door. Evie panic and close the door on Ben's face and from the other side she could hear him cursing "That's not the way Kings talk Ben!" she shouted and heard a muffled apology from the other side.

Mal was frozen in place she didn't expect to see him at that moment but the memory of early mornings when he went looking for her came rushing back and a smile appeared on her face until she realize what had happened. Evie had close the door on his face and she was sure she had hit him with it because he never curses, Mal looked at her friend who looked like she was dying. From the other side of the door came Ben's voice "Guys can you please help me. I'm bleeding".

Evie opened the door and saw that Ben had thrown his head back trying to stop the blood coming out of his nose still the second he notice her he apologize. "Hey, I'm sorry I scare you, Evie. It wasn't my intention."

That made both girls feel worst of course Ben would think it was his fault, the guy was bleeding and he was still apologizing to them. Mal went to the bathroom to soak a towel and when she was about to put it on him Ben smile or at least try to at her. Evie was sitting there looking for something to say so she could explain why she did what she did, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Mal going for her book. One moment Ben was clutching the towel to his face and another Mal was taking it out of her way while muttering some words and his nose stop bleeding and Mal started cleaning it up. They were really close and suddenly Evie felt like she was intruding in a private moment so she looked away and walked slowly to her bag, they were so focused on each other that she had no problem leaving them alone with a silence wish for them to be together she left them.

"Are you ok?" her voice came as a whisper but he was so close that Ben heard it perfectly and his only response was a small nod. Neither of them wanted to break the moment there had been many months without the possibility to be this close and they were enjoying being like this. Mal wondered what would happen if they lean in and with each second she was finding it harder to resist to do just that and if Bens eyes were any indication he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly he clear her throat and look away Mal felt awful and was moving away from him but he stop her taking her hand making her look at him. "Mal Do you thought about what I asked you yesterday?"

She saw the worry in his eyes and she smiled, he was scared of her answer maybe that's why he didn't lean. She moved to sit next to him and turned to look right at him and in response he turned himself too so they were face to face "I did. I've already told you that when we broke up it was very hard for me and now I know that it wasn't exactly easy for you either. From our last talked I think we can agree that our main problem was the trust in each other and not because we don't love each other because we do."

At that point a huge smile grace Ben lips and he couldn't contain his excitement and as a result Mal also smile widely at him yes she had admitted that she still love him, she was going to listen to her heart she own him that. "However we didn't know enough about each other to defend ourselves from the people that wanted to harm us. What I'm proposing is that we go out as friends for a while to really see if we want to be a couple or maybe we just really care for each other."

Ben was fighting with himself by this point part of him wanted to tell Mal that he was sure about his feelings, he has friends and he was sure that he love her as something more. Luckily the other side of him understood that what Mal was proposing was the best way for him to prove her that he did love her so he accepted her proposal and enjoy that shock but the cheerful look she had on her face. He only put one condition and pleaded with her to agree to it, they were going to see each other every day if even for a few minutes and they would go out in friendly outings alone at least once a week. He explained to her that if they really wanted to get to know each other some time alone was needed.

Mal agreed to his request she really wanted this to worked and this was the best way to give it a chance. Ben walked her to the lockers and then to Mal class he was dying to lean in and kiss her, but he knew patient would be his best friend if he wanted to get back his Queen. Sadly in all this excitement he missed a very angry girl that was looking at them and that certainly was ready to speak her mind.

 **Notes: I hope you like it, I'm falling asleep here..zz**


	16. Chapter 16

The day went by fast and Mal was unable to contain the little smile that would creep on her face during classes thinking of Ben. Ryder and Azis had corner her in her second class asking her straight out if she was dating Ben for a second there she fear that they were going to disapprove of what she was doing, but they seemed really happy about her decision. That made her wonder what would she have done if they were against her relationship with Ben she would like to think that she would have told them to mind their own business, but there was still doubt in the back of her mind about it.

Her classes had finished and she was ready to go to art class when Lonnie asked her to joined them at the Tourney practice, she had been avoiding it since the incident with Ben and the guys, but now she didn't have any reason to. By now all of the group new about Ben and her so Lonnie made small conversation about possibly joining her and Jay on a double date Mal notice how the girl tried to play it cool but there was a slight bounce in her step when suggesting different activities. She would love to go out with Jay and her Mal had always loved spending time with Jay they had the same sense of humor and to see him so happy with Lonnie always made her happy so spending time with them would be great.

The girls were so into planning a date that they didn't realize that Ben was coming their way smiling like an idiot looking at Mal. Finally, he caught their attention and Mal blush a little while Lonnie almost squeaks she instantly told Ben about the plans Mal and she were making so that the four of them could go out tomorrow after class. The second she finished telling Ben about it she saw Jay and went running to tell him about their plans she was so excited that Mal chuckled watching the boy really focusing on understanding what his girlfriend was saying and then nodding with a smile on his face

"So we have plans for tomorrow then," Ben said with a smirk and Mal felt her blush deepen maybe she should have asked him before agreeing with Lonnie, but she was so happy that she got to participate on the double date that she didn't think he wouldn't like it. Apparently her fears were showing on her face because Ben interrupted her train of thoughts telling her that he was really looking forward to it especially because since the break up the friendship that he had with Jay was basically nonexistent.

He offered his arm to Mal and both of them made their way to the field " I'm really glad you came today. I was thinking about asking you to come in the morning but with everything that happened I didn't want you to feel obligated to come. Also, I know that you like to go art class to do some extra work so I guess what I'm saying is thanks for coming."

Mal turned and saw how uncomfortable Ben looked rubbing the back of his head trying to come up with something to say other than thanks and it was reassuring to see him this nervous about their future it showed how much he care."Hey, Ben is ok I get it you are thankful. I mean honestly who wouldn't be grateful to me for clearing my busy schedule to see them play a common sport because let's admit that my time is gold."

The smirk that appeared on his face made Mal weak in the knees and she was more than grateful to be the one in the receiving end of it he gently tucked a piece of Mal's hair behind her ear making her blush "You are completely right Mal. I can't think of anything more valuable than spending time with you."

"Really?" she said mirroring his smirk and she wondered how did they manage to stay away from each other all this time. A whistle sounded near them and the voice of the coach asking everyone to line up broke the moment, she could see Ben hesitation to go but then coach call for him. "Go before he makes you run suicides as punishment."

Ben nodded and run towards the rest of the guys Mal saw how Ryder Azis Jay and the others were looking at her trying to figure out if she was ok, poor Ben her now five overprotective brothers were going to be keeping close eyes on him. She smiled widely and wave to the guys while walking towards Lonnie and Jane, who were chatting at the bleachers. The practice started and Mal spend most of her time trying to talk to the girls while looking at Ben and the rest of the guys play, she was a little apprehensive about them trying to show Ben what would happen if he messes with her.

Almost at the end of the practice coach put the group in two teams and from that point on she ignore the girls and focus her attention on the game. Seconds before the game ended Azis was trying to score his only chance though was to tackle Ben and so he did without a second thought. The whistle was heard just as he score the goal however nobody went to join him for his celebration, he turned around and saw that most of the guys were near Ben so he went to join them. Ben had being moving forward when Azis tackle him and to his misfortune he landed badly on his foot and apparently he had problems getting up. Jay was helping him stand up while Ben kept reassuring everybody that he was fine he just needed to put ice on his ankle and he would be ok.

Azis felt bad and was about to tell Ben that when Ryder came rushing next to him urging to go to their dorm, the boy didn't understand what exactly was going on with his friend but he told him to relax. Again Azis try to move forward just for Carlos to appear also at his side telling him to go now he shook his head wondering if maybe he had hit them too without noticing. He finally made his way to Ben and Jay, Ben was looking at the bleachers while Jay was looking at him like he had grown another head "Dude are you insane. Run to your room right now."

"I swear I'm fine is nothing serious." He heard Ben yell and then the boy turned to look at him but before Azis could even open his mouth Ben was talking to him with a worry expression "Azis we are cool honest. Now please go to your room before she "talks" to you."

For the first time since the tackle, he turned to look at the bleachers and then the people that were opening a passage in the field and notice Mal, Lonnie and Jane coming his way well actually Ben's way. He focus his attention on Mal and then he saw why everybody was urging him to go to his room her eyes were green not a little green no pale green they were full on snake green. He was a proud boy but no son of Aladdin was dumb and so he turned giving his equipment to Ryder and run like his life depended on it which he was sure it did.

"Where is he?" Mal said in a sickeningly sweet tone obviously masking her anger and that made everyone's skin crawl she kept looking to the sides and notice that the boys were all standing in front of the path to the dorms she raised an eyebrow, but they stood their ground. "Mal? Do you want to help me to the castle, please?"

That made her change her attention and focus on Ben he seemed ok except that he obviously couldn't put his weight on his left foot. She walked to his side and put his arm around her shoulder Ben took the opportunity to kiss her on the head and whisper that he was really ok. Mal blushed a little but mainly felt herself relax, the walked to the castle was a mix of jokes between the guys, Lonnie joined them so the four of them took the opportunity to decided what they were going to on their double date. Once at the castle all of them helped Ben to his room the second they were in Mal eyes landed on his desk and saw a picture of her sitting next to Ben's window. "Is my favorite of you" he whisper in her ear.

Lonnie and Jay said their goodbyes and asked Mal if she was coming with them, rehearsal was in twenty minutes and they were supposed to meet the others. Mal really didn't want Ben to be alone, but she had promised to sing with the guys so she didn't have a choice also Azis would be there. The other two said their goodbyes and told her they were going to wait for her downstairs, she turned around to face Ben, who was looking at her with such intensity she blushed again.

He asked her to come sit on the bed next to him and both their minds were overflown by memories of the times they spend in his room, she finally sat down facing him and they share a smile. "Hey don't worry ok?. I'm fine well not fine but not hurt.."

That earned him a raised brow from Mal that make him chuckle "Ok ok, but it wasn't his fault what happened. I was a little distracted, I didn't see him coming he didn't mean for this to happen and with some ice I'll be just fine. I've actually wanted to talk to you about it because it's been a while since I've seen your eyes turned green."

Mal thought he was going to give her a speech about anger control so she focused her eyes on her lap and waited until she felt his fingers on her chin making her look at his eyes. "I was just going to say that I really appreciate how work up you were for me, you always make me feel special Mal and I really love that about you. You are one of the most caring people I know. Just don't be mad at him, ok?"

Ben intertwined their fingers and they stay there looking at each other "I was angry that he did that to you. After the last time, I told them not to do that and when you went down and didn't stand up again I felt sick. I guess you are right though he didn't mean it so I'm not mad at him anymore. I need to go now they are waiting for me for the rehearsal."

She saw his confuse face and explained to him about her upcoming show with the guys Mal notice Ben seemed a little apprehensive but before she could ask him anything Jay was entering the room telling her they were late. Ben said his goodbyes, she felt uneasy leaving him. However, they needed to go so with a promise of seeing each other next morning Jay and Mal went away.

"Is everything ok?" Jay asked he saw how worry she seemed and wonder if maybe they should just forget about rehearsal and go back to the castle, she nod but continue to relive her conversation with Ben trying to find out what could have made him worry.

Everything went great in rehearsal Mal sang her songs and the boys taught her some lyrics so she could join them with other songs. When she first arrived, Azis looked a little scared she would have taken advantage of that but she was still worried about Ben. She made the decision to go looking for him before class and she was going to make sure that he talked to her about whatever was bothering him they were not going to go anywhere if he kept things to himself like before.


	17. Chapter 17

Morning came and Mal was up before the alarm went off she was determined to go find Ben and talk to him. Evie turned just before Mal open the door and call for her "Mal? Why are you dress like that?"

"Is 6 am I'm going to look for Ben. And what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mal started to look at herself and at Evie, but the other girl just smile.

"You usually only get up this early if you are joining the guys for a jog so it was weird to see you in a dress." Evie raised an eyebrow and Mal blush, maybe she took extra time getting ready this morning. But come on she wasn't able to sleep all night thinking about it and this was a way for her to kill time.

The girls share a smile and Evie wish Mal luck and with that she went on to the castle but each step she took she started to wonder what was she going to say to him. By the time she stopped in front of the door she had worked out a coherent speech and with a deep breath she knocked the door. Mrs. Potts opened the door with a confused face, but the second she noticed Mal standing there her expression soften and a smile appeared on her face. "Well, this is a surprise. Hello, Mal long time no see. What are you doing here so early?"

Mal smiled at this Mrs. Potts was always such a calming presence for her if she was honest the only person that make her nervous in the castle was King Adam. She told Mrs. Potts that she needed to talk to Ben about something really important the older woman nod and let her in. The way to Ben's room was filled with pleasant conversation which Mal suspected was the way for Mrs. Potts to calm her and she was extremely grateful for that. They finally arrived and Mal was instructed to wait outside while Ben was wake up.

She looked both ways and lean into the door Mal wanting to hear what Ben reaction would be to her being there that early. First she heard Mrs. Potts talking at Ben and for a number of times she called his name it appear he wasn't waking up, her tone went up again and finally he seemed to respond, but his response was more of groan. Mrs. Potts tone went down and Mal assumed she was trying to tell him that she was there but again the calling of his name began and Mal just knew he had gone back to sleep without paying attention to the older woman.

After a couple of minutes, Mal heard Mrs. Potts shout at Ben and him telling her that he was the king and he was entitled to sleep in just be follow by an apology. Finally, whispers came and she was sure that now he knew she was outside because he basically shouted "Mal is here?!". Mrs. Potts open the door and motion her to come inside and left her there telling her that Ben had gone into the bathroom and that she should wait for him. His desk was a mess of papers and pencils except for a corner where the picture of her was standing now accompany with another picture of them after his coronation.

"Hi Mal, is everything ok?" Ben was standing near the door of the bathroom he had changed and had his pajamas in his hand which he proceed to toss on his bed while making his way to where she was standing. He looked nervous which was understandable because she never went to visit him at this hour before, she turned to face him completely and all her speech went away.

"What's wrong with you Ben?" she could see that the question took him by surprise and she felt empower by that and continue her rant. "One minute you are sweet and telling me how much it meant to you that I care and the next is like you are not there and is really annoying. If you are going to go back to that time when you don't say anything until suddenly, you burst and…"

Mal was cut off by Ben putting her his hand over her mouth "Sorry to bother you but I can tell you what you want to know if you stop talking?"

After that, he moved his hand and Mal called him rude but motion him to continue first he asked her to sit and she choose the chair next to his desk. "Look, first I'm sorry about the way I behaved yesterday. I'm not going to make this more complicated by trying to justify the way I acted or how I make you feel. If there is, one thing I want you to understand is that I love you and I'd never going to do anything to hurt you on purpose."

She couldn't fight the smile that came to her face while listening to him, but she also notice that he hadn't explained anything to her and she was starting to wonder if his ramblings were a way for him to distracted her. Again while she pondered that she missed what he was actually telling her and for real she needed to pay more attention.

"So basically I'm insecure about it. Please don't get mad at me I know is not logic but I can't hep it and I'm going to work on it, ok?" Oh my god what did he said? Should she ask him? Because it was obviously important, but she didn't want him to think that she didn't pay attention to him or that she didn't care. Ben asked her what she thought about it and Mal was quiet trying to figure it out what to say and she was lucky enough Ben took it like she needed more information.

"Mal please don't be mad. I know that you and the guys are only friends but as an outsider I always view it as more and I got jealous. So now when you tell me that you are going to spend time with them even though I'm all right with it I feel jealous." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly trying to come up with something else to say.

"Ben that may be one of the dumbest things I ever heard. Now after saying that I do appreciate that you are straight with me about it. The guys are my friends and I'm going to spend time with them but if you want you can join us so you can get to know them a little better." She smiled at him and relax knowing that it was just something trivial, but she still didn't like that Ben didn't tell her right away.

He took a tentative step forward towards her and she took one of her own towards him they stood really close and both of them stared into each others eyes. Little smiles came to their faces while they kept getting closer Ben's hand when to caress Mal's face and she lean into it. Ben was wondering what would happen if he lean in and he could swear that Mal was thinking about it too.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Potts appeared making them separate instantly, she excused herself and told them that Ben's parents were waiting for them to join them for breakfast. Mal was the first out the door, but she made her way to the main entrance of the castle telling Mrs. Potts that she needed to go back to the dorms before classes. Ben tried to stop her but finally gave up noticing how uncomfortable the idea of having breakfast with his parents and Alexandra made her. "I'll pick you up after class so we can go on our double date."

She had almost forgotten about the date but was happy to hear the excitement in Ben's voice when he brought it up. With that they said their goodbyes and she went on her way back to her dorm to retrieve her books. However when she was near the cafeteria, she found Evie with her backpack and she joined the rest of the group at their usual table for breakfast before class. They were all talking about what their plans for the day when Azis notice Audrey and her minions coming their way and nudge Ryder to get his attention.

Zohu saw the way they were acting and turned around and a second later all of them were looking at the group that was now standing in front of the side of the table where Mal was sitting. Even before Audrey open her mouth, Mal was sure that she was going to hate what was to come.

"Well well well, how is everyone doing today?" Audrey said in a sickeningly sweet voice that show how much of lie that tone was in reality. Ryder stood with his arms cross against his chest but before he could say anything Cora was next to him answering Audrey with a same tone of voice. "Well, it was awesome until two seconds ago. So how about you tell us what you want Audrey."

Audrey raised and eyebrow everybody knew she hated when people dismissed her title but let it go because her mind was set on a bigger goal. "I was just wondering if Mal had something to tell us, maybe a new title?. I mean it is obvious that she finally got her way breaking up Alexandra and Ben so I wanted to be the first one to greet our queen of the month."

Mal felt horrible, why did Audrey have to bring Alexandra into this?. Luckily Cora didn't miss a bit "Wow Audrey everybody knows you have a big head but we didn't know you had a mouth that went with it but it is only logical. As far as I am aware Alexandra told everybody that both of them decided to call it quits so Mal has nothing to do with it. Although you can ask Alexandra if she was lying, I bet she would just love to clear things out for you."

Audrey made a face at Cora's comment trying to dismiss her but then Lonnie was the one telling her to go away, she heard both girls but her eyes were set on Mal and she was more than happy to see how affected she look. "I try to warn Alexandra about you Mal. It is a shame she didn't listen when I told her you would stop at nothing to stole Ben again. What is your plan now? Are you gonna free your mommy?"

Gasps were heard around the cafeteria at the mention of Maleficient and Audrey felt fantastic to see that she was making a commotion. However, the voice of Fairy Godmother was heard above the gasps asking what was going on and so she said a quick and venom goodbyes and went on her way. The students started to eye Mal only to be met with furious glances of her friends until the bell rang, nobody move until Mal stood up and asked Jane to please not mention anything about this to her mother and with that she left the cafeteria.

Ryder, Jay, and Cora run to her side and walk next to her while some of the others walk in front making a little shield and Mal look down wondering if things would ever change. Her friends never left her side for the rest of the day and not one comment against her was made, but her mood didn't improve at all by the afternoon she was looking forward to crawling into her bed and never leave it. Lonnie and Jay tried to convince her that going out would improve her spirit, but the idea to be seen with Ben and the comments it would generate made her sure that it was a bad idea.

And so she told Jay to please excuse her with Ben but also not to tell him what Audrey did, she didn't want him to go and made a scene. Evie had a staff meeting, but she promised Mal she would come right back to the room and bring something to eat so they could share it. Everybody tried to convince her to let them be with her but she wanted to be alone and she made perfect it clear and so the others reluctantly accepted her decisions and let her be. By seven she had already changed into her pajamas and was trying to draw anything other than Ben's face when someone knock at her door, she let out a heavy sigh and ignore it.

Three minutes of constant knocking and she was beside herself and so she got up and open the door and was about to yell when she was met by Ben's face and her words died in her mouth. "Ben, What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought we had a date but Jay explained to me that you were feeling bad."

Mal didn't know what do, she didn't know what Jay said to Ben so she just went with it "Yeah my head is killing me."

"Really aside from your stomach, because Jay said it was your stomach." From the way he was saying it she could tell that he didn't believe her, but she wasn't ready to come clean.

"I think it is because of my stomach actually." He raised and eyebrow at her and she clear her throat focusing her eyes anywhere but him.

Ben nodded and cross his arm "Jay told me you had homework and then three minutes later Lonnie came to tell me you were feeling ill. When I asked Carlos, he said you had rehearsal and then, of course, Evie just told me to ask you. By the way, she is my favorite now. So do you care to tell me what's really going on here Mal? Because this amazing girl which I love came to my room this morning and said we should talk about things and now she seemed to have a forget about that."

That made her feel awful, she knew she needed to tell him about what was bothering her, but she didn't want to cause more problems. This was one of the reasons why Mal wasn't sure her relationship with Ben would work out at the end, but her heart kept telling her to get over it and move on.

She heard him take a deep breath and look at him "Fine Mal if you don't want to tell me about whatever is bothering you I will accept it for now. Do you want me to go?"

Her heart broke a little he seemed defeated and she hated that Audrey had this effect on her. "No, I don't. Do you want to come in? I'm not up to going out, but I will love it if you stay with me."

The smile he gave her instantly was mirror by her, she move aside motioning him to enter, but he actually told her to wait for a second and run the other way. Mal was really confused but decided to wait and took the opportunity to change out of her pj's and after two minutes he came back running with a picnic basket. "I actually was going to suggest to have a picnic on the enchanted lake so I had this ready near."

Mal shook her head, but she couldn't contain her smile although she tried by biting her lip and she noticed that Ben's eyes were on them immediately making her blush. They talk for hours, laughing and eating the picnic Ben had brought and it was a better date that she could have imagined. Three minutes before curfew Evie appeared and told them she was sorry but she had to come in because Fairy Godmother was doing rounds and she didn't want to get in troubles or get them in one.

Ben took that as his exit and after giving Mal the sweetest kiss on the cheek he said his goodbyes to Evie and left. Evie didn't say anything and went to the bathroom to change when she came out she went to her bed and was about to go to sleep when Mal said " I can't believe you are not going to ask me anything."

"Please, you two are so transparent. When you finally get married, I better be the maid of honor." Mal wanted to say something but the comment actually made her happy so she didn't say anything and went to change.

 **Notes**

 **Sorry for the delay but honestly time scape me. I hope you all like it and once again thank you so much for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ryder and Azis were talking in their room when Jay came in telling them about how Mal had canceled their double date, but Ben had still gone looking for her and now they were both in her room. "I'm glad he is actually making and effort, but I'm not cool with them spending a lot of time alone."

Jay nod but Azis snort making the other two look at him. "What? I think is kind of double standard for you guys to say that. I know for a fact that you spend a lot of time with Lonnie alone in her room."

Before the other boy could respond the door open and Carlos came in with Zohu and Doug behind him. "Hey guys, we need to talk about what happened today."

All the boys nodded and sat on the floor, chairs and beds once everyone was settled Zohu started to talk about what they should do now that Audrey had finally attacked Mal openly. It was no surprise to anyone at the school that the girl was going to take any opportunity she had to destroy Mal even though at the coronation party she seemed to change it was all a scheme to be in the graces of the new king.

However after the break up she was on cloud nine but never had the opportunity aside from some little comments here and there to go after Mal. Now with the possibility of Mal and Ben rekindling their romance she saw her opportunity to attacked her but also she was very aware her window to do this would be short once Ben would find out he would make sure she stop. As evil as she was Audrey was also very smart and she knew for a fact that Mal wouldn't tell Ben about anything she did because Mal didn't like to bother him. Ben was the same and that's why they broke up the first time.

The only thing that she couldn't possibly foresee was the reaction they as a group would have against her. Sure when she first try to attack Mal she used magic to retaliate but now that wasn't her only option. "I can tell you that the senior class has no comment about what Audrey said at the cafeteria aside that many of them had hoped Mal would've had hit her."

"Your class is pretty awesome, sadly our class is not that cool. Jane told me some girls were talking about how awful was that Mal had stole Ben from Alexandra when she was obviously a perfect princess. And of course, Audrey was playing the act of the victim telling some of them that she was really devastated when Ben broke up with her. It seemed nobody remember she started dating Chad a minute later." Carlos finish with a groan that was mirror by Jay.

Azis was the next to speak telling the guys that the first thing they should do was to tell Ben about what was happening. "He needs to know. It involves him so I think is only fair that he knows what's going on. Is obvious that he would confront Audrey and that's exactly what she needs."

Jay finally turned to Ryder, who was uncharacteristically quiet and ask him what he thought about it. "Mal should be the one to tell him. Is not our place to intervene there but we should talk to people when we hear them saying that isn't true."

"You know is really weird when you act like the rational one. Is kind of creepy to be honest." Zohu said making the other boys laugh and Ryder smirked.

"I know I hated and I hope nobody ever mention that I act like this ever. I have a reputation to uphold." The boys mockingly raised their hands and swear never to mention this outside the room and suddenly a knock on the door made them stop. Azis stood and went to open the door just to find Coach who told the guys that they needed to get moving because it was passed curfew. Everyone left the room saying their goodbyes and leaving Azis and Ryder to sleep.

"Are you actually just going to do nothing?" Azis couldn't believe that Ryder was so calmed in this situation especially because he knew that Mal was like a sister to him. Ryder went to get into bed ignoring the question of his friend but just as he was about to turned off his night lamp Azis could see the smirked on Ryders face and knew that his friend had a plan.

The next morning after his usual run with Azis he went back to the back entrance of the main building and lean into the wall just next to the door and waited, a couple of minutes later the door open and she appeared and he smiled to himself. It may seem like he didn't pay attention to his environment, but he did and this particular information was paying off today.

"Good Morning Princess Alexandra," He said startling the girl that hadn't noticed him until he speak and his smile grew bigger at that.

"Ryder, I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" She usually came this way most mornings trying to avoid most of the people that after her break-up try to pride information from her. The only thing she wanted to make clear was that Ben was free to date Mal and that the girl didn't do anything bad aside from that there was no more information she wished to share.

Ryder pondered if he should try to make small talk or just go to the point, he knew Alexandra was a nice person, but this was a delicate subject. "I wanted to speak to you about something. Is well known that you are a fair princess that hates injustice so I wanted to bring an incident to your attention."

Alexandra crossed her arms in front of her and smile, Ryder also was known to be a fair prince that didn't like to act like a royal. Although he also made it clear to everyone that he would not renounce his right to be king because he cares for the well-being of his kingdom. Also, he wanted Cora to be free to pursue whatever future she wish too and for now it seemed her future was next to Zohu far away from their kingdom. "Ok, I'll bite. Tell me what is that you want me to know?

With that, he told her about what Audrey did and was glad to see how angry Alexandra got after hearing what the other princess was doing and using her name nonetheless. "Well, that girl is crazy. Mal never did anything and I made it clear when I spoke about the breakup. She is just trying to mess things up with them."

Ryder rolled his eyes and the obvious comment and stop leaning on the wall and started to pick his backpack from the floor. "Well, Princess I already told you what I needed so now is your time to decide what to do with the information."

He started his way to his locker but Alexandra stop him taking his arm and making him turned to see her. "Thanks for telling me this and be sure I will do something about her. Just one more thing, could you please quit calling me princess and just call me Alexandra?"

She let go of his arm and he nod "I'll consider it, Princess. Have a nice day" He smiled at her and she just shook her head.

The day was almost over and Ryder hadn't told anyone about what he did, still he kept his ear open to any gossip that contained Alexandra's name but he only heard the usual things that they said about her being sad about the breakup. Aside from that there was nothing new and now he was actually wondering if she was going to anything about it. The last class of the day was a history of magic and it was the only one he share with Mal and most of the others that day.

He walked in and sat next to Mal, who was talking to Cora and Evie about the last rehearsal before the show tomorrow, with all the drama he had almost forgotten about it. Ryder turned and asked Azis if he was ready and they started talking about some last minute changes to the play set when suddenly everything went quiet. Ryder turned his attention to the front and again there was Audrey with her minions and he felt his blood boil.

"So Mal are you plotting some new spell with your friends? Maybe you guys are planning how to give a poison apple to Ben, that was your mom specialty right Evie? Maybe you want to make sure he is going to make her Queen or maybe you wish to do something against poor Alexandra before Ben snaps out of his trance and see the mistake in leaving her."

This time, the first to react was Evie, who stood in front of Audrey "The only poison here is in you. How about you move on with your life and accept that Ben wants nothing to do with you."

Audrey let a chilling laugh out "Please I'm completely over him. I'm just defending the interest of a fellow princess who obviously..".

"Who obviously what Audrey? And please refrain from putting me in any category that you are because I don't think I can stomach it." Alexandras voice was loud and firm and everyone turned to see her standing behind Audrey.

Everyone could see that Audrey was taken aback by the sudden presence of Alexandra but try to stay calm. "Alexandra, I was just saying that Mal obviously meddled in your relationship and.."

Again she was cut off by Alexandra, who raised her hand making her stop. "First Mal didn't do anything of that sort. I have explained that Ben and I broke up because we decided we work out better as friends and you would know that if you actually stop talking enough to listen to what other people tells you. Second please don't insult me by saying that you were actually thinking of anyone's well being aside from yours when you created this type of gossip because that's just a lie."

Audrey was livid at that comment and if she wasn't sure Alexandra could take her in a fight, she would have a launch at there at that moment. "Well I see that you are just in denial so I'm going to let that comment pass as a favor between princesses. Once you see clear you will see that she did to you exactly what she did to me, she stole Ben from me and I was left heartbroken."

"Excuse me Audrey but didn't you just started dating Chad like a second after he broke up with you? Because I'm pretty sure, everyone in the game remembers that." Jay's voice came from behind Mal and everyone in the room started to talk about it.

If glares could kill he would have been dead there but finally Audrey just stomped her foot on the floor and left the room with her minions trailing behind guys high five and Mal smile at Alexandra and thank her for what she said, everyone, was so focused on celebrating that they miss Ben standing at the door of the class.

"So that's why you were upset yesterday?" Mal looked at him and gasp and the class suddenly went quiet. Ben looked at her with a hurt expression and finally let a breath out and turned to Alexandra. "Hey, my mom wanted me to give you this. I try to give it to you last period, but you left so fast that I follow you here. Apparently I wasn't supposed to right?"

Alexandra took the folder from his hand and he turned and went outside the class. She turned to looked at Mal and the others and then went to try to catch Ben and Mal was beside her in an instant calling for him. He finally stopped not wanting to attract any more attention to them.

"Ben please stop." Mal was relieved when he stopped and turned to looked at her. Alexandra wasn't sure what to do so she just excuse herself and walked to her next classes, but she didn't miss the look Ben gave her and it made her gulp.

Ben looked at her "Just one question Mal, was I the only one that didn't know what happened?" it was a simple question but she understood the meaning behind it and it scare her to answer. "Please just tell me."

"Yes, but it was because they were all there when it happened." Ben nodded, but Mal could see that he didn't care about that detail. Mrs. Pentanix, Mal's teacher, stop next to them cutting any chance to continue their conversation.

She smiled at both of them, she didn't seem to notice that she was interrupting their conversation. "Well, what a pleasure to see you, King Ben. Long time no see." Ben smiled politely at the old woman and she turned to see Mal.

"Hello dear, come with me is getting late and we need to cover an entire chapter. Nice to see you, King Ben, hurry up Mal." Mrs. Pentanix took her by the arm and pull her towards the classroom she turned to try to tell Ben something, but he had already turned and walk away.

She walked back into the classroom and everyone was quiet, Mal sat and notice there was a note on her desk and without even reading it she made a ball of paper of it and ask permission to go and throw it in the trash. The others exchanged concerned looks but said nothing for the rest of the class the second the teacher dismissed them they stay sited just as Mal did.

Everybody else walked away, but the group stayed situated in silence afraid to say anything that could make the obvious tension explode. Carlos walked in and stop immediately noticing that something was obviously wrong "Wow, what happened guys?"

Mal cleared her throat "Nothing happened, let's go rehearse we need to be ready for tomorrow."

They all stood up and went to the rehearsal room, but Carlos took Janes hand making her slow down and ask her again what happened. Between whispers, she told him everything and he understood why everyone was acting like that. "So he walked away from her?"

"Well we couldn't see a lot in Evie's tiny mirror but yes it seemed he asked her something and then the teacher came and took Mal to class and he walked away. I don't understand why he was so upset honestly, he should be mad with Audrey for what she was doing to Mal." Jane finished her statement with a huff, she honestly didn't understand men sometimes.

Carlos made her stop and took both of her hands in his and Jane blush a little, their relationship was still new and every little show of affection still excited like if this was the first time. Memories of their first times holding hands, hugging and kissing flowed in her mind and she was happy to remember that he seemed as excited as she felt in each one. Jane finally looked into his eyes and notice that he was blushing a little too.

"Jane you need to understand that he is mad about Audrey, but he also feels hurt. All this time Mal wasn't with him he saw how close she got to all of us and now that he is back in her life he still isn't in the loop when things happened to her. Wouldn't you feel hurt if something big happened to me and didn't tell you about it?"

She thought about what he was saying and understood why Ben was hurt, but she still felt like he was overreacting and he needed to think about how Mal was feeling and she told so to Carlos.

"Sure he should be focus in that right now but as much as we all like to think that Ben should always act correctly he is a teenager just like the rest of us. And right now the girl he loves isn't trusting him when someone is mistreating her. I can tell you that I would be very upset if you were going through something like that and you didn't tell me."

She smiled at that, it was nice to feel love and not a second pass now without her feeling cared for since she was dating Carlos. He was such a caring human being sure at first she felt like she was competing with a dog for his affection but now that she was more secure in her relationship she enjoyed having a shared pet with him. Both of them went into the rehearsal and listen to their friends play and then all the group ate dinner together and finalize their plans to leave early tomorrow.

Ryder tried to walked Mal back to her dorm just so they could have a chance to talked, but she refused and went alone by the time Evie got to their room she was asleep. The next morning she still refuse to talk about what happened the day before and change making an overnight bag in case they decided to stay until the next day.

Azis had rented a van for them to go and all of them seemed excited about the prospect to spend a day away from the school, the only ones not going were Carlos and Jane. Both of them had volunteer jobs at the animal shelter every Saturday morning but Carlos woke up early to see their friends go and he was very surprised not to see his girlfriend there. "Has anyone seen Jane?"

Zohu shook his head and went back to put the bags on the back of the van, but Azis nodded. "Yeah I run into her and she told me she needed to attend to an important matter and to please not leave before she could say her goodbyes."

"Probably her mom needed something let's hope she doesn't take long because we need to arrived early to rehearse." Zohu said and went back to put the bags in the back.

 **Notes**

 **Hey! Thank you for reading the chapter. Today I was supposed to do some research but the internet went down so I was able to have some time to write this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Jane spent the majority of the night thinking about what Carlos told her and even though she still thought Ben was overreacting she understood why. She woke up early the next morning and decided that she was going to go have a talk with Ben before things got really messed up between him and Mal.

While walking to the castle, she saw Azis parking the van in front of the main building and knew she needed to hurry up, so she just made a little stop to tell him to wait for her. "I don't know Jane we need to leave early but is just a day will be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! What happened to come back the same day?" They couldn't spend an entire day away, she was sure that if things didn't get fix now this problems may take more time and honestly everyone was tired of Mal and Ben being apart.

Azis was a little startled by her reaction "Well Mal is having a bad time now so we thought it would be better to have a relax weekend away. We told Evie to tell her to fix an overnight bag and we will tell her once we are there."

"Are you crazy?. They need to talk to repair things they have had months of space what they need now is to get it together. I can't believe the girls thought this was a good idea." Jane was beyond annoyed now.

"We actually haven't told them, we just asked them to bring an overnight bag just in case. We were going to tell them at the same time so it would be a big surprise for everyone. Sure now it sounds terrible but I can't do anything about it now the rooms are book." Azis realize that they should have asked the girls because hearing what Jane had to say made sense.

Jane explained to Azis that she was going to go look for Ben at the castle so she needed him to stall them. No matter what happened they shouldn't leave before Ben had a chance to talked to Mal. He agreed and even gave her a ride to the castle, but he had to come back before the others started asking questions just in case Jane didn't succeed in bringing Ben.

Being the daughter of the Fairy Godmother had its perks like knowing a secret entrance to the castle and so she went in and went straight to Ben's room. She was about to knock, when she heard a noise coming from the end of the hall so she just went into the room. Soft snores could be heard coming from the bed and she made her way there, now she wonder what would be the best way to wake Ben up.

She stood beside his bed and call his name, but he didn't even move. Ok, desperate times require desperate measures she started to shake him and call his name until he finally woke up. "Jane? What are you doing here?"

His hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing a t-shirt and the idea that maybe he was naked appeared in her mind so she turned away from him blushing in case that was the case. Ben repeated his question and she told him to please get dress first, she heard noises behind her and then he appeared in front of her fully dress in shorts and a t-shirt. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You need to get over yourself Ben and quickly. I know you didn't like that Mal kept what Audrey was doing from you but maybe you should focus on what she was going through more and less in the lack of information." She finish her rant and saw the expression on Ben's face and felt a little bad for what she said to him.

"Look I'm sorry Ben I know is not fair to expect you to just think of her dismissing your own feelings and trust me I know she was wrong not to tell you but please stop being mad. I know you two and I know how much you care for each other. Please, I want both of you to be happy together."

The look on Ben eyes soften "Thanks for caring Jane. You are right I did overreact, but I was hurt that she didn't trust me especially after telling me that I wasn't completely honest with her about why acted weird this week. But I'm not mad at her, but I do think we need to talk. I was actually planning on talking to her early, but I had some meetings last night and I oversleep so I will eat something and go look for her don't worry."

Jane looked at him like he had grown another head, was he kidding? Didn't he know they were leaving early? "Ben she is leaving early to go to the concert today, as in 3 minutes Ben!."

"What?! This early?" Jane nodded and Ben turned and started running towards the door. Both of them started running out of the castle and to the dorms, but Jane was still confused "How come you didn't know?"

"She told me she had a concert, but she never mention how early she was going to .." he lost his breath and stop talking. From the distance, they could see the van and it seemed like everyone was already in it. They exchange looks and Jane nodded, Ben run faster leaving her behind. He arrived next to the van in seconds but wasn't able to say anything while trying to catch his breath.

Everyone turned and Mal instantly got off the van asking him if he was alright, he nodded but raised his finger telling her to wait. Finally, he got his breath back and just then Jane arrived panting and all of them turned to see her wondering what was going on. Carlos came to her side and helped her sit, Ben took the opportunity to take Mal's hand making her move a little to the side so they were out of earshot.

"Hey, You didn't tell me you were leaving this early and I was afraid not to get to you in time." Mal looked confused and then shock she had remembered now she hadn't told him when they were leaving. She had just assumed he was mad and that's why he wasn't there to say goodbye.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I thought I told you and then just assumed you were mad about yesterday.." Ben caught her off with a hug that she reciprocate and they were silent for a while enjoying being like that. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and let go.

"I overreacted Mal, but I don't want to talk about that right now. I just wanted to wish you luck in your gig and tell you that I love you." She was beyond happy at that moment and if they weren't surrounded by her friends, she might actually kiss him.

She wanted to ask him to come with them, but she knew that he had meetings and he probably wasn't going to be able to get there in time after attending them. Still she thanked him for coming and she made sure to tell him that they should have a long talk tomorrow. They said their goodbyes and Mal climb into the van with a smile and wave goodbye to Jane and Carlos.

After they had left, Ben stood there watching the horizon wishing he could be there with them, but Mal never invited him so he didn't feel he should impose. Carlos' voice took him back to the present "We are planning to surprise them. Do you want to come with us?"

Ben thought about it but told them about his reservations just to be met by the couple simultaneously rolling their eyes at him. They decided to go after lunch since Ben's last meeting was just before it, he would ask his parents for a car and they would stay the night at a hotel that Carlos was going to search for.

His parents weren't exactly thrilled about him leaving and more so about him staying the night. The more vocal one, of course, was his father "You are selfish and irresponsible Benjamin a king can't just go away to have fun with his friends at any giving time. What happens if there is an emergency and the council needs to be call in. We are not going to allow it Benjamin and you are not taking the car. That's final."

"I'm not telling you that I'm leaving for a month is just one night guys. And if you don't give me the car I'll just ask the driver to give us a ride in the limo. I'm going to go have fun with my friends and everything is going to be ok and if it's not I'm sure you guys can help with it for tonight. I respect you, but this is important to me." With that, he left the room not before hearing his dad growl at him and his mom wishing him a fun night. He went to his room and got his stuff ready then he went outside to go look for the driver when Queen Belle appeared driven the family car stopping just before him.

Ben smiled, he was glad to see that his mom was supporting him because even though he was going he was still upset about his father calling him selfish. "Mom thank you."

Belle got out of the car and went to give Ben a hug. "Your father was out of line Ben and I'm going to have a talk with him about it. I think he is worry that this thing were you go and follow Mal is going to be a recurrent theme because we know that she is the one you are going to go see. Sometimes I think you are too young to have this burden even though you keep proving how capable you are, go and have fun Ben and tell Mal I wish her the best."

With that, they said their goodbyes and after picking Carlos and Jane the three were on their way. The concert was at 8 and they managed to arrive half an hour before and went straight to the venue to try to see their friends before they performed. The place was pack, but thankfully Carlos was able to get them in and once inside they went to the back of the place and saw Jay and Lonnie making out.

The three of them stop in their tracks neither of them wanting to be the one that disrupt the couple. After a couple of minutes and four flips of a coin, they finally decided on Carlos, who basically fake a cough attack to get them to stop kissing. Even though Jay looked like he wanted to kill him at first, the moment he actually recognized who was interrupting him a smile came to his face and Lonnie started jumping up and down and hug Jane. Lonnie instructed Ben to wait there and went further into the back and after a couple of minutes she came guiding Mal, who had her eyes closed.

Lonnie put Mal in front of Ben telling her to open her eyes which she reluctantly did. She was shocked not believing her eyes and Ben wonder if maybe he was right in thinking that she didn't want him there."Hey, I hope is ok I came."

Mal launched herself at him hugging him so hard that she almost tackle him to the ground, but he couldn't care less about it and let out a loud laugh. "I can't believe you are here. I'm so happy you came, Ben. I thought you had meetings all day and that you weren't able to come so I didn't mention it because I didn't want you to feel pressure."

Again he stopped her ramblings putting his hand over her mouth "Mal honestly we need to have better communication. I thought you didn't invite because you didn't want me to come and if it weren't for Carlos and Jane telling me I was crazy I wouldn't have come."

Even though they would rather stay there talking alone, Mal knew she needed to get back to the band before their turned came and so she took his hand and guide him to the green room where the rest of the group was gathered. Ben felt out of place in the room with everyone, but Mal never left his side and included him in any conversation she could. It was weird for him to have such mix feelings, on the one hand, he felt like he didn't belong there but when Mal would lean her head on his shoulder, he felt like home.

Finally, it was time for the band to play and everyone went to the central area trying to get as close to the stage as possible. Cora took Ben from the arm and manage to stand on the fourth row. "Mal is really glad you came. I know it seems like we are a close group but trust me you are always welcome to join us, Ben."

He smiled at that "Thank you it really means a lot that you say that. I want to make this work with Mal, but it seems like there are a lot of things that we need to talk about before we can actually be together."

They kept talking until the band finally started playing and then Cora sang the songs loudly making Ben chuckle and tried to join in. Jay and Lonnie appeared next to him and they were dancing around and soon the four of them were jumping trying to follow the rhythm of the songs. Mal joined the band on the second song and the crowd went wild she was amazing and seemed like a pro with the rest of them. By the fifth song Ben notice that Cora was looking a little angry he took advantage of a slow song to asked her what was going on.

"Those girls keep saying things about Zohu. They are going to try and find him after the show to flirt with him and more." Ben looked at his side and notice two girls dress with mini dresses that were focus on the drummer and sure enough they were trying to get his attention. Zohu, however, didn't pay any attention to them and kept his eyes on his drums or on Cora.

And that is what Ben tells her after he notices the entire scene but Cora was still upset and plotting what to do to the girls. Still listening to Ben saying that Zohu would never give them the time of day made her feel a little better. "Thanks, Ben, I guess I'm just jealous about possible groupies. I have to admit that you are taking way better than I."

"What? What am I taking better?" Was somebody saying his about Mal? He stopped paying attention to the group and start paying attention to his surroundings and then he saw them. There were a group of guys that were watching the concert, but their expression said they were enjoying more than the music. Ben could feel her blood boil when three guys started to walk trying to get near the stage with smirks on their faces.

"Ben, are you alright?" Cora notice how quiet and tense he got and also Mal was looking a little worry on stage. "Ben?"

Cora's voice seemed to come from far away he knew she was talking to him and that she was next to him, but the sound of his heart pounding was making everything else be out of focus. His eyes never left the boys as they made their way to the front of the crowd before he even knew it he was making his way towards them. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mal walking the other way and he was happy that she was creating some distance between her and those guys.

One parted from the others making his way in the direction of Mal but at the level of the crowd and Ben started to shake a little in rage thinking of what that guy had plan. He began to make his way towards him, but suddenly someone was in front of Ben "Where you think you are going, dude?"

It was one of the other two and then he felt someone behind him and it was the last one. He felt his anger slowly growing, but he try to maintain his calm he might be overreacting and he didn't want to ruin the concert, he manage to breathe deeply enough to control his voice "Move now."

Still his voice came like a low growl and the others seemed taken aback but didn't move. "If I were you mates, I would move and I would do it right now. Mainly because when he loses his temper he becomes a beast."

If Ben wasn't so angry, he would've laughed at Jay's comment but he was that angry. The guy in front of him tried to push him, but Ben didn't move and only let out a growl that made the two guys move out of his way. He went on and overheard Jay saying a told you so to the guys.

Mal was singing and twirling around and Ben saw how the guy tried to climb to the stage to get near her but the second he was taking impulse to get up Ben caught his shirt and pull him to the ground. "You better stay there."

He wasn't sure what face he had on, but it did the trick, he focus on controlling his breathing and after a while he felt a hand on his shoulder and relax "What happened?"

Ben turned to see Mal and he felt himself calmed down little by little. "I'm sorry, he was trying to get to you at the stage and I lost it."

In perspective maybe there was a better way to handle this but it was too late for that. However, there was a twinkle in Mal's eyes that made him feel better about the way things went. "Look at Ben going all Beast on those guys."

Now he did laugh about Jay's comment, it seemed that in his rage he missed the majority of the set which was really bad because he would've love to hear Mal sing. They stay to listen to the next group with Ben putting a protective arm around Mal's waist and her leaning into him with a content smile on her face.

The night end and all the friends went back to their hotel luckily Carlos had managed to book rooms in the same one as the others so they didn't need to go to different places. Most of them went straight to sleep being almost 3 in the morning, but Ben asked Mal to stay with him in the lobby a little longer.

"So are you really not mad about how I acted?" He hoped her answer was no, but he needed to be sure because he didn't want any more problems between them do to lack of communication. Mal shook her head and told him that she appreciated him taking care of the guy although she was pretty sure she could have done it herself. "I mean hello I am Maleficent's daughter."

Ben smiled at that, she was right Mal was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he couldn't help but feel protective of her. Finally, he walked her to the room she was sharing with Evie and said his goodbyes.

Mal entered the room with a dreamy expression on her face just to find all the girls waiting for her with what seemed like potato chips. "What's going on?"

Cora explained that everyone was very impress of Ben reaction and they were waiting for details of what happened next in the lobby. Mal raised and eyebrow and told them about their conversation. Evie laugh "Oh my god he is so clueless. Of course you weren't mad it was really hot of him."

All the girls agreed and started to tell their version of what happened with one being more over the top than the other and then just basically losing the entire real story. Mal sat there enjoying the tales of her friends and thinking how lucky she was that Ben was like that. Evie was entirely right that was hot of him.

 **Notes**

 **Well again thanks for reading I think it was a very productive weekend for this story. Now I'm going to sleep..bye**


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone woke up around noon wishing they could sleep a little more, just a little more was what everybody said. The guys changed into their swimsuits and went into the pool all of them except for Ben that didn't know he had to pack one and so he wonder off to see if the girls, Mal, had woken up already.

He heard laughter first and he was sure that one of them was Evie's, but he didn't heard Mal's and then just before he turned the corner her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Stop it!. Yes, what Ben did was hot and I love it but could you please stop teasing me about it. We are going to meet the guys and Ben is with them and I don't want him to hear you all."

Ben was red in an instant, she thought he was hot!. Mal's confession made him excited for a future together, but it was clear that she didn't want him to know so he should probably try to go away. The voices started to move towards him and he run the other way trying to get as far away as he could, but he quickly found himself with nowhere to go when he arrived at the elevators. He was started to panic when he decided that he could just act like he was just arriving and he so he was going to take a step towards the direction of the girls. Sadly for him they started to tease Mal again and she once again admit it that she like him "Stop it you are making me blush. There is no way I said I wanted to kiss Ben while I was asleep!." Evie's voice came strong over the others telling her otherwise and if the situation were different Ben would be static to know all this things. Yet he needed to go away fast and started to call the elevator like a madman. He finally realized there was a stairway door near and he went for it, he was closing the door just as the girls came into view glad that he had managed to avoid them.

He leaned into the door breathing deeply trying to calm himself down and trying not to focus on what was said outside, he was beyond happy about what he heard but also really ashamed of the way he came to know it. Suddenly someone push the door trying to get it open but they manage to move it just a little without thinking he stood and open the door just to found himself face to face with Cora. "I thought I saw you there."

Ben felt like someone had sucked all the air of his body, he was dead she will tell Mal about it and she was going to hate him for spying on her. Even though he honestly he didn't mean to, he was just trying to go and see her and then all this information came to him and what was he supposed to do? Sure he could start to cough or sing or do anything that alert them of his presence there but he would have still heard what he did and she would still be mad at him, there was no way of winning for him. Cora was standing still looking at him with a smirk on her face and Ben was reminded of the many times Ryder had given him that look when he catch him looking at Mal.

At least he was smart enough not to tell Cora that she remind him of his brother, he was not dumb enough to think that the girl would appreciate the comparison. "How much did you hear Ben?"

Human beings when feeling attack or find themselves in danger situations will go into survival mode in an instant and so he found himself avoiding the question asking her what she mean. Cora played along for a while repeating her question until she got bored and he had to answer with the truth hoping that she would understand that it was really an accident and that he would never spy on Mal. Well ok, maybe he would if he was worried about her and she wouldn't tell him what was happening, but this was not the time to talk about this and still he told Cora that.

To his relieve she laughed. "You know is easy to see why she feels the way she does for you. I saw you talked about official matters with the council and go on formal visits being proper just as any king much older than you would be, but the second Mal gets in the picture you turned into this awkward kid. Is really endearing."

It felt like a backhanded compliment, but he would take it because it was true, he could compose himself in any situation as a king, but Mal has the ability to make him feel like he knew nothing. For the first time since he saw Cora standing in front of him, he noticed that the rest of the girls were gone, Mal didn't know yet about what he had heard. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No, it's obvious that you didn't mean to hear anything and honestly if you weren't so insecure about yourself in things that involve Mal you would have noticed it on your own. Let's go they were going to look for the guys." Ben nodded and went with her they made small talk on the stairways and he took the opportunity to ask her how she had noticed him and what should he do with the information he heard.

Just before they went with the other Ben asked her for a favor. "I know that I may be out of line here, but I was wondering about some things and I was hoping we can talk about them sometime."

Cora was a little-taken aback with the request she was sure he was more than anxious about seeing Mal especially with the information that came to light, but the tone of his voice made it clear that he was in real need to talked so she agree. She sent a text to Zohu telling him about what happened and Bens request to speak with her asking him to keep it a saw how she was waiting for an answer and thought that maybe Zohu wouldn't like for them to go away alone so he told Cora that if she wanted she could ask Zohu to come if he felt uncomfortable with they going alone.

She shook his head and chuckle "He would never be jealous of you Ben, don't worry about it."

Ben gave her a look and she blush. " I mean everyone knows how much you love Mal so he wouldn't worry about it. I just wanted to be sure that he gets the message otherwise he is going to worry about me leaving."

Thankfully the reply came quickly with well wishes for their conversation and a promise of not telling anybody what had happened. They wonder into the town and found a little café guided by the smell of food that made both of their stomachs growls. Cora chose a table on the patio and after ordering she motion Ben to talk and so he started by thanking her for this chance and then he went straight to what had been worrying him for a while.

"Do you think that you guys will ever accept me as a friend? I know you told me that I was welcome to go with you guys to places, but that is not the same vibe I get from Ryder and Azis. I know that they are trying to protect Mal, but I won't hurt her and I know that is vital to her that we all get along. I already talk to Carlos and Jay and aside for the warnings and threats we are cool and maybe is because we had already established a relationship there, but they don't make me feel unwelcome." He looked down a little ashamed to show himself as vulnerable and doubtful as he was feeling, but it was never this hard for him to make friends and yes maybe he was full of himself but still he knew things wouldn't work out with Mal if her friends hated him.

Cora was a lost for words she knew the guys had been a little harsh with him, but she didn't know he was this upset about it, it seemed dumb, but she knew that he was very insecure about his relationship with the Mal so maybe he saw things that weren't there. The waiter came with the food and she waited for him to leave before explaining to Ben that what he might be feeling isn't necessary what is actually happening. And between stories of the present with the group and the past with the two boys Cora gave him some light to what he was dealing with which basically was to very guarded friends that had no personal issues with him aside of taking care of Mal. Still she promised herself to pay more attention to the interactions with the boys and Ben to see if it was only his imagination because if they were acting too much like big brothers she was going to kill them both for making the relationship between Ben and Mal harder that it already was.

Ben told Cora about his life in Auradon and how he always knew he was going to be king by sixteen. "I always felt like I had my life plan since I was born and even though I am ok with it sometimes I felt like I had no choice in some things. When I told my parents about Mal and her friends I was really nervous that they wouldn't support me and they didn't at first but then after I saw the Islanders, I felt like everything made sense. I was finally granted the chance to make a difference and people like them would benefit from it, finding Mal was like a prize to finally stand up for what I believe in."

She smiled at that he was honestly a great guy and she was happy that he was the king of Auradon. The future of the kingdoms would be bright with Kings like Ben, Azis and Ryder they didn't know it yet, but they share the same point of view about the importance of the happiness of the people that lived in their kingdoms. Maybe them being friends would be easier than she thought it would only take some time and chances but she was sure Ben would be ok with it and the others had no chance against her. Time flew while they share stories and Cora was happily surprise to find that she truly enjoy spending time with Ben behind his Mr. Perfect exterior he was sarcastic and quick to respond when tease and again she could see how his relationship with Mal could work.

After wandering around, talking and goofing out, they decided to write to Zohu and asked him if they were still at the pool. When Cora took her phone out, she noticed that it had run out of battery and asked Ben to use his to and after a very worry Zohu answer she was informed that they were ready to leave and they were just waiting for them. "I told them that you guys when into town to buy some things, but I don't think anyone believes me anymore, hurry up."

They noticed then that it was 10 past 6 and that they had been talking for 6 hours straight without feeling bored and that actually made both of them smile. Cora and Ben made their way to the hotel, but he asked her what they were going to say now that they arrived with the rest of the group. "Just leave it to me and don't worry about it."

All of them were in the van, even Carlos, and Jane, by the time they arrived and Cora just went in and Ben was going to go to his car when Ryder step in the way. "Woah woah Where did you guys went? And don't even say that you were out shopping because you don't even have one bag with you."

Ben looked at Cora and she didn't seem face by Ryders questioning so he follow her lead and just stood there with a blank expression making sure not to look at Mal. Cora got out of the van and stood next to his brother "Look weirdo it is like I told Zohu. I wanted to go shopping and I asked Ben and we don't have any bags because I couldn't decide what to buy. Remember last Christmas when we went shopping for mom's gift?"

Ryders face contort in a painful look very much alike to someone making him remember a nightmare and he nodded and got into the van without saying a word. Cora turned to Zohu, who was in the van looking at Ryder like he wanted to laugh "Zohu come on. Is not right that Ben goes alone all the way back."

The boy nodded and got out of the van going to the back to get their luggage. Ben took this chance to look for Mal and saw that she was looking at him and Cora with a strange expression in her eyes, the second their eyes met she turned away to look at her window. He took a step toward the vehicle, but Azis drive away before he could get close enough he follow the van with his eyes until it wasn't visible anymore and sighed "I guess they were in a hurry."

"Honestly I think they were just trying to avoid that you talked to Mal. She started to ask about you a couple of hours ago and I told them that you two were shopping for some things, but she seemed to be bother about it, of course, Ryder and Azis were no help at all. They even asked me why wasn't I with you two and that I should look out for my girlfriend, let's just say that we are not in good terms right now."

Cora was fuming Ben wasn't imagining anything and those two were going to have to hide if they wanted to survive her and so she told that to Zou and Ben, both boys exchange looks and said nothing. On the way back she calmed down a bit and enjoy how the boys started talking and developing a friendship, the way Zohu made people feel welcome was one of the things that she love most about him. They arrived late at night and Ben said his goodbyes to both of them leaving them on the door of the boys dorms. "Don't worry about it Ben, see you tomorrow."

Zohu took Cora's hand and they went in with a slow step, he knock on the boys door and once Azis open it he push him making him fall inside then he step to the side letting Cora in and locked the door behind them. Ryder helped Azis up and both boys were mad "What the hell Zohu?!"

"You two have some explaining to do. Why were you making those comments about Ben and me? " The boys look really pissed, but it was obvious that the matter was way more important than what just happened however they would get Zohu back for that. Ryder motion Cora to sit but she declined the invitation and told him to answer her question, the boy looked at his sister and her boyfriend looking a little apprehensive, but he stood tall with Azis standing by his side. He told her that it wasn't cool for her to go away with Ben especially when Mal was obviously unaware that he was planning something, if he was so interested in Mal, then he should be spending every minute he could with her and no going around with other girls.

Silent came after that, but it was quickly replaced by the sound of a slap that turned the voice head to the side without missing a bit Cora did the same to Azis. "That was for implying something so disgusting. Now let's get one thing straight Ben and Mal don't have to be glue to each other to prove they care about each other and all this petty little comments you make are mining their relationship. Fine, you are worried about her being hurt but you are not helping her with this way of acting. If you want to help, her stop interfering and feeding her doubts because news flash both of them are full of them. You should get to know him better because he is going to stay and they are going to be together and you need to catch up with the program."

Azis was still rubbing his cheek while Ryder seemed annoyed by his sister speech, they did a little staring match and then she turned to leave, but Ryder interrupted her "Anything else Cora?"

Cora turned and raised an eyebrow at him again while the other boys just looked at the two used to this little battles between. "Yes, neither of you are going for a run tomorrow. Now have a nice night boys and put something on your faces before it leaves a mark."

Just before she crossed the door, Azis call for her. "Hey, Cora no need to bring your bodyguard next time."

She kept walking ignoring the boy she still had a place to visit before going to bed and she was exhausted, Zohu, however, did stop and turned to look at the boys "I was here for your protection morons. Looking forward to seeing what you both come up to pay me back for the push, bye."

Both boys let a long breath out and went to their beds. Azis was the first to talked asking Ryder if he thought that Cora was right about messing things up, the other boys just turned and looked at his friend. "When isn't she right men?"

With that, they both went to sleep turning off the alarm they usually set for their run wondering why exactly they were missing their run the next day. Zohu walked Cora to the girls dorms wishing her luck, she walked to Mal's room and after knocking a couple of minutes Evie came to the door with an apologetic look telling her that Mal didn't want to talk to anyone now. Cora nod but whisper to Evie to make sure that Mal goes to her run the next day the other girl nodded and say her goodbyes.

Cora went to her room and plug her phone in relieve that at least Lonnie was asleep she send a text and finally close her eyes and rest.

The next day Mal changed and went to the starting point of the boys usual race she stretch and wonder where the boys were until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned "You are la…..Ben?"

There standing in front of her was Ben dressed ready to run. "Hey, we need to talk either before the run, after the run or instead of it but it has to happen."

 **Notes:**

Well I think we all see this Ryder thing happening, right?.

Again thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

They were running for fifteen minutes now and Mal was still wondering what exactly happened to the boys because there was no way that they would help Ben corner her. After he had told her, they should talk she was more than ready to run away from the situation but she was sure that Ben was not going to let that happened no matter how nervous she was. Mal was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was running straight into a puddle suddenly Ben pull her by the arm and stop her in her tracks. "Ok I know you are not ready to talk but please pay attention before you injure yourself."

He didn't even wait for her to answer before running again leaving her to realize that even though he was the one that ask her to talk he definitely wasn't ready to do it either and that made her feel better. Finally after another fifteen minutes, they both stop in the skirts of the forest neither of them looking at other and for the first time since she saw Ben that morning, she started to wish for him to talked to her because now she thought that maybe he wanted to end things with her once and for all.

"Are you going to say something?" Mal practically shouts at Ben and then stayed in silence noticing that maybe just maybe she should have just tell him that she was ready to talk and not yell at him. He, on the other hand, turned and stared at her for a few seconds with a shock expression on his face and then he laughed at loud and doesn't stop for few minutes. After Ben calmed down a bit he took a few steps towards a frazzle Mal and round her with his arms and proceed to give her a kiss on her head.

"I'm nervous too. Look I know that we thought or, at least, I thought that things weren't going to be easy but now we seemed to encounter a lot of issues that we tried to ignore before. I love you and I want to say this now and I'll tell you forever because I do with all my heart. I'm scared of losing you like I did before because I was not completely honest with you so I'm going to tell you what I'm feeling, but I need you to do the same. If you are mad or scare or anything, please tell me because I would love to be able to be there for you to bring you all the support I can and when I'm the problem I want to fix it. So with that said I want to know why you wouldn't look at me yesterday when I came back with Cora."

Mal raised an eyebrow at him, for someone that honestly seemed to be so clear with his feelings and honest about what he wants he was kind of dumb with the obvious reasons why I girl wouldn't want the boy she like to spend time with other girls and so she told him. To her surprise, he just stare at her asking her if she remember that Cora aside of being her friend was already in a relationship and that he had the night before gone a little beast on a guy that was trying to get near her on stage. After that, she was a bit ashamed for the what she thought and was starting to get mad at Ryder and Azis for feeding her doubts. Her eyes felt to the ground wondering how was she going to explain exactly why she was having so much trouble with everything lately when she wasn't really sure herself.

Ben, who continue to hold Mal gently took Mal's chin in his hand making her looking at him. "Hey, are you ok? Please tell me what's going on with you?".

"I'm sorry ok. I know it doesn't have any logic and I don't know why I felt like that. I'm sure of your feelings but at the same time all the doubts I had before are still there and I don't know if they are ever going away. Is it always going to be this difficult?" She honestly wishes that she was secure of her feelings and his feelings and life in general, he was quiet for a while and his eyes look sad and her heart felt heavy for him.

He took the opportunity to bring her closer to him and put his head over her head and Mal hugged him back trying to convey all her feelings for him but the moment was broken when a voice calling for him came near them and Mal could hear him groaning. " She is got to be kidding me."

"Ben thank god I found you. I was searching for you everywhere there is a delegation coming to Auradon and we have to prepare everything. Oh Hello, Mal." Both teens turned to looked at her wondering how she didn't get that she was intruding an intimate moment finally they let go of each other reluctantly, but Ben holds on Mal's hand.

Fairy Godmother motion for him to follow her while saying goodbye to Mal but he didn't move she turned and asked him again and adding what's wrong. "I'll be there in half an hour" and continue to talk over her when he saw she was going to protest "Anything else can wait thirty minutes except for this" and he raise the hand that was holding Mal's.

He could see that FGM was going to try and make him go so he hold tighter to Mals hand and pull her to walk into the woods with him. After a while of walking in comfortable silent, the both of them were smiling like little kids. She was so proud of him that she needed to tell him "I can believe you just did that."

Mal stops with a huge smile facing Ben who started to nod laughing a little "I know right? I was like is now or never and honestly I thought she was going to follow us here."

"Well, I did. Ben is important that we go now you can talk later about whatever is going between you two. Also is time for Mal to go change for class, so now you kids need to move it and I'm not going away until you do." The second the voice of FGM came behind them they both jump scare and shock that the woman was able to be so silent. Finally, they sigh and after giving each other a defeated look they walked behind the woman while she continue to lecture them on the responsibilities of growing up.

By the time they were near the girls dorms she was telling them how she was too old to be chasing kings around, thankfully FGM was so into her speech that she didn't notice Ben pulling Mal to the side making her stop. "Hey, she didn't let me answer you. Things are going to get better but only if we actually talk and in that spirit I'll go look for you the second I…"

"Benjamin! Come on." Mal giggled at the face of annoyment that Ben had and that instantly made him feel better. He reluctantly let go of her hand and walk away with Fairy Godmother. Mal went to change and run to class where she saw the boys looking at her visibly trying to get her attention, but she ignore them, she couldn't blame them for what she thought, but she wasn't in any hurry to speak to them. After class she went to look for Cora, Mal knew that the girl needed to hear from her that she was sorry about her assumptions even though she never mention any of them to her.

She manages to find Cora just after her last class before lunch and both girls were making their way to the cafeteria when Chip appeared out of nowhere calling for Mal. Since she met Chip she had never seen him outside the castle and it definitely make her pay attention to him, he ask her to follow him and Cora smiled and said her goodbyes. To her surprise, he guide her to Ben´s office where he is seated behind his desk reading with a solemn expression. However the second he heard the door Ben drops everything and smile at her. "I'm glad Chip was able to find you."

After dismissing Chip he motion Mal to a little table that was on the left side of the room and took the chair out for her. He explained what he had arranged for them to eat and then motion for her to start, he started asking her about her morning and she did the same to him. After half of the meal was already eaten he drank some water and left his silverware on his plate. "Well, I'm happy that we are able to have some time for us. I wanted to talk to you about what you told me in the morning. I didn't want you to think that I was dismissing your feelings when I said those things about Cora, I do understand the fact that you were jealous. Trust me I felt that a couple of days ago if you remember, but I thought that I made it clear that you were the only girl that I think about. Still I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Mal I was the one that asked Cora to talked and I didn't want the others to know so she made up that lie."

"What do you need to talk to her about?" She felt a little hurt that Ben needed to talked to Cora about something that seemed important why didn't he just ask her, they were supposed to be building a relationship here. However, just then Ben explained what exactly he talked to Cora and she got it she had noticed that the boys were protective, but she honestly didn't think that it could be making him feel out of place. Ben was always so good about making everybody feel welcome, her mind went back to the first time they saw each other and how nervous he was because he really care that they felt welcome to Auradon. From that point on he was always ready to make any adjustments necessary for them to feel ok, so, of course, he had tried to make friends with the guys but Ben didn't want to push the situation if it meant that he was making anyone uncomfortable.

She didn't comment in what he told her and they finish eating their meal in a comfortable but heavy silence. When they finally finish eating Ben ask her if she was ok and she nodded "You know they are my friends, but you shouldn't worry about them liking you or not. I like you and that is all that matter right?"

Ben smile. "Of course, that is the thing that matter the most but I don't want you to have to choose or being uncomfortable about it. Maybe I'm just overreacting and they just needed time to get used to me being in your life, I didn't want to tell you about it because I don't want you to do anything. Promise me you won't please?"

Mal took the opportunity to lighten the mood and started to make faces like she was really deep in thought making Ben laugh a little. "I don't know King Ben, this matter is way too important to me just to let it go. Are you ordering like my King to forget it?"

That made him laugh out loud but also blush a little, he loved hearing Mal calling him her king even though he knew she was using the proper term for someone that lived in Auradon. Part of him prefer to think that she meant it in a possessive sort of way that truly made him excited. "I would rather you take it as a request from your Ben but as you wish my Mal."

She blushed getting exactly what he was saying, he took this opportunity to intertwined their fingers over the table. "You know Mal I really love being alone with you."

He leaned a little and even though they were seated on either side of the table she could see that he was trying to get as close as possible to her and Mal started to lean too. Sadly again a knock on the door broke the moment and Ben growl making Mal laugh. Chip appeared at the door apologizing for the interruption and diverting his eyes from their hands as soon as he noticed them, it seemed that Fairy Godmother and Ben's dad were requesting his present immediately at the studio to finalize the details for the visit of the delegation. Again Ben tried to dismiss him but he informed her that he was there as a request of his mother who was attempting to stop Fairy Godmother to interrupt them nonetheless she was to make an appearance at any minute.

"Aren't Fairies supposed to be all about letting couples be with each other?" Ben said more to himself, but he immediately realize his mistake and looked at Mal to see if she was mad.

Luckily she was smirking at him with an amused look in her eyes "Well not the one I'm related too and as far as FGM goes I don't think your love live is her priority. Come one I bet I'm already late for my afternoon class so you better just write me an excuse so I can be on my way, my King."

Now he was sure she meant it in a possessive way and he loved it, if Chip weren't there he would try to make a move but he didn't want any audience when he finally attempted to test his luck with his Mal. "So now that I gave you food you are done with me Mal?. Do you just want me for my connections?"

She laughed at the comment, "Pretty much King, so how about you give me my note before FGM comes here and start telling us more about how we are irresponsible with the future of the kingdom. If she gets mad, I'm going to have to go to detention you know?".

Ben walked over to his desk wrote a simple note and gave it to her, their fingers touch and he look at her straight in her eyes conveying how much he wish she could stay. Chip clear his throat and they said their goodbyes, Mal walked to the door of the castle with Chip making small talked and he apologize for interrupting their lunch "I'm really sorry Miss Mal. I'm really glad you two are back together you make him really happy."

Mal didn't correct him about the being together part because she was hoping it would be a reality soon, sure they had things to worked out but as much as things were difficult the moments they share like the one they just had made everything worth it. She was walking away when he heard Ben calling her name and she turned to see him run out of the castle and next to her. "Hey, I forgot to ask you if I could send Chip for you in a couple of hours so we could talk a little more.?"

She nodded and he smiled, the voice of FGM broke the moment again and they could hear her coming near. Ben rolled his eyes. "I swear she is testing my patience lately."

"Go on. I'm sure she is just stress about the delegation that is coming, we will talk later." Ben gave her a kiss on the cheek and run back into the castle leaving a blushing and smiling Mal to make her way back to her afternoon classes. Once she arrived she deliver the note to the teacher and went to sit down next to Evie, who was more than a little curious about where her best friend had wondered off. Sadly before she could ask anything Audrey's voice interrupted the silence of the classroom.

"Well, it seems that attending classes isn't mandatory for everybody. I guess when you are dating the king you are not required to follow the same rules the rest of the students do." The majority of the class stay silent already used to her comments, but some of the students started whispering until the teacher made them stop. Mal turned to see Audrey, who had a triumphant look on her face noticeably happy to have accomplished making her uncomfortable.

Evie tried to reassure that she was just jealous, but Mal´s mood was already sour but the moment so she just focus on her school worked. True to his word Chip appeared two periods later with a note that excuse her from class but she declined telling him that she had a lot of work to do, he seemed surprised but promised to deliver the message to Ben.

After classes had ended, she and the rest of the gang went to their after hours activities. Mal was painting a new portrait in art class when the door open and Ben appear at it looking a little nervous. She saw him and putting her brush down she went to the teachers desk and asked her permission to go outside for a bit which was granted immediately. She was walking to the door when she passed one of Audrey's friend who make a comment about people having perks for who they were dating. Even though her mood had improved a little that comment brought her back to being mad, she walked outside the classroom and walk to where Ben was standing "What are you doing here?"

He was taken aback by her tone she used with him so he stood straight and told her that he was wondering if everything was ok. She tried to dismiss him telling him that she was in class and this was not the time to be talking about anything personal "You should be focusing on what you need to do and I'll do the same, ok?"

His demeanor change in a second and he nodded to her before turning around and walking away, she cursed under her breath and run towards him and once she caught him he took him by the arm making him turned. "I'm sorry. Is just Audrey made a stupid comment and I took it way too personal and I'm sorry."

Ben eyes soften and he nodded. "Is ok, thanks for telling me. You are right though I should be focused on the delegation and you should be in class without me interrupting you. I need to practice boundaries, if not I'm sure your teachers are going to report me to FGM and I do not want any more lectures from her, at least not for today."

Mal smiled at him as he leaned and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "See you tomorrow Mal, take care."

She saw him walked away and hated that Audrey almost got her to pick a fight with him, she needs to put that chick in order before she actually succeeds in making them fight. Mal went back to class and "accidently" bump into Audrey's friend making her stain her shirt with paint, after apologizing she gave a girl a look that made it clear that it wasn't an accident.

That night in her room the girls gather to hear about her lunch date and Lonnie asked her how much time will have to pass until they finally got together for real. Mal had no answer, but she hoped it wasn't much because as much as she enjoyed getting to know more about Ben and clearing their issues she missed being able to kiss and being more affectionate with one another.

Between Ben meetings with the delegation and his homework and Mal's schoolwork they barely got to see each other for the rest of the week and every time they did manage to sneak around to be alone someone would interrupt them. Ben even wonder if there was a competition to see how many times could they interrupt them when they were on a date. If that were the case FGM would be the winner, he was investigating a way to send her to visit other kingdoms just so he could get a moment of peace.

Mal took it better than he did still she was getting piss off about it too, especially with the boys and their constants warnings about being in places alone with Ben. She swore that if they made one more comment about it she was going to go search for a spell on her mom's book, that made them stop for a day at least.

One night after another fail attempted to spend some alone time Ben was laying on his bed tossing a ball when his mom came into his room. She had noticed how annoyed he seemed recently and she asked him about it after he explained the situation to her and told her that he just wished to be alone with Mal for a while she felt sorry for him. The next morning she searched her library all morning until he found what she was looking for then she called Evie to the castle and proceed to tell her about what she was planning.

A week later Ben's and Mal's mood were just getting worse, as much as they tried to spend time together it seemed that they would never be able to spend time alone with so many people unintentionally ruining their moments . On Friday night, while Ben was getting ready for bed, his mom knocked on his door and gave her what Ben most wanted. The boy howled making his mom laugh and alarming half of the castle but after the excitement had died down he put his mom's plan in motion. Queen Belle in all her graciousness had arranged for a weekend away for Ben and Mal, she convinced her husband that Ben was needed in a small town on the border of Auradon and that the visit should be low key so he could see the problems of the people.

Her husband was a little apprehensive about the trip, but she had put her foot down and of course, he didn't argue anymore, on the other hand, FGM was a bigger problem that she had anticipated, but she had sent her on a mission outside of Auradon just to make her quiet. Evie and Cora had pack everything Mal needed for the weekend without her even noticing and everything was ready in a car that would take the couple to the train station. Now the only thing that was needed was for Ben to convince Mal to go away with him but for some reason, she didn't think that would be an issue.

Just a little after midnight and dress in casual clothes Ben knocked on Mal's door and Evie open with a big smile making him come inside. Mal was sitting on her bed dress in casual clothes but with a confuse expression on her face. "Ben? What are you doing here?"

The boy smile at her "Run away with me Mal."

Notes

Hi! sorry for the delays but time is flying for me. I hope you enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

What? Did she hear him right? This day was just too weird. That morning she had woken up to noises in her room and when she turned to look she saw Evie and Cora getting out of the walking closet with a bag. She asked them what they were doing and they practically jump and Evie pushed Cora inside the walking closet again. "Oh, my fairies!. How long have you been awake?"

Mal raised an eyebrow at her wondering if maybe she should be worried about the way Evie was acting, but knowing her, there was no chance she was doing something bad so she let it go. Cora reappeared from the closet this time with nothing in her hands and avoiding making eye contact with her, she also decided to let this go just because she was too tired to care. All that week she had plans with Ben and each time something or someone came up and destroy the peace, she put on a calm exterior but inside she was fuming.

It didn't help her mood that the only time they had actually managed to spend some much needed time to themselves just after a very intense conversation with Ben about the fears they share for their future the boys had barge into her room for no reason other than seeing what they were doing. She saw how annoyed Ben was getting about this and she was happy they were on the same page on this situation and how they take it.

Later one day she was studying in her room when suddenly her door was open without knocking and Ryder appeared follow by Azis they look around the room until their eyes fell on her, she didn't need to ask them why they enter her room like that obviously they thought Ben was there with her. She stood to her full height and crossed her arms giving them an exasperated look "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Both boys had the decency to look a little ashamed but quickly change their faces to confuse looks and told her that they were just looking for her and when she told them that she knew that was a lied they didn't back down. "Fine, we were just checking to see if Ben was here."

She had been wanting to have a conversation with them about the way they kept meddling in her relationship and this seemed to be her best chance to do it. Mal told them to sit because she needed to talk to them about Ben and the way they were acting, Azis looked a little worry, but Ryder just mimic her stand and told her to go on. "Look I appreciate that you two care about me like Jay and Carlos do. It is really important to me that you understand that coming here to Auradon and getting to meet people like you meant the world to me. Since the moment we met you have proven to accept not only me but my friends for who we are without taking into consideration who our parents are or what we did before and I thank you for that. Also, I'm aware that when you meet me my relationship with Ben had ended and you saw how sad I was for that and probably that is the main reason why you are acting like you do now."

He saw Azis sitting down and listening to what she was saying, but Ryder didn't move from his stand and she started to wonder if he was even paying attention to her. She told them that she had decided to go out with Ben because she knew that their relationship ended before it should have and she wanted to see if they could overcome those obstacles. "I want Ben and me to be together because I love him. I have never felt like this before, he promised me to teach what love was and he did. Now what I need from you guys is to let him in, just get to know him without testing him each time you have a conversation with him. If you don't like him after actually talking to him fine. Still that doesn't mean my relationship with him is going to change."

Ryder nod once and Azis stood and told her that they would do it, then both turned and went on their way leaving Mal with the feeling that the problems will not end soon. She sighed and again sat to finish her homework a couple of hours later Evie came and she told her about the talk, as always she roll her eyes at her. Evie even though love the boys kept saying that those two needed to be taught about boundaries and Mal was the one to do it because she was the one they were messing with.

The girl sat on her chair and proceed to tell Mal about her day and how amazing the daycare was. "How about you come with me tomorrow? And before you start with the entire argument that you are not good with kids let me tell you that I wasn't exactly great with them either. You'll see it is a very rewarding experience and it might even help improve your mood."

Mal huffed, she was in a bad mood so there was no point in denying Evie that also Ben was in meetings all day tomorrow and there would be no chance of them seeing each other so it would be best if she occupied her time with something. "Ok, I'll go with you tomorrow after class. And I already told the guys that they need to back off and give Ben a fair chance but above all even if they don't like him fine but that is not going to change how I feel about him."

A slight smile appeared on her face and she turned to look at Mal completely while crossing her legs and putting her hands over them. "And exactly what are those feelings Mal?"

"You know exactly what those feelings are Evie so don't go playing games with me." Mal couldn't to contained the blush the crept over her cheeks and the smile that appear on her face each time she thought about Ben lately. Evie smiled wider and pushed for an answer faking innocence which only made both girls laugh. "Come on Mal just tell me."

"Fine!. I love him, ok? I love him and I'm ready to be back in an official relationship with him. I know is going to be difficult and we both talked about it and to know that we are on the same page is comforting. This week we've been trying to talk more about this you know? And is great to hear that he is also afraid of the pressure others can put on us. The first time we were together, I always thought that I was the only one that had doubts but he is also afraid."

Evie looked sad and worry "What are you guys afraid of?"

"What others can do. Ben was scared that the conceal could overrule him and make us leave Auradon, that's one of the reasons he visited the other kingdoms he wanted to ensure we would have options. He also was afraid that I didn't love him as he loves me, above all, we didn't know each other so anything that anyone told us we thought it was true. Each time Audrey made a comment I would act like I didn't care but every little phrase would leave me with the seed of doubt about his feelings." Mal looked at Evie with a sad look in her eyes and she mirror her.

"I told Ben this and he said that if I wish he would talk to her either in private or in front of the entire class so she would finally understand he doesn't want anything to do with her. I was more than tempted to tell him to do it with the comments she makes in class but I rather deal with it myself and trust me I will deal with her and her minions." The smile that graced Mal lips made Evie hope for a great fight between Audrey and her friend who will naturally end in her friend destroying any hope of Audrey ever becoming the Queen of Auradon.

Both girls continue to talk for a while until a knock came from the door before it suddenly open and Jay appeared follow by Carlos eating some chips, the guys usually stop by once a week so the four of them could spend some time alone. The second they came into the room they noticed the way the girls were sitting and knew instantly that they had been talking about something important and the only thing that came to mind was the relationship between Mal and Ben.

The boys had already spoken to Ben about it and they were sure that this time the King would stop at nothing to be with Mal, which made them happy for their friends. "So what is it on the agenda for today girls?"

With that, the four spend the rest of the evening talking and watching movies while mocking them, after all, they were still a little rotten to the core. Times like this were the only ones when Mal bad mood didn't matter because she knew they were her family and aside of Ben the only people that would be there no matter what happened. Sure the others were nice and they had proven to be loyal to her but her heart was engraved with this four people and even though she had space for more, for now, she was happy like this.

Early next day Ben came to walked her to breakfast, she told him about all the dumb things she did with her friends and they laugh together feeling happy to share this moment. After a while, they got to the dining hall were the rest of the students gather to eat and went straight to the line to pick some food, Mal like how even though Ben could eat at the castle he would come to eat with them. At the line, he started to tell her about some meetings he had the day before and how bored he was in them that he actually began to draw. "I swear Mal you have to teach me how to draw it was so weird that even I didn't know what it was. The only good thing about it is when FGM try to see what I was doing I told her it was a graphic of what was being said, she didn't believe me but she had no proof to yell at me."

She laughed this constant query between Ben and FGM was funny for her, she kept telling him that he should try to make peace with her because she was just doing her job. "Don't worry I'll teach you. What would you want to learn first?"

They found a table and he said next to her turning to look straight at her. "You. I want to learn to draw you."

She blushed but before she could answer him Azis, Cora and Zohu sat on the table and started to asked them about some homework they had for their first-period class. Mal heard Ben mutter something about people always interrupting as he turned to answer them and she felt for him, she wanted to tell him that she didn't want them to interrupt either but the rest of the gang came and their chance to talked was gone.

They walked to class together, Ben was talking to Carlos and Jay about something they were going to do in practice. It was nice to see them talking and laughing like they used to, Zohu joined in the conversation and the four them seemed to be in great spirit. Since the trip to the concert, Ben and Zohu were closer and she was glad for him especially because now that he was King it was be harder for him to meet new people. Ben even told Zohu that if he ever changes his mind about joining the emperors guard, he is more than welcome on his guard, of course, Zohu would usually laugh and told him that if the emperor wishes for him to go back to Auradon, he would. Cora, on the other hand, looked hopeful each time Ben mention something like this but never said anything.

They arrived at their classes and everyone went into their own separate classes, Ben stood near Mal and wish her a good day and gave a sweet kiss on her cheek. They would not see each other until later that night but it was ok because tonight they were going to have an intimate dinner and she would tell him that she was ready to start a relationship if he was. The day passed slowly for her but once 7 pm came, she was ready in a beautiful dress courtesy of Evie and then 7:15 came and 7:30 and no news from Ben, she started to worry and then she got mad.

By eight o'clock she was fuming, there was no way he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even had time to send any messages to her. Mal got out of her dress and into his pyjamas, Evie came an hour later to the room and stop in her tracks. She hadn't seen Mal since the girl got out of the daycare center to get ready for her date with Ben, but the sight she was witnesses told her that things didn't go according to plan. Evie entered the room and went straight to her closet and changed into her pyjamas, she then went to the bathroom and brush her teeth.

She sat on her bed and open her mini fridge taking out ice cream and giving it to Mal with a spoon, the other girl smile at the gesture. They share the ice cream in silent until Mal told Evie how Ben hadn't shown up for their date and what she was planning on telling him. There was a knock on the door and both of them share a look, Evie stood and walk to the door she open it with a stern look on and found Cora on the other side. The moment Cora notice Evie's look she looked past her and saw Mal sitting on her bed with a sad expression and asked the girls what happened.

Evie explained the broken date and Cora looked shocked. "No, that's not right. I was there when Chip came looking for you. He told us that Ben was called for an emergency meeting and that he couldn't make it to your date, he also told us that Ben would love to come see you himself but his parents had arranged a late dinner for some dignitaries at ten so that's why he send Chip. Still he would be waiting for you at nine at the castle if you still want to see him after this."

Mal and Evie looked stunt into place, part of Mal hope Cora was kidding but there was no way the girl would do something like that, especially on this subject. "When did this happened?"

Cora took a step towards them. "Around 6 pm. The boys had finished their training and Zohu and I were expected at the FGM office for a meeting with the yearbook committee. Chip came running towards us he said Ben had sent him to look for you but he was needed back at the castle asap and time was running out. "

"So did you said ok and just went to the meeting forgetting to tell me about it?" Mal was fuming and Evie how was at her back wonder if her eyes were green. Although but the expression on Cora's face she was they were.

"Of course not Mal. We were with Ryder, Azis, Jay and Lonnie. They said they were going to tell you so we just went to the meeting, I actually came here to see if Evie wanted to do something because Lonnie is in my room with Jay and I thought Evie was alone because you would be with Ben." Seconds after Cora finish saying this Mal march straight to Lonnie's room and bang at the door like a mad woman, a couple of seconds later a frazzle Lonnie cover with a sheet appeared and Mal just went inside the room. Jay was standing near the bed in his boxers and looked at Mal for a second before realizing the color or her eyes and asked her what was wrong. Cora and Evie entered the room after Mal and told the couple about what had happened before the other girl could start yelling at them.

Jay's eyes open wide and the boy was visibly upset. "Mal I swear I didn't know. We came here with Lonnie after we saw Chip and Azis and Ryder promises to tell you. I'm sorry I should have done it myself I was just thinking with my little brain so I deserve anything you throw at me. Please know that I would never do anything to hurt you, you are my sister Mal so before you kill let me go kill them first."

Mal took a few steps towards Jay and hug him, Jay responded to the hug immediately and gave her a kiss on the head. "Brother, I love you. Now I'm going to kill him alone don't worry about it."

She left the room and walk straight to the boys dorms, Jay caught up with her before she got the boys room and when they opened the door, they found Carlos and the other two playing video games. "We need to talk."

Mal's voice came quiet and cold making the boys turned with a worried look towards Jay and her, Carlos sensing something was wrong asked what was going on but one look towards his friends and he went to their side leaving the boys alone. "Did you purposely not tell me about my date with Ben being rearranged?"

Aziz's and Ryder's eyes open wide and they started to shook their heads, both boys began to speak at the same time finally Azis push Ryder to the side and spoke again. "No, we did not. We were going to tell you, we even went to your room and knock but you didn't answer so we were going to leave a note but we didn't have a paper and then we came for paper and Carlos came to with the video game and well things get out of control."

Carlos was surprised and told Mal that he didn't know, she just nod and smile at him. Then she turned her head towards the boys. "I'm going to trust that you really didn't do this on purpose. So let me tell you this once. If this ever happens again I will come for you, no questions ask. Get it?"

It was clear that both boys wanted to say something more but the green eyes of Mal plus Jay and Carlos standing to their full height made them understand that this was it on that subject. Maybe they didn't mean to forget about but it was possible that there was a part of them that did it, and with this speech and their new friends were looking at them that part had to die.

Jay, Carlos and Mal walked out of the room and Carlos told Mal that he was sorry about his part in this entire mess of a date. "It is still 9:50 you can make it to the castle and, at least, see Ben and tell him that you didn't know about it.".

She looked at her pyjamas and then to the boys and they share a laugh. "Trust me Mal he doesn't care how you are dress he just wants to see you."

Jay was right Ben had told her in multiple times that the only thing that matter to him was to be with her, so she said her goodbyes to the boys and went to the castle. Sadly by the time she arrived it was after ten and Ben were having dinner and was not to be disturbed by orders of the Queen. Mal felt like screaming, for days now nothing had gone her way, she told Chip what happened and asked him to tell Ben that she would see him tomorrow.

Sure enough, the next day she was the one that had to cancel and before they knew it, another week had gone by and she was sick of it. To make matters more annoying, Evie and Cora had been acting strange the past days and no matter how many times she asked them they would just tell her that she just imagined things. On Friday night she just wanted to sleep and never wake up, ok maybe wake up when Ben had time for her. Mal came into her room put on her pyjamas and proceed to get into to bed when a very pushy Evie insisted that she put some jeans on and a sweatshirt so they could go for a walk. Mal tried to tell her that she didn't want to but Evie would let her in peace until she agree to it and so she changed just for Evie to tell her that they needed to wait for Cora. After ten minutes of waiting Mal suggested that they went to look for her but Evie told her that it would be rude to pressure the girl into hurrying up when they only were going for a walked.

Another twenty minutes later and Mal was ready to go search for the girl when finally someone knocked on the door, Evie practically jump excited and went to open. She turned to see who it was and she saw Ben. What was he doing here at this hour? Her world was turned upside down when he told her to run away with him and so we are back to the beginning.

So did she heard him, right? She raised from the bed and walked towards him. "Run away with you?"

Ben had this huge smile on his face and explained to her about his mother's plan with each word he said he was getting more excited and so was she, by the end of the explanation both of them were practically jumping up and down and so was Evie.

"You know about this, didn't you?"Mal asked Evie who just nodded frantically and told her to go already before someone saw them, this weekend was for them and they should take advantage of it. Evie smiled at them and told them "Everything is pack in the car that is going to take you to the train so don't worry about it."

Mal went to hug Evie and thank her for what she had done, she then turned and taking Ben's hand they walked out, thirty minutes later they were on the train station waiting for the train that would take them their destination. All, this time, their fingers intertwined and Mal's head was leaning against his chest Ben felt like he had never been this happy before. The train arrived at the station and they boarded, together they search for their seats and luckily for them it was pretty much empty. After locating their seats, they proceed to put their backpacks away and then sat in comfortable silence.

Minutes later when the train finally left the station Ben, who hadn't let go of Mal hands for a second since they seated turned to her. "We should probably take advantage and sleep the entire trip so we can go explore tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's an excellent idea." She nodded and tried to sleep she used Ben chest as a pillow and his heart bit lull her to sleep in an instant.

Ben closed his eyes and started to play with Mal hair unable to fall asleep he opened his eyes once he was sure she was sleeping and smile. He took his phone carefully not to disturb her and took a selfie of both of them like that and another one with him kissing the top of her head. He closed his eyes again and just before he finally fell asleep he told Mal that he loved her making the girl smile in her dreams.


	23. Chapter 23

Mal was the first one to wake up she noticed that Ben was holding her to his chest while sleeping making her smile and snuggle a little. She looked out the window and saw the sun coming up over the horizon she hadn't asked Ben more about the town he told her in the excitement but now millions of questions fill her head.

She managed to take her phone out of her pocket, it was an old phone that Cora had given her when her parents brought her a new one. All of the islanders had phones now and all of them were old ones from their friends and they love them, after receiving them the first thing they did was create a group chat where they would talk late at night about band rehearsal or trivial things. She checked the group chat and there was nothing new but then she noticed that she had been included in a new group with Evie and Cora and that chat was very active, it seemed the girls had spent the night asking her where they were going and if she could send them pictures.

Of course, her friends would be curious out her weekend she moved herself a little trying not to wake Ben and after taking a selfie of the both of them she sent it to her friends and waited to see what they would say about it. Ben arms tighten around her and he gave her a kiss on her head making her smile. "Goodmorning where you awake for long?"

She shook her head and he let go of her and stretch and although it was more comfortable for her to move now she miss snuggling with Ben. Mal sighed and took the opportunity to stretch too, she then turned herself so her back was against the window and look at Ben, he looked so cute with his hair out of place a sleepy look in his eyes. "You know I just realize it is really strange that they let you travel alone, you know been the king and everything."

Ben smile and signal with his head to the back and Mal notice for the first time that there were two of his guards sitting in the back of the train looking at them, however, the second they notice her they look the other way. Mal turned to Ben and both teens laugh at how ridiculous the situation was but it made sense that Ben had to go with someone in case there were any problems. Suddenly the train started to slow down and the next stop was announced, Ben intertwined their fingers and sat straight taking a big breath. If everything went alright on this trip the next time they board this train they will be a couple again.

Finally, the train stop and they got up to get their luggage and walked out of the train into the central station that was a little deserted still being early in the morning. A tall man and a short woman that resemble Mrs. Pots wave to them and Ben walked hand in hand with Mal to greet them. She learned then that the woman was, in fact, Mrs. Pots sister they were staying with her for the weekend, she had known Ben since he was a baby and her husband, Mr. Kirk, was also the mayor of the town which made this an official visit.

After greeting them, Ben told Mal to wait for him a second and with Mr. Kirk , he walked toward his guard. For a couple of minutes, they talked and two other men joined them in the end the men exchange handshakes and Ben guards board the train again waiting for it to depart. Mal was shocked but assumed that the other two men that were now with Ben and Mr. Kirk where his new guards. "You know Mal my sister speaks very highly of you. She told me how important this trip is for you two and I want you to know that we would do anything in our power to help you have a good time. I guess though that what you really want is to have some time to be alone."

Mal looked at the older woman and smile, just like her sister she had a very calming presence and that was exactly what she needed now. "Well all this trip was a surprise for me but I would say that we really have some things to talked about."

"Oh, you're going to get back together, right?. My sister really loves Ben as do I so I'm pretty aware of what goes on in his life. So I'm going to tell you one thing and please take it to heart, ok?"

Mal nod wondering how much information of hers and Ben's life was known by the adults it made her uncomfortable but there was a tiny part of her that wonder if maybe that is what happened when people care about you and also when they were nosey.

Before Mrs. Kirk could tell Mal anything they were joined by Ben and Mr. Kirk. "Well, we are all set to go. Come on you two we are going to the house to drop your things and then we want to show you some places that might interest you."

With that, the four of them went on their way, once outside the train station Mal could see how beautiful the town was, it had an old vibe to it that really made her feel like she was part of a painting. The little houses and stores were built of wood and the pavement was actually made from stones, she would love to be able to paint it suddenly a couple of kids came running their way laughing at something and stop when they saw her. "Hey pretty lady, want to join us?"

"Jacob Smith! I'm gonna tell your mother about this. You are too young to be talking like that and especially to a stranger. Now run along to your house before I decide to go right now and have that talk with your mother." Both boys blush and run away as fast as they could making the adults chuckle on their way to their car, apparently the Smith brothers were real flirts and Jacob being the youngest one was always acting like her older brothers.

After a 20 minute drive, they stop in a beautiful house that was surrounded by a fence and beautiful garden that made Mal smile. She was falling in love with this place even the weather was perfect it wasn't as sunny as it usually was in Auradon but still the little morning chill was perfect. They walked inside the house and Mrs. Kirk showed them their rooms, Mal's was next to the main bedroom and Ben was next to the bathroom on the other side of the hall. "I hope you are both happy with the accommodation, I know you are not picky about things Ben but still I tried to make yours and Mal's room as comfortable as I could. Please get comfortable we will be waiting for you downstairs."

Both teenagers thanked her and went to their rooms to unpack. Mal was looking out her window when she heard a knock on her door and Ben's voice asking her if she was ready to go downstairs. She took a quick look in the mirror and went to joined him at her door, he took her hand and both of them went downstairs in silence. Once at the kitchen, Mrs. Kirk served them the most incredible breakfast ever made, there were so many things Mal and Ben gasp at the side of it. Mr. Kirk, who was already eating raise his head a second and motion them to joined him and for a while, they eat in complete silence. After finishing it all everyone felt full and happy. "This was the best meal I had ever eaten. Thank you so much, Mrs. Kirk."

"Oh Mal, I'm so happy to hear you say that, I wasn't sure what you like so I made a little of everything. Ben, I can see that you enjoyed it too and I'm happy to see that you still love my cooking." The boy smiled and nod with excitement while eating the last pancake on his plate making the older woman laugh.

"Well, we want to show you some special places in the town before you are free to do whatever you want. Your mother told me about some places that she wanted you to see so you guys could discuss them when you went back to Auradon. Also, I have some proposals that if you have the time, I would love to talk to you about." The older man look hopeful at Ben and the boy could only nod but felt a little worry about the time those proposals would take out of the trip, he looked at Mal with an apologetic look but she smiled at him and squeezed his hand under the table.

Mrs. Kirk, on the other hand, was giving her husband a rather annoyed look, "Well, we'll see if they have time for that Harold. Now let's go to see those places so they can start their vacations. Come on help me with the dishes."

Mal and Ben stood up to help but Mrs. Kirk told them to stop and go wait for them at the entrance they wouldn't be long. Once there they look at each other and laugh after they calmed down Mal asked Ben "Do you think she is telling him off for trying to take advantage of this trip?"

"She more certainly is. If you think Mrs. Pots has a temper you have another thing coming with her sister. I remember even my dad was a little afraid of her, but she is really sweet sometimes too and I know for a fact she likes you. The one time she cooked for Audrey she over salted all her food on purpose." Mal laughed again it seemed that everyone dislike Audrey and she knew exactly why.

Ben took a tentative step towards her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then he trace the side of her face looking into her eyes. "You look gorgeous, did I thank you for coming with me on this trip?"

He continue to caressed her face making her blush more. "You don't have to thank me, I'm really happy we are going to have this time together."

"Alone" he smiled and leaned a little making her blush deepened.

Mal leaned too. "Alone."

Just then the voice of Mr. Kirk broke the moment telling them that they were ready to go instantly follow by Mrs. Kirk telling him that his timing sucked and they were going to have a long talked when they came back. They went out and on the walked to the car, they could hear how Mrs. Kirk whisper fight with his husband about how he interrupted their moment, which only made them laugh again. "Maybe you should ask her to move the castle so she can tell FGM off every time she interrupts you."

Ben laughed harder, this time, startling the adults who were getting into the car now. "I'll take it into consideration, but it would be a full-time job."

They got into the car and went to the first location that was just outside town a beautiful open grass area where some animals were eating. Mr. Kirk started to explain to Ben about the land and Mrs. Kirk rolled her eyes and asked Mal to walked with her. "So I hope everything is to your liking Mal. My sister tells me that you like to paint, when we get back to town, I'm gonna take you to a little art gallery we have."

Mal smiled at how thoughtful she was and they continue to talk for a while about the different things the place have to offer. She turned and caught Ben's eye and smile to him, he was looking at her paying little to no attention at what Mr. Kirk was telling him. "Poor boy, that husband of mine must be boring him out of his mind. Don't worry I'm going to have a talked with him about it, you guys came to be alone not to follow my husband around town listening to his plans."

With that, the woman walked towards Ben and her husband and told them something. Ben nodded and walked toward Mal with a big smile on his face. "I think he is trouble again for monopolizing me. Well, what do you think of the land?"

"Is amazing I really love how fresh the air feels. There is so much land here and it seemed so peaceful I never imagine places like this existed." She felt a little sad remembering the way the people of the island live if some of them could be in a place like this they would be so happy.

Ben took her hand making her turned to look at him. "Don't be sad, please. I know who you are thinking about and I think there is a chance for some islanders to be in better places. I promise you I'm trying to find a way to help them."

They look at each other feeling lucky to have the chance to be together away from everything but above all, they felt fortunate to have found each other. Ben was glad to have found someone like Mal that could make him the best version of himself, he would be a great King with a Queen that had such interest for the people. On her part, Mal felt thankful to have found someone like Ben that chooses to see the best in people and that was growing to be a person that would stand for what he believe in no matter the consequences.

Both felt how a strong wind surrounded them and smile at the thought that even the elements were giving them their blessing for overcoming obstacles and choosing to be together, the voice of Mrs. Kirk came from their right "Guys come on, we have two more stops and then you have the rest of the weekend for yourselves."

"Ready to do this?" Ben took Mal's hand and looked straight into her eyes and she knew he was saying more with that phrase that just going on with the tour and she was excited about it.

She squeeze his hand and started to move towards the car making him move too. "Of course I am, let's go".

Notes

Sorry for the delay I've been sick and just today I was able to write this. I'm starting the next chapter right now I hope to post it tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm exhausted and is only 6 pm. I can't believe that we went to so many places is like Mr. Kirk was a robot with no need of water or food. Also, I swear Mrs. Kirk was going to murder him at the last stop we made." Mal finally sat on the chair next to the window in the little dinner they had arrived just a couple of minutes ago. Some people did a double take but nobody actually seemed to recognize Ben since he was in jeans, t-shirt and cap. He also seemed tired and sat on the chair in front of Mal given a long sighed.

He reached for her hand over the table and started to play with her fingers. "I know what you mean. Honestly, I have a lot of information mix in my head and the only thing that I have very clear is the looks and side comments Mrs. Kirk kept making. Also, when she told him to stay in the car now that he finally stop for us to eat, I wonder if that was the last time we were going to see him alive."

Mal laughed but there was something in her that actually wonder if that was the last time they would see him. The waitress came and told them that Mrs. Kirk said that they were on their own her husband and she were not going to join them, they will see them later at the house and if they needed anything to please call her. The teens share a look wondering about the well being of Mr. Kirk but then shook their heads hoping for the best. The waitress took their order and left giving telling them to call her if they needed anything.

"Well that was unexpected, I'm glad we are free to do what we want. So is there anything you would like to see?" Ben smiled at her and she could see how even his eyes were sparkling with excitement, the only thing that came to mind though was the little art gallery Mrs. Kirk mention. Mal told Ben about it and he suggested that they look for interesting places to see, he took her phone out.

Mal laughed "I thought we came here because you had kind of a plan. Come on Ben what kind of King are you going to be if you don't plan ahead."

"My only plan was to spend as much time with you as I could, so I think my plan is perfect. So did you find anything interesting.?" With his free hand, he continue to play with her fingers and notice that she didn't have her phone out. Mal told him that it was an old phone and it was kind of slow he nodded and hand his phone over to her. Both of them talked about what they liked to see and after a while they pretty much had a plan for the rest of the day, the waitress came with the food and they ate it while talking.

Ben went up to go to the bathroom and on his way back he was stopped by their waitress. In the beginning, she was asking him if everything was ok with the food but then she started to get a little flirty with him asking him if Mal was his girlfriend. He told her that Mal was his girlfriend indeed and tried to move but the girl wouldn't move and continue to tell him that maybe they could just go out one time.

In the meantime, Mal was chatting with Evie and Cora about the day she just had and telling them about the plans they had for the rest of it. She was really focused on her phone when Ben sat in front of her she raised her eyes to tell him about what the girls were saying and notice that he seemed a little mad. "What's wrong Ben?"

He attempted to dismiss the question asking her about where would they go but Mal wasn't having any of that so he finally told her about the waitress and how pushy she was, he actually had to tell her off when she tried to grab his arm to write her number. Mal felt a mix of anger and sadness, she was angry with the girl for obviously trying to have something with Ben when it was obvious that they were together. On the other hand, she was sad that Ben had a bad experience and now the boy felt like he had done something to make the girl act like that towards him which naturally made her anger rise.

"Hey, don't feel bad ok? You actually should feel very flatter that she like you so much that she really wanted to go out with you. Bad luck for her though cause I'm right here." She smiled at him and took his hands in hers making him smile.

The waitress came and asked them if they needed something else and Mal raised one of their intertwined hands and shook it. "No thanks, just the check."

She made a point to look at the girl in her eyes and she could feel Ben looking at her but she didn't stop until the girl walk away with her head down. Mal then turned to look at him and saw him smirking at her but he said nothing, she blush under his stare and he rose both her hands and kissed them slowly. A new waitress appeared next to their table and cleared her throat just to tell them that Mrs. Kirk already paid for their meal so they were free to go.

They found that particular strange since the woman didn't know what they order but whatever let them leave the place fastest was ok with them. With the helped of Ben´s phone, they found a small bookstore where he bought her a notebook she could use to draw the places she wished from the trip or write. Later they found the little art gallery and Mal felt in love with the place it was her first visit to an art gallery and to see all the paintings and photos made her heart fill with excitement. Ben followed her around and smiled at how she would pay attention to each painting and photo like they were the best thing in the world, he was sure that if she decided to do it, she could paint professionally. Maybe he should create a competition for students with art inclinations so they could showcase their work in front of the entire school. They spent a little over an hour there so by the time they get out of there it was almost nine o'clock. then they decided to walk around to see some stores, Ben had read about a secluded garden that was named after Romeo and Juliet.

It usually open early and close before night except for Valentine's day but Ben asked Mr. Kirk for a favor and he now had the key to a side door. It was getting late so he guide them towards the garden keeping their final destination as a surprise for Mal, suddenly they found themselves in front of the gate that was almost cover with flowers. He took the key out and open the door letting both of them in before locking it back. Mal looked around at the beautiful garden with the fountain in the middle and the benches and all the flowers and turned to look at Ben. "What is this place?"

"This is the Romeo and Juliet garden. Years ago Mr. Kirk created this place as a gift to his wife for valentines he then open it to the people of the town and is the garden where the couples usually come on Valentines day to profess their love for each other. They all throw coins into the fountain wishing to have a happy and long relationship like the one the Kirks have." He took her hand and took her to one of the benches making her sit, Ben then walked to a side of the fountain and turned it on. Also tiny lights started to twinkle all around the garden making it look more beautiful.

They sat there for a while just enjoying being together holding hands, Mal lean into Ben side and he pulled her more to him making her lean into his chest while he hugged her. After a while, she could feel him kissing the top of her head so she moved away from him and turned to see him and when Mal saw his eyes she felt so love that she needed to say something. "I love you so much Ben."

He didn't smile at her but she could see how his eyes sparkle "I love you too Mal. I think is time we are honest with how we feel. I love being your friends but I want more and if I'm right I think you want more too. So what do you say to us being together again?"

Mal nod and now Ben smile was so big it could match any light in the garden, he leaned and took her face in his hands leaning so slowly that Mal had to stop herself from yanking him and kissing him. He stopped really near her face. "Do you want to say anything? Because once I start kissing you I'm not going to stop for a long time."

"Well I'm waiting here, come one." He smiled and finally he kissed her. The second their lips met their minds went blank and all they could focus was how incredible it felt to be able to kiss and touch each other. Mal slipped her tongue into his mouth and heard Ben's groan from his throat things started to escalate quickly, they made out for a while.

When they finally had to part for lack of air, he began to trail kisses down her jaw making Mal moan which only made Ben more excited. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of a cellphone but not one of them made a move to answer it, it wasn't until the phone stop ringing to ring yet again that Mal reluctantly pushed Ben slowly breathing heavily telling him to answer. He nods but she can see that he is not actually hearing her he is still thinking of what was happening just a second ago and she is with him, her mind is foggy with that kiss.

Ben finally answer the phone and press speaker so Mal could hear a very worry Mrs. Kirk asking him if they were ok. It was almost eleven and they were in town looking for them, Mal was the one to speak first, she told Mrs. Kirk that they were getting out of the garden and they would meet them at the main entrance. After saying goodbye, they hung up and Mal stood up just to be pull down on Ben's lap again by him. "Hey, I hope you are fine with what was happening. I know things went fast now but please don't think I want to pressure you into anything."

Mal gave Ben a sweet kiss "I'm all right but we need to go and find Mrs. Kirk after seeing her have so many talks with Mr. Kirk today I really don't want her to be mad at us."

Ben agree and again taking her hand they went to find The Kirk's thankfully for them Mrs. Kirk was calmed when she saw that they were ok. The ride to the house was spent with small talk about the art gallery and how fantastic the food of the dinner was. They thank her for paying for their meal just to be dismissed by her saying that they were their guests. Finally, they arrived at the house and Mr. Kirk took the opportunity to asked Ben to spent some time with him seeing his proposals, Mrs. Kirk was about to say something but Ben said that it was ok.

Mal said goodnight to everybody and after a quick kiss with Ben she went to her room she logged into the chat with the girls and announced that Ben and she were back together again. Her phone rang and when she answer the squeals of Evie fill the room making her laugh. "Tell me everything!. Wait a second I think Cora is knocking."

After a few seconds, the squeals of Cora joined the ones from Evie and both girls asked for details, Mal went on to tell them about their day and the incredible time they had spent in the garden. The conversation went on for a while until Mal heard a knocked on her door, she notice the time and she had been on the phone for over an hour.

Opening the door, she found Ben smiling at her and she smiled back while ending the phone call and tossing her cell phone over her bed. "I just wanted to wish you sweet dreams."

"Really that was all you wanted?" Mal loved being able to tease Ben openly and she was sure that the boy was happy about it too. He rose an eyebrow at her and taking a couple of steps toward her he put 'his hands on her hips bringing her slowly towards him.

He leaned and gave her little kisses all over her face and with each kiss he kept wishing her goodnight. When he finally was going to kiss her lips, Mrs. Kirk clear her throat making both of them jump apart. "I'm euphoric for you too, I knew you were going to be back together and I'm glad this place help you. With that said please refrained from showing that much mm affection at this hour and near the rooms, please. That made both teenagers turned red, she then told Ben to say goodnight and go to his room.

Ben did as he was told and then everyone said goodnight and close their doors, Mal plop on her bed laughing to herself about how uncomfortable Ben looked a couple of minutes ago. Then she heard a door open and suddenly Mrs. Kirk voice fill the silence while asking Ben why he was out of his room, the poor boy said he needed to use the bathroom just for the older woman to say that she'll wait for him to go back to his room.

Mal rethink her initial statement about Ben asking Mrs. Kirk to move to the castle to help with FGM. Nonetheless, today was an incredible day. This place was magical and she was glad to be back again with Ben if she weren't scared of Mrs. Kirk she would try to get that kiss he promised but let's be honest the woman was scary, so maybe tomorrow they could reenact what transpire between them at the garden. Oh, tomorrow, she couldn't believe they would have to leave that place tomorrow night but at least, they would enjoy the day together without anyone to interrupted them. Talking about the interruption, she wondered about the boys, she reached for her phone again and called Evie and after the initial outrage from the girl because of her hanging up the last called Mal asked her about the boys.

The other girl sighed "Well that is a long story."

Notes

Hey! This is a quick chapter, are you all happy they are finally together? Cause I am. I didn't have time to re-read it I promise I'll get to it to fix whatever weird thing happened while typing, my computer sometimes jumps lines when I'm typing.


	25. Chapter 25

Morning came and Evie stretch in her bed, as usual, she turned to say good morning to Mal just to remember the girl had gone away for the weekend with Ben. Evie was so happy for her friend since they had arrived at Auradon she knew things were going to be great for all of them sure at first it was difficult but things got better with time.

She got ready for the day even though it was Saturday she had been asked to come help in the daycare, it seemed there was a daylong conference for the teachers at Auradon Prep and they needed extra help. After showering and changing into something more comfortable she went to look for Cora, she had to knock a couple of times before the girl appeared before her with an exhausted expression on her face.

"What happened to you?" Evie asked moving to the side when the other girl move to walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

While walking to the cafeteria, Cora told Evie about how Lonnie had been fighting with Jay on the phone all night long. It started with a phone call and then it turned into Lonnie angry texting him but saying everything out loud. She even commented on the things she and he wrote to each other, Cora had been patient with her but even when she told the girl that she needed to keep it down Lonnie would only lower her voice a little and then go back at it again. By 4 am she was even telling Cora how awful Jay was and trying to make her take her side, suddenly an hour later there was a knock on their door and an infuriated and tired Carlos appeared to follow by an annoyed Jay.

Cora proceeded to tell Evie about how she and Carlos were witnesses to the dumbest fight ever and then the reconciliation, sadly Carlos had a place to run to but she had to basically spray the couple with cold water to cool them off while she was in the room. Evie hug Cora and motion her to a table while she gathered breakfast for both of them when Evie finally made it to the table Cora was asleep so she just ate in silent. Just before she finished her meal, Zohu walked into the cafeteria and went straight toward their table and asked Evie what was going on with Cora, after that he went for some food and came back with a tray full of food for him and a smoothie for Evie.

They talked while he ate and Evie told him about her plans at the daycare. "I think is really cool that you are doing that. I have never said this to any of you but I'm really impress of how amazing and thoughtful you all are, I'm honestly glad that you guys have the opportunity to be in a safe environment where you can show how remarkable you truly are."

She was touched by his words and also the sincerity that was clearly shown on his face, she thanked him and wonder if a lot of people would actually see that they indeed were worthy of living in Auradon. Just then Cora snorted making both teenagers laugh. "You know you are pretty cool about Lonnie and Jay being together. I would think that you would be like Ryder and be uncomfortable knowing your sister and her boyfriend were well you know."

Zohu shrug and explained to Evie that he didn't like the way Lonnie and Jay were acting about getting into the physical part of their relationship so soon but he respected Lonnie's judgement above all. Also, it would be hypocritical of him to judge when he and Cora had already explore that part of their relationship although they had waited longer to get there. "Now about Ryder, I like him he is a good guy but he doesn't understand that there are limits when the people he cares about are in what he deems a dangerous situation or a just a situation he doesn't like. Like for example Mal and Ben, I think those two are going to be together for the rest of their lives and it is important that they start to work things out by themselves. I'm not saying that if they need help, we shouldn't help but he thinks they should have some time apart to work things out, I mean how are they supposed to fix things if they don't talk about them, right?"

While he continued to explain what he thought was some issues about Ryder's behavior Evie was in awe of how mature Zohu was, of course, she noticed he was handsome before but now she got why Cora was so in love with him. Zohu was someone that was not afraid to say what he thought but would never impose his visions of things on anybody. Also, he truly was happy for Ben and Mal and the opportunity they were taking by dating again. Suddenly she noticed he was looking at her in silence "Did I bored you?. You seemed to be somewhere else."

"No, I'm sorry. Is just that I think you are right and I'm happy to see that more people see things like me and well Cora. When we went on the trip and suddenly the guys told us we were staying I was wondering what would had happen if Ben hadn't talked to Mal. And then what happened after Ben and Cora came back how they were like let's just leave, they didn't think about giving them time to talk. Can I tell you a secret? Only me, Cora and Queen Belle know this so please don't say anything".

Zhou's expression turned serious and he suddenly started looking around as to check if anyone was near them, once he was satisfied nobody was near he made a motion for Evie to tell him. After she had explained what had happened last night, a smile appeared on his face and he congratulated her on the plan. He then turned to give a sleepy Cora a kiss on her forehead, Evie saw the other girl stir a little and smile while still sleeping and wondered how many times he had kissed the girl while she slept. Yes, Evie was fine not being in a relationship right now but she hoped to someday find something like what Cora and Zohu or Mal and Ben had.

After a quick look at the cafeteria watch, she noticed she was going to be late for the daycare, Zohu was needed into a special training for seniors courses but was going to blow it off so he could take care of Cora. Evie knew how important those classes were for the boy that dreamed of being in the emperor's guard so she told him to carry Cora to the daycare and put her into a special room they had for nap time. Both said their goodbyes and Evie spent the rest of her morning playing with the kids, thankfully by nap time Cora had already woke up and helped Evie by reading the kids a book while the other girl went for a bathroom break. Once all the children finally slept the two girls were walking out of the room when Evie's phone rang and she launch herself at it answering the call while checking that all the kids were still asleep.

Ryder´s voice came strong through the speaker asking Evie where they were, she was about to tell him when Cora started to signal her to hang the phone and so she did without saying anything else. "Why did I just do that?"

"Because he is searching for all of us, well most certainly he is searching for you and Mal. I'm guessing he is not going to call her because he is afraid she'll tell him off like she is being doing since the date incident. The second you tell him you are here he is going to come and then he is going to start asking where Mal is." Evie's eye grew twice their size, she hadn't consider telling the boys, well except for Zohu, where Mal was but she was sure that Ryder was going to do something when he found out. Let's be honest the boy didn't like Mal and Ben spending time alone in a room he most certainly would freak if he knew of the weekend get away.

Evie's phone rang again and she hit ignore while asking Cora what they were going to do. "We are going to ignore him because as much as he thinks he is Mal's older brother he is not so he can go and find a hobby to kill his time. Honestly, we should just find him a girlfriend but I would feel sorry for the girl."

Cora was right Ryder wasn't Mal's and Evie's older brother but Carlos and Jay were their family and they should know. She sent a quick text to them telling them to meet her at the daycare at 6:30 pm but not to tell the others because they needed to talk about something, Evie was sure that Carlos would respond quickly but knowing Jay he probably was with Lonnie otherwise occupied. To her surprise both boys answer quickly and at 6:30 pm they were knocking the daycare door, Cora greeted them and they looked taken aback to see her there.

The girl walked them to a room where Evie was preparing snack time and left the three friends to talked. Both boys looked at the snacks and smile shouting "Food!" instantly going for it making Evie laugh, she had anticipated that so she had already separated an amount for them and was more than happy to let them eat while she told them about Mal's weekend with Ben. The boys listen to everything they said and nodding even smiling a little when Evie told them how the couple was probably back together by now and how happy Mal sounded on her call earlier.

"I think is awesome that they are back together but I don't get why the secrecy about it. They are going to come back and be a couple in front of everybody so why shouldn't people know?" Carlos was a little sad that they weren't involved in the weekend plans but he understood at the end, however, the need to keep it quiet confuse him.

Jay finished his juice while Carlos was talking and was about to get more food when he suddenly understood why Evie send the text. "Is it because of the others? I mean for what you told us Cora and Zohu know, I know that Lonnie doesn't but I get it. I mean I love her but keeping secrets isn't exactly her forte, so I guess you are worried about Ryder and Azis, right?"

Evie nod and went on to explained her fears and to her surprise both boys looked annoyed. Finally, Cora knock on the door asking Evie to please come help her with some kids, the four friends went into the other room and manage to create an activity were all the children were occupied. Then they gather in the front of the class and continue to talk.

"Look, I like Ryder. He is a cool guy but he is not going to mess with Mal's and Ben's relationship, I get that is awkward to think that your sister is going to be with a guy but I'm sure Ben is not going to force Mal into anything she doesn't feel comfortable with. I'm sorry Cora I know Ryder is your brother but he needs to grow up." Jay finished saying this looking really serious and then proceed to put five cookies into his mouth breaking the aura of maturity that had surrounded him a second ago making the others chuckle at his antics.

Later that day when the daycare closed the four friends walked to the cafeteria where Lonnie and Zohu were waiting for them. They went for their food first taking their time trying to see what looked good, the selection of food on the weekends always made the boys happy and the girls always had a good time watching taking their food so seriously. Finally, they all went to the table where brother and sister were laughing about something at their phones and quickly joined them telling them about their day excluding of course the conversation about Ryder.

A couple of minutes later a very pissed off Ryder with a serious Azis appeared at the cafeteria doors and once they found the group walked straight towards where Evie was sitting. "Why did you hang up on me Evie? And then you turned off you phone. Where is Mal?"

The people at the tables near them started to stare trying to see what was going on, Evie told Ryder and Azis to sit down but Ryder shook his head "We also went looking for Ben and it seemed the King is not in town for the weekend. So I'm asking again Evie where is Mal?"

With that last statement, the people on the tables near them turned their full attention toward them completely and Evie just knew that Ryder had crossed a line. Jay stood up and told Ryder that Mal was sick and to sit down the way he said while the look he gave the guy made it perfectly clear that it he either sit or he was going to make him sit. Ryder stood quiet but when Jay made a move to go towards him Azis made his friend sit, the other tables were still whispering and there was no way the news were not going to spread.

The boy was about to talked again but Carlos told him to shut up and showed him how every table was looking at them now while they whisper. "Do you actually don't realize what you are causing?"

For the first time since he entered the cafeteria, he noticed what was happening and although he felt bad, he told them that he was also Mal's friend and he had the right to know what was going on with her. How come nobody else was worry about her well-being, honestly how much do they really know Ben. Evie turned toward him and call him an ass and then stood and walked away followed by the rest of them leaving Ryder and Azis alone in the cafeteria.

Suddenly Audrey was coming their way and Ryder groan, this day suck so much! "Did Mal went away with Ben?!"

Azis denied it and told her that Mal was sick and to back off, he then took Ryder by the arm and both boys walked out of the cafeteria followed by Audrey screaming at them demanding to know the truth. She gave up after screaming at them all the way to the boy dorms and started her way to the girl dorms, Azis send Evie a text telling her what had happened. Evie read the text minutes before someone bang on her door repeatedly.

Evie with the helped of Mal's book had turned Cora's blonde hair into a purple version which the girl was excited about and when the frantic knocks came Cora run to the bed and got under the covers. Evie took a deep breath and opened it to find a livid Audrey trying to push the door but Evie was having nothing of that. Audrey still made it in enough to see the purple hair but still she was not happy with that. Finally, Evie pushed her out of the room while the other girl continued to shout to Mal to show herself and kept it up for a while until she either gave up or lost her voice Evie wasn't sure which one happened but she was not going to open the door to see.

After an hour, she put Cora's hair back to her original stated and the girl went to her room to change, Evie took the chance to change too and then her phone beep. She read Mal's message and finally this day was worth it!. Evie call Mal and then Cora knock on the door and they were all freaking out until Mal hang up and she wondered if it was Karma for hanging up on Ryder but there was no way she would be punished for that.

Cora and Evie were talking for a little while and then Mal called her again and she had to tell her about the day and she could hear Mal worrying about what Audrey would do. Yes, she was excited to be with Ben again but she wasn't sure she wanted everyone to know right now. "Hey, Mal?. Please don't go back to freak out about your relationship ok? You are happy now, remember?"

They ended the call with a hopeful Mal and Cora and Evie smiled while going to sleep, that night Cora was staying with Evie in case Audrey came back.

"Cora?"

"Yes, Evie?"

"Your brother is a moron."

"I know."

Both girls started laughing and finally fall asleep. Far away in a quite town Mal lay on her bed wondering what would happen to her and Ben when they went back to Auradon. She stood and was going downstairs and, of course, the second she was opening her door Mrs. Kirk appeared wondering what was going on with her. Mal chuckled a little and told the woman she just wanted water while closing her door behind her, Mrs. Kirk seemed really sleepy so she just said ok and went back to her room.

Mal turned to say goodbye and then she notice Ben's door wasn't completely closed and she decided to go for it, she walked slowly into his room. With the help of the waste basket she pushed the door so it appeared close from the outside and then went to stand next to Ben's bed, he looked so peaceful that it made her smile. She whispered his name a couple of times but nothing, Mal push him a little trying to make room for her in his bed until he finally open his eyes and asked her if he was dreaming. "No, now move before I change my mind."

Ben hug her from behind loving having here with him. He started giving her little kisses on her shoulder for a while then he gently move her hair and started to kiss from her shoulder to her neck loving the little noises she would make when he kiss a particular spot she seemed to enjoy. His hand began to move making small circles in the space between her top and her shorts when suddenly they heard a door open and freeze if Mrs. Kirk found them they were going to be in serious problems. The voice of Mr. Kirk mumbling about his need of sleep and why he needed to check on teenagers fill the silence and then he was gone, thank god he didn't care enough to actually check on them. Ben was definitely going to make some of his proposal real just as a thank you for this.

Mal turned towards Ben and both of them sigh in relieve, Ben then notice that she seemed worried and he wondered if it had to do anything with what was happening before the interruption and so he asked her. She smiled at his concerned face, he was so adorable sometimes "Is not that, I like what happen."

Ben smiled and both teen blush but he asked her what was wrong again and so she told him everything that Evie said about what was going on in Auradon. "Things are not going to be easy Mal but we are stronger than any problem that could present itself. We love each other let's not forget that ok?"

She smiled at him and they started to kiss but again things began to escalate quickly and finally Mal gently push Ben away. "I should probably go back to my bed, ok? See you tomorrow."

He nodded giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well Mal and don't worry ok?. I would walk you but I prefer not to test our luck with Mrs. Kirk waking at any minute to check on us."

Mal smiled and went into her room with a huge grin on her face, she was sure she was going to have awesome dreams that night and all thanks to her king.

 **Notes**

Hiiii, Again i'm sorry I'm uploading right now because I'm having some issues with my internet so I just finish this chapter I hope you like it.


	26. Chapter 26

Another sunny day in Auradon Prep and Mal was smiling thinking of how amazing was her life since she returned from the magical weekend with Ben, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Finishing getting ready for class she made her way to the cafeteria wondering where her best friend was, it was weird waking up with Evie gone but she guess the girl probably had things to do. Once at the cafeteria, she noticed that the only table available was one where Alexandra was eating alone and her friends were nowhere to be found with a sigh she went to sit with the girl.

After asking her if it was ok to join her and before she could ask the girl what was new Audrey sat next to Alexandra and both girls smile at each other. Mal was about to go away when Alexandra started telling Mal that it was great that the three of them could finally spend some time together. The other girl nod and turned to Mal with a smile making her feel uncomfortable, she couldn't deny though that she was intrigued by this "What exactly would that be?"

Audrey smile again at Mal's confusion "Mal all three here have been with Ben so we thought that it would be great if we could give you some pointers of how to act."

That was it she didn't need to hear anymore and honestly she was shocked that Alexandra was ok with talking to her like that. The last thing she knew Alexandra disliked Audrey as much the rest of them so what exactly was going on here?, Mal went to her first class and again not one of her friends were there. She went the rest of the day from class to class with no friends but constant little comments, or advice, as the princesses said.

"Ben likes to feel appreciated."

"Is important to show him that you listen to what he says."

"The enchanted lake is his favorite place to go."

"He really likes to see his girlfriend as early as possible, so he can wish them a good day."

As the hour pass, the advice started getting more personal until finally it was time for dinner and after thousands of unanswered texts to her friends asking them where they were Mal decided that she was not going out of her room for the rest of the day. The girl went into her bathroom to change but couldn't stop how annoyed she was with all the information the other girls had given her that day. So many things that she thought were special between her and Ben had instantly lost it magic when the princesses mention them as standard Ben's behavior. She walked out of the bathroom just to find Alexandra sitting in Evie's bed. "Mal I understand that you are probably tired of hearing our advices but trust me is for the best. Don't you have anything you wonder about my relationship with Ben?.

The purple hair fairy looked down and sat on her bed nodding. "I'll admit that I do wonder about it sometimes. When Ben and I started dating he was so naïve, the first time we kiss was incredible but part of it was because I could feel that he was nervous. The two of us were discovering what to do at the same time, but now I feel like he is miles away from me in that department. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed his touch, his kisses, everything about him but I wonder how did he get so much wiser, so much secure."

Alexandra looked at Mal like she was about to tell her that her biggest fears about what transpire between Ben and her were true. Mal avoided looking at her again by looking at her feet. Was she about to tell her that they had already explore everything that was to explore between a couple like Lonnie and Jay had, sure she was sure that she was Ben's first real kiss but was Alexandra his other first.

Mal wondered why the girl kept quiet for so long so she raised her eyes to tell her to speak before she goes insane but the girl was no longer there. She frantically stood looking for her, calling her name but no response came, she was about to go out of the room to search for her but when she opened the door a bright light blind her. The next moment she opened her eyes and she was in her bed at Mrs. Kirk house breathing heavily, it was just a nightmare. She raised from her bed asking herself what hour it was.

Her phone was out of charge so she tossed it on her bed making a mental note to charge it later, she opened her door and noticed all the other doors open she walked to Ben's room and found it empty. Nonetheless she walked in and went to stand next to his luggage, he was always so well behave of course he had already picked all his things and had made his bed. She went back to her room and change getting ready for the rest of the day, reluctantly putting her bag together and wishing that she didn't need to go back to school so soon.

Walking into the living room she saw Mrs. Kirk sitting at a little desk writing something, Mal clear her throat making the older woman turned to her with a smile. "Oh Mal, you are finally awake. I was starting to get worry to be honest but I didn't want to impose a time for you to wake up, I'm sure you were tired."

Mal thanked the older woman and asked her what time it was. Mrs. Kirk told her that it was one pm, it seemed that Ben had woken up at 8 and after waiting for her he had agreed to go with Mr. Kirk to finalize some plans of some of the projects they had talked about yesterday night. Mal could see that Mrs. Kirk was annoyed but that, by the way, she was making some comments about how rude her husband was acting. Although remembering last night she was sure that Ben was making and effort to help Mr. Kirk as a thank you for not discovering them which made the girl blush and the older woman look at her with a confused look.

Both women went into the kitchen to get Mal something to eat and end up eating lunch together and talking about all the different places around the kingdom that she should travel and see. "Is important for a young lady to travel Mal. You should get to know all the places and things the world has to offer when you are young and have no real obligations."

Mal thought about what the older woman said and wonder if she would be able to actually travel, the only reason she was outside of Auradon was because Ben had given her the chance to go away with him. Sure she also went away with her friends but she didn't want to always have to rely on other people to see the world. After lunch Mrs. Kirk gave Mal a book she used when she was younger that show different places to visit, it was her favorite traveling guide and Mal could see little annotations on some pages and at the end of the book there were some messages from friends.

She started to read the book imagining that she could actually go to some of the places in the future, she started making a little list of places she would like to go and what would she like to see in each when she felt someone sitting beside her and looking over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Mal turned to looked at Ben and smile giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you. Where have you being all morning?"

He proceeded to tell her about how Mr. Kirk had wake him up unnoticed by his wife of course and basically drag him to visit some other sites. Mal laughed when Ben yawn and snuggled to her side while asking again what was she doing, she started to tell him about what Mrs. Kirk told her about traveling and how she had been reading her old guide. After a telling him about the different places she wished to visit but wasn't sure she was ever going to be able too, she turned and saw Ben sleeping with his head thrown back and mouth open. Mal wished she had her phone now so she could take a pic for posterity. However, she just laughed at her boyfriend and continue to write her list.

Mrs. Kirk came minutes later and helped Mal to laid Ben on the couch given the girl a chance to move. "I guess this is not how you plan to spend your last day here."

Mal turned to see her boyfriend snoring on the couch and chuckle "Honestly no, but just being here with him and away from school makes it a win for me."

Together they went outside and Mrs. Kirk took Mal on a little walked that end in a small waterfall. The fairy smiled and turned to asked the older woman about the history of this place and notice that she was handing her notebooks and some colors. "I was hoping you would like this place enough to want to draw it."

After finishing her drawing of the waterfall, Mal decided to paint some other places she had seen on this trip showing them to Mrs. Kirk after finishing them so she could tell her the names. Almost two hours later the sound of a car disturb the peace and quiet of the waterfall and Mal turned to see Ben getting out of a car with Mr. Kirk. "I'm sorry that I felt asleep Mal. Please forgive me I didn't mean too."

"It's ok Ben. I had a great time with Mrs. Kirk and looked I pretty much finish drawing everything I wanted from the trip." She showed him the drawings of the different places they had seen on the journey making him smile. Ben especially like the one of the Romeo and Juliet garden and asked her to make one for him too which she promised to do. All of them went to town and Mr. and Mrs. Kirk left Mal and Ben alone to wonder around while they went to do some groceries.

Ben stomach started to make some noises which made Mal laughed at him and suggest that they should probably go find him something to eat. The dinner was out of the question so they search for a little restaurant and the boy order a lot of food again making her girlfriend laugh at him. "I'm still growing Mal so stop teasing me about how much I eat ok?."

He then proceed to kiss her, she assumed it was going to be an innocent peck but after a couple of seconds, she could feel Ben trying to deepen the kiss and decided to go for it but suddenly what happen in her dreams came to mind and she pushed him away. Ben looked taken aback by her actions, she didn't give him a chance to say anything and excuse herself telling him she needed to go to the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror she tried to get herself together making the memories of her dream go away once she was satisfied with it, she breathe deeply telling herself that she could handle it, it was just a dream. Mal walked out of the bathroom and saw Ben sitting at the table with his huge order in front of him just staring at it. Just great he was going to ask her what was going on and she didn't want to tell him about the dream, it was embarrassing for her to tell him what she was worried about. She was going to walk towards him but at the last second decided to go out of the restaurant to try and think of an excuse for what she had done, not that it was something wrong with stopping him from kissing her but the way she did it was not the best.

She sat on a little bench for a while when she felt someone sitting next to her and she started to feel really nervous, what was she going to say to Ben. All of a sudden a strange voice came from her side while a hand tried to take hers "What is a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?"

Mal turned and saw a guy with short brown hair that probably was her age giving her a sly smile apparently trying to look cool. He then proceeded to tell her a bunch of cheesy pickup lines that reminded her of what Jay used to say to the girls he wanted to hook up with on the island. The guy confused her shock with approval and took her hand giving her a kiss on it. "Chase Smith is my name. Now tell me beautiful what is yours?"

A voice came from behind her making her cringed "Her name is Mal."

Ben stood a couple of steps behind the bench with his fist clench and a stern look in his eyes, she saw a little red in them and she recognize that he was trying to stay calm but was starting to fail. "Thanks, dude, but we are having a private conversation here so just go away ok?

Mal stood trying to take her hand away from Chase but the guy wouldn't let go of it, Ben looked furious so she just stood on the guys feet making him yelp and making him let go of her hand. "Ben I just needed a little air and….."

"Hey, why did you do that little witch!." Chase took a step towards her and Mal turned to confront the guy her eyes full green making the guy take a step back.

"Look pal, I didn't give you permission to touch me so how about you go away before I show you how much of a witch I can be." Mal stood at her complete high, which wasn't a lot compare to the guy but still he seemed nervous.

A couple of guys stood behind Chase trying to intimidate her but she didn't make a move, one of them attempt to take a step towards her but Ben was at her side in a second and he took another step putting himself between Mal and the guys. "I think she made it clear that she didn't want you near her."

"You need to step back this has nothing to do with you." One of the guys tried to push him but Ben didn't move, the guy repeated the action, this time, putting more force but still Ben didn't move. The three guys look at each other and Mal could see that they were getting ready to fight Ben.

She tried to remember any spell that she could think that would help them, why did she have to go out of the restaurant. Mal put her hand on Ben's shoulder and she could feel the rage coming from him, she was sure his eyes were red. "Ben we should go back to the restaurant."

"Oh look at the little witch she is trying to help her friend. Go on Ben, go back to the restaurant and let us talk to her alone." Chase said while looking at Ben like he was a little kid, once he notice the boy didn't move he decided that it was time to show him that he shouldn't mess with three guys when his only backup was a little girl.

From that moment on everything happen like a blur, one second Chase and one of the guys tried to push Ben to the ground while the other obviously was going to go for Mal. The next moment Ben had punch both men to the ground and had his hand on Chase's neck putting enough pressure on it making it hard for the boy to breathe. "Listen well because I'm just going to say this once, got it?. You and your friends are going to apologize to her right now. Then you'll go away and you will never talk to her or even think about her again understand? Because if you do I'll find you."

Ben let go of Chase and the boy started to cough, the three boys help each other to stand and then without taking their eyes of Ben mutter apologies to Mal and then walked away from the couple as fast as they could. Mal looked around and saw that the street was empty and she sighed grateful that they wouldn't need to explain what happened to anyone, she then turned to see if someone of the restaurant came out and saw two elderly ladies looking at them. The women took a step toward them looking at Ben that stood still looking the other way completely unaware of their presence and then whispered to Mal "You have a winner their young lady. That was really something, those Smith brothers deserve what they got."

With that, they went away and Mal remembered where she heard that last name before, the little flirt she met the first day was the little brother of those guys?. She shook her head and went to touch Ben on his shoulder but he move away from her hand and she felt horrible. Ben turned and saw the unshed tears in Mal's eyes "I'm sorry Mal. I didn't mean to scare you is just that when I saw you with that guy I just couldn't control myself and then he called you a witch and I just…"

"I'm sorry this happen I just came here for air and then that idiot started talking to me." She felt some tears rolling down her cheeks she had been so scare that something could have happen to him. Ben took her face in his hand and gently clean them with his thumb trying to sooth her.

They stare into each other eyes until the waiter for the restaurant came out and asked Ben if he was going to want his food to go, before he could answer Mal told him that they would be going back in a second. "I'm not really hungry anymore Mal. This day definitely is nothing like I thought it would be."

Mal took Ben's hand in hers and kiss it making him smile. "Well, we still have a couple of hours left so let's change this day for the better. First we need to feed you and I'll also want something to eat all these threating people made me hungry."

That made Ben laugh out loud and with that they went in a eat while making small talk about what they should do the rest of the day. After finishing, they walk hand in hand stopping at some shops in one Ben tried to buy Mal a bracelet but she insisted that it was too expensive. "You know I'm a king and I can afford to buy you nice things, right?"

The fairy playfully pushed him telling him to get over it, she didn't want him to buy her things she just wanted to spend time with him which made the boy smile. He truly love Mal with all his heart, he was tempted to kiss her but after the way she pushed him at the restaurant, Ben was sure that he had crossed a line that made her uncomfortable so no more kissing until Mal was the one making the first move. After a couple of stores, they went to see some sites and at the end of the afternoon they found Mr. and Mrs. Kirk waiting for them outside the train station with their bags.

"I check the schedules and the train is going to be a little late so how about we all go in and wait for it in our private lounge area." Mr. Kirk guided them to a beautiful room with snacks and computers and once again he started to tell Ben about some prospects they had seen early that day. The boy chuckle but agree to discuss some points with him giving Mal and apologetic look which the girl returned with a wink and a laugh.

Mrs. Kirk, on the other hand, seemed to be ready to murder her husband so Mal took the opportunity to distract the older woman by telling her what happen between Ben and the Smith brothers. "Oh my goodness I can believe those boys. I'm happy you guys are ok and is good that someone has finally stopped them, they used to be such good kids but now they are acting out."

Mal nod and a thought came to her mind. "How come Ben's security didn't intervene? I remember seeing them at the train station."

The older woman started laughing and told Mal that those guys were just decoys so that Ben security guards would leave them alone while being in town. "Give me a break Mal he is the son of Beast and you are the daughter of Maleficent. How much security do you two really need?"

An hour later the two teenagers were on their way back to Auradon with a little lunch that Mrs. Kirk had prepared for them which Ben was starting to eat making Mal laugh. "What? I'm still growing Mal. I need to eat."

"Sure, you can eat my share too don't worry," She answered still laughing at how excited the boy was with all the food the older woman had pack for them. Ben finished eating his sandwich while shaking his head, telling her that she needed to eat too, he didn't want her to starve. Mal noticed that he had a little salsa on his cheek and she clean it for him making the boy blush, they stare at each other for a while. True to his word Ben was about to look away when Mal made the first move and started to kiss him.

It was a slow and sweet kiss and he was more than grateful that she finally had made a move so he control himself and keep the same pace of the kiss, neither of them wanting to break the moment but, in the end, the need for air won over them. He was tempted to kiss her again but again he stop himself if she wasn't ready he was not going to ruin this and so he went back to looked at the food. Mal looked at him wondering why was he acting so cold with her and then what happen between them at the restaurant came to her mind and she knew what was going on with him.

"Hey Ben?" the boy turned and the second his lips were near her she attack him with a hungry kiss, it was completely different to the last one. Their tongues started to fight for dominance and both teenagers moan into the kiss, Ben was struggling to keep his hands to himself but the second he felt Mal's hands bringing him near her, he lost it. Again the need for air made them stop and both of them looked at each other trying to control their breathing, Mal took the opportunity to tell Ben to forget about what happened at the restaurant and the boy nodded.

After they share a few kisses they decided to get to sleep, they were going to arrived early in the morning and were expected to go to class so they definitely needed to rest. Mal snuggled against Ben and after wishing each other goodnight they fall asleep wishing for this moment to last forever.

 **Notes**

Hey! I hope you like this chapter..thanks for reading


	27. Chapter 27

"Mal? Mal wake up" reluctantly Mal move a little wondering why exactly was she waking up if she was sure that she had just closed her eyes a couple of minutes ago. She stretched and finally open her eyes and noticed that it was daytime, that couldn't be right.

Mal turned slowly towards Ben and found her boyfriend, loving that term, looking at her with a smile on his face that she couldn't help but mirror. Last night she had pleasant dreams full of scenes of Ben and her being together and happy in Auradon with her friends, Mal really hope they would come true.

"We are getting close so we should probably get ready. My security we'll be waiting for us at the station and from there they'll take me to the castle and then you to your dorm. Ok?" Ben said while getting some papers in order, it was apparent to Mal that even though she had slept all these time he had been awake and working. In the stack of papers he was now putting into a folder she could see his handwriting all over and little annotations with different colors.

Some of the papers fall down from Ben's hands and he sighed, Mal noticed for the first time that he looked tired. She started to worry, a couple of hours ago he seemed fine they both went to sleep so what exactly happened from that moment until today, the papers fell again and Ben took a deep breath. Now she wanted to know what's going on, she either wait for him to tell her what happened or … "So what's wrong?"

For a second she saw him hesitate and Mal was ready for him to deny it but then he smile at her and chuckle. "Of course, you will know if something is wrong with me."

Mal laugh felling herself fill with giddy excitement that they finally were moving away from the need to shield things from one another to "protect" the relationship. "Well, a couple of minutes after we went to sleep I woke up again because my phone was vibrating. My dad called to see what exactly was the results of my trip because some friend he has in town told him something interesting. It seemed that his kids were in a fight with a guy that looked like me and purple hair girl, apparently the girl was flirting with one of his sons and then the guy punch his innocent son. Of course, my dad send someone to check on you and after they didn't find you they asked around and someone, I'm guessing Audrey, told them that you went out of town. Now he is mad at my mom for lying to him about the real reason behind my trip and blah blah I'm irresponsible. "

Ben continue to tell Mal about how the conversation with his father went and she started to felt her chest tightening, she focus on her breathing trying to push back the tears that she felt building behind her eyes. "Hey, you ok? Please don't be scared I told him that we came together on this trip but that I would have a complete report for him the moment I arrived. He can say whatever he wants about me as a king but I'll prove him wrong you'll see."

She tried to smile at the way he talked, even though he was still young Ben was without a doubt born to be king and she was happy that he saw that now for himself. However, she now wondered once again if he would ever have the chance to live to his full potential with her by his side. Mal tune back to Ben where he was now explaining all the studies he had done overnight and he seemed genuinely excited about some of the plans. Now he hoped that even though he didn't have a presentation ready his father would give a chance to talk.

The train stop and they stood to get their luggage Ben had in one hand his folder of projects and in the other his suitcase and was trying to read his notes at the same time that he walked out of the train and into the station. Mal pulled her luggage with ease and looked at her boyfriend, still loving the term, walking straight into one of his guards who luckily had good reflex and stop him from bouncing into her."Wow, King, you have to pay attention before you get hurt or probably hurt someone. Hello there Miss please both of you come with me."

Ben nod at his guard apologizing for the incident while the other man took his luggage and Mals. He asked about the trip but noticed that Ben was focused on his note so he just turned to Mal, who was more than happy to have someone to distract her, she talked with Josh, the guard, for a while. Since the first time, he had driven her out of the island with her friends their relationship had evolved and now she felt comfortable talking to him and the fact that he sometimes made snarky comments made her like him more.

They chat while directing a very distract Ben towards the car while avoiding some people and some things at some point Mal wonder if he was actually so out of it as he seemed. Together they got the King safely into the car and for a second she wondered if it would be more fun for her to be in the front sit with Josh. She actually was about to open the front door when Ben took her hand asking her where was she going.

Both teens went into the back seat of the car and Josh started their way to the castle, Ben alternate reading her notes with kissing Mal's hand once in a while. She focused her attention in the way everything look the same but at the same time, she felt really different now that they were back in Auradon. Mal started to make a mental list of all the things she needed to take into consideration now that they were back, first she knew Cora and Evie were going to want to have a very long girl talked before she could do anything else. Then there was the Ryder issue, she definitely needed to have a long talk with that guy and sure Azis but she was pretty sure that if the first one was ok, the other one would follow. That was one thing she was starting to dislike about Azis, he would usually follow blindly what Ryder said but she guess it was because the boy was often acting on behave of someone else.

One important thing she needed to do was develop a strategy about how to handle Audrey, Mal wasn't sure how to act about the princess who obviously was going to try to do something. Should she tell her straight away that she was back with Ben and they went away for the weekend together, sure Audrey told the king she was away but Mal knew that the girl didn't have any proof.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben's voice broke her train of thought and she turned to see him looking at her with such warm in his eyes that she just wanted to kiss him and hey why not?. Mal grabbed a fist full of his t-shirt and brought him to her crushing her lips against his in a mind-blowing kiss that had both of them moaning in no time.

Josh had a hard time getting the teens to stop making out in the backseat of the car before they arrived at the castle although he found it funny how uncomfortable they looked after they remembered he was there with them. Like the rest of the people at the castle he was immensely happy that his King and Mal were back together, sure he like Alexandra but everyone knew that Ben was at his best when he was with the fairy. Before he could park in front of the castle, he noticed that the Kings parents were outside of it waiting for Ben so he informed the King about it given the boy a chance to fix himself up before he had to see them.

The car stop and both teens got out so Ben could stay there and Mal could say hello to the former King and say that the exchange was awkward would be an understatement obviously the former King was in a terrible mood and he pretty much bark at the two teens with some special harness towards the scare fairy which only infuriate the former Queen and King making the entire scene extra uncomfortable for Mal. She went back to the car as soon as possible with Ben promising her to see her later just for the former King to say that he would not do that. Josh didn't wait for any confirmation and once Mal was safe inside the car he got her out of there which the young girl thank him for, it wouldn't be easy for the couple to be together for now but he was sure they were going to make it after all.

Once outside the dorms, he helped Mal with her luggage to her room and wish her a good early sleep, it was almost 4 o'clock so he told her to get at least a couple of hours of sleep before going to class. Mal opened her door and went into her room just to find Evie and Cora asleep in the beds, apparently she was not going to able to sleep. She went into the bathroom and took a relaxing shower trying to clear her head of those awful doubts about how to handle herself now that she was Ben's girlfriend again. She should have asked him if they would tell people right away or would they wait a few days before announcing they were back together if she was honest she would rather hold on a couple of days so there were no questions about the weekend.

Thinking back to the weekend Mal found herself smiling at some memories of Ben and her around town just having a quiet time as a couple and then blushing when she remember those heated kisses they share at the garden and lately at the car. After a while she dry herself and change into her pajamas getting out of the bathroom with the idea of sharing Evie's bed but once outside the bathroom, she noticed that the two girls were awake and sitting on her friends bed waiting for her.

"Thank the fairies you got out of there. At one point we thought you were drowning," said Evie with a straight face that instantly turned into a huge smiley one and Mal found herself being hug by her friend while she asked her a million questions. Cora gave them a couple of minutes and then joined the hug congratulating Mal for her new relationship. The girls spent the next couple of hours talking about Mal's weekend and her new relationship status. Later they would walk to the cafeteria sharing a quick breakfast with Jay and Carlos, who Evie had text earlier, and then a quiet walk to class.

Meanwhile, at the castle, the situation could be described in many words but none of them were quiet. Screams and growls from the old King could be heard all over the place some accusatory some just angry but all of them directed to his wife and son. After what seemed like hours, the former king went into his chambers and throw the door close leaving the former Queen and Ben free from his rage for a couple of minutes. Both of them made their way to the dining area where their breakfast was waiting for them to eat, in their way there Ben was in the receiving end of many congratulations on his relationship with the purple hair fairy that was so loved by the castle staff.

"I can't understand why is everybody so supportive of Mal and me but my own father can't seem to comprehend how important she is to me." The King said while taking the chair out for his mother and helping her get seated at the table.

The Queen's heart hurt for his son, she understood that her husband felt that he had been played but still the way he was behaving was inexcusable and if he didn't change his tune soon she was going to put a stop to this one way or the other. She remembered how terrible his temper was when she first met him and how much he change in the years after that and there was no way she was going to allow him to go back to act like an animal, no pun intended.

"He is just upset Benjamin, you have to understand that he is used to be the King and now that things are changing is more challenging for him to understand that he can't control everything. Also, as your father he wants you to obey him but we both need to know that you are growing up and that you are not always going to do what we want." She smiled at her son conveying her love and support for him and she could see that her boy understood what she told him but was still upset about his father behavior. Belle prompt Ben to forget about the former King for a moment and to tell her about his weekend, she was so happy that Mal was back in their lives she really miss the girl in the time Ben and she broke up.

The Queen finally had her reading partner back and to say that she was thrill was an understatement and also, she had her sons happiness back wich was the most important thing in the world for her, and she would make sure that it stay this time. Ben was about to go to class when the King emerge from his chamber again making all the servers run away from him. "Where do you think you are going, young man?"

Ben sighed he didn't want to fight with his dad but the man was acting like a child that didn't get his way. "I'm going to school father, I have my first period now."

The former king smirked at his son and told him that he couldn't go to school today. "I have asked the council to come into an emergency meeting so you can present all the projects you say you study over the weekend. They must be here any second now so go put some clothes worthy of a King please so you don't embarrass yourself anymore."

With that the old King went away to the room were the councils meetings usually took place leaving his son and wife with their mouth open, he knew that if Ben didn't present substantial proofs of projects in a meeting the council would take that opportunity to undermine his capacity as a king. Ben turned to his mother who mirrored his worry and anger and she told him to go get change, she would look over his notes and helped him with the presentation and after the council meetings, she would deal with Adam.

Ben run to his room and change in a second and run back to the kitchen to find Misses Pots. He explained what had happened to the woman that now had a horrify expression and told her to see the way to tell Mal that he wouldn't be able to contact her during the day. Ben's cell phone had died and he had no way to send her a message but he needed her to know what had happened. Misses Pots promised to deliver the message and urge him to go find his mother so they could make a game plan. After the King had gone away, the older woman was going to get ready to deliver the message when the old King materialize in the kitchen telling her that she needed to prepare a feast for the council. Misses Pots was sure that he had overheard Ben asking her for a favor but she said nothing and nod at the prior Kings request.

She started to make the food and when she was sure that Adam was no longer near the kitchen she sat and wrote and extensive note to Mal, which he deliver to Josh so that he could give it to the Fairy. At the same time, Ben and Belle were working in his presentation over in his study, the former Queen was impressed with the notes and comments Ben had about each project. "You know, we should ask Mr. Kirk to come as soon as he can, maybe he can be here for the afternoon meeting to give some more inside in the questions the council might have."

The King smiled at the thought of seen the Kirks so soon and proceed to call the couple asking them to come to Auradon as quickly as possible, Mr. Kirk assured him that they would be there before the afternoon meetings would begin and thank Ben for the chance to present his case. "You see Ben sometimes the more awful situations have a bright side. This will be an excellent opportunity for you to proof to everyone what I have always known. You were born to be a great King."

As customary, Ben stood at the entrance of the castle welcoming the members of his council with the company of his mother. Fairy godmother was also in attendance being back of the trip Queen Belle had sent her the last weekend. As a suggestion of his mother, Ben had FGM be the first to present her findings, of course, the former King tried to stop them but Ben gave him no chance. Evidently, FGM's presentation took a little over an hour and put the member of the council in an almost catatonic mood so when Ben finally presented his finding they were happy to have someone with a more youthful and short approach to current projects.

Before Adam or any other member of the council could start to dissect Ben's presentation, it was time for lunch and they were all escorted to the dining room where a feast was offer as a celebration of the safely returned of the King. A couple of minutes before the afternoon meetings would start Mr. Kirk arrived and when the questions were asked either Ben or him would answer making the council really impress with Ben's way of handling matters.

Ben extended an invitation for the Kirks to stayed at the castle that night and the next day to finalize some points from the projects the council had approved, he also took the opportunity to ask them to joined him, his mother and Mal for a special dinner. He promptly sent a request for Mal to joined them that night, his father, of course, made it clear that he would be attending the dinner in his castle and Belle assured Ben that he would be on his best behavior or she would take matters into her own hands.

By night, Mal arrived looking beautiful in a simple dress and Ben wanted to drag her to his study and be alone with her. After two days of being with her, he missed her terribly also he was worried about how things went at the school with the rest of the students. Ben asked her but she told him that things were fine but she would tell him more about it after dinner because it would be rude to make the rest of the guests wait, he insisted but Mal gave him a sweet kiss promising to tell him everything later.

The couple entered the dining area and Mal soon found herself being pull into a hug by Mrs. Kirk, which made her smile, Belle laughed at how comfortable and at the same time uncomfortable Mal looked. To her delight, Mrs. Pots had joined the celebration that night with her son making her feel like she had extra support for the evening because aside from the former King everyone here care for her. Talking about him when Mal went to say hello he was obviously uncomfortable having an entire room of people looking at him ready to tell him off if he so much as use an "incorrect" tone so he just nodded her way and continue to sit there in silence.

The conversation was full of anecdotes of the past that made Ben and Mal laughed at how the adults at the table used to be when they were their age. Of course, the former King would barely speak and when he did he would find a way to make a comment that meant to attack the fairy. By the fourth remark, Ben was boiling mad but Mal kept whispering to him to let it go while taking his hand under the table to make a point of what she was telling him. However, neither expected Mrs. Kirk to be the one to break first and telling Adam that he was acting just like he used to be when he was under the spell. "You would be wise to remember what got that witch to put the spell on you before because even though it was wrong of her, you weren't exactly a saint either."

The table was silence and Mr. Kirk went pale, the former King looked like someone had slapped him and was about to open his mouth to reply when Belle clear her throat and ask him to go out of the dining room with her a second. After a couple of seconds were the old King and Mrs. Kirk stare at each other he reluctantly stood and walked out of the room with Belle, neither of them came back again.

After it was evident, the dinner had ended Mal wish goodnight to the Kirks and thank Mrs. Kirk for standing up for her just for the woman to dismiss her to say that she should not pay attention to Adam because he sometimes just regresses to be a beast. Ben asked Mal to joined him in his study which made all the adults in attendance look at each other and the young fairy blush. "I rather you walked me back to my dorm. Is late and I need to catch up on some sleep before classes tomorrow."

The young King look a little disappointed but nod saying goodbye to his guest and telling Mr. Kirk that he would meet with him for breakfast to discuss the details they needed to for the first project to start as soon as possible. With that, the young couple went on their way back to the dorms. At first, they just hold hands in silence but once they were in front of Mal building Ben couldn't contain himself anymore and pull Mal to the side of the building that had less illumination and pushing her against the wall he kissed her using his body to trap her between him and the building. Their tongues started to fight for domain but this time, Mal found herself overpower by the eagerness of Ben to show her how much he missed having kissed her all day long. When air become a necessity, they could no longer ignore he reluctantly stopped kissing her but kept his body in the same position. "I miss you."

Mal was still a little dazed from the kiss and only manage to matter a weak "me too" before he went back to kissing her, her hand went automatically to his shoulder while the other play with his hair until they hear high heels coming their way. This time, she pushed him gently away from her and motion with her finger for him to stayed quiet and looked around the corner.

Ben saw FGM about to go into the building of the girls dorm for her usual round when someone called her attention, to his surprise Mrs. Kirk was the one motion FGM to her and both woman looked elated to see each other. He and Mal exchange looks and after a quick peck, she said her goodbyes to him and slowly and silently she got into the building while he ran behind it to make his way back to the castle. Later in his room he groaned remembering that he didn't get Mal to tell him about her day, he really needed to have his hormones in check near his beautiful girlfriend with that last thought he went into his bathroom to change.

Suddenly he remembered that he could text her and so he did but there was no answer, maybe her phone had died too. Well, he would make sure to look for her at some point tomorrow and called her in the morning. Ben finally went to sleep with a huge smile on his face, sure things with his father weren't even near ok but he had his Mal back and nothing could stop him from being with her again.

On the other side of campus, a fairy looked at her phone while biting her lip. Her friend sat on the bed in front of her with a stern looked directed at her. "You should have told him about what happened Mal. You guys promise to tell each other everything."

Mal let herself fall backward on her bed groaning knowing well that even though the kiss had prevented her from telling Ben about the problems she had that day she could easily have stopped him and talked to him. If she was honest the fact that she didn't want to tell him was the real reason why she didn't agree to meet him in his study when he asked earlier. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. He has enough drama with his dad for me to burden him with more stuff that I can easily manage myself."

Evie shook her head but knew full well that nobody could make Mal agree to talk about her feelings if she wasn't ready. "Fine, now tell me again how Mrs. Kirk shut King Adam up again."

The girls share a laughed and Mal went on to tell her friend for the second time about what had happened at dinner making her forget about her day.


	28. Chapter 28

The couch was no place to sleep specially for a tall man like he is, to think that he used to be the king of this castle in more ways than one, now almost a year later he found himself not only out of a title but sleeping on an uncomfortable couch in his study. With a sigh, he stood up and groan all his muscles protest the movement but he knew that if he didn't try to move now, there was no way he was going to be able to do it later when need it. He move his head from side to side and felt better when heard the little cracks coming from it, next was his back and his fingers.

Maybe he could try and go to one of the extra bedrooms like he had original thought before he had the last fight with his wife the night before. The memory of the fight angered him so much that he could feel how his muscle tensed up by the second and he started to concentrate on his breathing trying to relax a little. Adam knew he was right to be upset with his family, they had deceived him, what would had happened if something happened to Ben on that trip? They would not only worry about their son but the entire Kingdom would be in limbo while they figure out who would be in charge. Even though he could understand that Ben being a teenager would have a hard time grasping the responsibility he now had over his shoulder the fact that Belle thought this behavior was ok was insane. Also, yes he could understand Ben but he was still disappointed in the way he acted, the boy was lucky that he had managed to get out of the council meeting as he had actually do some research.

Again the anger started to fill him and he decided that he needed a distraction so stretching again he made his way to the kitchen. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

The voice of Mrs. Kirk startled him at fist but he soon recovered and made his way to the counter where the woman was sitting making some sandwiches, there were like ten already made and that made him smile. "I wasn't planning on coming. How did you know I would end up coming here?"

The woman chuckled and explained that in all the years she had lived in the castle before getting married each time he had a problem he would usually go to the kitchen to eat. Adam laughed and nodded adding that she would usually be there and they would talk for hours until he felt better about his problem, Mrs. Kirk was the only person that was never afraid to tell him if he was out of line. A comfortable silence surrounded them while she prepared sandwiches and he ate them all, after a while Adam started to ponder what she told him at the dinner.

"Do you really think I was out of line at dinner with Maleficent's daughter?" The woman stopped making the sandwiches and put the ingredients on the table and turned herself to looked right at him, Adam sighed he was in for a good talking too.

"I think that the fact that you are referring to Mal in that way should give you a hint. Look, Adam, you have every right to be mad about the way Ben ended in my city but instead at dinner you focus all your anger in Mal. The poor girl has had enough of a roughed life without you making her the reason for why two entirely independent people that came to the conclusion that the only way for one of them to travel was to lie to you. So yes you were out of line at dinner." She motion for him to talked now and so he told her about the constant fear he had of Mal actually doing something to Ben, that all their relationship was an elaborate plan to destroyed his son.

The woman took pity on him and told him what was evident for the rest of the world Mal was in love with Ben and there was no way she could be acting. Also, his son was in love with her and it was no joke so he should get used to the girl because she was not going anywhere and if he ever made Ben choose between the Kingdom and Mal he either followed her or be miserable for the rest of his life. Now about the trip she also told him that Ben indeed worked a lot, he only went out with Mal one night and half day on Sunday. At the mention of Sunday, Adam took the opportunity to tell her the story his friend told him which made Mrs. Kirk anger. "He is such a liar. Do you know that his kids are famous around town for harassing girls, they think they are a gift from the heavens and they act like it. As she heard from some ladies that witness everything, Mal was sitting outside a dinner and they came to sit with her. One of them took her hand without her permission then Ben went outside and went Mal tried to go to his side the Smith boy wouldn't let her go so she told him off but before she could join Ben the Smith boy started to shout at Mal."

"Oh, I bet my son did something after that. He had always been very protective of his mother so I can only imagine how would he acted when someone mistreat Mal." Against his will, Adam laughed at the thought of those boys finally finding someone that would stand against them.

Mrs. Kirk joined in laughing but then she calmed down and continue her story. "Well, your son acted like a real gentleman and defended Mal against not only one but three Smith boys who tried to teach him not to messed with them. And Mal also stood next to him ready to help him in case any of them got to harm him which of course you can imagine never happened, he made them apologize to her and then they run to their daddy. You see Adam she stood with him she was not going let anything happened to him, they have each other back just like you and Belle."

Adam smiled at the thought that his son had actually found his Belle, boy did he missed his but he was still mad. "What do you think I should do? I know I messed up with Mal and I'm going to apologize to her but they were still wrong to lie to me."

The woman finished putting all the things she had been using to made the sandwiches away and turned towards the king to answer him. "You should talk to them. Talk Adam not scream when you scream you lose the argument, you need to calmly explain to them why you are mad at them and also quit calling the council on your child is beneath you."

He nodded and say thanks for her advice and food, looking at the time it was almost six they had actually talked for more than two hours. Adam went up to his room and politely asked his wife to joined him in Ben's room, Belle was a little we worry about his request but agree out of curiosity. Once in Ben's room, they woke him up with some effort, boy did Ben had a gift for sleeping. Adam spent the next hour explaining the reason behind his outburst the day before.

"You need to understand that I felt betrayed. Both of you told me a lie and kept it behind my back, do you know how that hurt me? I am your father Benjamin and I'm your husband Belle we should be honest with each other, we are family. I know that I did wrong calling the council and for that I apologize but I'm not going to apologize for been angry yesterday because I think you two are the ones that should be apologizing." With that, he went to his room change and went to look for the fairy that he had blamed for everything without a real reason.

Mal opened her door expecting to found her boyfriend and that was why the first thing she said while opening the door was "Yesterday Audrey told me that her parents informed her that she was to marry the king of Auradon as promised when you two were born."

She said it so quickly that not many people would have understood it but still the person in front of her knew not only what she said but how awful must the girl in front of him must have been feeling. Mal notice Ben was quiet so she raised her eyes and noticed that the man in front of her wasn't her boyfriend and she couldn't stop the F word that slipped from her lips a moment later. To her surprise, the former King laughed and asked her if she would do him the favor of accompanying for breakfast.

Mal wasn't sure what to do so she just nodded and closed the door behind her leaving all her things over her bed completely forgotten. The walk to the private dining room the King had in the teachers building was beautiful and the smell that invaded her nose the second she crossed the door made her stomach growl embarrassing her but making Adam chuckle. "Yeah I'm hungry too, let's sit."

He helped her sit and then proceed to offer her a plate full of food and also gave her a small plate full of strawberries telling her that Ben always made a point to have them at the castle in case she asked for them. "I don't know if he noticed but even when you two broke up he would always check they were strawberries at the castle, you can tell me is a coincidence but nobody eats them there. They would rot and then he would ask for more, he never let go of you even then."

The fairy almost chocked with that confession, the former King never talked to her aside from some very short very polite and impersonal conversations but today he seemed different. "I asked you here so I could apologize for the way I acted towards you at the dinner and any other time that you might have felt like I wrong you. I'm truly sorry Mal I was mad at Ben and Belle for lying to me and that gave me no right to treat you like I did but I want you to know that I'm happy for you and Ben."

She couldn't help the tears that started falling out of her eyes which alarmed Adam, he got up quickly and while giving her napkins so that she could dry her tears he began to apologize for making her cry and that made her laugh. Now Adam was looking at her like she had loose her mind and she wasn't sure that she hadn't actually lost it. "Sorry is just, I can't believe you are actually saying this thing, I was so worried that you were going to say something like what Audrey told me."

"Oh that, well when Audrey and Ben were born they were talks about how cool would it be for them to end up together. You have to understand that even though is hard to imagine Audrey's parents aren't like her but there was no promise or whatever she says. I swear that girl is so annoying I'm counting the time she has left at school." The former King shook his head wondering if there was a way for the girl to take more courses in a semester than what she was doing now.

Mal was so happy about the information that Adam had just told her that she couldn't believe she had spent an entire night without being able to sleep due to Audrey yet again. The King noticed the girl still in deep thought and asked her what was wrong and in a very bizarre move, she actually told him exactly what was on her mind. "Yeah, apparently last night was bad for everyone. I couldn't sleep either Belle was mad and in some weird way I made myself go to sleep on the sofa in my study to make some kind of point that I don't even get."

They laughed together about that and started to eat the breakfast talking a little about Ben and Belle, Mal understood now why the King was mad and she actually was on his side on this one. Later she would look for Ben and told him that he should apologize to his dad, she yawn and was mirrored by the king making them laugh again."Do you want a note so you can miss second period?.

At Mal's confuse looked the former King show her the clock on the wall that showed she had already missed first period, she wonder if maybe it was a trap maybe he wanted to see if she would jump at the opportunity to miss a class. Seen her trepidation Adam just wrote the note and gave it to her telling her that she should sleep, he was planning to do the same thing if he had the chance to find a bed making her chuckle. However, they kept talking and eating and even though both of them were tired they found that each other company was exactly what they needed at that moment.

By noon they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, the former King went into FGM´s office carrying an excuse for Mal to missed the entire day of class as he had told the fairy that one day she actually prioritize sleeping wouldn't harm her. On the other hand, Mal went to her dorm to change back into her pajamas and, at least, try to snooze for a couple of hours even though she was so excited about her morning outcome that she wasn't sure she was going to be able to do it. Once inside her room, she went into the bathroom and shower just so she can relax a small smile painted permanently on her lips at the memories of the stories of little Ben invaded her mind.

The former King, or Adam as he had given her permission to called him had showed her some pictures of Ben when he was a toddler and he was the cutest thing ever. She dries her hair a little and the memory of a photo of Ben using her mom´s blow dryer to make powder fly make her laughed out loud. Coming out of the bathroom she walked to her bed and noticed her phone and her friends came to mind, she checked their chat and found many texts asking her what had happened to her. She texted them back telling them she had been summoned by the former King but everything went great and he had given her permission to missed the rest of the day so she could catch up on some sleep.

The first to reply was Carlos with a smiley face and then Evie, Cora, and Jay all told her that they wanted more information. Zohu didn't reply but Mal knew that the boy hardly ever used his phone during the day and well the other two she didn't expect them to ask her anything. Another text came in and it was from Ben and then she realize that he had been texting her and calling her all morning, oh he was worried sick about her. The last text told her that he was on her way to her room and if she didn't answer him, he was going to get in anyway just to see if she was ok. Mal called him and an out of breath version of his boyfriend answer asking her if she was ok and where exactly was she.

Mal didn't want to tell him about her morning over the phone, it was way too important for her so she told him that she had just arrived at her dorm and she had forgotten her cell phone there. Before he could tell her that he knew she wasn't at class that morning Mal told her that she had a great morning and that she would love to tell him all about it but would it be ok if he came to visit her later, she was exhausted. At first, he said no, he wanted to check up on her even if for just a second but at Mal´s insistence he agree to wait but she was the one that needed to visit him. The Kirks were still at the Castle for another day and he couldn't very well leave them alone so a date for another dinner was made and she promised to arrive at 6 so they could talk alone at his study before.

Mal slept the rest of the afternoon by 5 her friends came and woke her up demanding to know what exactly went down with the former King and so she told a short version that basically proof that Adam and her were ok now. Everyone cheer and gave her some space so that she could get ready for yet another meal at the castle, Evie started to freak out at this rate she was going to need to start making Mal dresses everyday so she could have enough clothes for this dates. Both girls laugh at the absurd of that statement and how different was live now.

At 6:10 Mal went to knock on the castle door just for it to open before her showing an anxious Ben in front of her. "I thought you forgot and I was going to get you. Come in, you look beautiful as always."

Mal smiled at him and came inside the castle and before she could even ask where Chip was Ben took her hand and guided her towards his study closing the door behind them. "Is everything ok with you? Did I do something to upset you? Or Did anyone else did?"

The concerned he showed not only in his voice but in all his self-made her heart fill with love for the young boy that was such an important part of her life. "Everything well most things are ok now. I had a great morning with your dad, he came looking for me to apologize for the way he behaved at dinner with me last night and I have to say that he gave some light into why he was so mad about our trip."

Ben sat next to her on the couch and groan. "He did that huh, well he explained that to me and my mom but I still think he is overreacting."

She was surprised to hear Ben saying that, he was usually so inclined to please his parents that it took her by surprise but she was not going to drop the subject. Fair was fair and Ben needed to admit that the way the trip came to be had been wrong. They talked for a while and each time she would make a point showing why his dad was right Ben would just dismiss it or tried to change the subject. Mal noticed for the first time that her boyfriend knew that he had done something wrong but he didn't want to admit it out loud and she called him on that. "Fine, it wasn't right for me to do what I did but Mal I would do it again so I can't say that I'm sorry. This trip was the moment we finally accepted we wanted to be together and I even though I shouldn't have lie I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant I'll be back in that garden with you."

The memories of what happened at the garden made her blush and he smiled at that, however, the girl knew that for things to be ok again between Ben and his father he needed to apologize. "Don't apologize for the reason you did it Ben but because you lied to your dad. I wouldn't change those moments we share together but if because of them your relationship with your father is broken then I do regret them."

Ben seemed hurt but she went on to explained to him that he needed to see the bigger picture here if the trip hadn't happened they would still be together, maybe not as fast as they did but no doubt they would have found a way. "I love you Ben and I'm sure that we would have happened one way or another."

Finally, the boy agreed with her and promised to apologize to his father for the way he had handled things and he would also thank him for welcoming Mal into their lives. "So is that the only thing you want to tell me? I think there was something about yesterday that you didn't tell me."

Damn her boyfriend was too smart for her taste sometimes, with a deep breath she told him about what Audrey told her and how much impact had on her before his father told her the other girl was lying. Still while she told her the way Audrey had acted towards her and how some of her minions were rude she could see how Ben´s fist would clench and unclench as the boy tried to remained calmed during her story. Mal also told him about the rumors that were going around the campus that they had spent a weekend away together and how some students were saying things that well, weren't exactly correct and she admitted to him that it made her a little uncomfortable but she could deal with that. Ben was glad that Mal was such a strong girl, he had already heard about the rumors through Alexandra, the Princess had been trying to squash them as best as she ccould since yesterday and Ben knew that Mal´s friend were also doing the same sticking with the story that Mal was sick that weekend.

Finally, Mal told him about her fight with Ryder and Azis, well actually just Ryder but it was the same thing. At that point, he stood up and started to walked from side to side while clenching and unclenching his fist and Mal could see that he was having a harder time staying calm now so she made that part short. With a long breath he turned to looked at his beautiful fairy and asked her if she needed him to do something, he would more than gladly talk with Audrey and the other guys.

Mal knew that already but she couldn't see how Ben talking to any of the people would help her, Audrey would just twist his words until he admitted that they went away on the weekend so she could call her a slut. Not that she wasn't already hinting to it but she didn't want to give her more ammo, the girl would die if she knew how hot Mal´s and Ben´s make out session were. Maybe that was a way for her to finally destroy the little troll, she was going to get her revenge over Audrey but for now, Ben´s help wasn't needed.

Now if Ben tried to help her with the other two, she could only see that conversation ending in a fight and as mad as she was with the boys she didn't want them to get hurt. Mal was sure Ben would be able to fight them both and came unharmed and if by some fluke they would manage to hit him she would destroy them so better to forget about that. She thanked Ben for his offer but told him that for now the only thing she needed for him was to listen to her share her stories. The boy told her how frustrated he felt about not been able to help her so after checking her watch and seeing that it was only 6:40 and that the dinner was set to be at 7 they have some time to kill.

"I know, how about you helped me take my mind off those things." She gave him her best flirty look and the boy smiled couldn't be bigger. A second later Mal found herself laying on the couch with her boyfriend on top of her kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years. Ben made the first move to deepen the kiss and soon their tongues were once again fighting for dominance but, this time, Mal wasn't going to let him win so easily.

One of her hands went to his hair and play with it while the other one made little circles on his back, Ben loved how she felt press against him and tried to regain control of the kiss before he would be completely lost in that feeling. Mal noticed that and decided not to play fair so with some effort she managed to move her lower part against Ben's making the boy groan and she had to admit that she never had heard a sexier sound in her life. However before she could find out what Ben's next move was going to be a knock could be heard at the door and the voice of Chip announcing that everybody was waiting for them at the dinner table.

Ben stop kissing her neck and let out a frustrated groan making her laugh at her boyfriend, he told Chip they would be right there and after giving Mal a quick peck on her nose he stood up and started to fix his suit. The girl also fixed her dress that now wasn't as presentable having endured her boyfriends weight on her, not complaining just mentioning it, but it still look nice. Both teens made their way to the dining area where to their relief the other couples were laughing and didn't pay attention to the way they looked. After helping Mal take her seat at the table Ben asked her dad for a moment outside and apologize to him, both men shared a hug and promised to talk more about the issues they needed to resolve later but for now, things were fine between them. Ben was going to go back into the dining room but his dad stopped him telling him that he should probably clean the lipstick he had on his neck first making the boy feel embarrass, at the dinner table Mrs. Kirk was helping Mal cover some marks she had on her neck with her hair while telling her how she could take care of them that night so tomorrow they would be gone.

 **Notes**

Hey I just wanted to say thanks for keep reading this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

A week pass by and things weren't really getting better between Belle and Adam, the former King had decided that he prefer to sleep in one of the many guest rooms in the castle and the Queen didn't seem to mind or at least said nothing to him. Ben had in that week some very intense and interesting talks with his father, they usually started with the King apologizing for going away on that weekend with Mal but asking his father to let it go.

Adam always assured Ben that he was forgiven for that and that he wasn't holding any grudges and in a certain way that situation helped him realized that he needed to really get to know Mal and the other kids. So something positive had come from that but the fact that Adam and Belle still hadn't made up taint that for Ben, he never so his parents argue for such a long time.

Sure like every couple they would disagree and have little arguments, they would even go as far as spending one maybe two nights apart but never a week. When Adam had to go on a trip alone, he would go but if he needed to stay away for more than a couple of days, Belle would go and see him because they would just missed each other too much. Actually, the desire of having the kind of relationship that his parents had was one of the main reason that Ben decided to listen to his heart and broke things off with Alexandra. He knew he loved Mal the moment she told him his welcome speech was over the top, everybody in Auradon were so proper that she was a fresh of air.

Ben still remembered their first date when he asked her if she love him and the way she answered broke his heart thanks to his parents he knew what love was and he promise her and himself that he would show her. His alarmed rang and he was aware that he needed to get out of bed, this was another side effect of his parents fighting Ben who had always loved to sleep now wasn't able to spend an entire night sleeping because of nightmares about his parents fighting.

After taking a shower and changing, Ben reluctantly started his way to eat his breakfast wondering which parent would appear this morning, for two people that didn't speak to each other they manage to see never to cross path in the morning. Once at the table, he noticed that the only plate on it was for him so after waiting for a couple of minutes, he grabbed a toast and drank his orange juice deciding to go look for the one person that made him feel calmed.

The fastest way was to take his scooter but he needed some time to relax so he decided to walk back to the dorms checking the time just to be sure Mal would still be there. Since they were back together she had stopped running in the mornings, he knew that Ryder and Azis weren't exactly thrilled with them being together or the way they got together at least but the rest of the group were. Once again he tried to clear his mind, there was no way in the world he would ever let go of Mal again, except of course she decided she no longer wanted him in her life. Still the weekend that got back together had cost some friendships for her and it had also made the relationship between his parents strained so they had yet to be able to celebrate with their friends, about being back together.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he was about to walked straight into Ryder and Azis that were making their last race towards their dorm. Azis managed to stop and barely push Ben avoiding to make him fall however he found himself hugging him with his face very close to the other boys and for the first time since he met the King he saw genuine sadness in his eyes. Ben looked into Azis eyes and then down disentangle himself from the boy and apologizing for not looking while walking moving away, however, Ryder started to tell him to looked out and be considered but Azis just told him to shut up.

Taking a couple of steps towards Ben leaving Ryder silence behind him Azis asked Ben if he was ok, the King stopped in his track and turned and apologize again for not seeing them and asked if he was ok. But Azis shooked his head coming closer to Ben so Ryder wouldn't hear what they were talking about and once again asked Ben if he was ok and the boy remembered the first time they met each other.

When Ben was 8, he met Azis when his parents came to visit Auradon the boy appeared flying on a magic carpet and Ben thought he was the coolest kid he had ever seen. They hit it off instantly they both like to play outside and even thought Azis was way better in all the sports Ben enjoyed following him and trying to imitate him. Azis always talked about his best friend that study with him and told Ben about all the adventures they had, some of them even though sounded like fun Ben knew his parents wouldn't be happy about his participations in any of them.

One day they were playing outside when they overheard some of the people that came with Azis parents talked about how they wish that their royals could be as proper as Ben's parents, sadly they were stuck with a former thief. Ben didn't understand what they meant but when he turned to asked Azis he saw tears falling from his eyes and his fist turning white and he just knew that those people were hurting his friend. Being little Ben didn't know what to do so he just hug his friend but the boy push him away and told him that he didn't need his pity, Ben just sat next to Azis in silence promising himself that he would never be like those people, he was never going to judge people. That night Ben went to his parents and asked them about what he heard, they told him that Aladdin had done some things in his past that weren't exactly right but he had done them out of necessity and that didn't mean that he was a bad guy. He was actually a great person that had taken a chance to change to be better and individuals who do that are brave because they are leaving behind what they know for something unknown.

The next day when he saw Azis he didn't mention anything but offer him to go hiking, an activity that Ben's parents wouldn't approve for his age but that he knew his friend would love. Azis saw right through him but was thankful for his friend's offering and so they went, the day was spent with him teaching Ben how to get up the wall taking his mind off the conversation they had hear the day before. By the end of the day, Azis was laughing and before his family went back to his home he told Ben about his dad and even though he knew about it, Ben decided to act surprise and just thanked him for trusting him.

After the years past, they would lose touch with each other but they would go back to talked if they found the opportunity. When Azis heard that Ben had decided to give an opportunity to the Islanders, he was thrill it seemed Ben never change from that boy that was his friend, who didn't judge him for his parents and offered him the best way to get over a bad situation. Their life had changed so much in those years Ben was a King now way earlier than the rest of them Azis had found it weird to pretty much ignore him, at first, it was because Ben wasn't there and then he had really grown to care for Mal.

Now that Azis notice how his friend was in pain, he suddenly realized how stupid the entire situation was, why was he exactly not talking to him? Ben and Mal were back together and even if they weren't he was his friend too so he decided that he was going to remedy that situation, it was time for him to stop being self-center and taking the easiest way out. With new determination, he took another step toward Ben he repeat his question and put an extra effort in looking him straight in the eyes so he could get the meaning. Ben tried to smile at him but without seeing Mal he had nothing in him that would give him the will to do it, so he just shook his head and turned toward the girls dormitory. Azis took an extra step but he found himself being stop by a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see a confused and little annoyed Ryder looking at him asking him what was going on.

Azis told him that Ben looked worried but Ryder didn't seem to care about that, he wanted to know why he had told him to shut up and why was he so interested in the King's well-being. Azis just rolled his eyes and told him that he just did while moving past his friends towards their room. Ryder continued to ask him about what just happened until Azis told him to leave him alone and pretty much slam the door of the bathroom in his face rendering silence.

Ben finally made it to Mal's floor and was about to knock on the door when Evie open it giving him a big smile and hugging him. Since he had been going on daily to see Mal this scene had repeat itself still he was still happy whenever it happened because Ben knew that Evie was doing it out of love, he was part of their family now. The girl told him that he was looking good in his suit, even though he knew it was wrinkle, ushering him inside where Mal was coming out of the bathroom with something in her hands.

Mal looked up and smile at Ben hurrying herself to get to him and hugging him with all her strength, she knew how every night was a nightmare for him. She had offered him to stayed on the phone with him several times but he had always told her that she needed her sleep, he even went as far as to turned off his phone. Like every morning, she would ask him how he was and he would try to downplay how the entire situation was making him feel but once they were alone, he would open up about it. Suddenly Evie was next to him with some pants and a shirt smiling proudly at him while she explained that she was looking to expand into designing clothes for men.

Without letting go of Mal, he turned towards Evie and manage a small smile and proceed to asked him to please tried the clothes on with a hopeful look in her eyes. Ben gave a little looked at Mal who seemed equally excited as Evie so he decided to give it a try, anything that made the girls happy was something that he would try to do for them. He found himself in their bathroom changing and looking at the mirror for the second time today, he looked tired but then he inhale deeply and found himself smiling at the smell of Mal surrounding himself.

With one last huff, he left the bathroom just to be welcome with Evie shrinking and Mal laughing at her friend. Evie circled him making some notes of what she should change but mostly saying how amazing he looked in her clothes, she was excited to start designing more clothes for him. Ben laughed a little at her excitement and was about to go back to the bathroom when the girl stopped him, he needed to use the clothes the entire day so she could see how they would look after a normal day. Then Evie told Mal to go stand next to Ben while she got out her phone and took a picture of them, Ben was surprised but the first one but was quick to smile and hug Mal toward him for the next one.

The three of them walked towards the dinner area, Evie making conversation about her next projects and how she was so happy that she had the eye of the designer already that really didn't need to take measurements. However, Evie still wanted to take some measurements for the next attire she was planning. Once inside they went to stand in line to pick some food and Mal took the opportunity to ask him about breakfast at the castle but the second the words left her mouth she saw Ben's expression fell and she knew things were not getting better.

Mal gave him a quick peck on the lips trying to reassure him that even though things weren't perfect, at least, they had each other. They picked their food out and walked towards the table the group usually share every morning when they were a couple of steps out of it Cora squeal making almost everyone in the cafeteria stare at her while Evie laughed and Mal and Ben stop in their tracks. "You guys match! Oh, my Fairies! You are the cutest couple ever!"

For the first time Ben looked between Mal and him and then notice the smirk on Evie's face, she had made them match. Cora was right they looked cute and he was happy about it, he wondered if the entire line Evie was planning was just to make them match. They made it to the table while the rest of the cafeteria murmured about Cora's outburst, Ryder and Azis appeared but for the first time since they arrived at Auradon they seemed to not be talking and while one went to have some food the other walked straight towards the table. Cora stood and went to follow her brother in the line for food while Azis stand next to Ben, who was nuzzling his nose in Mal's hair making the girl giggle. Azis clear his throat making the couple turned towards him, Mal with a smile and surprise face and Ben with a confuse face.

"Can we talked later?. We have third period together so maybe after second period we could meet for a little while?" Mal thought he was talking to her and was about to correct him about having second period together but Ben beat her to it noticing that they did share second period. He agreed but seemed a little apprehensive about it Azis smile and told the group that he was going to finish a project for his second period so he was going to see them in their classes. He left and the rest of the group stayed silent until Cora and Ryder joined them, both of them seemed annoyed.

Zohu tried to look at her asking her with his eyes if everything was ok but she just shook her head letting him know that she was not ready to say anything. The others ate in silence and when they were finished, they said their goodbyes going their separates way to their classes. Mal took the opportunity to take Ben's hand and guide him towards the garden situated behind the main building, they sat on a bench and she kiss him. She kissed him trying to convey how much she love him and how much she wish to take all his problems away, he was quick to respond to her advance, his hands founding her waist bringing her as close to him as possible.

The kiss took a life of its own and they found themselves lost in each other trying to see who was in control of it and once again deepening it further and trying to get closer. The alarmed on Mal's phone alerted them that first period was five minutes away and they needed to start their way to their respected classrooms. Taking each others hand they stood and began to walk back to the building while Ben told Mal about what happened at breakfast at the castle and how the night before his mom just ate a simple salad in two minutes and then excuse herself leaving him to eat by himself.

Mal promised him that things would get better but that it was important that his parents talked. She asked him to please let her talked to him on the phone at night so she could, at least, be there for him but Ben insisted that she needed to sleep. In a week, Alexandra would be back from visiting her parents and at least, he would have someone else in the castle that he could talk too. Ben walked Mal to class telling her that he would see her at lunch giving her a quick peck on the cheek and looking at her with a smile on his face. He was going to give her a proper kiss when Audrey appeared next to them asking them to move so she could get into class, even though there was enough space for her to do so without them moving, Ben said hello to her and they moved. The teacher came next and Mal waved him goodbye and he made his way to his classroom focusing on how his mood had just improved by seeing Mal and spending minutes with her.

When they finally get together and she was her queen, well officially because he already consider her his queen for all intended purpose, he would see his day in a brighter light. That thought made him think back to his parents and his mood sour a little bit, he needed to do something to help them move on from this fight. His classes went fast until second period finished and Azis appeared next to him and then Ben notice that they didn't have any projects due for that day but decided to wait to see exactly what he wanted to tell him before asking him why he was avoiding their friends.

Azis went straight to the point and told Ben about his concerned for him since this morning, he also took the opportunity to apologize to Ben for the way he had been behaving towards him since arriving at Auradon. To say that Ben was taken aback with this was an understatement but he welcome the chance to reconnect with the boy that at some point in his life had opened his eyes to the injustice that some people lived to mistakes from the past. The memory of Azis and Aladdin was one that had helped him when he was debating with himself about the possibility to give the Islanders a chance, the scene of little Azis crying because those awful people were talking badly about his father was permanent engrave in his mind.

Ben graciously accepted his apology and even went on to tell him that it was not truly necessary because they both had grown apart and if Azis was guilty of not trying well he was too. Azis nodded happily to see that his kind heart was as pure as always and so push for an answer again about why he was looking so sad in the morning. The King sighed and motion Azis to walked with him to their next class and then sat down in his usual seat and Azis sat next to him leaving his backpack on the floor and turning completely toward Ben ready for him to speak. Ben opened up about the trip, which Azis already knew about, and his consequences on his parent's relationship and how it was taken it's toll on him.

Even though Azis thought it was extreme the effects a fight had on him he realize that maybe it was only one of the many factors that contributed to the stress, he had on him. Still he remembered how fairytale-like was the life of Ben before the arrival of the Islanders, he was the Prince that was going to marry a princess and be happy ever after. However, he was now the King that was going to marry a fairy daughter of one of worst witches ever but he was still going to be happy ever after. Actually, the few times he had seen Ben before moving to Auradon were on the weekends were the Royals gather. He never approaches him because Audrey was usually glued to his side, and oh my god that girl was annoying to the point where he rather not be near her even if it meant that he would miss hanging out with friends.

Both boys talked for a while and Ben felt free to open about all the things that were bothering him, he knew that Azis would understand more about the pressures of being a King than Mal could. Azis then started to see that Ben was feeling extra pressure because not only were his parents fighting but that made his moral support in what the kingdom stand weaker. He felt like he couldn't go to them when he had doubts about the council because that would add to their problems which were creating extra pressure on the King. Sure he had already proof himself but still they were members that wanted him to fail so they could see to find a more conventional King and other families that wish to be considered for the position too, Audrey's family came to mind for example.

Azis told Ben that he was taking things out of proportion and that was increasing his stress levels to a point where he was making himself sick over a simple fight between his parents. Yes, it was weird for them to fight but parents do that, Azis even went to tell him about some arguments his parents had and how it affected him but overall said that it was important not to take things out of proportion.

Ben smiled and thanked Azis for his words, "You know I really appreciate that you took the time to talked it really helped me to have another perspective. Mal is amazing but I don't want to burden her either so I told her about some things but not everything, I know she was going to blame herself for it like she did in the beginning because of the trip. I feel awful we haven't even celebrated that we are back together with you guys and I know that she wants to celebrate it with all of you."

"Don't worry everything is going to be better, just give everybody a chance to cool off and you have me whenever you want to talk," Ben smiled and took the opportunity to ask Azis about what happened that morning and the boy told him that he and Ryder were fighting. "It has nothing to do with you. It's just that I sometimes get tired of Ryder's attitude but I rather just chill before talking to him."

Suddenly they realized that there was no way they had only talked for 10 minutes, which was the time between periods so they looked at their watches and noticed that they had been talking for almost an hour. They stood up and walked out the room and into the empty hallway, then a thought strike both of them maybe they were in the wrong classroom and sure enough, they had been sitting two rooms away from their actual class. It was too late to joined the class so Azis walked with Ben towards Mal´s and Evie´s classroom making small talk about everything and nothing, when the two girls got out of their class they were meet with the two boys laughing.

Evie smile and turned to see Mal that had a shock expression that slowly change into a smile, they walked towards the boys and Ben smiled at Mal giving her a quick peck on the lips and asking her about her class. Azis took the opportunity and drape his arm around Evie´s shoulder and then whisper to her ear and idea that had come to him when he was talking to Ben, the girl turned her head towards him smiling and she gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush a little.

Together they went to the cafeteria to eat something and joined the rest of the gang who gradually appeared there except for Ryder. Mal and Ben would usually eat quickly and then go on their way to spend some quality time together so Azis and Evie count the minutes until they excuse themselves to turned and tell the others about Azis idea. Finally, the couple said their goodbyes promising to see the rest at class and Azis stood and told them that they were going to have a small get together.

Once he explained how Ben and Mal wanted to celebrate getting back together with them but since they came back things weren't exactly right at the castle, they had refrained from doing it. That is where they came in, they needed to do that for them and as soon as possible so Evie stood and explained that Ben and Mal had a date tomorrow night which would make an excellent opportunity to have it. Just like that, the group started planning what should they do and where the best option would be the castle but they knew that would be impossible.

Finally, they decided that Zohu's room would be the perfect spot and Evie was in charge of making the couple go there after their date. With that, they went their separate ways except for Evie that follow Azis back to his class. "I'm really glad that you are on board with Ben and Mal now. Is really important for Mal to have all her friends on her side."

Azis smile at Evie's concerned for her friend, she was such an amazing girl and he was happy that she was on board with his idea from the start. If it were him he would have doubted his intentions but not Evie, she believed him the second he said he wanted to do something nice for the couple and that meant something to him. Evie asked him if Ryder was going to attend and he wasn't sure, he would invite him but he rather not put pressure on his friend to go because he could make it uncomfortable for everybody.

On the other side of the hallway, Mal and Ben were kissing each other goodbye promising to see each other before he needed to go back to the castle. Ben went on his way feeling lighter spending time with Mal and talking with Azis had a positive effect on his mood until he found himself in front of Audrey, the girl informed him that her parents were coming into town tomorrow and that she would see him at dinner. He didn't understand exactly what she was saying at first and then it dawn on him, one of his parents must have heard about her parents coming and because of protocol they were invited for a dinner at the castle.

Of course, Ben didn't know anything about it because they wouldn't tell each other anything and apparently they wouldn't say anything to him either. Before he could react, Audrey had given him a quick kiss on the cheek making all his good mood disappear. With a groan, Ben enter his next class and wonder when his life was going to stop been such a rollercoaster.

 **Notes**

Hi! Sorry for the delay but this is the second time I write this chapter, apparently saving the file into my computer didn't work and then I just felt bad about it. I hope you like it.


	30. Chapter 30

Mal stood next to the door watching her boyfriend laying on her bed face down groaning about how their date night had been destroyed by Audrey and her family. When he first came into her room after class, she thought they were going to have a pleasant afternoon doing homework and making out but the moment she open the door her idea disappear. Ben was in front of her mumbling about how his Friday was destroyed thanks to his parents and Audrey, Mal was wondering what exactly could have happened but was more worry about how Ben was practically losing his mind at the thought of spending his Friday, at least she thinks he said Friday because he was mumbling.

Evie made her way out of the bathroom and into their room stopping in her tracks at the sight of Ben, she had notice how the boy seemed depressed for a couple of days now, but now she was worry. Well, at least the little get together they were planning will make him happy and that would help Mal´s mood, the poor fairy had been so worry about her boyfriend that she would have a tough time falling asleep at nights. She signal Mal asking her if she wanted her to go but the girl shook her head and looked at her with an expression that made her think she didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Ben. Are you ok?" The King raised his head from the mattress and did his best to smile at Evie but what came out was a weird expression that only freak the girl out. Realizing that he didn't manage to peace the girl with his facial expression Ben turned and was now laying on his back while he started to tell the girls about the entire conversation with Audrey. And how after that he called Chip, who confirmed that Audrey and her parents would be joining him and his parents at dinner tomorrow night. Mal walked towards her bed and sat next to him trying to comfort him by playing with his hair, Ben moved so his head was on her lap and closed his eyes trying to engrave this moment in his memory.

The couple was so focused on each other that they missed the nervous look on Evie's face, the girl didn't know what she was going to do now that their plan was in jeopardy. She took her cellphone out and send a massive text explaining the situation to the rest of the group, and the responses started coming, the majority were saying that they would just cancel the get-together. Evie was going to reply when Mal asked what was she doing, she put her phone back in her pocket and told her that she was checking the time.

Mal didn't seem to believe her but the mention of the hour made Ben stood up from the bed and tell the girls that he was supposed to have some papers for the council ready by the morning so he needed to go back to the castle. Evie walked toward him and gave him a hug telling him that things would work out for the best and then walked back to the bathroom to give the couple some space and also check her phone. Ben thanked Evie and turned toward his girlfriend engulfing her in a bear hug burying his nose in her hair mumbling how much he love her. The fairy responded to his embrace with all her strength and enjoyed the feeling of Ben been so close to her that she was completely surrounded by his smell.

"Hey honestly, everything is going to be fine if you want I can go to the dinner with you. I know I don't get along with Audrey, but I promised to be on my best behavior, and I'm sure her parents aren't as annoying as her." Mal was very pleased with herself for been so mature about the situation, a year ago when she met Audrey they wouldn't be a power on earth that would have made her have dinner with that girl. However, she wanted to help Ben, and he was more important to her that how much she disliked Audrey.

Ben smiled at her knowing the effort that her offer entail, and he was really thankful for having Mal in his life. "I love you Mal, but I think it would be best if you don't come. Don't get me wrong I would love for you to joined as but with the situation in the castle been so fragile I rather not put you in the middle of a possible fight."

He could see that she wasn't pleased with his answer and was about to argue so he decided to explain himself a little more. "Before you say anything, I know that you don't care if there are fights, and I'm aware that you can defend yourself, but you also know that I'm unable to stop myself to try to protect you. It would only be logical that any fight would escalate out of control really easy."

Mal knew he was telling her the truth, but that didn't mean that she like what he was telling her still Ben had enough against him this day so she wasn't going to add to it. She smiled and said her goodbyes to Ben and after that, she noticed that Evie was still in the bathroom, and she remembered the girl looking at her phone a while ago. Knocking the door and calling her name she soon found herself face to face with Evie that was now wearing a detox mask on her face signaling to her face that she wasn't able to talk.

Her questions would have to wait so she decided to take a quick shower before going to bed to kill some time and also to see if there was any way she could help Ben feel better. Evie sighed incredible relief when Mal told her she was going to take a shower, taking her cellphone out she continued to chat with Azis. When she went into the bathroom, she read the entire conversation where Azis had to tell the rest that they needed to make this happened now more than ever, Ben was going to have a horrible night, and Mal was going to stress about it too.

Evie was really happy that the boy had made such a change in his behavior toward the couple and added her two cents to the conversation. Their plan should stay as it was, she would make sure that the couple stop by Zhou's room and then they would give the celebration they deserved so that they understand how much support they had. If it weren't for the mask she put on to avoid talking to Mal, of course, the fairy was going to ask her about her phone, she would just go to sleep, but now she needed to kill time while her friend got out of the bathroom. She started to text Azis and found herself wishing to laugh at the silly things the boy wrote, Evie knew that he had been avoiding talking about Ryder the entire day, but she felt the need to bring him up.

Instantly the text stopped, and she wondered if maybe the boy was mad at her. Mal came out of the bathroom with her pj's on and noticed the nervous looked on her friend while she looked at her cell phone and she decided not to let the subject go. Evie stood up and went into the bathroom noticing how Mal followed her and the second her mask was off Mal asked her why was she saw worry. With Azis fresh in her mind, she decided to tell Mal about the conversation she had with Azis omitting the detail of when it happened. However, she regretted her decision when she saw the fairy looking sad. "Do you think they are fighting because Azis is ok with me dating Ben?"

"Maybe it does, or maybe it doesn't, but you have to know by now that those two would overcome anything if they wish too. I think that is possible that you and Ben are in the equation, but you are not the main factors." Mal looked at Evie and smile at the way she always knew what to say to put things in perspective and also at how her language and example change according to the subject she was studying before making them.

Both girls hugged and went to their respective bed turning away from each other. Mal tried texting Ben but as usual, he didn't respond, and she wish for him to have a good night with that she closed her eyes trying to will herself to sleep. Unbeknown to her Ben lay on his bed reading her message and wishing he could respond, but he had promised himself not to make Mal lose any sleep because of him and with his mind fill with her lovely words he closed his eyes focusing on her.

In the bed next to Mal Evie was wondering if Azis was mad at her, she checked her phone again, and no message had come from him so with a heavy heart she turned off her phone and went to sleep. In his room Azis looked at the back of Ryder, who had ignore him since he had entered the room, he tried talking to his friend, but the boy acted like he didn't hear him. When Evie texted the group about the problem that had presented itself he quickly decided to move forward with the plans, he was fighting with his best friend because he believed in Mal and Ben relationship and the extra issues that were presenting was not going to make the situation worst.

After that Evie had started to text him, and he really enjoyed talking to her, he remembered the first time he saw her how beautiful he thought she was, but then Doug introduce her as his girlfriend, and all thoughts of Evie left his mind. A couple of months ago Doug told him about how they had broken up, and now he was dating this girl on the marching band, and Evie seemed to be happy been alone, and the thoughts came rushing back into his mind. Still Azis wasn't sure that even if he wanted to pursue a relationship with her he would have a chance. Evie was a classy girl that like the finer things in life, that's not to say that she was a stuck up but he was very outdoorsy, and he wasn't sure that she would enjoy that.

He texted her been very conscious not to appear flirty because it was important for him not to push anything on her but then she asked about Ryder and he stopped answering her. Azis wished he could be opened about how things were, but he didn't want to worry anyone about how rocky things got in a small amount of time. Azis went to the bathroom trying to shake the worries away, but when he came back to his room, he saw that Ryder had turned all the lights off making him walked in the darkness of their room stepping in things and cursing. That night he went to sleep wishing for a better tomorrow and also to have some sort of vengeance against Ryder for turning the lights off.

The next day came sooner than expected for everybody and also flew by, Evie and Azis cross path but neither mention their conversation the night before making the boy felt worst about it, there was a part of him that wanted to open up, but another part thought that if he said aloud things would get worst. Everyone aside from Mal and Ben got together after the second period to finalize details, and the original three were shocked to see Ryder there without a sour expression. Cora took charge of the meeting, and everyone was on point for that night.

Doug and his girlfriend didn't join the meeting because been Chad's roommate made it impossible for him to joined the group on this type of gatherings, still he told them that if he could help in something he would be glad too. By the end of the day, Azis was torn between wanting to talk to Ryder and fix things and strangle him, his best friend sure could be an ass when he wanted too. His last class was literature, and he usually sat with Ryder, and they worked together on the project the teacher assigned the class.

When Azis came into the class that day Ryder was sitting with Chad making him rolled his eyes at him, to his joy Evie motion him to sit next to her. The class was spent talking about the project, and he was sad and relief that she didn't mention Ryder or even asked why he wasn't working with the boy, they finish before the class ended and deliver their papers to their professor. Evie packed her things and walked out of the class, and he decided that this was the time to explained himself, and so he followed the girl ready to open his heart to her. Azis quickly catch up to Evie and asked her if she was free, at first, she was uncertain but decided to give the boy a chance and together they went to the cafeteria and sat at a little table by the end of it.

Ben and Mal spent the better part of their afternoon together after classes finished Mal went to the art class ready to drown herself in her paintings and was really glad to see Ben coming in a couple of minutes later. The fairy decided to take this opportunity to talked to him about his determination of not letting her text to him at night, she could see that Ben tense sensing that this was going to mean a problem with them, but she was open about her lack to sleep due to her worries about him. Ben felt bad for the sleepless night he was causing her and practically beg her to please not worry about him, but the fairy told him it was impossible.

The next moment Mal found herself sitting on Ben's lap while the boy kissed every inch of her face telling her how much he loved her and how important she was to him. His mouth soon left her face and started his way to her neck making Mal moan which only encourage the boy to pay extra attention to the spot that had incited that reaction from his fairy. Mal mind was blank, and the only thing that she could concentrate was Ben's mouth on her neck, and her hands took a life of their own going straight for the hair on his neck making the boy stayed in the same spot while she felt his hand pushing her even closer to him.

One moment they were almost fused together and the next they were on the floor when the little stool they were sitting on gave in making them fall to the ground. Ben was worry about Mal and instantly asked her if she was ok, but the fairy was too busy laughing at the absurd of the situation to answer him soon after he joined her laughing too. Ben gave her a sweet kiss on the top of her head and helped her stand up and then clean up after them. Mal sat on her stool while he went to her side, and every once in a while he would distract her by nuzzling his nose on her head or just giving her little kisses on her cheek or neck.

When the time came, Ben walked Mal to her room and just as he was saying or actually kissing her goodbye Evie appeared behind startling the couple. Evie threw the idea that Ben should come see Mal after his dinner so that the fairy could actually have a good night sleep and both of them thought it was an excellent idea, he also agree to Mal's request to text at night but only for a couple of hours. With the promise of seeing each other Ben walked back to the castle getting in the right state of mind to endure a dinner with Audrey and her parents.

The dinner was horrible, to say the least, Audrey didn't miss a chance to be close to Ben, she kiss him when she came in, on the cheek but only because he had good reflex and turned his face when he saw her coming for his mouth. The conversation was very boring, and it was evident that his parents were not in sync when subjects came they either didn't comment on them or say the same things completely ignoring what the other had said. Ben knew Audrey's parents quickly catch on what was happening but the girl was so focused on trying to get his attention and touch him that didn't seem to notice, and he was thankful for that.

Audrey brought the subject of how when they were kids their parents talked about how they should get married and to his joy his parents dismissed the issue in a second not giving anybody a chance to comment on it. Obviously, Audrey didn't like that, but her mom was quick in change the subject catching on that this was the only subject that his parents seemed to be ready to fight on and be on the same side of the argument. Three long hours later they were saying their goodbyes, and again Ben had to be alert to avoid Audrey's advances, to think that when they dated she never seemed to eager to kiss him.

Ben went to his room avoiding any further conversation with his parents and change into his comfortable clothes, he then sneak out of the castle. He was almost at the girls dorms when he receive a text from Evie telling him that she and Mal were at Zohu's and to please meet them there. It was odd that Mal would do that, but he just wanted to see his girlfriend and forget about the dinner, he quickly change his route and went straight to the boys dorms. When he made it to Zohu's floor, he heard Evie's voice telling someone to wait for just a second he turned and saw a very annoyed Mal and Evie standing in front of the boys door.

Mal turned and saw Ben, and she smile closing the little distance between them kissing him with all herself, they quickly got lost in the kiss and opening their mouth their usual fight for dominance started. Evie cleared her throat, but neither of them even acknowledge her too happy to continue their assault on each other and Ben really wish they were in a place alone so he could take full advantage of her girlfriend willingness.

Evie nearly tore them apart earning protest of both them which she quickly cut by telling them to shut them up, she took both their hands and walked toward the door opening it revealing a room in complete darkness. Ben was about to asked what was going on when she push them in closing the door behind them, and suddenly the lights were on, and all their friends were yelling surprise, and they notice there was a banner wishing them the best as a couple with pictures of them.

The couple was overwhelmed, and suddenly Ben found himself being hug by the guys congratulating him on his relationship and every hug seemed to fill him with much-needed hope. He turned and saw Mal been congratulated too, and when their eyes met, he saw how happy she was and that made him feel even better. Suddenly he was in front of Ryder and the boy shook his hand telling him that he would be looking out for Mal so he better treat her right, Ben wanted to rolled his eyes at the boy but decided against it and just nod moving away from him.


	31. Chapter 31

The music was going strong, and everybody was talking about the past year and Ben found himself feeling a little nostalgic about the time he spent without his friends. He had sat on one of the chairs the guys had put on the Zohu´s suite a while ago and just watched the other reminisce about their year and then he felt someone sitting next to him and turned to see Carlos smiling at the sight in front of them. "Is funny to think that our life has changed so much from when we were on the island. Sometimes is hard to believe that we are now in a place when we feel free to have friends and be in relationships that are truly base in love."

Ben turned towards his friend giving him his full attention, Carlos still managed to surprise him not only at an academic level but also he had always seen the boy as an old soul. The days where the boy was afraid of dogs were long gone, and he was one of the first in been so open about his wish to change, even though the four friends decided to turn good, well more like been open about it. Ben noticed that the moment Carlos was exposed to his new surroundings he was ready to join most of the things, of course, nothing sporty but still there he managed to surprise everybody with his willingness and kindness.

Carlos notice how Ben seemed to be lost in his own mind, and he wonder if all the conversation between everybody in the room being about past events that they share together was making a little uncomfortable or at least been left out. He turned and caught Jay's attention motion the boy to come and joined them making his friend worry why exactly was he been summoned but then notice the way Ben didn't seem to be participating in the conversation, and he rush to their side. When Jay appeared next to them Ben was startled but manage to greet him and asked him where Lonnie was, they usually never left each other side when he saw them which make him happy for the boy.

"She is having fun talking to everybody, she really loves to mingle. Me, on the other hand, like to eat so while she talks I eat and nod my head to what she is saying because I've also learned not to contradict her in public. And you where is your other half?" Ben smiled at that comment and told him that Mal was mingling too, and he was feeling a little out of place.

Both boys looked at him and shook their head assuring Ben that he belong in that room as much as anyone else in that room. "I appreciate what you are saying guys, and I don't doubt that you honestly think that but all these stories about the time you all spent together makes me feel like you have a complete other life that I'm not part off. I felt like that when you came to Auradon but then we finally got close, and then I went away and ruined everything, and I swear I never wanted you to think that I abandoned you all.."

While Ben rambled, the boys notice that he was starting to break down, and they realize that this had to do more about what was happening in the castle, and the gathering just was like a little too much for him right now. They helped him stand and walked him out of the suite trying to avoid everyone and made their way to their room, Ben was still rambling about how he felt sick of the way he had acted, and he should ask Mal to forgive him for breaking up with her before.

By now Jay had decided that even though Ben was in a very delicate state of mind, there was no way he would break like this, the boy was the King for god sake and then it hit him, and he was mad. Jay told Carlos that he would be right back and march himself into Zohu's room and went straight to where Ben had been sitting before and picked up the glass he had been drinking and smelled it. He turned and search for the only person that could have been so low than to do that but he was gone, and part of him felt bad because he would have love to punch him.

Suddenly Mal was at his side asking about Ben and Jay turned to her and just knew that there was nothing he could say that would peace the girl enough to let go of the subject so he told her that Ben was with Carlos at their room. Mal obviously knew that something was wrong and without another word she walked straight to the boys room follow by Jay, who signaled Lonnie when she was starting to follow them. Lonnie walked faster and grab his hand making him turned, and the boy let a breath out trying to calmed himself he didn't want to get into a fight with her, but he was in no mood for her to be pushy. "What is going on Jay? Where did Mal and Ben go?"

Jay looked at her straight in her eyes and told her that he couldn't tell for now and to please let him go and see his sister. At the mention of that expression Lonnie nodded and back off letting him go after Mal, in the months since they were a couple she knew that even though he consider Mal and Evie his sisters he never used the term except he was talking about a serious matter.

When Jay got to his room, he saw Mal sitting on his bed gently rubbing Ben's back while the boy seemed to be sobbing. Carlos was giving the couple a little space by standing near the door. Jay whisper to Carlos about his suspicions and Carlos nod, after Jay left the room, Ben had broken down entirely telling him how he felt guilty about his parents possibly divorcing and how he had left them behind running away from his break up with Mal. He was not only a bad friend but a horrible son, once he finished his ramble he started sobbing and Carlos finally realize that Ben wasn't exactly sober. Both friends looked at the King finally calming down and succumbing to sleep tired of his day, the stress and mainly for the amount of liquor he might have drunk without his knowledge.

Mal stood and walked towards them ready for her friends to tell her exactly happened to her boyfriend, Jay decided to tell her a partial truth. He started to explain how Ben accidentally took his glass that had some liquor and had inadvertently got drunk the girl stare at him, but he had been raised on the island, and he was an excellent liar, he never used that skill with Mal but today it was necessary. Finally, Mal sighed and told him that he shouldn't be drinking, sure when they were on the island they used to drink as part of their image but now he had a lot to loose now that they were in Auradon.

Jay told her that she was right and that he wouldn't make that mistake again, Mal turned to looked at her boyfriend, and her heart broke a little for the boy that seemed to blame himself for everything going on around him. At that moment, Mal decided that she was going to help him by talking to Queen Belle about her problems with the former King. Mal knew those two love each other above everything, and maybe all they needed was someone that could talk some sense into them, and she was going to try to be that person.

Carlos told her that she should go back to the party, they would find something to cover Ben with and move him so he could rest in Jay's bed that night. Tomorrow was Saturday, and they assumed that he had the morning free and if not well he was going to have it because Ben needed to rest and they were going to try and help him. After they manage to put him in a comfortable position they took his shoes out and finally took the opportunity to talk openly about what had happened to their friend and what should they do now with Ryder. Jay told Carlos that their first move should be to confront Ryder about the reasons behind getting Ben drunk, there was no way he would just give him liquor if he hadn't had something plan for him.

On the other hand, Carlos told him that they should tell Ben about what happened so he would be aware of receiving things from Ryder and also because he should be the one that ultimately decides what they should do with the boy. With that in mind, they went back to the party to find that Evie and Mal were saying their goodbyes, and they worry about what had happened since they left, once the girls were out the door Carlos went and lock it shocking everybody else that was walking towards the door. Azis was the first to asked what was wrong, and Jay wondered for a second if he was playing dumb but the memory of the boys not talking even at training yesterday afternoon peace him a little.

"Ryder got Ben drunk," Jay said, making eye contact with Cora ready for the girl to lash at him for accusing her brother of doing something like that. He could see the girl tense and Zohu walked behind her putting a hand on her shoulder to maybe contained her?.

"Why would you say something like that?" Cora seemed to be trying to contain her anger, but everyone could see that she could burst at any given time. Carlos took a tentative step toward the group and explained what Ben had told him.

"When everyone congratulate them at the beginning Ryder told Ben that he would keep an eye on him which proof that he wasn't exactly happy with the gathering. Also, Ben said that when he step to the side Ryder came to bring him a drink and started asking him questions, and that's how he started thinking that he didn't fit with us." Carlos went on to explained that Ben was not accusing Ryder he actually didn't notice the liquor, and that's why he was passed out in their room now.

For the first time, everyone looked around and saw that yeah Ben wasn't there and then finally realize that they didn't even know when the King had left the party. Jay took this moment to tell them that they understand that Mal was their main friend on the relationship, but Ben was their friend too, and they were not going to let people hurt him. Zohu noticing how things were starting to tense just openly said that they were not used to the King been there, but it was a matter of time, and they definitely needed to have a talked with Ryder.

Cora instantly moved making some distance between her and Zohu and tell the rest that they were still assuming that Ryder did it, maybe Ben just wanted to drink something, and he just wasn't being truthful. Although, they all loved Cora and understood her wished to protect her brother they couldn't stop themselves from rolling their eyes at the absurd of her statement. Carlos told her that Ben couldn't hold on telling the truth even if he wanted to, it was like word vomit before he broke down and the mention of the boy breaking down made Cora look at the floor giving up in defending her brother for the time been.

Everybody decided to clean the room together and then leave, even Cora went back to her room with Lonnie but didn't say a word. Lonnie started to text Jay about what had happened that night and made a point of asking him if he was going to do something about his suspicions, but the boy just told her that he would wait for Ben to see what he wanted to do.

The next morning came too fast for Ben´s liking, his head felt like several trucks were using it as a freeway, and he had a hard time remembering what happened and where exactly was he. Unexpectedly Carlos appeared at his side and motion to a glass with a green liquid, Ben tried to ask him something, but Carlos put his hand over his mouth and motion again to the glass and he nod. After drinking that his head suddenly felt clear, and the pain disappeared, just a couple of minutes later he felt like everything was okay and he remembered what had happened the day before.

He turned toward Carlos and then notice Jay, who was sitting on the bed next to Carlos looking at him and smiling. "Is great, right? One second you feel like someone is using your head against to play bongos and then you are feeling great, even better than you usually feel after waking up. Mal used to make it back at the island for us when we tried to forget things by drinking as to sleep. She came early today and brought this for you, she also told us to tell you to called her but we need to talk first."

Ben wondered how many times they needed to drink their problems away, they were young and to think that they thought that would be an answer to their pain made him feel bad about the time they had spent on the Island growing up. Jay noticing that Ben was not hearing him make a point to clap his hands in front of Ben's face startling the boy, once he was sure the boy was listening he told him their theory about how he got drunk. It took a moment for the King to make a recount of the events of the night before and then without any warning he stood and walked out of the room, Jay and Carlos were shocked but run after him trying to catch up with Ben who was rushing down the stairs.

On the floor below them, Azis was doing his homework laying on his bed when suddenly his door burst wide open, and he found himself in front of Ben, Jay and Carlos. There was no need for him to asked what was going on, he knew Ben was a patient dude, but nobody would take kindly what Ryder did to him and especially the reason behind. Before they could even ask he told them that his roommate wasn't there and he had no clue where he went when he left in the morning.

"What exactly are you going to do once you find him?" Even though Azis was the one making the question everyone in the room was wondering the same, even Ben was exactly sure what to do but if he was honest if Ryder had been in the room he would have punched him no questions ask. He wasn't dumb, he knew that Ryder probably gave him the liquor to tried to get information out of him. Ryder probably thought that Ben might have done something that proof he wasn't worthy of Mal. And yes, Ben sometimes feel like he wasn't worthy of Mal, but he had never done anything against her.

Ben sight and sat next to Azis putting his head in his hands he groaned frustrated about the entire situation. "Honestly, I just want to punch him, but I guess that's not ok. I just can't believe that he did that, I know we are not friends but what exactly was he up to? I have never done anything that would make Mal don't want to be with me, which is the only thing that I can think he would try to gain with getting me drunk. I just realize that Mal saw me drunk last night, right? What did you guys tell her?"

"They told me you accidentally drink Jay's alcohol, which was a complete lie and now I'm going to kill Ryder. Ok good talk bye." All the guys turned to see Mal walking away from the door, and Ben launch himself at the door running after his girlfriend passing a very shock Evie on his way. The couple disappeared from view and Evie asked the guys what happened, they had arrived in time to hear all Ben's rant, but she couldn't believe Ryder had done that.

"Well, there isn't any proof that he did it actually." Everyone turned to looked at Azis and boy shrug it was his nature to defend Ryder even if he was mad at him. Evie smiled at the boy who obviously was always ready to stand up for his friend no matter what but if Ryder actually did that too Ben Azis was going to have a hard time stopping Mal from killing him. Also, if Ben was able to calm down Mal, she was going to kill him for them because nobody messes with her family and Ben was family.

On the other side of campus on the second floor of the library, Ryder was having a hard time concentrating on his project, things didn't exactly work out as he had planned them. When Cora told him about the gathering, his first thought was to not go, but then he came with a perfect plan to proof that he wasn't wrong not to trust Ben. He wait for Ben to be alone, which wasn't hard because let's be honest the guy didn't usually hang out with them and they were a hard group to be part of. Suddenly someone was sitting next to him, he turned and was shocked to see her.

Alexandra smiled at Ryder, she hadn't seen the boy since she left two weeks ago to see her parents, it had been her father birthday and then her mothers so she just stayed there. Before she left, though she made sure to tell Ben to go after Mal, and she was glad when he wrote her that they were together. However, when he wrote to her about his parents he knew she needed to come back and support her friend so she arrived last night but he had left to go see Mal. He wasn't there in the morning either so she decided to go to the library and get to worked on her homework, she was glad to see Ryder.

"What are you going to tell me off for getting your friend drunk?" Alexandra seemed shocked by what he told her, was it possible that she didn't know yet? How could that happen? Ben surely would love to tell everybody about it. She asked him what he was talking about, and Ryder told her that he had gotten Ben drunk so he would show his true colors and then it happened. The girl, the imagine of the perfect princess, stood up and hit him in the head with a huge book until he fell backward trying to defend himself and after calling him a series of bad words left him there.

 **Notes**

Hi!. To the ones that thought Ryder was growing up well..he wasnt sorry.


	32. Chapter 32

Ben had managed to catch up with Mal, but the girl was still going strong towards the field, and he wondered if she knew where Ryder was. He pondered if he should try to stop her but the anger emanating from Mal scare him a little that´s not to say that he thought she would hurt him because he knew she would never but still he was worried about what she would do. Once they made their way to the field, they could see that there were only a couple of guys that were walking towards the changing rooms.

Mal turned ready to walked away from the field, but Ben stood in front of her cutting her way and finally getting her attention for the first time since she heard him in Aziz's room. She tried to pass him, but Ben put his hands on her arm stopping her and then Mal lower her face looking at the floor a second later she started shaking, and he realized she was crying. Ben pulled her toward him a hug her whispering soothing words in her ear and even though this last couple of days he had been feeling awful seeing his girlfriend break down make his heart break and suddenly found himself joining her crying his worries out.

Time pass by, and Ben felt how Mal had stopped shaking, and she was was hugging him and whispering soothing words and then he couldn't help himself and chuckle. Mal step back watching him like he was crazy and that only made it worst because now he was full on laughing and then she laughed too for what seemed forever. "You know is good that we are alone because we must look like a couple of crazy people. Imagining what the council would say if they see you, they probably would ask you to be tested or something."

Ben laughed a little more at that because he was sure that they would do exactly that, which was hilarious because sometimes he think they were the ones that needed to be tested. He pulled Mal into a hug now that they were in better spirit and hum happily at how she could always brighten any situation no matter what. Mal responded to his hug and bury her nose in his chest smiling and enjoying the moment she was able to have with his boyfriend even in the midst of all this drama when they were together they were happy.

"I hate that he did that to you. If I had found him I don't know what I would have done to him, well I would have probably hit him or tried to curse him." Mal felt Ben trying to push her a little bit, and she knew he was trying to look at her face, but she was too comfortable with their current position so she just hug him harder not letting go of him until she felt him giving up and smile.

Ben gave her several kisses on the top of her head, and she let go just enough to kiss his lips and instantly they found each other sharing a very slow and sensual kiss. This was another reason while Mal was confident that they made the right choice in been together even though they had some issues since they got back together. The way she felt when she was with him was something that she couldn't deny herself and she had no doubt that Ben felt exactly the same with her, he was never shy to tell her how she make him feel.

Even though they kiss for a while their kiss never changed the intensity and finally when they were apart, Ben took Mal's face in his hand and kiss every inch of it telling her how much he love her and how beautiful he think she was after every kiss. "I love you. Please promise me that you won't use your magic against Ryder. It means the world to me that you are so protective of me and you know I feel the same way but please promised me that because if you do something like that the council will try to do something against you and I won't let them. No matter what I have to do I won't let them take you away from me, and if they do, I will renounce my kingdom and follow you wherever you go. "

Mal felt the air in her body disappeared, the boy that was raised to be King and who only thought about the good for others would actually walk away from the chance to serve his people to be with her. When she was little, the memory of doing things to proof to her mom that she love her, that she was worthy of been her daughter came rushing and still she never receive a single praise from her or even an acknowledgment of her existent except to criticize her. Years later this boy appeared out of a dream and even after learning she had tricked him into dating her Ben promised to teach her how to love, and he had done an outstanding job at it. Mal loves Ben, and no force in the world would ever change that.

"I love you, and I promised I won't use magic against Ryder, but I'm probably still going to punch him, ok?" She tried to be lightly about it, and she was glad when she heard Ben chuckled and then gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"How about I punch him and you can insult him? I don't want you to hurt your hand." Ben looked at her with a little mischief in his eyes.

Mal took a moment to think about it, and Ben laugh at his girlfriend attitude and put his hands on her hips bringing her toward him and moving from side to side while Mal continued to think about what he had told her. "Ok. It seemed like a fair deal but if he does another thing can I hit him then?"

Ben laughed harder, and Mal couldn't stop herself from joining him, and he told her that they should probably wait for something to happened before deciding. "How about we spent the day together and tomorrow we can deal with him? I just want to have a peaceful day with my girlfriend."

"That sounds wonderful but how about we spent it in the castle?" The second those words left her mouth she felt Ben tense, but she had a plan, and not going to the castle was not an option. "Come on, we can cook together, see a movie, make out in the privacy of your room.."

Ben seemed to be sold on the idea with that last part, and she laughed while the boy took her hand and practically drag her in the direction of the castle. Finally, she caught up to his side, and they walked together talking about what they cook and Ben making Mal promise to bake something because he just loved her sweets. "Come on Mal promise you'll bake cookies."

Mal turned and stuck her tongue to her boyfriend at the mention of her cookies making him laugh and give her a kiss on the tip of her nose making her scrunch her face and laughed. Walking towards the castle, they found that it was easy to forget the drama that filled their morning until they saw Audrey and her minions walking at the distant and groaned at the same time turning instantly to each other and laughed. Audrey saw them, and her face contorted in a furious sneer and Ben remember her comment about their supposedly future marriage and turned toward Mal and saw she was looking at Audrey with the same expression. "Hey, let's make a run for it. I rather not ruined my mood for her, what do you say?"

She really wanted to tell Audrey off, it was like she was ready for a fight and she needed to have it no matter if it was with Ryder or Audrey at this point but when Ben asked her to run to the castle to avoid her she agree. Both teens started to run hand in hand, and when they finally made to the castle, they were laughing so hard that she thought they were going to pass out. Calming down Ben open the door and they made their way to the kitchen talking about how maybe they should look for a cookbook before starting to cook anything. One moment they were talking, and the next Queen Belle was hugging Ben asking him if he was ok, and where exactly he had been, she was terrible worry about him and how did he think leaving his cellphone was a good idea.

Queen Belle was so wrap up in her speech that she didn't notice Mal chuckling at how Belle was practically choking her son with her hug. Ben manage to ask his mother to lose the grip a little and when she step back she saw Mal, with an easy smile she said hello and told Benjamin to please joined her at the library for a moment. This was the first time since Mal knew Belle that she seemed cold toward her but she guess it had more to do with the situation she was living with her husband and the thought of Ben wondering off than with her.

Mal turned and went into the kitchen leaving mother and son to have a talked while she found the cookbook to her joy Ms. Potts was there and was happy to see her. They talked for a couple of minutes and then the woman offer Mal to help her cook, she would only assist and gave some advice and with that, they started preparing lunch. When they were practically done, Ben came into the kitchen blushing and at the same time with a look that made him seemed ill, Mal asked him what had happened, but he just told her he would talk later. Ms. Potts chuckled and then cough trying to hide it making Mal wonder what did the older woman knew about what Ben was not telling her.

Queen Belle came into the kitchen looking a little red and then asked Mal to please joined her at the library and Ben pale. "Mom, please couldn't that wait? We are about to have lunch, and we are starving please."

Mal looked between both of them and then purposely turned to looked at Ms. Poots to see if what the woman thought about the situation. "Queen, how about you joined us and then you can go and have that talk with Mal?"

Belle looked at Ms. Pots and reluctantly nodded, the four of them went to sit and have a very awkward lunch. Mal and Ms. Pots tried to make some light conversation, but Ben seemed to distract to followed any dialogue and Queen Belle would just respond in yes and no to the questions even if they were directed to have her give them a longer explanation. Finally, they finish, and it was time for dessert, but Mal couldn't handle it anymore so she told the Queen that she prefer to have the conversation now. Ben got even paler if that was even possible and was about to say something when his mother told Mal to joined her at the library.

Mal could feel Ben's eyes on her back while she walked with his mother, once inside the library, Belle told her to please take her usual seat next her chair and went to locked the door. Belle took her seat next to Mal and took in a deep breath and turned herself completely towards the fairy. "Mal, I want you to know that I'm happy that Ben and you are back together. With that said I'm worried that you guys are going to go too far with your relationship, you have to understand that even though you are not exactly kids anymore, you are not adults either and…"

Now everything was clear, Ben obviously had been the recipient of the sex talk courtesy of his mother, and now she was next in line. She really tried to focus on anything but Belle speech about how even though they could think the way they felt about each other justified doing some things reserve for adults they shouldn't succumb to temptation. To her horror, once Belle finished with her pitch on not having sex Belle started to tell her about her experience when she began to be with Ben's dad thankfully not very detail oriented but more of a how she felt and that moment. Mal wanted to run towards the door, but she knew the Queen would just have that talked with her in another moment. Poor Ben at least Belle wasn't Mal´s mother the poor King surely wasn't up to eat after hearing this, but he did it just because Mal was the one that had been cooking.

Mal blocked everything that Belle was saying, a useful technic that she had developed in her time on the island with her mother and when she finally notice that the Queen had stopped talking she thank her for being open with her. Also, she was serious in telling her that she admitted been more open about their affection with Ben, but they were not ready to take the next step. Belle seemed to relax a bit and told Mal that she appreciated her honesty with that said Mal excused herself and made her way to the kitchen to go look for her boyfriend.

Just before entering the kitchen she stop and saw how Ben was playing with the food on his plate, he was the only one that never finish his meal, but she had assumed that he was going to throw it out when she went with Belle. Mal took several steps toward her boyfriend and hug him from behind putting her face over her shoulder. "You don't have to finish it Ben is ok. I just had a very awkward talk with your mom so I understand that you are not in the mood for eating."

"I'm sorry Mal, I can't believe she actually went through with it." Ben seemed to be frustrated with the entire situation and moving his plate he put his head on her hands groaning.

Mal let go of Ben and went to stand almost in front of him, she took his arms making him turned towards her and successfully taking his head from his hands and putting her hands around her neck she pulled her boyfriend into a sweet kiss. At first, she noticed that Ben seemed a little off, but she continue to kiss his lips and nipping at his bottom lip until he finally responded pulling her toward him and she smiled into the kiss. When they finally stop kissing she could see a shy smile making it's way to Ben's face, and Mal was proud that she made him forget about the conversation with his mother for a moment at least for now.

"How about we take my famous brownies, some milk, and we go to see a movie in your room?" Ben again seemed a little hesitant, but Mal gave him a little peck on his cheek to reassure him and he nod. She went to take the brownies off the oven while Ben was looking around the refrigerator for milk when King Adam appeared in the kitchen startling them. He said hi to Mal and Ben, and they found themselves changing their plans, without even talking to each they decided to stay with the former king.

Ben pour the milk while Mal plate the brownies, and the three of them share a lovely moment talking about the little party their friends had throw them, of course, they didn't mention the fact that Ryder got Ben drunk. Adam was happy that his son was finally glad with his girlfriend and was talking about that with them when a very agitated Alexandra appeared at the door making everyone wonder what happened to her.

She composed herself instantly and a fake a smile appeared on her face, Mal said hi and asked her to please joined them. Ben stood and hug her friend telling her how much he missed her and Alexandra whisper to him that they needed to talk later. Adam also said hello to the princess and got her a chair so she could sit with them, Mal brought her a brownie and a glass of milk and soon they were back talking about different anecdotes. A couple of hours and several brownies later, Adam said goodbye to the teenagers and went to his room making Mal remember that she needed to talk to Belle about him.

While Alexandra was washing the dishes, she tried to whisper to Ben about what had happened at the library when Mal noticed the exchange she decided not to asked them anything and giving them their space she cleared her throat and excused herself. Mal quickly made her way to the library and knock asking permission to get in ready to have a long talk with Belle. Meanwhile, at the kitchen Ben was worry about Mal, he really hoped that she wasn't mad at him because of his whispering with Alexandra.

On the other hand, he found himself euphoric to hear that Alexandra had hit Ryder for him, he even hug the girl and twirled her around celebrating her very out of character reaction towards the boy. He made Alexandra tell him the story several times and each time he would celebrate her reaction making the girl laugh at his excitement. "So what are you going to do about him? I know you are not big in punishing people but what he did was completely out of line, and he needs to get it. Today when he told he seemed proud of himself."

"Honestly Alex, I don't know what to do. Yes, he did something wrong, but if I tried to punish him that would mean that I have to tell people about the after hours party and the alcohol and you know the minute I mention it they would assumed the Islanders had something to do even if they don't. I think I just have to have a serious conversation with him telling him to back off and leave it at that. I know I usually want everyone to like me but with him, I just want him to get away from me." Ben and Alexandra continue to talk completely unaware of the passing time and before he knew what happened Ms. Potts was coming in the kitchen ready to prepare their dinner.

For the first time, Ben noticed the time and hope that Mal didn't go home mad at him he took his phone out and call her a second later she answer telling him that she was talking with his mom and that they would join them for dinner later. At the library, Belle was cleaning her eyes from the tears that her talked with the fairy had produced while Mal did the same, they had a long conversation when the Queen admitted the impact that her fight with Adam was having on her and Mal understood why Ben was feeling so bad, he was a gentle soul just like his mom.

At first, Belle had denied doing anything bad but after talking with Mal, she finally admitted that she understood why Adam was mad at her, but she was too stubborn to accept his reasoning behind the fight and even more to apologize to him. However, now she was ready to apologize to Adam after Mal assure her that Ben knew that by apologizing she wasn't taking back what she did for them with the trip and also the immense amount of pressure their fighting was having on Ben.

Chip came in a couple of minutes later telling them that dinner was served, but Belle said that she was not going to join them. Both women walk together outside of the library but once outside Belle went to Adam's room, and Mal went back to the kitchen with a smile on her face, quietly wishing for Belle and Adam to fix things. When Ben saw her, he stood quickly and walked toward Mal ready to apologize, but she stop him with a quick peck on his lips telling him that everything was ok.

That night Ben asked Mal to stayed at the castle, with him, and she agreed, as quickly as possible the arrangments to fix one of the rooms for guest were made. Alexandra lent Mal some pj's and after she was ready Ben came knocking on her door ready to take her to see a movie in his room. When they were walking there, Ben was telling her about the selection of movies he had in his room when turning a corner they saw Belle and Adam kissing each other, and both teens gasped making the couple aware of their presence.

Belle and Adam turned to looked at the couple that was smiling making them blush and after clearing their throat they wish the teenagers a good night. "Don't forget about our talk kids. I would see you at breakfast tomorrow".

That would usually make their smile disappear, but they were so happy for them that they just nod and went to Ben's room and watch the movie. Suddenly in the middle of it, Ben paused the video and turned to Mal asking her if she had anything to do with his parents reconciling, it had just registered in his mind that Mal had a talked with Belle, and now his parents seemed to be ok. The fairy denied it at first, but Ben looked into her eyes until she admitted to maybe having a little-talked wit his mom, and as soon as those words left her mouth, Ben lips were on her.

This girl just kept making his life better in every sense, soon he was nipping at her bottom lip asking for permission to deepened it, and she was quick to give it. Their tongues fight for dominance while their hands discover new places on their bodies. Ben started moving until he was finally on top of Mal giving himself more room to kiss her neck and face, the tank top Alexandra had lent Mal gave him the chance to kiss her shoulders and he was getting very excited when Mal push him gently making him stop. "Let's not forget about your mothers talk, ok?"

He reluctantly nod and got to his previous place pulling Mal to his chest and giving her a kiss on the top of her head they unpause the movie and continue their movie night.

 **Notes**

Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to put some sweet Bal moments before dealing with Ryder. So what do you think will happened to Ryder?


	33. Chapter 33

Sunday was a quiet there for Mal and Ben; they stayed at the castle with Alexandra hanging around. At one point Mal felt bad about Alexandra having to spend time with them because they were in the stage when they were always touching and giving each other little kisses. However, the one time she talked to Alexandra about it the girl assure her that it was not a problem and that she was happy to pass the time with them but kept Mal kept pushing the subject. Finally, Ben intervene seeing that Alexandra was starting to lose her patient, and he didn't want any more incidents with books for the day, so he just suggested that they invite the rest of their friends.

Mal smiled and told him that it was a great idea and went to her room to find her phone, he loved been able to put a smile on her face. Ben turned to say something to Alexandra but noticed how the girl´s mood seemed down. "What's going on?"

"Is just that I don't know them, Ben. I'm glad you are happy hanging out with them now, but I don't feel comfortable around them, I'm sure they are great but you know they are a close group. Also, do you realize I'm the only one that is going to be alone?". Ben felt horrible he did know that they weren't exactly the most open group, just a couple of nights ago he had been feeling left out, but his judgment was clouded when it came to Mal. His first thought was always " _What can I do to make Mal happy?_ " and now he realized too late that he had put his friend in an awkward position. Suddenly a thought invaded him. "What do you mean when you say you would be the only one that would be alone?"

Alexandra was about to explain when she was interrupted by Mal when the girl came running into the study telling them that everyone was on their way there. "I should probably make something for them to eat!"

With that last statement, Mal ran out of the room just to get right back to take Ben's and Alexandra's hand telling them that they needed to help her. She wanted to make some things to thank her friends for the party they gave them the other night and also this was going to be the first time everyone was going to be in the castle since Bal was back together. Ben stopped in his tracks making both girls stop and almost hit each with the backlash, "Did you said, Bal? What is Bal?"

Both girls crack up at Ben's question and also the expression on his face is priceless, he just doesn't get it. Alexandra explained was their couple name, Bal meant Mal+Ben and the boy grace them with his million watt smile and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. The three of them soon arrived at the kitchen of the castle and proceeded to follow Mal's instructions of things to get out of the cabinets; soon enough things were getting ready, and the smell of food made Ms. Potts appeared in the kitchen asking what was going on.

"Ben you know you can tell me if you need help with food. For god sake, I am the cook of the castle."

Mal was quick to explained that it was her idea to do this and not Ben's. "Is just a way for us to thank them for the little reunion that they put together for us, now if you are not busy right now maybe you can help us?"

The last thing Mal wanted was for Ms. Pots to be mad at them, thankfully the woman agreed, and they finished with the preparations just as Chip came into the kitchen announcing that their friends had arrived at the castle. Mal was excited, and she took Ben's hand ready to go the door the greet everyone, they made half way there when she finally realize that Alexandra wasn't coming. "Hey, where is Alexandra?"

"She probably went back to change; I should do the same. I'm cover in flour." Mal realized that he was right, she was the only one used to cooking, so she always used an apron and was extra careful with spilling things all over her. Still, she asked Ben first to greet their guests and then change and look for Alexandra.

The couple walked hand in hand to meet their friends; the guys made fun of Ben's clothes cover in flour and from there the conversation flow and didn't stop until Ms. Pots appeared next to a couple of servants at the door bringing the food. She then proceeded to explain that every single plate was made by Mal, Ben, and Alexandra. Jay and Carlos clapped and for the first time someone asked about Alexandra, and everyone saw the faces of the couple felt in an instant, Ben cursed and stood walking out of the room and up the stairs without a second thought.

He only stopped when he was outside of Alexandra's room, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door twice and proceeded to wait for the girl to answer but nothing came from the other side of the door. Ben waited a couple of seconds and knocked again; he would understand if she was mad but he needed to make things right with her, so he announced that he was coming in and open the door. The sight that greeted him made Ben chuckle; Alexandra was standing over her bed with headphones on and singing into a brush.

It took Alex a couple of minutes to realized that she was no longer alone., she told Ben to stop laughing while throwing her brush at him. "I thought you were mad, and that was why you didn't get down. What are you doing? I know you think they are a close group and yes they are, but I'm there too."

Alexandra shook her head "Yes, you are going to be there, but you are with Mal now. I don't want you to feel like you have to try to force the situation just to include me. How about at least for this time you enjoy the party with your friends and let me out of it.?"

"How about I go down and tell Mal that I feel bad and join you?" Alexandra was going to intervene, but Ben continued to speak "Don't go telling me that is ok to leave you behind because is not Alex. We are friends, hell we are best friends, you have been with me for years and problems. They are good people Alex, and I understand that you don't feel like you belong with them. Between you and me, I don't either, but I want to try for Mal sake, and I wish you could try for mine because I need my best friend with me." Ben could see the determination in Alexandra to stayed away breaking, and he hoped that his signature poud would do the trick.

The girl laughed, and Ben face fell thinking that he had missed his chances of making her joined them, but she told him that it was ok, she would go down, but she needed to change first. He smiled at her and told her that he would be right back to accompany her down but first he needed to change his shirt too. A couple of minutes later both of them joined the rest of the group when they first enter the room they found everyone sitting barely making conversation and with looks that could only mean that something had happened.

When the group realized that they had arrived, they were quick to stand and hug both Ben and Alexandra. Some of them were as far as start apologizing to Alexandra and the girl was complete confused, she tried to look at Ben to see if he knew what was going on but he seemed as lost as her as to why the group was reacting like that to her joining them. Finally, Mal was the last one to hug her and share some light as to why everyone was apologizing and hugging her like they hadn't seen her in weeks, which thinking about they hadn't seen her.

"I'm really sorry I didn't go to looking for you and we actually started our party without you; that was really rude of me. " Jay took a step forward and joined Mal with the apology but in his case, he said that they were all sorry for not remembering to invite her for the party they had before. Alexandra's heart fills with love, and she manages to catch Ben's eyes and saw how happy his friend is for her to realized that she is completely welcome in this new group of people that he loves so much.

She assures everyone that is fine and that she was just hanging upstairs and lost track of time, Alex was sure nobody believed her, but they all decided to let the matter go, and so the party began. Evie sat next to her and started talking about different things successfully distracting her and also making her feel welcome. Minutes later Azis came to sit next to them accompany with Zhou and for the first time since she arrived Alex notice that Cora wasn't there. After doing around the room that aside from Ryder, she was the only person of the gang missing, and she wondered if maybe the girl was just in the bathroom.

The question of Cora's whereabouts left her lips before she could stop it successfully silence the group and making Alexandra feel horrible. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make everyone uncomfortable. I bet she was just busy or tired or…. Look is none of my business, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have ask."

"Hey, relax is ok. I'm sure Ben already told you what happened with Ryder at the party, and that is why you didn't ask us why he wasn't here, well after we realized what happened he wasn't there. So we were talking about him, and Cora tried to defend him, is logical she his sister, and she got upset with him and us and asked us to give her some space." Everytime Jay decided to take the role of the storyteller people always paid attention to him; he had a give to convey all the emotions necessary the stories had without any effort. Now that he told the reason why Cora wasn't there Alexandra and Ben hang on his every word and understood what was going on with the group, Ben couldn't help but feel bad about having cost the situation and told the rest just that.

Azis was the one to respond first telling him that there was only one person responsible, and that was Ryder. Yes, it was understandable that Cora had a difficult time spending time with them for now but that didn't mean that Ben was at fault, he was the victim, and everyone thought the same. Zohus decided to take speak now and told everyone that they just needed to give Cora some time. "She loves Ryder, but she is not blind to his mistakes. I think she worries about the ramifications this might have not only on Ryder but in the relationship between the kingdoms. You have every right to get him spelled out of school Ben, so please don't think we would treat you different if you do."

Ben's eyes went straight to Azis and noticed how the boy was looking at the floor; he was sure that he wouldn't be ok if he tried to do something against Ryder. Also, Zhou was right there could even have some more problems if he made this public and the council get involve and he didn't want that. The party went on and by the time it was time to go they had played games, dance and do some karaoke. Ben walked everyone to the door, he tried to asked Mal to stayed but the girl told him that she needed to go to her room to change and spent some much-needed girl time with Evie.

Just as they were saying goodbye, Azis couldn't help but asked Ben if he knew what he was going to do in regards to Ryder. Ben sighed and told him, loud enough for the others to hear, that he was not going to tell anybody about what happened at the party. "I'm not going to jeopardize anybody's future because of this. You and I know that if I mention this to anyone outside this group even if I say that Ryder was at fault, they are going to find the way to blame Mal and her friends."

Azis and Zhou nod, Ben was right about that sadly there were still a lot of people that wanted to destroy the islanders, and they knew that this opportunity would be use for them as a gift coming from above. Carlos, Jay, Evie and Mal were never going to be completely safe in Auradon until the day the council would get renew with people that had the same mentality Ben had, which only could happen if he could proof that having them in Auradon could only bring the Kingdom benefits. Getting the king drunk, not exactly a benefit, right?

Ben said his goodbyes to the rest of them and gave Mal a sweet kiss goodnight; he told her he loved her and thanked her for helping his parents be happy again. "No texting tonight ok?. We both need to rest."

The fairy nod once and went on her way to her dorm with the rest of the group. Lonnie and Jay walked a couple of steps behind the group taking advantage of the walked for some PDA. Mal and Evie walked arm in arm talking to the boys about what Ben had said about the council and the fact that they would use the Ryder incident to put them in a bad light. This time, Jane was the first to answer telling them that even though the council was ok with the islanders been in Auradon, that doesn't mean that they wouldn't be back into their belief that they were trouble is something like that happened.

"You have to understand, many of us had a very defined idea of what you would be like based on your parents. Of course, we got to know you and now we now better, but the council got to know your parents, and that is the main idea they have in their minds. Is not fair but they are honestly open to change, however, in the back of their minds, there is always fear." The rest of the way to the dorms was in silence, and soon enough the boys said their goodbyes and the girls went into their rooms.

Mal and Evie changed and went laid on their beds when someone knocked on their door, after exchanging looks Evie went to open the door. Standing outside the door of the room was Cora looking like she had been crying, Evie embrace the girl bringing her into the room and closing the door behind her. Cora started to say that she was sorry about what Ryder did. "I didn't want to believe that he was capable of doing something like that. I don't know what he was thinking, but I talked to him, and he doesn't feel like he did something wrong, so I called our parents and told them what happened. At first, they were worried about what Ben do to retaliate, but I told them that he wasn't like that."

Evie took this opportunity to tell Cora about what Ben had told them a couple of minutes before, about how he wasn't going to say anything. The girl relaxed a little and excused herself so she could call her parents, after a couple of minutes Cora came back looking equally sad but a little less worry. "I told them what you said, and they are going to try to speak to Ben so they can thank him. My dad arrived an hour ago and took Ryder back so he could spend some time back home."

Mal and Evie were shocked, but they had no time to asked any question because Cora started crying again, between sobs she told them that Ryder was mad at her for telling on him. "At first, he thought it was Ben who told them or Alexandra, but my dad told him that it was me. He then proceeded to yell at me, but our dad told him to shut up and pack his things they left quickly after that. I've never seen them that mad in my life; mom sounded so upset over the phone, but I had to tell them. Right?"

Cora spent the night with the girls and the next morning they all walked to the cafeteria together, Azis approach her trying to get some information about her brother but stopped when he so how bad she looked. Evie motion him to followed her and told him what had happened the night before, the boy ran to his dorm and tried to communicate with his friend without success. By the end of the day, everyone knew about what had happened to Ryder and Ben went to look for Cora to asked her if there was something he could do to help and also to assure her that he was not going to say anything about what happened. The girl was grateful but told him that her brother needed to think about what he had done, the group got together to have some dinner at the cafeteria, and the story of Alexandra hitting Ryder with the book was told and retold several times making everyone laugh and getting everyone in a better mood.

Audrey and her minions looked at the table from afar and wondered where Ryder went. So the next day she didn't lose anytime into investigating but found herself unable to get anything from the people outside the group, so she was determined to break them and have the information she wanted. The little jabs started on the classes that she was with Mal but no Ben, she even went as far as insinuating that maybe the boy went away because he had declared his love for Mal and the fairy having no use for him had said no.

By last period Mal was on the verge of screaming, she hated how Audrey was such a snake that she always knew how to attacked her without leaving any trace. Of course, her friends believe her but in the day not only had Audrey irritated her with false accusations but she had also managed to "accidentally" drop ink over some of Mal's notes and trip pushing her against her painting making a huge line crossing it. To make things worst Ben had been trapped in meetings all day and even though he had managed to text her a few times she needed her boyfriend to vent.

Mal packed her stuff ready to leave class when she tripped; Audrey had decided to stretch her legs just as she pass near her. She felt herself falling when suddenly strong arms grabbed her helping her to stand steady. It was obvious for her who was helping her; there was no way on earth that she wouldn't be able to recognize Ben's arm and the feeling they gave her when they were around her. "Hey! Are you ok babe?"

Without giving it a second thought, she found herself grabbing Ben's shirt pulling him to her level and kissing him deeply. The kiss took him by surprise; he was always up for kissing his girlfriend at any moment, but Mal usually didn't like to show everyone how comfortable they were with showing each other affection. Ben slowly grabbed Mal's hips pulling her toward him without stopping the kiss. They could hear someone, Audrey, clearing their throat next to them asking them to move so they could pass. Mal thought that Ben was going to stop but to her delight, he just move both of them a couple of steps to the right while continuing to kiss her making Audrey huffed next to them and going away. Finally, the couple stop and Ben drapped his arm around Mal's shoulders giving her a kiss on her temple and guiding her outside the classroom.

"You know I could get used to kissing you in front of everybody." Mal blushed and gave him a playful pushed while they made their way to meet their friends near the cafeteria making small talked. They finally arrived, and the gang picked some food and sat at the table sharing stories of their day until Carlos and Jay started asking Mal when she was going to invite them to his castle again. The fairy laughed and told them that they were asking the wrong person, but Ben correct her pointing ou that she was the one that organized the entire celebrations.

"You are just the person they should be asking Mal; you need to start getting used to organizing things like that. " Mal tried to object, but all the group was quick to made her quiet while telling her how in control she was of the party the last time, inviting them and making the food. She even went as far as to suggest some games and was always checking to see if anyone needed something more making everyone feel at ease.

By the time they all finish eating Ben walked Mal to her room and gave the sweetest kiss goodnight making the fairy blush and giving her butterflies in her stomach. Later, while getting ready for bed, the girl wondered if her friends were messing with her when they mention all the things she did that resemble what Belle used to do when they were invited to the castle when she started dating Ben the first time. Just as she was falling asleep, a text from Ben interrupted her dreams making her smile and blushed.

"Sweet dreams my Queen, I love you so much. I can't wait for us to be together at the castle so we can start our life together."

 **Notes**

Sorry for the mistakes I just finished writing this and I couldn't wait to post it. I missed this two and I hope you guys did too.


	34. Chapter 34

"Are you going to continue to give me the silent treatment?" Eugene asked tired of Ryder's attitude. The boy had committed an action that could have enter their kingdom into a war and not only didn't show any remorse but seemed offended by him taking actions against him. When Ryder was a baby Eugene remember trying to stay calmed when people said terrible things about him, he understood that at the time when he was a thief he had hurt a lot of people but since then he had change.

He knew how lucky he had been to find someone like Rapunzel that was willing to forget about his past, and that was open to a future with him. When he finally became a father he was so happy but also he worried about what his kids would think of him, after talking with Rapunzel they both decided that it was best to tell their kids about his past. Eugene was open about his wrong doings and the reasons behind them he also made sure not to justify any of it; he didn't want his kids ever to act that way. When Cora called them crying his first instinct was to kill Zohu, but soon Eugene learned that one guy that needed to be taking off was his own son.

Rapunzel was fuming, and they decided that the best course of action would be for Eugene to grab Ryder before he did another stupid thing. So he went and took his son away from Auradon and on the way back he calmed down from his original outburst when he saw Ryder. The fact that the boy had not only seemed unashamed of his actions but had shouted at his sister because she had "told" on him made Eugene angrier. "Fine, don't talk but you will have to do it eventually."

Once at Corona Ryder instantly went to his room ignoring everyone on his way and slammed the door. Eugene entered the castle minutes later breathing deeply trying to calm the anger that was invaded him again; soon Rapunzel was at his side asking him how things went. He opened up to her as usual, and she understood why he seemed so angry. "We'll talk with him tomorrow. For now, at least, we can rest knowing that he is here and not plotting some stupid plan."

When morning came Ryder wasn't in the castle; Rapunzel decided to give him a day to relax. "If he is not here by then, we'll go looking for him and after that, we'll send him to a place where he is not going to be able to do anything."

At his town, Ryder walked to streets looking at everybody and thinking how things never seemed to move no matter how much time pass. Walking towards the fountain, he decided to sit there a couple of minutes to think. After a while, he just lost track of time and soon enough morning turned into the afternoon and the streets filled with kids that were coming out of the school that was nearby. A little girl came running towards the fountain laughing follow by a boy that seemed annoyed. "Is not fair Laura you started first. That's the only reason you won."

"Not true Charlie. I won fair and square we both started at the same time you are just slower than me" They continue to argue until the boy pull the little girl's pigtail, and she started crying and telling him that she was going to tell on him.

A flashback from his childhood when Cora and he used to run around chasing each other filled his brain, and he smiled. Ryder knew that it wasn't fair what he did with his sister, the poor girl was worried about his actions and now that he had some time to think about them he was too. The fact that he was convinced that getting Ben drunk was the best way to proof that he was not trustworthy wasn't one of his better moments. The altercation with Alexandra came as a flashback for him he never thought that the girl had that in her, it seemed he was misjudging people a lot lately.

"Ryder, is that you?" the sweet voice of Maya woke him up from his dreamed, and he turned to see the beautiful girl looking at him with a shock expression. The boy stood from his spot at the fountain and walked the little distance that separated him from the girl and said hello. Both of them stayed in the same spot talking for a while, Maya asking what he was doing back in town but quickly changing the subject when the boy asked her what was new with her.

He remembered been in love with the girl when they were younger and continued to be infatuated with her before going back to Auradon. Of course, he knew what she thought of her dad and when he was younger he used to think that their love was something out of Shakespeare novel later on when he told Azis his friend used another word to described it "one-sided."

Maya was really beautiful, but the way she could go on and on about herself was one of her worst characteristics. He zoned out for a while missing probably something about dresses or shoes or another of the usual subjects Maya would go about until he realized the girl was looking at him with an angry expression on her face. Before he could try to apologize to Maya, her father appeared out of nowhere giving him the stink eye which Ryder responded by rolling his eyes at him. That man was the worst of the worst and Ryder hope that some day he could make him feel like he made him feel when he was a little kid.

"Maya is time to go home and please refrain from bringing your friend to the house; I don't have time to bleach it later." Ryder understood the insult in his words but didn't say anything; he was tired of that guy's attitude towards his family. Many times he talked to his grandfather about Maya's dad and each time the men would tell him to move on. "That girl and her father heart's are full of ignorance and resentment. You need to move on because they are not going to change until they want to, and they seemed to want that."

Maya hid the smile at her dad's joke unsuccessfully before looking at the floor trying to avoid Ryder's eyes. The boy said goodbye, and she looked up fast not used to him giving up on spending time with her and for the first time she noticed that Ryder looked at her differently. "Sorry about my dad, he doesn't like yours very much but.."

Ryder told her to stop and also that he was well aware that the sentiment was shared by all her family including her, Maya looked shocked but wasn't dumb enough to say anything when it was obvious that Ryder wasn't asking her for any confirmation. Her dad made a move towards him trying to intimidate Ryder, but he stood his ground. "Just so you get it, I'm the prince, and the guy that you keep bad mouthing is the King. The fact that we allowed you, and let me repeat that again ALLOWED you, these little instances where you go off saying dumb things is because we are nice. Now look at me when I tell you that I'm tired of been nice."

The looked on both of them was something that Ryder would treasure for years to come and then he was on his way again to the castle ready to move on with his life and have what he was going to be the ass kicking of his live courtesy of his mom. Ryder just hoped that his dad took pity on him and hide the pans from her mother's reach.

That night he had a long conversation with both his parents and for the first time in a while he felt like his old self again, he realized that he was doing to Ben what other people did to his dad. Ryder was judging Ben the same way just basing his opinion in what he thought was the truth at that was it. "I want to stay here for the rest of the year. I rather not go back there I messed things up really bad."

"That's exactly why you need to go back Ryder; you need to make things right. You judge that boy, and now you need to tell him that you were wrong. Also, I think you need to apologize to a lot of people. You can stay here until the end of the week to rest and get your thoughts together, but that's it." Rapunzel finished her speech and Ryder knew that there was no way he could do or say anything that would make her change her mind, and he was fine with it. His mom was right he needed to make things right with the group.

Before the week ended Maya's dad tried to tell the town that Ryder threatened him but everyone was well aware of his way of acting toward the royals, so they dismiss his accusations. Ryder felt very proud of that even though his parents did believe that he had done something but neither of them like Maya's dad so they let it slay making the boy happy. Two days before going back Ryder Skype ahead and talked to his sister and Azis, he apology to them and asked them for a favor.

Monday at 6 am Ryder was knocking at the palace door just for Ben to open the door after one knock and without saying a word he directed the boy to a room. They didn't come out for hours and when they finally did they were laughing making everyone in the castle confuse because they all were well aware of the relationship that boy had with the king.

"Next stop is Mal's room." Ben looked at Ryder and wished the boy the best; his girlfriend could be a little harsh when people mess with the people she loves. Also, Ben love that he was back to been one of those people she cared enough to hurt another person, sure not the best situation for Ryder but hey live is, though. Ryder walked all the way to the dorms, but he noticed that due to the time the girls were in class already, he decided against going to class before making things right with the group, so he went looking for them one by one leaving Mal to the end.

By night he was ready to apologize to Mal, but luck wasn't on his side when he ran into Audrey and her minions, he didn't like that name cause he found minions cute and those girls were anything but cute. "So you are back. Where did you go?"

The way Audrey was looking at him would make anyone with less security, poor younger version of Jane, fell small but he was more than ok with it. Ryder ignored the question, but the girl wasn't ready to let go so she started to follow him. Finally, they arrived in front of Mal's door, and Ryder knocked while Audrey kept talking. The fairy opened the door, and Ryder fear for a second that was going to slam it back in his face to his joy Mal saw Audrey and grab him from his shirt while getting him in.

"Evie told me you are going to apologize and Ben told me to go easy on you so start talking already before I forget that I'm giving you a chance." Her eyes got a little green and Ryder knew that this was a make it or break it moment. At first, he was rambling but after a while, he managed to calm himself down and gave Mal a proper apology and a promise to her to not ever mess with anyone that didn't deserve it, he was reformed not a moron.

Mal laughed, "Trust me I wish I could take Audrey down without making problems for Ben. That girl keeps making me mad with every single thing she does; I think sometimes she just spent hours trying to do things to mess with my mind."

"I would love to call you paranoid." Mal playfully pushed Ryder for the comment, and he laughed pushing her back before continuing "Still I know her and maybe not hours but she does spend time some time trying to wear you down. You have to understand one thing Mal; it would have been very possible for Ben to marry her if you didn't come to Auradon, so for her, you ruined her plans".

Mal knew all of this but hearing it again made her think that for Audrey the fight between them wouldn't end. "The one thing I don't understand is that if she is dating someone like Chad she is bound to have her happy ending."

Ryder laughed and explained to Mal that Ben was the biggest catch since his dad convinced all the kingdoms that they should unite in a political way. Yes, all the Kings had jurisdictions in her own kingdoms, but Auradon was like the holy grail for a Queen wanna be like Audrey. Anger fill Mal, was Ben just a prize for Audrey? Sure she didn't like the girl when she thought that Audrey wanted to be with even though he had ended things with but now that Mal knew that Ben was just a prize for her she wanted to hurt her.

"Hey you ok? Your eyes are turning green; I'm not going to lie I'm a little scared right now." Mal tried to smile, but there was no point all her energies needed to be focus on not going after the girl right now.

To Ryder's delight, FGM came into the room and told him to get going. "Visiting hours are over; no young lady should be entertaining not male in her room at this hours."

He went on his way but sent a text to Ben telling him to contact Mal because she was not in a good place right now. The King sadly was at a state dinner with some dignitaries and didn't see the messages until it was late, he tried calling Mal, but she didn't answer his call. Ben used to be a cool dude, in his better times he would have chilled and be at Mal's first thing in the morning, but that was the old Ben.

The new Ben found himself sneaking into Mal and Evie's room calling for the fairy in the darkness until a sleepy Mal answer him. "Hey, hey babe. I just wanted to know if you are ok. Are you ok? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk right now Ben, can we just sleep?" The King noted and laid next to her spooning Mal and giving her little kisses on her head whispering sweet words to her until Evie told them to shut up.

"Stop been cute. I love you guys but one more lovey dovey word and I'll FMG myself." The couple chuckle, everyone knew that Evie was an angel but don't you dare mess with her sleeping time.

 **Notes**

I hope you like the chapter; I love Ryder, and I couldn't make him a bad guy. Thank you for reading and if you can I would love for you to review.


	35. Chapter 35

The morning sun invaded the room making the three occupants groan and turned trying to avoid the light as much as possible. However, the alarm clock ringing none stop make the matter final; they knew that the time to wake up had come. Evie was the first to accept their faith and got up walking into the bathroom ready to shower and change giving the couple a moment alone.

Ben nuzzle his nose in Mal's hair breathing his girlfriend scent and loving every second of it the fact that this would be a recurrent scene in their future made him smile wide and hope that the future would come sooner rather than later. On the other hand, Mal was smiling feeling protected with Ben's arms around her; she started making tiny patterns with her fingers over his hands imagining what would life be when this scene would be an everyday occurrence. They stay in confident silence for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other and if wasn't for the fact that Ben knew he needed to go back to the castle and change before class he would gladly stay like that forever.

Still, he knew that they needed to talk about what had upset his girlfriend the night before which was the main reason he found himself staying the night in her room so with a heavy hurt he asked her to please talked to him about it. Mal didn't want to relive the conversation he had with Ryder the night before, so she decided to make the boy lost track of his thoughts. She turning wiggling purposely making Ben inhale sharply, Mal took her time turning completely until she finally was faced to face with him and without missing a bit started kissing him.

Ben was ashamed to admit that even though his brain was screaming at him that this was obviously a way for Mal to ignore the subject and distract him, the rest of his body was more preoccupy into making the moment last. The final score was body one brain 0 when Evie appeared again in the room she found the couple making out on her friend bed, and she had to scream at them to stop it because they were going to be late for school. A very red Ben left the room trying his best to cover his discomfort, Evie took pity on him and gave him a binder, and made his way to the castle to change and Mal smiled at his boyfriend predicament. "Is not nice to get him all excited like that Mal. And also I'm pretty sure you guys didn't talk about anything while I was gone."

Mal felt bad for a moment but was still very proud of the power she had over Ben; she promised Evie she would talk to him about the conversation he had with Ryder but for now, she just wanted to get ready and eat something with her friends. Later that day while walking to class she decided to take the longer way to her classes to think, she had been avoiding Ben throughout the day hoping that he would let the matter of the night before to rest. He had texted her asking her to please meet him to talked, but she had ignored the majority of his texts except for the last one when Ben announced that he would be looking for her in her next class, that is when Mal told him that it would be better if they talk after classes ended.

"A penny for your thoughts." Zohu's voice came out of nowhere her startling her, realizing that he had freighting her he was quick to apologize but repeated the question again. Mal wasn't sure if she was ready to share, but Zohu was as good option as they could come and she trusted him, been older than the rest of them he was usually more center. Mal directed him to a bench in the middle of a little garden behind the boy's dorms and sat giving herself some time to organize her thoughts.

"Ryder came back yesterday; I'm sure you know already that. We had an interesting conversation about the reasons behind everything he did, and we are ok now. By the end of the conversation we were talking about Audrey and I told him how annoying it was for me to be in a constant war with her especially when I feel like any possible thing I might try against her to defend me is going to create a problem for Ben." Zohu tried to say something but Mal stop him, she needed to get everything out of her chest before she lost her cool.

"Still, the one thing that annoyed me was when he told me that the reason Audrey wasn't letting go of the idea that Ben should be with her and not me is that she wanted to be the Queen of Auradon. All this time even though if her sometimes people say things like this I thought that she was just mad at us because she loved Ben. I could understand that because he is such an amazing guy, I was a messed when we broke up so if that was the reason well I don't like it, but I understand it. But now I realized that all that was a lie, Audrey was using Ben!, she didn't care for him at all. To think that someone would take advantage of him in that way and that her only gold is to break us up so she could continue to do to so just makes me so angry." Without realizing it her eyes started getting green, and Zohu was thinking of a way to calm the girl down, he wasn't exactly familiarized with ways to relax the young fairy. He knew how to help Cora calmed down when the only thing in the girl's mind was go looking for a pan like her mother, but Mal was a complete mystery to him in that sense.

He tried to think back to a time when she had been like that, and the only memory that came to mind was when Azis had accidentally hit Ben while at a game. The memory of Mal getting down from the bleachers and people moving out of her way while she tried to catch up to Azis was the only time Zohu had seen her eyes green like that. Sadly the only thing that seemed to calm her down then was Ben, and he guessed that if she wanted to tell the King what she had just told him, she would have already done it, so calling Ben wasn't an option. Racking his brain for an answer, he realized that in the search for a way to calmed her down he had inadvertently ignored the rest of Mal's speech and when he focus back she was listing very harsh ways to describe Audrey and her wrongdoings.

"Mal, please breath." He finally cut her off in the hope that stopping her line of thought would buy him some time to try and calmed down his friend before her magic would blind her with a thirst for revenge. "I understand that to think that a person that would use someone as honorable as Ben would make you mad, but that is in the past. Audrey has her punishment already; she is no longer in line to be the queen of Auradon, and the majority of the school sees her for what she really is and have stop fearing her. Also, you have to admit that she ending up with someone like Chad is a punishment of its own, the fact that they have to share the spotlight when they obviously love being the center of attention must be killing them inside."

To his joy, Zohu's words seemed to be doing the trick and Mal's eyes seemed to be losing the green intensity which let the boy list some ridiculous scenarios where Audrey and Chad would have to coordinate clothing or how they would fight to the be the center of attention at any parties they attend. By the end of his rambling, Mal was laughing imagining each scenario and how true most of the boy's predictions would be, her anger had subsided an incredible amount, but there was still some in her. She hated people taking advantage of others but when they try to take advantage of someone she love that was when she lose it.

Zohu managed to get her attention again and told her that although it was possible that Audrey had ulterior motives to be with Ben it didn't mean that she wasn't in love with him at the time. Mal turned and focused on Zohu's face wondering if the boy meant what he was saying and his eyes told her that he was. Maybe he was right; she also started her relationship with Ben with ulterior motives but she soon fall in love with him and that love was still alive and strong.

"Do you think that this thing with Audrey is ever going to end? I don't like having to worry about her and what thing she is going to do next to try to rattle me. I just want to be happy with Ben and forget all about her and her minions." Mal sighed heavily and to her surprise, Zohu hug her giving her permission to share all her burden with him, they stayed like that for a while until she felt strong enough to incorporate herself and cleaning a few tears that had managed to escape her eyes she smiled at her friend.

Zohu returned her smile with one of his own "Mal; you are happy with Ben. You both have each other backs, and everyone knew that you love each other. I'm sure in a couple of years we are all going to be back here for your wedding, and there is nothing anybody, not even Audrey can do about it. The only people that can damage your relationship are Ben and you. Sure is not easy to be in a relationship when other people are rooting for you to fail but you guys have already decided that you are better together so forget about her and be happy. "

They stayed there talking a little more and then Zohu walked her to her last class of the day, however soon enough they noticed that it was late and there were only 20 minutes left of her class. However, they also find a very worry Ben standing outside the room where her class was just waiting for Mal.

Zohu said his goodbyes to the couple and went on his way to find Cora, after talking with Mal about her relationship with Ben he was in dying need to see the girl that had stolen his heart several years ago and that he would soon ask to marry him. Sure they wouldn't marry until Cora finished school and even if she wanted to study something more after that, but he wanted to make it completely clear to her and everyone that he had decided to spend the rest of his life with her. Sure, he knew that his plans for their future weren't exactly her dream and he appreciated that she still wanted to be part of them, that's why after graduation and while she stayed at school he was going to see other options.

Lonnie, the only one that knew about his plans aside from his parents, was shocked when he told her about the possibility not to serve the emperor like his family had been doing for decades now. "I know Cora wouldn't be happy there, and I want her to have all that she wants. Ben has talked to me about staying here and be part of his security, so that is an option, but I want to talk to her parents first and see if maybe there is a possibility for them to be near them. Of course, he was going to ask Cora for her opinion, but he was a guy that was used to plan everything he does so at least after all of this he would be able to present her with solid options. That is one thing that he had in common with Ben, one time he found himself talking with the young King about how all the time Ben had traveled to other kingdoms paving the road for the Islanders to have the chance to go whenever they wanted to be.

Zohu found Cora talking to Ryder and the rest of the gang about their plans for a weekend outing, he quickly put his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple he felt happiness invaded which always happened when he was near Cora. The conversation went on for a while until Carlos suggested that they should go looked for Ben and Mal so they could help with the planning. Evie was the first to recommend to the group that they should give the couple some time alone, most of the group, however, got worry about her comment so Zohu joined in telling them that they were just having a talk but they were ok.

Back at Castle Ben was closing the door of his study behind him after telling everyone that they were not to interrupt them. Usually, his parents would have something to say about this, but the look in the King's eyes told everyone that something serious was going on with the couple, he turned and saw that Mal was waiting for him on the sofa trying to look anywhere but his direction, and he sighed. He walked towards the couch and sat ready for what he was sure was going to be a very hard conversation about feelings or doubts between each other. Mal, however, had another idea about what was going to happened.

"I talked to Ryder last night; we are ok, and I'm happy that he is ready to accept us. Not to say that we would have changed if he didn't come to his senses but is a nice feeling to have him as a part of our lives. At the end of it we were talking about Audrey and he said that the main reason she was so upset with us being together wasn't that she was still in love with you but that she wanted the title of Queen of Auradon. I got so mad thinking that she used you and never cared for you." Her eyes were getting greener by the minute and before she could understand what was happening Ben was pulling her towards him hugging her and assuring her that he appreciated her worrying about him but that was in the past.

His relationship wasn't perfect, hell it was not even good at times, but she didn't doubt that at some point Audrey did care for him the best way she could. Loving parents and grandparents had always surrounded the girl, but they love her so much that they never said no to her and that had made her spoiled and self-center. Ben didn't justify her arrogance, but he knew that she was a product of her circumstances. The phrase was regularly used in another context, but Audrey personifies it perfectly she was the worst example of what privilege in excess can do to a person. Realizing that he had been quiet for a while now, Ben let go of Mal and assured her that he was fine with his past. "Also, not to tune my on horn but I think that I'm lovable enough for her to have had a crush on me at least by the end."

Mal laughed at that, but she didn't doubt that it was a possibility that Ben had charmed his way into Audrey's heart, that didn't mean that she was going to stop disliking the girl, but it did mean that she was less mad at her. "Now about this morning although I enjoy it and believe me I really did. I would rather you just tell me what is going on instead of you distracting me like that. Now with that said, please do feel free to distract me at any time when you are not feeling bad or worry that, ok?"

The girl nod smiling at the silliness of her boyfriend, she was lucky to have him in her life. Still, sometimes if she was honest, she missed the time when she only cared about herself because it was exhausting caring for so many people. A knocked on the door broke the moment; Ben stood to open the door wondering who exactly would interrupt him when he gave specific orders against it. Belle was standing at the door with a worried look in her eyes but also he could sense a hint of curiosity. She gave him a once over obviously trying to see if he had been crying or making out with his girlfriend, to calmed her though he decided to move to the side inviting her mom to come in.

Belle didn't hesitate to sit next to Mal and started asking the girl if something had happened or if she needed something from her. Soon enough she was making conversation with the couple about her daily affairs; Ben sat next Mal draping his arm over her shoulders bringing her towards him while making little comments as to assure his mom that he was paying attention to what she was saying. Later that night they all sat together at the table and Mal remember why she love caring for people so much, here she was sitting with her boyfriend's parents and her boyfriend talking about their day and hearing stories about his childhood.

While eating the dessert, Mal's phone rang and Evie's voice came strongly through the receiver asking her where exactly was she and that everyone was worried about them. Mal apologized to her telling her that they were at the castle eating dinner with Ben's family, she then heard Belle say to Adam that it was going to be a nice change when she would call them in-laws. Ben smiled brightly at her mother's comment and then at Mal who was blushing profusely but couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on her face. Evie said ok and told her that next weekend they were all going away to Azis place so to please informed Ben that was going to need some time off so he could join them.

Mal did just that after hanging up, and Ben looked at his parents with a sad look. "I can't go Mal; there are things that I need to be here. I have already planned some meetings and people are coming from other cities to attend."

She looked at Belle and Adam in the hope that they would say something, maybe they could cover him while they all go away on the trip. Mal went as far as to suggest it but before his parents could say anything Ben said no. "Is my responsibility Mal, I can't just go away whenever I want. You guys go and have fun but at least for now I can't."

The tension between them could be sense in the dinner room, and Ben's parents found it ironic that now they were on the other side of the situation. That night when Ben walked Mal to her dorm, the conversation wasn't fluent until he finally talked about the issue. "Please don't be mad at me for doing my job. I know that you think that I should ask for help from my parents but the reality is I have to do it. They already do their time now is my turned and I actually want to do it, because they are things that I want to change and need to proof to myself that I can do it."

Mal nod and gave him a goodnight kiss and then went into her room after wishing him goodnight. Inside her room, Evie noticed that her friend wasn't ok, but once again Mal asked to please talked about it in the morning. While laying asleep, her mind filled with Ben words; she loved that boy, but the reality in them shook her to the core because even though she didn't admit the words of Mrs. Kirk were there too, telling her to travel and get to know the world.

That night she didn't sleep at all wondering what her life would be and if she could forget about her little dreams of traveling for her bigger dream to be with Ben forever.

 **Notes**

Hi! Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you like the chapter and if you could leave a review it would mean a lot to me. There are probably only two or three more chapters to this story, and then I'll probably do some one shots or AU cause I love this two.


	36. Chapter 36

The trip with everyone made Mal forget for a moment about her doubts on her and Ben's future or to be more accurate her future with Ben. Without a doubt, on her mind or heart, Mal knew that her future was with Ben but how soon that future was going to be was the part that she was still a little unsure off. She had love to travel with her friends and to see so many different places had inspired Mal to paint and take pictures of everything. Aladdin and Jazmin had shown her albums full of pics from when Azis was just a little kid and even though she thought her friend was adorable when he was a little boy she was more interested in the places than the people.

Ben was happy when Mal told him about the trip, but he noticed that she seemed to keep something to herself after been with her for so long he had learned to read her. Sadly, no matter how many times he asked her if there was something she needed to tell him Mal would just dismiss her and changed the subject. Things otherwise were going great for them, and that was exactly what confuse Ben the most because maybe she was just tired of sharing his time with the rest of the kingdom. With some level of fear, he went to seek some advice from the only person that he could think would at least have a clue of what was going on.

Standing outside Evie's room, Ben tried to look like he wasn't just stalking the girl that was slowly putting her things into her bag. When she finally made her way outside Ben almost jump in front of her making the girl stop in her tracks a little startle for the obvious nervousness irradiating from the King, Evie's motherly instinct kick into gear and sure enough she was asking him if he was ok. Ben told her about how concerned he was about Mal and how even though he was asking her she kept denying that nothing was wrong with her.

Evie and Ben walked around while she heard all his concerns and doubts "Is weird to be so sure about not only my feeling but hers and still be afraid that maybe she is thinking about ending things. We've come such a long way since the beginning of our relationship, but it seemed that we are never done trusting each other. I know that you probably can say that I'm doing the same by coming to you, but I try Evie, I try so hard, and I don't know what else to do."

The girl felt so bad for Ben at that moment; Mal hadn't said anything about what was going on with her, but Evie knew that something was up with her since the went on that trip to see Azis home. Even though she had been smitten with the boy the entire tip, she still noticed the longing looks Mal would direct to the horizon, at the moment she was sure that it was just the girl missing Ben. Once they came back, Evie noticed that the looks didn't go away. They intensify, and she had also talk to Mal about them just for her friend to deny their existent, Evie had this talk with Carlos and Jay, and both of them told her that they also notice the change in their friend.

Ben cleared his throat to get Evie's attention, and the girl apologized. "We all noticed this change, and we wonder if maybe it had something to do with you, but now that you are saying all these things to me I just don't know. The only thing that I do know is that you are going to have to push the subject because we have tried and we are going to keep trying but ultimately at this point if this has anything to do with your relationship she would tell it to you."

If it was possible, he was feeling worst about the situation that when he had gone looking for Evie and the girl knew it, so she apologized and walked a little more with Ben trying to distract him from his predicament. Hours later he sent a text to Mal to asked her for a date which was weird because they usually did go out on Friday's night. For the first time since they were back together, Ben didn't go to pick her up but send Chip. Mal was a little taken aback at that move, and she found herself having to change quickly because like she had been doing Mal was planning to ask Ben to stayed in her room which gave them a little less an hour alone and then Evie would join because of the curfew and Ben would have to go.

Chip was silent during the small drive to the castle which was perfect for Mal because her mind went on wondering why did Ben pull something like that. She entered the castle ready to tell him that it was not ok not to tell her about sending Chip but once Mal was inside, she found herself in front of Belle, the former queen embrace her asking her how she was. Without even noticing Belle had walked her to the library and she was sitting in her favorite chair, the older woman was talking about so many things at once that she was starting to feel dizzy. Belle continued to talk for what seemed an eternity, and Mal wondered where her boyfriend was and then she just wished that something happened that would make the woman stop talking.

Finally, she blurted out what was haunting her for weeks "I want to travel around the world so bad that I feel guilty. I know that it won't be possible because Ben needs to be here and sure we would travel now and then because of work, but I wouldn't get to see anything. Mrs. Potts sister told me that I should travel at some point but when would that be?; I knew it was going to be difficult but this last trip made me realized that I do want to go to different places, I want to learn more things. Study. I can't believe that I long to study my younger self-wants to punch me right now I'm sure."

Mal continued to tell Belle everything that had been tormenting her all this time, and how even when she was with Ben she felt guilty about wishing for something more, they had been through so much, and now she was dreaming about a life without him. "Please don't get me wrong I want to be with him. I know that I love him and that I wouldn't feel complete if Ben wasn't in my life in some capacity. Ok, not in some capacity but as my other half but I also feel sad to think that I won't be able to do some of the things I dream to do for myself."

As light as she felt now that she had shared what was on her mind with Belle, she worried that Belle was going to be mad at her for wanting more. Mal felt like she wasn't grateful for all the things that Ben and his family had done for her and her friends. She was able to relax when Belle opened her arms and invited her to come to her so she could hug her, they spent a moment like this and then the former queen told Mal that it was ok. "You should talk to Ben about this. I know he is young, and he has already committed himself to the responsibilities of his title, but that doesn't mean that you need to, at least not at an age when you feel you are giving things up. Don't do that Mal you are going to resent Ben for it, and it wouldn't even be his fault."

The girl nod once and Belle helped her clean the tears that she hadn't notice Mal had shed then together they walked to the studio where Ben was waiting for Mal. Belle embraced her son and whisper into his ear to let Mal speak and to trust that she love him, the boy looked into his mother's eyes when they separate and thank her. When the queen left Ben invited Mal to join him on the little table he had made prepared for them to eat something, the fist half of their meal was done in silence and Ben was feeling defeated about the entire situation. After a while, Mal put her fork down, and after breathing deeply, she shared her concerns with Ben, by the time she finished and looked Ben into his eyes and couldn't read his expression.

Ben was quiet for a long time and then told her that if that was the only thing that had been worrying her all this time and after the girl had nodded Ben released a sight and looked Mal with a serious expression on his face. "I have been worrying about you for weeks now because I didn't know what was going on through your mind. I didn't know if you were feeling ill or needed help but didn't want to ask for it. A thousand things were on my mind, but the one thing that hurt me was that I knew something was going on and that you didn't want to tell me about it."

Mal felt bad about that, and she honestly thought that he was just going to forget about the entire situation, but it still haunted her. Ben stood and went to move the chair she was sitting in, and Mal stood. Ben motion for her to followed him outside the room and soon they were near the door of the castle, and Mal felt her heart fell, she was sure Ben was mad because she was a dreaming of a stage of her life that didn't involve him. Ben noticed the change in her mood "Mal is almost eleven, I'm just walking you to your room. I'm not walking you out of my life."

That was the weirdest thing he could say at that moment but were the perfect thing to say; Mal wondered what his reaction would be once she opened herself to him and even though he seemed a little mad he was making sure that she knew he was still with her in this. Taking her hand, Ben walked out of the castle taking a moment to look at all that was before them, and together they walked in silence towards her dorm. A couple of steps away from her building Mal noticed how Ben seemed lost in his thoughts and she wanted to know what he was thinking about but giving that this situation was mainly caused because she didn't tell him what she thought Mal decided that it was well deserved not to know.

Just as she wished that Ben would say something, Mal realized that mother and son had a very different ways to get on her nerves. Weirdly enough that thought made her smile, Mal love to know that she had both of them in her life unconditionally no matter how obnoxious they were or she was. When they were about to go inside the building, Mal stopped him and getting on her tippy toes gave him a quick kiss on her lips. "Look is better if I go inside alone, is late and I don't want Fairy Godmother to start yelling at us for breaking the rules."

Ben nod once and Mal could see a little smile making its way to his mouth, but she didn't want to push her luck, so she didn't mention it. Letting go of his hand she was quick to enter the building, and soon she was in her room. Before going to bed, she told Evie about everything that happened that night, and they talk a lot about the fact that Belle had told her that if she decided not to do what she wanted in the future, Mal would resent Ben at the end.

That weekend Ben had some delegations coming from other kingdoms, but for the first time in a while, he didn't invite Mal to join him, she guessed that it was because she didn't like it. The next Monday Ben wasn't at class but made sure to send a text to Mal telling her that he was needed at the castle for some important business. The same scene repeated itself for four days that week, and she started to wonder if maybe there was more going on with Ben than he had let her to believe, her mood change day by day getting sour and sour with each passing day.

By Friday Mal was ready to kick the door of the castle down, if this was Ben´s way to get even he had something coming his way, and it was not going to be pleasant at all!. She sat in her last class before lunch fuming and ready to tell off whoever tried to even look at her, that morning Audrey had the terrible idea to made a comment about Ben hiding from her. Mal turned slowly, and she could swear that all the people near them open a path so they wouldn't be on the wrong end of her rage, even Audrey seemed to realize that she had made a huge mistake. Fairy Godmother appeared out of nowhere and made everyone go into class but ask Mal to walk with her to class asking her if she was having any problems lately. The girl tried to stay calm and not tell the woman to be a little more focus on her life and a little less on everyone else.

Class ended, and Mal decided that it was time for her to go looking for Ben, her friends tried to tell Mal that Ben was obviously busy and it wasn't like he had disappeared the daily text she received were proof that he wasn't ignoring her. Mal didn't want to know anything about what they told him, and a couple of minutes later she found herself in front of the castle knocking on the door like it was her job. The door opened a minute later and confused and startle Chip was looking at Mal wondering if she was having an emergency or something was wrong because nobody knocks on the palace door as she had done. If she wasn't so mad about not seeing Ben all week long, Mal would feel a little ashamed of her action, but without giving Chip a moment to ask her what was going on, she entered the castle and went directly towards the studio.

Opening the door, Mal was ready to tell Ben off when she realized that he wasn't alone. The entire studio was full of what looked like a delegation from an Asian kingdom that looked like deer caught in highlights. Ben was sitting on one of the chairs far inside the room but was at her side in a second asking her if she was ok with that look that made her feel full of love and care. Mal tried to whisper to him that she was alright but Ben was so preoccupied trying to check her up to see if she was injured that he didn't seem to hear her so using him as a shield she tried again and he finally heard her. His eyes told her that he was not happy about the way she had enter his meeting, but Mal could also see that he was standing impossibly close to her like there was a force that wouldn't let them been apart while in the same place.

One of the men that was behind Ben stood up and said something in a language that Mal had never heard before, and she was mesmerized by it. Ben turned quickly toward them talking with the man in the same language, and Mal noticed that most of them nodded and smiled her way. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she decided to wave at them until Ben whispered to her to stop it and her hand went down super fast. The man that spoke to Ben was now standing in front of her, but his eyes were on Ben until he nodded and then giving her a small bow.

"I would like to present to you my girlfriend, Mal. She is attending Auradon Prep, but she is set to graduate next year, so maybe she will get to know some of your children if they decide to come study here." The group smile and they seemed happy that there was a chance for Mal to get to know their kids and she felt glad that they seem pleased.

In perfect English, the rest of the group introduce themselves, and each person would complement her in some way making her blush a lot. The last person made a comment to Ben and her that they were going to make a beautifully marry couple and their children would be lucky to have them as parents. Mal knew she was as red as a tomato, but felt warm inside when she noticed that Ben was blushing profusely too. Ben clear his throat and thank everyone for being so kind but told them that they needed to go on to the have their lunch before continuing.

One of the women in the group asked Mal if she could sit next to her, but Ben told her that Mal wasn't coming, he literally put his body between the woman and Mal startling both of them and making his girlfriend very upset. Mal pushed him with her body and told the lady that she was suddenly free and she would love to seat next to her. Ben tried to say something, but she ignored him leaving Ben behind with the rest of the group, an hour into their meal Mal wanted to shout to everyone that this was the most boring dinner in the history of the world. Her eyes caught Ben´s, and he gave her a knowing look and Mal understood why he had made that scene in the studio in front of the woman that had invited her to joined them.

From that point on both of them starting having a conversation with their eyes, sending flirty looks to one another and making silly faces while always making sure that they were not seeing by the rest of the guests. Time flew by which was great because all the conversations were boring and if Mal´s didn't have those little moments with Ben she would have fallen asleep. Finally, the dinner end and Ben excused himself from his conversation and went to grab Mal´s hand so they could walk together out of the room everyone smiled at the way they were with each other and soon enough followed them.

One of the ladies asked Ben about when he and Mal were planning to marry, were they going to wait until Mal finish school or were not planning to wait and would get marry this year. Mal felt the weight of the question linger in the air, for once she understood that this matter wasn't only between her and Ben but it was a matter of public domain. Everyone, not only the people in the kingdom, would have an opinion on what they decided. The woman seemed to realize that she had overstepped some boundary and was about to apologize for her question but Ben stopped her.

"We haven't talked about that. Mal is still very young, and she needs to finish her study before thinking of anything in the future, and she is also an incredible artist, and I couldn't live with myself if I would do anything to prevent the world from getting to see her art on display. On that note, Mal I know you are missing some of your classes, and I would hate for your teachers to think I'm a bad influence. You see I can be the King of Auradon but Fair Godmother is the principle of Auradon High, and she doesn't allow any meddling in her student's classes." Ben smiled and the group chuckle at his remarks nodding and making comments about the necessity of education in everyone's life.

Mal realized that he had given her not only a way out but had told her that he wasn't expecting her to marry him after finishing high school. She was still processing the information when Ben called for Chip to walk Mal back to classes and also gave him instructions to tell the teachers that Mal was attending a formal lunch at the castle. Ben gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then the rest of the group was saying their goodbyes, soon she was out of the room and walking to her classes. A couple of minutes had passed when she realized that all her classes were over, Mal told Chip that and told him that maybe they could go back to the castle, but the man told her that Ben was going to be busy talking some business and it wasn't appropriate for her to be there. "I know that the King wouldn't like for you to be bored with those things, go and have some fun."

Chip said goodbye, and then Mal was alone walking towards the forest she didn't want to go to her room and have to explain to her friends what happened. She was so confused about her feelings now especially that Ben had given her a way out of what she thought was a certainty and she should be relief or at least happy. Why exactly was she sad? Mal realized she was in the same spot she had that talked with Ben when Fairy Godmother had interrupted them, a smile came to her face and then she knew it. Mal loved to paint and would love to travel, but she would miss being with Ben and having him near her more than anything. With a groan, Mal started her way back to her room wishing that Ben wasn't so adorable and she wasn't in love with him, a second later though Mal realized that her life wouldn't be so good if he was any different.

 **Notes**

Hi! I hope you like the chapter and it would great if you could leave a review. The end of the story is near


	37. Chapter 37

The foreign group left on Sunday afternoon and Ben send a quick text to Mal telling her that he needed to rest because the group was exhausting and he would see her in class the next day. Mal felt like that was another excuse not to have a conversation with her about her wish to go away before settling down, and she wanted him to know that after considering not been near him she had decided that staying with him was more important for her. So with that in mind, Mal changed her pajamas for some equally comfortable clothes and went on her way to the castle to tell Ben that she was going to stay with him after finishing school.

To her luck when she arrived at the castle Alexandra was coming out, and she had to tell Mal that Ben was in his room. "I'm pretty sure that he is just playing video games or sleeping. That delegation really tired him out they were kind people but terribly boring. Poor Ben the second they say goodbye he barely made to his room and asked for his food to be send up, he was supposed to go out with his parents, but they decided to go alone so he could rest. I was going to walk a little but now that I know that you are going to keep him company I guess I can have my normal jog without feeling guilty to leave him alone."

With that, she went off, and Mal made his way to Ben's room with ease with the knowledge that aside from the King there was no one else, being Sunday everyone else had the day off. She found herself imagining scenarios where they could take advantage of their solitude and found herself blushing from the images that started invaded her mind, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be alone with Ben.

Mal shook those thoughts from her head, and soon enough she found herself in front of his door and giving it a little knock open it without waiting for his response. Turning her head to the left Mal was able to see Ben laying on his bed throwing a ball towards the ceiling just for it to go up and then back to his hands and then he repeated the action, she tried calling his name but then noticed that he had his earphones on. With a smile on her face, she made her way towards his bed and plopped herself next to him making Ben jump startled with the sudden presence next to him, the look of confusion and fear that he initially had soon changed to a smile when he realized who just scared him.

"Mal! What are you doing here? You scare me." Even though his word seemed to be a reproach her presence neither did his tone or expression back that sentiment. She didn't answer but proceed to take her sneakers off and lay next to him cuddling to his side; Ben was quick to turn himself so they would be facing each other. Mal gave Ben quick kisses on his face making him smile while telling him how much she had missed him.

"Ben I was thinking about what I told you the other day. I know that it was a surprised and that I should have tell you about it from the start instead of just worrying you, but I guess I was scared of what you would think." He didn't make a move to say anything and Mal wonder how mad was Ben at her and decided that he also needed to take his own advice and be open with her and she told him just that.

Ben nodded and told her that he had been hurt not only by her inability to trust him with her worries but also for her desire to move away and have a future that didn't include him. "I was being selfish Mal; you shouldn't have to choose the life that I have. Since I was born, I have known that my future was this and to my luck, I love to serve my people. The fact that I could help you and our friends to have a better life makes me extremely happy, I wished that I could give you the life you want, but I guess that I can't have it all."

Mal felt her chest constrict with the realization that her wishes to travel the world and get to know may be a reality but the cost of it was for her to lose Ben forever. Without noticing what was going on her eyes started to fill with tears and Mal had to blink a couple of times to be able to see, Ben seemed to realized what was happening a little late and he was cleaning the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry. The last thing I wanted was to make cry I'm not really myself now, those people are exhausting. They wouldn't stop talking and asking a question, and if I'm honest, I was barely paying attention to them thinking of you." Ben put his face in his hands groaning at the way he had said everything that was in his mind without any filter and had hurt Mal. He knew that she going away didn't necessary mean the end of their relationship, but he worried that Mal maybe would decide that he wasn't in her plans in any aspect. He managed to tell her that he knew that she leaving wouldn't mean the end of her and apologize for giving her the idea that he did.

Mal told him that she had decided to stay with him, assuring him that she rather be with him than traveling alone around the world. "We can see the world together, I do think the experiences would be better, and I can paint anywhere."

Ben laughed and shook his head "We truly are meant for each other, we are a couple of fools sometimes. I've been asking around to see what schools have the best art courses; I was thinking that you might want to spend your last year studying there. I found one that is supposed to have the best program for art students and also a renown one for designers if Evie wishes she could accompany you there."

The girl was in shocked, Ben stood from the bed and walked towards his desk and for the first time Mal notice that it was covered in brochures from school. She joined him at his desk and looked over the amount of information he had gathered for her; Ben picked one that had little annotations on the cover and gave it to her so she could inspect it by herself.

"When did you find all of this? I thought you were busy with the delegation this week." Mal wondered for a moment if he had indeed been busy or did he just didn't wish to see her because he was mad, the fact that she had just accused him of avoiding her wasn't lost on Ben. With a hard look, Ben assure Mal that he had been very busy, but he was still able to spend late nights and early morning researching the information that he thought would be needed by her, he wanted to be supportive.

Feeling a little bad for having talk that way to Ben Mal tried to downplay her earlier comment, but he cut her off. "I think you might want to check this brochure before making any decision; this is just an idea you are free to do your own search or decide to go away after school. "

"You are mad." Ben face change from a stern look to one apologetic one in a second, he took a step forward and embraced Mal. The girl hug him back with the same force he was putting in his embrace she could hear him mumbling something but wasn't able to decipher what he was saying. Mal knew that if she let go of Ben, she would be able to understand what he was saying but she couldn't find it in herself to do it, Mal would ask him later what he said.

A couple of minutes later they let go, and Ben smiled at Mal, and she remembered that he had told her something before, hoping he wouldn't be put off by she asking him to repeat himself he did so. Then she asked what was making him laugh. Ben told her that he had apologized for his tone and told her a story trying to excuse his behavior, but apparently, he was so tired that he wasn't able to speak loud enough. Mal joined him laughing and taking his hand she walked towards the bed she told him to lay down.

"They are nice people Mal, but they talk so much! And they have so many rituals for every little thing I swear the only normal dinner we had was when you were here." Ben continue to tell Mal about his week, and even though it could constitute a rant, Mal found it so cute when Ben complain about things because he really never does things like that. His head was on her lap while Mal played with his head listening to Ben complained about the group while assuring her that they were truly the nicest people ever. Every now and then he would turn his head, and Mal would give a kiss the first ones were quick but as the stories progress they got longer and longer until Ben had her pinned on his bed and was kissing her nonstop.

Mal had missed so much this side of Ben, for a moment they were focusing on them, and just them, no other people, or studies were on their mind. Neither of them knew how much time had passed until Alexandra was knocking on the door repeatedly telling them that Ben's parents were arriving at the castle and they needed to stop whatever they were doing and Mal needed to come to her room. Mal pushed Ben away even though she hated to do so and went on her way to Alexandra's room with Ben following her like a little puppy, they could hear the voices of Belle and Adam coming from the stairs, and they started running.

Alexandra was waiting for them and quickly press play to the movie she had on her tv which they had already watch weeks ago, to make it more believable the three of them were sitting on the floor. Mal, who was in the middle, was holding the popcorn and Ben stuff his face with some of it while Alexandra started mocking him about being a pig. Just then Belle and Adam appeared on the door and looked at the three of them with suspicious looks, but when Ben tried to say hello with his mouth full making the girls gag, and Adam laughed they let it go. All of them went downstairs to prepare dinner while talking but before his parents started making questions that would make it obvious that he had spent the afternoon making out with his girlfriend, Ben told them about the brochures Mal was looking at.

She stiffened unsure about the reactions of Ben's parents, but both of them surprise her being extremely supportive. Just like Ben had told her she could decide to do her last year of school in another kingdom or go to study away after graduation. Alexandra was particular excited about the idea of Mal going away on her last year because the best art schools were on her kingdom and she would love to have Mal with her next year. Ben stuck his tongue at his friend and told her to chill with the excitement while he hugged Mal from behind telling Alexandra that it was Mal's decision. He also mentioned that Evie might be interested too once she could go over the brochures.

Ben tried to suggest that Mal stayed the night, but his parents told him that she needed to go back to her dorm, but maybe they could ring FGM to tell her that she was going to be late so they could finish watching their movie. They accepted and went back to Alexandra's room to watch the movie, the first 30 minutes of the movie were constantly interrupted by Ben's parents appearing out of nowhere to check on them. When the decided that it was safe to leave the three teenagers alone and went to sleep, Ben took Mal's hand and told Alexandra that they were going back to his room and that he would walk back to her dorm so she could go to sleep if she wanted.

Putting an alarm on his phone, the King proceed to make out with his girlfriend for the remaining of their time together. Later he walked her home, and they talked a little more about what her plans for the future were going to be, Mal admitted to being overwhelmed, but she thanked Ben for the information. Honestly, she never wondered if maybe her friends also wanted to venture into the world instead of staying in Auradon. Evie would love to learn more about designing clothes, but her friend was full of talents so who knows what she would want to do with her life. If she wasn't wrong, Mal had also perceived that something was going on between Evie and Azis so maybe she needed to factor him into her friend decision.

Again they said their goodbyes outside her building, but this time they spent a little more time saying goodbye on the side of the building, and the idea of living away from Ben seems excruciating. Later that night when she talked to Evie about everything that happened and the girl started looking at the information Ben had given Mal, she then sent a quick text to their friends and told them that they needed to talk first thing tomorrow. "Do you want to go Mal?"

"I do. I want to be with Ben but every time I looked at the brochures I get so excited, is only a year if after that I want to study more, well at least I know that. If I stay here, I'm not giving myself a chance, and Belle is right I'm going to resent Ben. I know is going to be hard, but at least I'll have Alexandra with me, and I'll find a way to see Ben once in a while, he can travel, right? Not every weekend but sometimes?" Mal ramble like that and Evie could see that the girl was getting agitated about the prospect of leaving Auradon.

Evie managed to calm Mal enough that they both could go to sleep and before going to class Jay and Carlos came, and both girls told them about the possibility to go away for a year. Both of them seemed shocked that Mal would even consider leaving Ben but they were happy that he had understood about her wishes to study. "Look Mal; we would go wherever you want. We are family, and we are going to stick together."

Mal fear that they would say something like that, she was having a hard enough time trying to decide if she was going to be able to leave Ben and now to consider the repercussions on his friend's relationships was too much. Evie intervene telling the guys that they should stay, they had a life made already and they would be fine without them. Mal turned to see Evie, and the girl smiled at her "I want to go too, designer school is going to be the best experience I could have. Is a year and then we can see what we do after."

The boys didn't look convinced, and so the four of them went to the woods to their old hang out place and talked things out. They send texts to everyone telling them that they needed a day off and so they spent that time together talking about their lives how much they had learned about the world and each other, they were different people, and they look forward to seeing how much they could make of themselves. By the end of the day they had made a decision, the girls were going to study abroad at the end of the year, with was only a couple months away, and the boys were staying, but they would visit each other as often as possible. They were family no matter where they were nothing would change that; Mal just hoped that she was making the right decision.

 **Notes**

The end is near for this story, but I'll be writing one shots about how their lives go so at least there is that.


	38. Chapter 38

Mal would love to say that everything went smooth from that moment on but everyone was acting like everything they did was in preparation to go. They throw them several last parties, their last sleepover, their last walk to the lake, and things of that nature. She thought she was the only one getting annoyed but this but once her friends tried to make another of their lasts outing Evie wasn't having any of it. Evie-thank everyone for making plans for them but she assure them that they weren't leaving just yet, there were four months of classes left, and even after that, they would have half of the summer vacations to spend with them.

"We are going away in 5 months, but we are not spending five months saying goodbye." Their friends try to protest telling them that time soon would fly by and soon enough they were going to be having exams and is going to be hard for them to get together. Some of them would go away over the summer, and that would reduce the time they would spend together, Evie knew that they had a point there but moving away was hard enough and having to be constantly reminded of what they would leave behind wasn't helping.

The idea that she wasn't going to have to keep going to this outings with her friends make her feel better, it was hitting her hard to know that she was going away and the times that she now took for granted were soon not going to be possible. Mal, however, realized that of all this parties, sleepovers and field trips Ben only went to one, and he didn't seem like he enjoyed it at all, he was nice to everyone and even joke around with the guys, but she could see right through him. After Evie had made it clear to everyone that they were not having another "last" outing, Mal decided it was time for her to go looking for Ben.

Walking to the castle she started listening to music and relaxing getting lost in happy memories of her and her friends and Ben, her time at Auradon had given her a lot of them. Close to the castle, she noticed a couple running in front of her; Mal focused her eyes on them realizing that there were Ben and Alexandra. She tried to go after them, but they were speeding away from her fast, looking down at her outfit Mal wished that she had sneakers on instead of her sandals. Focusing on them Mal shouted louder and saw how they turned to see her standing there looking at them, Ben said something to Alexandra and the girl wave and run off while Ben made his way towards her.

"Hey, What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" He seemed agitated obviously from the run he was in, plus worried about her presence. Mal knew that he was always worried about her well-being. Lately, the one thing in his mind was her acceptance letter even though they were sure that Mal and Evie were going to do great at school they hadn't technically being accepted to their respective programs. Mal knew that even though Ben assured her that there was not going to be any problems with it, he stilled was worry about the possibility of her and Evie not making it. The girl had urged his boyfriend not to meddle with their chances, a called from him would guarantee their acceptance but they didn't want to get in because of him.

Mal told him that she hadn't received any letter, she was only there because she wanted to spend some time with him making Ben smiled at her. She decided that it would be better to just go out with Ben instead of going to the castle where they were always people murmuring, Mal knew that all of them were just worry about the effect of Mal leaving on Ben. Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers they started walking towards the woods so they would have some privacy to talk, she didn't wait a lot before telling him about Evie´s outburst about the goodbye's parties and how they are finally going to stop, the only response from Ben was him nodding his head. "Ok, now that you know that there are no more of this to come, Can you tell me why were you not coming to them? You have every right not to go, but I find it weird and I want to be sure that you are ok?"

Ben turned to her and Mal could sense that he was trying to see if he could get out of the situation without giving her a straight answer but soon realized that the girl was not going to let go of the subject. "I was getting depressed with the constants talks about all the things you are not going to be here for. I understand and respect their wishes to do this for you guys but if I'm honest is hard for me to think about all those moments to come, I rather focus on what you are going to able to do and learn."

They walked in silence for a while until Mal finally told Ben that if he asked her to stay, she would do it but she didn't get to finish her thought because he started kissing her slowly. In her mind, she took this as him asking her to stay with him, and she was ready to do it, Mal could paint in Auradon they would get to see the world together. Ben stop kissing her and giving her a last kiss on her front head told her "I love you so much Mal. I would never ask you not to go, is normal that I'm sad and that your friends are going to miss you guys. This is what happens when people that you care or love go away but you also know that if it for the best there is a part of you is happy for them, you are going to go and do wonderful things Mal."

She looked into his eyes and could see that he was honest with her, Ben took her hand and started talking about some parties he had to attend in this next couple of weeks somewhere going to be in the kingdom, but there were a couple that was in others. Mal was sad to hear that he was not going to be here all the time, but she thought that it was a way for Ben to tell her that with the pass of time he would gain more responsibilities that came with being King. They sat in a clear looking in front of him and stayed in silence enjoying being with each other Ben noticed that it was getting darker and started to think that they should go back but he couldn't make himself say it out loud. When Mal had told him that she would stay with him if he asked her his mind was blown, part of him was shouting that this was the moment he needed to tell her to stay with him. However, before that part of him could win he turned and kissed her.

He was just a guy that didn't want his girlfriend to move away from him, but he also knew better than to prioritized his dreams over hers, when he dreamed about her in the island his first thought was to bring her to Auradon. When he finally met her and her friends he understood that things weren't as simple as just bringing the girl of his dreams here but to give a lot of people a better life. Ben knew that his actions had consequences to his joy until know he had managed to give others a chance to have new opportunities and futures. Mal was going to have a bright future even if it meant that she was not going to have it near him, he knew that she was going to love the program Ben had done extensive research on it before giving the brochure to Mal.

Finally, when the dark of the night surrounded them both of them reluctantly stood and started their way towards the castle. Mal leaned on his arm while hugging it telling Ben how much she was going to miss this moment for him, he stopped them and turning towards her Ben told her that he was going to miss her too, but this was not the time to be sad about it. "Let's plan what you are going to cook at the castle, remember I'm still growing, and I'm not good at cooking. Sure picnic baskets are my thing like if anyone gave a prize for a picnic, I would be number one no question ask."

He continued to ramble making Mal laughed while pulling him towards the castle listening to his speech about how they should be a worldwide competition of picnic baskets, of course, the trophy would be a golden picnic basket. Once at the castle Mal made him helped her to cook while making plans for what else they would be doing later that night, at some point they noticed that everything was quiet and even though they love their time alone it was weird that nobody had appeared while they were making dinner.

Ben and Mal sat at the kitchen table that it was better for them to be closer and enjoyed their dinner, he would make comments on how amazing her food was making Mal blush with the number of compliments. Later they went to his room and watched a movie, and in the middle of it Mal paused and turned towards Ben and asked him if she was going to be able to attend the parties he mentioned before. He seemed shocked for the question, but Mal clarified that if it wasn't possible, she would understand that "I guess I wonder if it wouldn't be better if I get used to them. I mean, later on, I'm going to go to them with you, right?"

The boy's heart was about to explode by the meaning behind what she was saying, and the hope that it would happen was making him so happy, he knew that it wasn't like they were breaking up but he wasn't sure Mal would want to settle down and be a Queen. Ben didn't trust that words would come, so he just nodded and heard how Mal was telling him that she needed to know about the dates of the parties to tell Evie, she was certain the princess would want to make dresses for her and probably suits for him so they could match in some way. Ben stood from the bed and went to look for his calendar taking the opportunity to calm his heart down; he didn't want Mal to think that he was thinking negatively about their future as a couple. Soon he found the dates, and together they called Evie, the girl went into a long rant about needing more than a month to be prepared and told the couple that they better be ready for her to take measurements early the next morning.

"Can I stay the night? If I go to sleep at my room, Evie is going to start taking measurements and talking about fabric and won't let me sleep?" Ben could see that happening and was happy to have an excuse for Mal to stay at the castle. Quickly they went looking for Alexandra so the girl would lend Mal a pajama and later they were going to asked for a room to be prepared for her. To their surprise the girl wasn't in her room, and again they noticed that everything seemed very quiet at the castle, Ben called Alexandra and put it on speaker, and the girl told him that she was with Evie and that her parents went out of town that morning.

The king remembered that they had decided to go away to visit Alexandra's parents for the weekend and they had to give the staff the weekend off. Alexandra wished Ben and Mal a goodnight and ended the call, next to her Evie, and Cora started to exchange a look at the thought of what might happen between the young couple that night. Ben and Mal looked at each other, for the first time they were alone for an entire night and they couldn't contain the blush that invaded their faces at the thoughts that invaded both their minds at that point.

True to her word Evie woke them up early and told them that she was going to be at the castle at 8 am, they waited for her while eating breakfast because they were sure that once their friend was there, they wouldn't be able to eat anything. "You pancakes are the best food in the world if you make this for the rest of our life I'm either going to have to exercise a lot, or I'm going to be fat. Either way, I'm going to be a happy King."

"Well let's vote for the exercise, ok? Also, eat quickly because if Evie sees you eating like that, she is going to take the food away from you. She doesn't like remaking the clothes especially if she already took the measurements" At that point, knocks could be heard coming from the kitchen door and Ben stuff his mouth with pancakes making Mal shake her head at him and laughed at her boyfriend antics. Evie said hello to both of them and looked suspiciously at Ben's face that looked full with all the pancakes that he had in his cheeks.

"You better not gain weight after I measure you, Ben. Let's start with both of you looking at some fabrics I have here" By some fabrics, Evie meant a little over a hundred samples that she started to put over the table moving the plates and things that were there from their breakfast. Ben explained to Evie that even though he loved her designs, he had to have a special kind of uniform for him to make it official, with a raised eyebrow Evie told him that she had read about that. Apparently, a uniform was more of a choice, but she could work with that giving a little more of color and elegance, she could make him look distinguish and also match with Mal.

For the next month Evie would always check up on Ben telling him not to eat a lot and to exercise more, the poor boy would be self-conscious about his weight if it wasn't for Mal that consistently told him that he look great. Their first party was on the castle, so Evie was able to help both of them get ready which calmed Mal enormously both girls talked the entire time about what the experience would be like, their last dance was when Ben and Alexandra were still together. Going to one dance where she was standing in front of everybody with Ben now was surreal, doubts were present in her mind, but her heart was sure that this was her place now and for the rest of her life.

A couple of hours later the couple found themselves in front of a room full of royals and dignitaries from different kingdoms making small talked and discussing different situations. Ben's parents were also in attendance which gave Mal extra support in the way she should act when meeting certain people or when the conversation started going into unknown subjects. Overall everyone was very pleasant and once Ben made it clear that they were not planning to get married for the time being but in the future, everyone let go of that constant question. By the end of the night, Alexandra's parents were about to go when Anastasia stopped in her tracks and excusing herself for her bad memory gave Mal two big envelopes. "We want it to give you this personally. Everyone is excited that you and Evie are going to spend the next year with us, we will see you in a couple of months Mal."

The fairy stood freeze on the spot with the envelope that had their acceptance letters on her hand for a couple of minutes until Ben came to her side and congratulated her. "We should go and tell Evie about this; it isn't like we didn't know, but still this is exciting."

Taking the stairs two steps at the time both of them went into Ben's room where Evie was waiting for them and soon informed her about the acceptance letters. Ben congratulated her and told her that things would be amazing, he asked them if they wanted to do something to celebrate, but both girls said no and told him that the day was exhausting. He changed and walked them to their dorm and giving Mal a kiss goodnight Ben said goodbye to both of them and left them. On his way back to the castle he felt lost and decided to go looking for someone to talk, that's how he found himself knocking on Zohu's door where he spent the night talking to his friend about his fears.

On the girl's dorm, both of them were laying on their beds wondering what the future had in stock for them. "This is really happening Mal, do you think we are ready?"

"I hope so; I'm just really happy we are doing this together." With that, she turned her head looking towards Evie that was looking at her smiling. They started making plans for they need to get ready before moving and wondering what would it be like to live in a new place but this time without the boys, not having their brothers with them was going to be extremely weird.

The next three months flew by fast Ben was mainly in Auradon, but some weeks he needed to travel to attend some parties and meetings in other kingdoms, he was also looking into the new group of teens that were going to move to Auradon from the island. Mal and the rest of the gang had helped him picked them. Still, he needed to convince everyone that there was not going to be any problems with this new group of people, so he had asked the islanders to help him with a presentation in front of the council. Exams were just a week away so aside from this everyone was helping each other to study for their exams; they noticed though that Ben had missed classes lately and Mal wonder if he was going to be in trouble with school for that.

A day after their first exam Mal went looking for Ben after noticing that he wasn't there but she was informed that he was out of town yet again, by the end of the first week of exams she didn't know what to think. On her way back to her dorm on Friday she was ready to relax when she saw the car that usually drove Ben passing by, Mal shouted Ben's name and the car stop. The door open and an exhausted Ben came out with his arms outstretch bringing Mal to him and hugging her for dear life. "I had the worst week. If being in three kingdoms and I don't remember sleeping in the last two days, and I feel horrible. How are you?"

Mal looked at him like he had three heads, he didn't seem at all worry about his exams and for the first time wonder if maybe he did have special treatment because he was the king. She told him that, and to her surprise, he laughed out loud for the longest time and even though he still looked exhausted his demeanor was better. "Mal I already took all the exams. I already took my exams and passed them. I also have been taking advanced courses, and my exams are next week which means that in a week I'll be done with school."

The fairy told him that what he was saying seemed impossible, but Ben explained to her that he had planned to finish school this year but with everything that happened he had decided to take things slow but he was still needed to finish so he could focus on being the King. "I've been taking advanced courses on the weekends and the trips I only need to pass two more courses, and that's it. I was going to take elective next year so we could see each other at school but now I don't have to."

Ben asked Mal if she was busy and when she said no he asked her to come to the castle so they could spend some time agreed and together they went to his home and Ben told her all about his adventures from the last few days while she laid on her lap while he played with her head. In his mind, Ben tried to record this moment in his brain so he could have it when in the future he needed to remember how it was to share his life with her.

 **Notes**

I hope you like the chapter. J Review your thoughts, please. Also, I want to thank autumnbaby23 for all your reviews you are really nice, thanks!


	39. Chapter 39

Soon enough their last week in Auradon came without anyone, except Ben who kept a secret calendar on his desk were he mark the days passing, noticing and most of their friends were trying to come back to have a last big party with the girls. Most of the time had flown by in classes and having some fun traveling around the kingdoms in the summer. Mal had being opposed to the idea of leaving the kingdom wanting to spend more time with Ben before going away but the fact that her brothers and sister wished to have this moment for just the four of them won her over. That and that Ben told her that it was for the best if she had this time with her family, he would try to make his trips coincide with some locations they were in so he could spend a couple of days with Mal and the group before going back to Auradon.

However, this last two weeks he had been unable to meet them outside the kingdom because the new Islanders had arrived at Auradon and he needed to be there not only to greet them but to shadow them. Ben was a little nervous about the newcomers not because he doubted their wished to enter a new society and to get away from the island but because he didn't want to fail them by not having his heart in their future like he had had it with Mal. Zohu had agreed to stay in Auradon an extra year to see over them as the chief of their security team, this was a secret force, not even the Islanders knew they had one. Only Ben, Zohu, Cora and the other two members of the team knew about the existence of it. For the rest of the student, Zohu had stayed taking some specialized courses that would enable him to be selected for the guard of the king.

In this past months, Zohu and Ben had grown very close and they rely on each other for advice which was the main reason the boy had agreed to help Ben out. Zohu was the only person Ben had been open about his fears about Mal going away for the program and how much he had wished the girl had decided not to go. For everyone else, Ben was the most excited about the girls year abroad even when Jay and Carlos asked him he would always put a brave front and tell them that he just wanted them to go and experience new things.

For good or bad the new Islanders seemed to be a little harder to handle of what they had anticipated so they kept him and Zohu very occupied. The rest of their friends had decided to meet Mal, and the rest on their latest stopped, so they were alone, with the exception of the team, to fence the pranks the newcomers were doing as a way to establish their place in Auradon. One afternoon when they were trying to figure out how they were going to erase some mysterious magic writing on one of the sides of the castle without calling Fairy Godmother something good finally happened. They were no longer able to called on her because she was ready to expel the new Islanders even before classes started after they had managed to put hot sauce on her meal so they knew she would only use this opportunity to throw them away finally. So while they were brainstorming ideas of what to do a green light suddenly came out of nowhere making the writing disappeared which was an instant relief for both boys. They turned, and Ben couldn't contain his excitement when he saw Mal standing there looking confuse and a little mad. He ran towards his fairy and bringing her closer to him he soon started kissing her noticing that she wasn't kissing him back, he tried nonetheless for a couple of more seconds and then finally stop asking her what was wrong. "Who wrote that? And why are they saying they want you?"

"Was that what it said?" Ben turned to look at Zohu to see if the other guy knew about it, but his friend just shrugged and waved hello to Mal while telling Ben that he was going to look for the newcomers. Ben turned and saw Mal looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest and a look that he now recognized as jealousy "Well? Are you going to tell me who wrote that?"

Ben told her that it was probably one of the new Islanders trying to be funny, but that didn't seem to make her feel better. "Come on, let´s go help Zohu find them so you can talk some sense into them before FGM makes them go back to the island."

Mal reluctantly followed Ben until he stopped and took her hand making the fairy walk next to him while telling her about all the pranks they had been pulling off lately. By the time they found Zohu, she noticed that he hadn't approached them and she wonder if maybe they didn't know that he was keeping and eye on them. Ben moved closer to them without letting go of her hand and was about to call on them when they turned and froze into place looking at her. Even though it was well known that she had changed her ways, many islanders still fear her not only because she was the daughter of Maleficient but because of the way she used to behave at the island. In another opportunity she would have tried to make it clear to them that they could trust her but hearing about how hard they were making life for Ben lately, Mal thought it was best if they fear her.

"Which one of you wrote that on the castle?" Her tone was firm and cold making Ben turned towards her with an uneasy look in his eyes, very few times he had heard her talk like that and nothing good ever came of it. One girl, she recognized from the island stood, and Mal could see that she was going to have issues with her if she didn´t make things clear from the start. Looking straight into the girl's eyes she turned and brought Ben towards her making a point of kissing slowly giving him a chance to respond to her kiss like he would normally do, which was very intensely. Then she stopped and again looking at the girl Mal told her that he was hers, Ben was a little slow to understand what had just happened but wonder if this was just to calmed Mal´s jealousy.

The girl stared at Mal for the longest time and then nodded walking away, the rest of the group looked at her and just to be sure they had understood what she had meant she made her eyes turned green. That seemed to do the trick with the rest of them, and soon all the group walk away from where they were slowly and chatting between them. "Don´t worry they won´t be a problem any longer. She just wanted to get your attention and the others were helping her get it, they are going to behave better now. They still need some discipline but they will be good."

Mal finally turned and blushed at the way Ben was looking at her "So let me get this straight. I get an amazing kiss from my girlfriend and the islanders to behave? Well, we should make out more often to fix my problems."

Mal couldn't help but laugh at the way Ben made the entire situation sound and told him that she was up for the challenge whenever he needed her making the boy joined her laughing at the situation. Soon they stopped and shared a proper kiss and began to talk about why she was there alone, Mal told Ben that the rest of the group was to arrived the day after tomorrow because Azis had just arrived where they were and he was planning some special activities for him and Evie to share before coming back to Auradon. It was well known that those two were having a hard time saying goodbye and it wouldn't surprise Ben if at the end Azis decided to change schools to be with Evie, he knew that if he could, he would be doing the same thing to be with Mal. Sadly, it wasn't a choice he could make, so he was trying to make the most of the time they had together. With that thought in mind after saying goodbye to Zohu they went on their way to the castle where Ben sneak Mal to his room for some quality alone time, it was funny to think that he was able to rule over an entire kingdom but if his parents knew he was alone in his room with his girlfriend they would not permit it.

Making a quick appearance at dinner Ben was able to keep the fact that Mal was in the castle a complete secret to everyone, lately he was not into staying to have conversations after they eat because that was the time he skype with Mal, so his parents didn't think it was weird for him to excuse himself after eating. He also had a usual habit of snacking while talking to her so when he order some snacks the cooks didn't see it as anything unusual. However, the only thing that nobody noticed was that Ben was fighting a huge smile the entire time because his plan was working perfectly.

Mal had been hiding in his walking closet with the door close in case someone came into the room before Ben made it back from dinner and she was lucky enough that even though some servants came into the room, nobody thought it was weird for the door to be close. She enjoyed her time there going through Ben´s wardrobe choosing some t-shirts and jackets she wanted to take with her on her year abroad. Mal had talked to Evie about it, and the princess had suggested to her to put them in sealed plastic bags so they would retain the smell of Ben´s cologne for a longer time. So when Ben opened the walking closet door he found the fairy busy at work putting some of his clothes in the bags, "Am I going on a trip?"

"Well I do hope you get to visit me sometime over the next year, but these clothes are going with me. I want to have them so when I miss you a lot; I can wear some or at least have your smell surrounding me as a way to remind me that you are there with me." Ben fight the urge to beg her to stayed with him but with each second that passed, it was getting harder and harder for him to do so, so no trusting his voice he went into the closet closing the door behind him and started kissing Mal trying to engrave that moment in his memory forever. He was going to need moments like this to hold on to this next year. The next morning he helped Mal pack all the things she wanted to take, and she promised to give him something for him to able to feel like she was next to him too. Mal also had a big surprise for him, she was going to showed it to him the day before but they had been busy so now would be a perfect time, taking out her notebook she showed Ben a portrait of the both of them. "We are wearing what we wear on your coronation, but I think this is the pose that is commonly use in the portraits when a King and a Queen get painted as a marry couple for the first time."

Ben hold on to the painting like it was a lifeline and asked Mal if he could please keep it, it would mean the world to him to have it and frame it for his room. Mal told him that she had painted it for him and she was glad he had like that much. "I made one a little different for me so that I can put it next to my bed in my room."

Soon enough they were starting to relive the moment they had share the night before when a knocked interrupted them. It was a servant sent by his parents to see if he was feeling ok and to remind him that he had a meeting in half an hour. Ben told the servant that he was fine and that he would be on time for his meeting, once he was sure the servant was gone he turned to Mal that was quiet as a mouse asking her if she thought they had been heard. Smiling Mal told Ben that she had put a silence spell in the closet last night when she was moving his clothes, so without the intention of someone hearing you on the other side, there was no way to be heard.

The boy was relief and tried to go back to what they were doing just for Mal to stopped him. "Is better if you go down now before your parents come here to see if you are actually ok. Also, I think it would be best if I make my presence known before I starve to dead while waiting for you to bring me food."

Reluctantly Ben agree, and he helped her sneak out of the castle so she could arrive a couple of minutes later so everyone could see her. Ben was in his meeting and wonder when exactly was someone going to come and tell him that Mal was back in town, but at the end that never happened he went from meeting to meeting, and he started to think that he had dreamed everything that happened with her. Just after his last meeting, he was making his way to having a late lunch when his mother called him to her library and there when he enter Ben saw Mal sitting down in a beautiful dress laughing with his mother about something. Ben was so glad he hadn't dreamed that Mal was back in town that he ignore his mother completely and went straight for his girlfriend and started kissing her and telling her how much he had missed her.

To anyone witnessing this scene, there was no way that Ben had seen Mal before this moment much less that they had already spent a night together at the castle. Mal was invited to stayed at the castle for the days that she remained in Auradon before leaving for school and the same courtesy was extended to Evie when she came back in town later that next day. Belle told Ben that his father would be taking on his meetings for the next couple of days as a favor so he could spend more time with Mal. Ben was so grateful for this that even though he knew he should not allow it, his mind was not going to be in anything else but Mal, so it made sense to let his father helped him for the rest of the week.

The days flew by, and soon it was time for the girls to go, everyone gathered on train station ready to say goodbye to the girls and trying to have a last moment to be with them. Ben was at Mal´s side the entire time, and not one person said anything because they knew that Ben was the only one there who was not going to see Mal as much as he wanted. When it was finally time for the train everyone went away and after saying goodbye to Evie Ben and Mal stand in the doors of the train trying to let go of one another. "I still can stay you know. You can make FGM enrolled me here, and then we can be together the entire year."

"Please stop saying things like that is getting harder not to agree to them. I want you to have this. Mal I love you so much that is physically hurting me to let you go right now, so please promised me that you are going to make the best of this year away from me. Travel, have fun, meet new people and do everything you can think of so that in a year you can be completely sure that you want to stay here with me. I promised that I will be waiting here for you." Both of them were tearing up by now but still tried to maintain a calmed demeanor although it was evident that soon they will lose that fight.

Mal nod once and sharing a last kiss, she went inside and took her seat next to Evie. As soon as the train left the station, she broke down completely on her friend's lap and cried until she fell asleep. In Auradon, Ben stood frozen in place until he couldn't see the train anymore and then went back to the castle asking to be left alone and cried himself to sleep too.

The first month apart was the hardest of all; it was like neither of them knew how to function without the other. Ben would go through his days in autopilot always pleasant but with a vacant look in his eyes where they used to be this spark for the new day. Zohu tried to make him open up, but Ben was afraid that if he did that he was not going to able to pulled himself together again. He even went as far as to ignore some of Mal´s calls and texts because in his mind it was best for her to let go of him so she would be open to living all the new experiences the new kingdom was offering her. On Mal´s side, the situation was the same, she tried her hardest but she also didn't seem to want to do anything aside of her classes, and even then she was just going through the motions. Everything got worst for her when Ben started ignoring her calls and not responding to her texts.

Alexandra saw what was happening and she knew that it wouldn't matter to Ben anything she said about the situation, but she knew how to helped. In exactly two weeks there would be a huge gathering two kingdoms away to have discussions about some treaties. Usually, a delegation was sent, but due to the importance, Ben was to attend at least to the last day of negotiation to be informed about the results and witness of the signature of the agreement. A dance always accompanied such an importance milestone, but he had asked the delegations not to do one so what she needed to do was to make it happened anyway. Her parents were part of the delegations that were traveling, and after she shared her idea on how to helped her friends, they agree to help her.

With some charm, Dimitri convinced the people that Ben was just being humble not asking for a dance, but it would be an enormous mistake not to have one. Anastasia for her part helped with the preparations and even brought some things necessary from her kingdom so that there was no excuse as not to have the best food for the occasion. Just before he left Auradon, he was informed of this development by a letter from Anastasia herself which forced him to accept the invitation to this ball even though he didn't want anything to do with that. Without Mal or even the possibility to see her events like this had turned into a nightmare for him.

Once everything was settled, and Alexandra knew that Ben was going to attend she contact Evie telling her about her plan and the girl thanked her for helping her friends. She soon put herself to work and making an excuse for a last minute project for one of her classes she enrolled Mal as her model spending night after night working in what can only be described as the perfect dress for her. The ball was to be on a Saturday night, but what nobody could have seen coming was the early arrival of Ben to the negotiations and his ability to make a deal happen in half the amount of time that was planned. So by Wednesday night, everything was ready, and the ball was to take place the next night at the latest.

Alexandra woke up to the news that she had less than 14 hours to explained to Mal that she needed to missed classes and be in another kingdom to see Ben as a surprise in a ball full of dignitaries from different nations. She started by running out her bed in search of the fairy, and when she finally found her an hour later, Alexandra understood that this was going to take more time than she had anticipated. Mal was in her pj's in the cafeteria drawing herself away in what seemed a maniac way. When she tried to interrupt her Mal practically growl at her telling her that she was way behind an important presentation she needed to present the next day.

Evie came running a couple of minutes later and stopped in her tracks at the scene in front of her. Alexandra had found Evie first and had enrolled her in her mission to find Mal so that the fairy could begin his way to Ben, but now she didn't understand what was going on, why was Mal not running to the train station and why Alexandra looked so defeated. When she asked, and Alex told her Evie looked at the girl like she was crazy and asked Alexandra if she had shared her plan with Mal just for the other girl to say no.

Honestly, Evie couldn't understand Alex sometimes why would she think that it would be a good idea staring and Mal instead of telling her what was going on. With that thought in mind she turned to her friend and taking her pen away, she told her everything that was going on a second after she finished Mal turned towards Alex and hugged her thanking her for everything she had done for her and Ben.

"I can finish this in train no problem. I need to change, Evie do you any clothes for me on you? Nevermind I´ll go like this, come on we are losing time here." Mal started running towards the exit with Evie behind her telling her that she better change before someone mistake her as lunatic. Twenty minutes later Mal found herself sitting in a train on her way to see Ben with a duffel bag and a special bag with her dress. She hadn't felt so good in a month, and little by little Mal felt herself fill with happiness. It took all her willpower to focus on her work, but the fact that she was going to see Ben seemed to have given her extra inspiration for what she needed to do.

Many hours later she found herself staring at her image in the mirror giggling at how beautiful she looked in the dress Evie had made for her and giddy with anticipation to finally see Ben again. Sure she was going to tell him off for ignoring her calls, but first Mal just wanted to kiss her boyfriend and tell him how much she missed him. Anastasia came to get her a couple of minutes later and told her that they were going to present her, and once she goes down the stairs, Ben would be there. Mal took a deep breath and after she heard her name being announced she started her way down the stairs while trying to look for him, soon it was easy to find him because he was walking towards her with a shocked look on his face and before she could make her way down the entire stairs he was meeting there and kissing her.

Everyone clap and some cheer for the young couple, the music start making the rest of the guests go to the dance floor, but they stayed in the stairs kissing and telling each other how much they have missed being like this. Later Mal explained to Ben how she had managed to be there and of course took a moment to tell him off for ignoring her, Ben apologized and promised not to do it again. He asked her if she was going to stayed that night there, but Mal had to go back in the last train that same night to make it to classes early in the morning. That damper their mood a little, suddenly Ben was taking Mal out of the room and asking her where her things were as soon as she told him he told her to change back into her regular clothes. Without asking him anything, she did just that and five minutes later she was back and found him talking with Zohu. Mal hugged her friend hello and asked him about Cora and the others, making small talk the three of them made their way outside where a Vespa was parked next to a wall.

"I´ll see you early in the morning there if anything goes wrong just called me. ok?" Mal had failed to noticed that Ben was using one of Zhou's jacket now instead of his suit jacket. Zohu told him not to worry and said a quick goodbye to Mal.

Before she could ask anything, Ben started driving and she was holding to his torso smiling at the fact to be so near her boyfriend again. They arrived at the train station just in time to buy a couple of tickets in the machine and running to the train before it started his way back to Mal´s current home. "Ok, now can you explained what is going on?"

That made Ben laughed out loud making some people turned giving them a nasty look; it was late, and many passengers wanted to sleep while making their way to another kingdom. The teenagers gave them an apologetic look and tried to contain their laughter and the rare situation they were living. "I think is only proper for a boy to walked her girlfriend home after a date. So, I´m doing just that is that ok?"

Mal kissed him and hugged his arm nodding and then she remembered about her assignment and sighed. Moving a little she was able to take her notebook and soon was explaining her homework to Ben, she needed to illustrate a story that didn't need any explanation but could only stand on her drawings. Ben soon started to give her his impressions and suggestions, and together tackle her homework front on. While doing that both of them went back to their normal flow of conversation and started sharing stories of the past month, finally when they were an hour away from their destination they put everything away and just held each other.

Another Vespa was waiting for them outside the station with a combination that Ben seemed to know perfectly. Mal said nothing but wonder how exactly he had managed to made so many things happened in such a small amount of time. She gave him directions to her place, and on their way, Ben started asking her about places he used to love when he visit, but Mal didn't know any of them. Parking next to the road Ben stopped the Vespa and turned towards her asking her how come she didn't know anything in the city. "I missed you. I didn't want to go out I usually stayed in my dorm whenever I´m not in classes."

Taking her hand, Ben made her get off the Vespa and together they took a little walked around some places while he told her stories about each place. He even went as far as to suggest some places she should draw and she had to agree that they were great suggestions. Before getting on the Vespa, Ben made Mal promised him to take advantage of her surroundings. "Mal I told you before I want you to go out and see things. We are living apart so that you have that chance, I promised I won't pull away, and I won't decided what I think is best for you, but please promise me that you are going to take advantage of this."

"Ok I promised, but you have to promise to me that you are going to make the best of this situation too. Don't think that I don't know that you are having a hard time with this; I don't want you to be miserable while I'm here having fun." Ben smiled at that, there were no longer doubts about how much they care for one another, and he knew that this separation was only going to make their bond stronger.

After sealing their promises with a kiss, he drove Mal to her place, and after saying a quick hello to Evie and promising both girls to tried and see them again soon, he went back to the station just in time to take the last train of the day. On his ride back he started to check on his agenda when and how close to Mal was his next meetings, he could try to see her or tell her to meet him in half way to where he was going to be. Ben had been looking at this all wrong sure there would be months without seeing each other but they could make it work, and now that he had a little taste of what could happen he was not going to let any chance pass him by.

 **Notes**

One more chapter to go for this story. Then I´ll probably do one shot or something like that. I hope you like the chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

Between secret meetings every couple of months and Mal's holiday vacation most of the year went faster than they had initially thought it was possible, both of them continue to be true to their promise of making the best out the situation they were living now. The best part of the year was when Anastasia's parent invited Ben to spent an entire week checking the progress of the treaty they had signed a couple of months ago with other kingdoms. As soon as the invitation came, Ben knew that Alexandra had something to do something with it, there was no way her parents had decided to organize this weekend on his and Mal´s anniversary.

He wasn't the only invited, so he decided to take some members of the council with him so that there were no rumors about the reason he was making the trip although people were obviously suspicious. That night on his daily called to Mal he told her about his trip and was rewarded by the excitement scream of his girlfriend, she started making plans for them, but he stopped her making it clear that was going to be busy most of the mornings and afternoons. Mal gave her own version of his pout making him laughed and promised her to try to make some time for them during those times too.

Before that though Ben was supposed to go to the Royals week with the rest of his friends, and from there he was going to meet the members of his council in Alexandra's city. When he arrived at the Royals week, he found Azis, who had decided to study with Evie and Mal, the boys shared a long hugged and Ben asked about Ryder. Soon the boy appeared walking hand in hand with Alexandra giving no chance to Azis to say anything about it. Although Ryder had decided to stay that year in Auradon with his sister Ben knew that he was constantly traveling, at first he thought it was because he was going back to his kingdom, but now Ben realized that he must have been traveling to see Alexandra. Those two were going to be a great couple and Ben could see them making some amazing changes in the future for their people. The week was full of good moments and talks about plans for the gang, most of them were going to return next year to their kingdoms to study in an environment that would let them learn more about their unique necessities.

By the time the weekend started Ben had made arrangements to leave early this time without telling anyone about his plans, although he knew that most of his friends were wondering when he was going to sneak out to see Mal. Friday night after dinner he joined one of the monarchs that were making their way back to their kingdoms, and with him, he traveled for the next day. It was an unusual situation for him to go anywhere outside Auradon without security, well except when he sneak out, so the security team of the other royal was making sure that he was being taken care of. Even though they offered to take him to his final destination Ben assure everyone that he only needed to get to the nearest train station. The reason he had chosen Nick to asked him to help him get close to Mal was that even though he was a King for many years, he was just a couple of years older than Ben. If anyone was going to let something like this happened was Nick, and with that hope, Ben looked at the older Royal who agreed to let him go alone. "I swear Ben if somethings happens to you I'll find you just to yell at you for putting me in this situation."

From there the trip was smooth nobody gave a second thought to see a boy traveling alone, it was nice for him to see that people didn't tend to recognize him. He fell asleep on the trip and only woke up when one of the passengers shook him telling him that they had arrived at the last stop. Ben took his duffel bag and started making his way outside the station ready to see Mal; he had sent her a quick text before falling asleep asking her to picked him up but never checked to see if she had answered. Just as he was about to take his cell phone out to see, he found himself being tackled down; when he opened his eyes, Ben saw Mal on top of him hugging him and telling him how excited she was to see him.

Some bystanders that had witnessed the scene were laughing at the couple and Ben joined them, he hugged Mal back and asked if they could stand up. Mal stood and helped him up just for Ben to use the hand she was giving him to bring her closer to him so they could kiss. Ben asked about Evie and Mal told him that she was waiting for them back at her dorm he nodded and put his arm around her the couple started their way back to her place. Ben told her about his week with the Royals, and how he had discovered that Ryder was dating Alexandra which wasn't a surprise for Mal. It wasn't like Alexandra had told her anything, but she had seen Ryder a couple of times there, and she knew Alex was traveling on some weekends, she wasn't sure why they weren't telling people, but it wasn't her business to know so she never asked. A couple of blocks away from her house Ben noticed that Mal was no longer paying him any attention and when he asked her what was going on she told him what she knew about Ryder and Alexandra. "Well, I guess they rather keep it to themselves until they are ready to share it with the rest of us. They were open with everyone at the Royal week, but nobody asked them any details, not even me."

When they finally arrived at Mal's place, Evie had prepared a little table with food for the three of them to share, and Ben couldn't help but smile at the girl that always seemed to know what they needed even before they knew themselves. The three of them spent the night talking nonstop until they couldn't help but fall asleep, Mal and Evie went to their room while Ben make himself comfortable on the couch with a huge smile on his face because he was with Mal again. The next morning he woke up and notice that he had a sticky note on his forehead and some around him, it took him a couple of minutes to understand that there were messages and instructions for him to followed once he woke up. The girls had plans with some friends early this morning, and they had to leave before he was awake, in the notes they gave him instructions, they had left some food made for him, he could use their shower and Mal had his favorite shampoo for him ready in there. His phone had died the night before, but he saw that now it was in the corner charging and also Evie had put some clothes out for him to tried on and gave her some constructive criticism about the fit. There was a small part of him that was sad to see that he was left behind. Ben would have loved to join the girls on their outing, but the rest of him understood that this was exactly what he had been begging Mal to do when they parted ways almost ten months ago. Ben took the opportunity to look around, and he found himself lost in the walls that were cover with photos and sketches from different cities that he had listened Mal talked about over the last couple of months, and huge smile appeared on his face, she had really embraced her adventure side and he was so happy for her.

After looking around and having a fantastic breakfast, he missed his girlfriends cooking; Ben decided that it was time to take a shower and start putting some of the clothes Evie had left for him on. When he got out of the shower and was standing in front of the mirror of the bathroom, he noticed a hidden message from his favorite fairy telling him how much she loved him and that Evie had made her go out, but she would try to sneak back to him as soon as possible. He laughed at that because one of the sticky notes was a message from Evie telling him that she wasn't forcing Mal to go but more like making her keep her promised to join her today. Ben loved those two more than words can express, and he was glad to see that their relationship hadn't changed at all. After trying a couple of suits Evie left for him, Ben took off his shirt, and before putting on the next one, he decided that it was time for a quick snack. The boy was looking around for an apple when he heard the door opening behind him and turned to find himself face to face with a red hair girl that seemed to be trying to memorize him, by the way, her eyes focused on his body, especially his chest area that was naked at the moment. Clearing his throat, Ben said hello to the girl and asked who she was, a sly smile appeared on her face, but before she was able to answer him Mal and Evie appeared behind her talking among themselves until they saw the situation that was unfolding before them. Mal went to stand in front of him while asking the red hair girl, Jackie she called her, what exactly she was doing there?.

The girl told Mal to chill that she was only coming to visit, but her eyes kept going towards Ben like she was trying to will Mal to move so she could continue to check him out. Evie was the one to take charge of the conversation now, and with ease, she convinced the girl that she needed to leave and then closed the door behind her. Once Jackie was gone Ben told the girls what had happened and Mal calmed down a little, but she made it clear that the girl was no longer welcome there while Ben was visiting which was ok by Ben and Evie, both of them were thankful that Mal had remain calm. Aside from that incident the rest of the weekend was lovely, Ben and Mal went out to have a dinner on Sunday in preparation for the arrival of the members of the council the next day.

With a little helped he managed to keep it a secret that he had arrived earlier than expected to the city and for the rest of the week he only saw Mal at nights after the activities of the day ended. His delegation was very impressed with his commitment to the task at hand, and they didn't say anything when he informed them that Mal was going to join them at the state dinner that was going to happen on Saturday night. When Mal asked him how exactly he had managed to convinced everyone that it was ok for her to attend Ben looked at her surprised and told her that it was only logical for everyone that she would be his date. "Mal everyone knows that you are the future Queen of Auradon, so is evident that you need to start attending this types of events, so you familiarize yourself with them. You know this, remember you were the one that suggested something like this a couple of months ago."

The fairy tried to keep her cool, but it filled her with warm to think that Ben was already taking steps to prove that they were going to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend in the future. Everything went according to plan that night, and after everyone had gone on their way, Ben walked Mal to a little garden than resemble the one they had visited the night they professed their love for one another a year ago. He had hoped that they were able to make the trip back to there, but this place would do for now. Ben was already planning a trip back to that garden for when he proposed to Mal, and he was hoping it wouldn't take them more than a year to do it.

The rest of the time Mal spent on the program Ben wasn't able to visit her again or even arrange a little get away for them to see each other. That took a toll on the couple, but they remain confident knowing that there were only a few months for them to be back together in Auradon. However, a month before the end of the program Mal was offered an internship in one of the most prestigious museums of the land. It would not only make her stay a least six more months, but it would mean that she had the chance to assist with the tour of famous paintings that were supposed to get loan to other kingdoms.

Mal never thought she was good enough even to be considered for that internship so she never thought about what would she do if she won it. Now only a month before going home to Ben part of her was tempted to take it and see where this chance would lead her, but another part of her told her that it was time to go home. Evie found out about the internship and told Mal to be serious about the possibility of accepting it; she also suggested to her to talk to Ben about it.

That's how with only two weeks to be ready to go home Mal told Ben about the opportunity she was presented only for him to say to her that he knew about it. "You should take it. I was hoping you were going to tell me that you had already accepted it, it is a great opportunity Mal and six months is nothing compared to a lifetime of wondering about what would have happened if you took it."

Both of them knew that they wouldn't be able to see each other at all over this six months and that the reality was that Mal was probably going to be offered another six months extension because of the tour. Mal tried to tell Ben all of this but he just stared at the screen, and before she even said anything he insisted that she needed to take it. "I know is not going to be just six months but let's just take it six months at the time, ok? That way is going to be easier to deal with it."

They started tearing up a little, and Mal told him that she was not going to do it. "I don't want to be away from you for another year Ben, is not worth it."

The boy hated to be the strong one in this situation but he knew this was the best decision and so he told her to take it. "Is only one more year Mal. I promised will find a way to see each other at some point."

Ben and Mal stayed in the called for the rest of the night trying to convince the other that they were going to be okay no matter how much time they spent apart. Just as they had foreseen the first six months they didn't get to see each other; even their calls were less frequent due to the amount of work they both had. However, Mal would try to send Ben a care package with mementos of her life every month. They usually included some pics of her on her job and some with Evie, the girl had also found an internship and had decided to stay with the fairy. Ben love to receive the packages, and he would make a point to take an hour of his day when they arrived so he could go through them.

On the eighth month of their separation, Ben had to take some trips, sadly none of them close to where the tour had Mal. The fairy took this chance though to take a leave of absence which wasn't exactly giving to apprentice, but her outstanding work gave her some perks. Traveling an entire day she managed to arrive at the city Ben was. Standing on the street with the rest of the people that were gathering to welcome the King to their town Mal wondered how much time would take Ben to spot here. Mal wasn't disappointed when it took Ben less than a minute to find her in the crowd and just a couple of minutes more to ignore all the security to come to her.

That was the least productive visit Ben had ever made to a place because the second he saw Mal he told everyone that he was not going to attend any meetings for the duration of the fairy's stay in town. In another time Mal would have objected to this, but she had missed him so much that she couldn't care less if the entire town hated her for taking Ben away from his responsibilities. Two days later when she had to leave Ben promised to stay longer in town to make up for the time he had spent locked in his room with Mal, but everyone could see that he would do the same in a heartbeat without feeling guilty about it. The only reason he had managed to get away with it was due to Nick, The King of the land and also the one that had helped Ben get to Mal before, who told the press that Ben and he were having close door meetings for the first couple days.

Three months later Mal's tour, to her joy, was close to the end, and her last stop was going to bring her into Mrs. Kirk's town. The fairy was excited to see her friends again and to visit the places where her story with Ben had a new beginning. After this she would only have one more month of her internship and even though they had asked her if she wanted to stay Mal had already told them no.

Mal didn't even care that this was going to be the biggest exhibition of the tour and that she was going to have to undergo the challenge alone. On her way there Mal was gladly surprised that she got to spent the majority of the trip talking to Ben who was once again on the road checking up on some projects he had being overseen for a couple of years now. He was always secretive about them but that never bother Mal she knew that some things needed to be kept in secret. The announcement that the trip was about to end came hours later making the couple realized that Mal needed to put her things ready to get off the train, the next two weeks were going to be hard, but she was ready for the challenge.

Mrs. Kirk was waiting for Mal outside the train station, and the girl couldn't contain her excitement when she saw the older woman that had helped her shape the last two years of her life. The first week there Mal spent it arranging the place the exhibit was going to be in with the support of Mrs. Kirk and some volunteers she had managed to gather for her. When the paints arrived the next week, Mal was happy to put everything together and gave Mrs. Kirk and the volunteers a private viewing of the paintings telling them interesting stories about their origin and history.

Opening night came with everything going according to plan; Mal couldn't believe how many people were coming to see the paintings and how enthusiastic everyone was with the exhibition. Mrs. Kirk thank Mal for everything, and with that being her last night in town she had arranged with the museum for Mal to come back and get the paintings in three weeks, just a week before the end of her internship so she could celebrate with them before moving back to Auradon. At first, Mal didn't know how to react to the news, she had been planning to run to Auradon as soon as the internship was over but she would love to see her friends and helped with the closing ceremony too.

That night there was a big celebration dinner at the Kirks house, and for the first time, Mal found herself face to face with the annoying brothers that had tried to mess with her and Ben a couple of years ago. The urge to laugh out loud was almost impossible to control when they realized who she was and made a run for it surely not wanting to stay and see if Ben was around. Time flew by for Mal when she went back to her place; she wanted to put her things away, but she spent most of the time enjoying her time with Evie. The princess had decided to stay and accept the job that had been offered to her "Is not permanent but for now, I think is best for me to stayed and be part of something bigger before I go on my own."

Mal was sad but understood that Evie wanted to know more about the business of fashion so that later on when she decided to launch her brand, she would know what to do. Life without Evie was going to be hard for Mal, but her heart was telling her to go back to Ben, and she was more than ready to obey it. When it was finally time to go back for the closing ceremony of the exhibition Evie told Mal that she was going with her so that they could have that last trip together. With that in mind, they prepared everything and as usual time flew by and both girls found themselves in Mrs. Kirk town organizing the end of the exhibition.

However, every day they would set aside time to walked around town and each day Mal would tell Evie about the different places he went with Ben they even came across the famous brothers, and this time they had the audacity to try to talk to Eve when Mal wasn't looking but the princess scare them enough for them to run again.

With only one day left for the show, Mal found herself dreading the end of her time with Evie but also couldn't stop thinking about finally being reunited with Ben. Mrs. Kirk took both girls to several places Mal had visited with Ben the first time she came to town; there was only one place Mrs. Kirk seemed reluctant to take them. Finally, Mal told her that she was going to go alone with Evie and the woman sighed and told her that she would drive them. Mal had painted that beautiful place years ago while Ben slept. The memory of how when he came looking for her he had promised her that he would do his best to bring more opportunities for the kids in the island had now a more powerful meaning. In front of her now were three tall buildings that resemble Auradon Prep and Mrs. Kirk told her how Ben had built the same type of buildings, schools, in different locations in the kingdom so they could finally give more Islanders the chance to move away from their parents and be free.

This was part of the secret projects Ben wouldn't discuss with her and even though Mal didn't understand why the fact that he had kept his promise made her heart burst of love for this boy that didn't stop to amaze her with his kindness. When she turned, Mal could see Evie tearing up a little. "That boy of yours is really amazing."

The girls hugged and took a tour of the place, Mal facetime Ben and show him where they were. At first, Ben seemed sad because he wanted to be the one showing the place to them but seeing how happy the girls look he mirror their happiness. The three of them talk for over an hour until Mal's phone started to alert them that the battery was going to die, Evie excuse herself so the couple could have a couple of minutes alone before the phone die.

"Where are you right now?" Mal sat in a little corner of one of the towers, and she felt the sunbathing her. From Ben´s perspective, she looked like an angel in that lighting she continuously took his breath away.

"Have I tell you how beautiful you are? I miss you so much Mal I can´t way for you to move back home." She smiled at the comment. Ben was right, Auradon was her home because it was the place where he was. Mal smiled but before she could say something to him her phone died and he was gone.

Finally, the day of the presentation came, and it was unbelievable, every authority of the city and places near came to have a look at the paintings. Mal noticed that things were fancier that in the opening, everyone in attendance was dressed in elegant clothes and there were more guards that in the inauguration. At first, she thought nothing of it, but as the night continue, she started to feel that something was going on that she didn't know about. Evie and Mrs. Kirk were talking in the corner but the second she walked towards them they stopped talking and gave her a nervous smile, and that was it for Mal.

"Ok, what is going on? Something is going on, and I want to know what it is?" Part of her hope that her suspicious that things were more elegant meant that someone important was coming. Maybe someone as important as the King of Auradon, after all this tour of masterpieces was a big deal and even the heads of the museum suddenly show up which they only did for the inauguration of the tour.

And then she felt him, everything went quiet, and his guards started entering the place. Mal turned just in time to see him outside the door greeting the museum authorities and Mr. Kirk. Everything happened fast from that point on, Ben was announced and everyone bow to him including her. Protocol mandated that he had to be introduced to the rest of the authorities first and then the head of the museum was the one in charge of showing him the jewels of the art collection they were presenting. Mal didn´t move from her spot afraid to look up and realized that she was just dreaming everything that was going on right now, why would he not tell her yesterday that he was coming into town?"

Mal heard everyone moving, and she assumed they were making some type of line towards him, but she only dare to move when she felt Evie´s hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok? I thought the second you saw him you were going to run towards him."

The fairy took the princess' hand and pulled her toward a secondary exit in a hurry, the second they were outside she practically shout to her friend "Ben is here!"

Evie look at Mal like she had grown an extra head. "Yes, I know he is here. Everybody knows he just walked into the gallery. Why didn't you go to say hi to him?"

"So that's him, right?" Now Evie looked concerned, what exactly was the fairy thinking.

"Yes, what did you think was going on? This isn't an elaborated prank where we find a lookalike. Mal what is going on?" Mal looked at Evie, and she started laughing hysterically to the point tears were coming out of her eyes.

Evie was about to shook her to make her make some sense, but the fairy calmed down enough to tell her that she was just shocked. "After all this time we are finally in the same place, and everything seems so unreal."

"He is here; I'm here. We are in the same location at the same time, and we don't have to leave each other side again. This is it Evie; we are finally going to be together from this point on." The smile that took over Mal´s face was filled with such peace and love that Evie was speechless.

Both girls hug each other and Evie finally realized what had happened to her friend. Without realizing Evie had been fortunate enough to witness every big reunion of the couple, from the moment they met each other to now when they were starting a new life together.

They stayed like that for what seemed seconds but in reality was closer to half and hour. "We should go in Mal. I don't want Ben to think that we run away."

"Ben would never believe that we know how much we love one another. Still, you are right; we should clean up first though. I don't want him to see me all puffy." Evie rolled her eyes at Mal.

"Yeah because he would care about that." Both girls laugh knowing full well that Mal could be completely covered in mud and the boy wouldn't care at all.

When they were in the bathroom reapplying their makeup, Mrs. Kirk came in and told Mal that her bosses were looking for her. With one last look at the mirror, she walked out of the room to go looking for them. Mal found Mrs. Tyler next to one of her favorite paintings and the woman smiled fondly at her. Congratulating her about what an excellent work she had done she tried once again to persuade Mal to stay with the Museum for the next couple of months and even though Mal was honor she declined again.

Without meaning to Mal's eyes wander across the room while listening to Mrs. Tyler speak and she found herself searching for Ben without luck. It was a weird feeling that invaded her when even though she couldn't find him she could still feel his presence near. Suddenly a man stood next to her, and she recognized him as one of Ben's bodyguards.

He gave Mal a piece of paper and then excuse himself, the fairy said goodbye to Mrs. Tyler and move to a more secluded space where she opened the note. With a big smile on her face, she went to say goodbye to Evie and Mrs. Kirk telling them that she needed to see Ben.

The walked to their garden was done in half the amount of time that would usually take her but she couldn't help herself. Mal started walking, but then she started walking faster until she couldn't take it anymore, so she took her shoes off and ran the rest of the way there. Entering the garden, she was surrounded by the same scene Mal had lived with Ben a couple of years ago. The only difference was a small table in the middle of the garden that had a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Do you like it?" Ben's voice came from behind startling her, Mal was about to turn, but suddenly he was hugging her from behind and kissing her head. The fairy relaxed her body against him and nodded not being able to talk with so many emotions invading her at once.

"I´m sorry we didn't get to talk at the gallery, but I thought it would be better if I followed protocol, so nobody had anything to complained about. You did an amazing work Mal, it was the best exhibition I've seen in a long time, and everyone was talking about how fantastic the entire tour was. I'm proud of you." He wasn't able to see the smile that his words had caused to appear on her face, she was so happy that he felt like that.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until Mal felt like she could trust her words again. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

After giving her bare shoulder a kiss, he sighed. "At first, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to make it, and I didn't want you to get excited about the possibility just for it to fail. Then when I did know for sure that I was going to be able to be here, I wanted to surprise you. When you call me yesterday I was afraid that you had figure out what was going to happened."

"Evie knew didn't she?." Mal shook her head lightly chuckling about why Evie had been so insistent that they wore those elegant dresses that night.

"Yeah, just don't be mad at her. I beg her not to tell you. I know that you are not into surprises, but some are necessary." After saying that he let go of her and took a couple of steps back, the sudden coldness that the absence of his body press with her made Mal chilled. She turned looking up towards where his face was supposed to be, and at first, she didn't saw him. Ben clear his throat and Mal looked down and saw that Ben was kneeling in front of her with a ring in his hand.

Ben opened his mouth to talk, but Mal didn't let him she went to hug him, but in the position he was they fell together. His first instinct was to embrace and protect her from the fall, so they ended up on the floor Ben laying with Mal over him and the ring long gone.

"Ok guys, first that was funny but the worst proposal ever. Maybe we should have recorded just for laughs." Carlos´s voice made Mal looked up and her smile if possible got bigger. In front of her were Jay, Carlos, and Evie laughing at the scene she just caused.

She stood up and run toward her family, all of them hugged one another and congratulated Mal on her engagement. Mal turned a little embarrassed to have ruined what she was sure was going to be a beautiful speech from Ben, but the boy seemed to be fine with it. After picking something from the floor, the King walked towards her and asked his friends to please turned a moment and after they did he put the ring on her finger looking deeply in her eyes. "I´m taking that hug as a yes."

"Of course it was, you know that for sure. I love you Ben" He took her face in his hands, and without missing a second he kissed her deeply, everything he felt at that moment and how much he had missed her over this years was in that kiss.

For a second he regretted inviting her family because the way she was kissing him back made him want to take her to a place where they could be alone. Still, he knew that from that moment on they would have the rest of their lives to be together and he was going to make up for lost time. After hearing their friends clearing their throats the newly engaged couple separate and now it was the turned of Ben to receive all the congratulations. They talked for a couple of minutes and then decided that it was time for all of them to celebrate.

Walking out of the garden Ben remember the flowers and run in to get them, he got them and when he turned he found himself face to face with Mal. She smiled at him before getting on her toes and kiss him.

A couple of minutes later she took a step back. "I wanted to thank you for bringing my family here. I know that you had some great speech, and I'm sorry I ruined it, but I just want to be with you, and I didn't want you to have to say anymore. Years ago you promised me that you were going to show me what love was and you kept that promise. I know love because of you, I understand what is being loved and care for like never before in my life. Thank you for being you, thank you for giving me the best years of my life, and I promise you now that I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

His eyes seemed to fill with tears, and he smiled that special way Ben only did with her. "Mal, you are everything to me. Years ago when I made you that promise I could have never imagined that I was talking to my future Queen I just knew that I needed to protect you. I've known I wanted us to be like now for the longest time and even though I was afraid you might not want my life for you, I knew that because I love you, I needed to let you go. After this two years away from you, I'm more certain than ever that I need to be with you and I'm glad that you accept me and my life as yours. You make me so happy Mal, just knowing that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives fills me with such hope that I feel I could face anything that comes my way. Thank you for taking a chance with me, for accepting me, for encouraging me to be better. I promise I'll never let you down and I'm going to be everything you deserve and more. I love you so much."

Staring into each other's eyes, they both saw how much love they had for each other, and they smiled knowing that their love was stronger that anything that could come up in their future. No matter what happened tomorrow, Ben and Mal were meant to be together.

"Hey, Guys are you done? We are hungry, and I know for a fact that Mrs. Kirk has food waiting for us" Jay´s voice broke the moment, but it made them smile how the boy was still the same after all these years. Evie's voice came after telling him how rude he was being and then all they could hear was their three friends bickering.

The couple laughed, Ben gave Mal her flowers and put his arm around her shoulder motioning her to the door. "Let´s remember that we need a lot of food for our wedding reception. I wouldn't want Jay and Carlos to fight over the food with the other Royals. Trust me those people lose their mind when food is involved."

Mal laughed at the comment but made a mental note to order extra food and also to make Carlos and Jay eat before the wedding. To think that this was her biggest worry made her smile, life had changed so much for everyone after getting to Auradon. She look at Ben that was laughing at how their friends were arguing about food and Mal smiled, her life was good and her future look amazing.

THE END

Notes: Thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoy this story, it really means a lot to me because I care for this characters and I was hoping to give them a proper goodbye. I will promise to write more about them in another story hopefully soon. If you can please review telling me what you think and if you like it.


End file.
